Unrequited Reminiscence
by therealmofnight
Summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang. yoonmin/DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _majority: yoonmin_

 _by lonalunatic_

 _._

 _._

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Matahari Sudah Kembali**

 **.**

 **.**

 _8 Tahun Sebelumnya…_

 _._

 _._

 _ **January 12nd, Orchard St. Singapore**_

 _._

 _._

Bunyi-bunyi mesin rumah sakit seperti selalu mewakili isi hati Seokjin. Mereka seolah hatinya yang berdenyut gugup dan untung saja tidak meledak karena rasa takut dan khawatir begitu menumpuk menjadi satu.

Sudah hari ke sepuluh. Tidak ada terlihat tanda-tanda hari yang cerah. Hujan terus-menerus tanpa henti seakan meledek Seokjin yang bersikeras dengan harapannya. Jalanan Orchard St selalu basah dan orang-orang melayu yang lewat selalu tampak muram. Well, mereka tidak suka hujan karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pedagang yang mengambil untung dari turis yang datang.

Seokjin melihat kedai eskrim Mr. Oh tampak sepi. Lelaki tua itu sibuk mondar-mandir merapikan meja dan tatanan kursi. Biasanya jika bosan di kantor, Seokjin akan mampir kesana menunggu Namjoon datang menjemputnya pulang. Mr. Oh bukan orang yang menyebalkan, beberapa kali dia menemani Seokjin mengobrol. Kebanyakan tentang perang dunia dan perang seperti Seokjin peduli, hanya saja dia menghargai lelaki tua itu dan ketika Namjoon datang Mr. Oh selalu membuatkan satu bucket gratis untuknya. Namjoon terkadang mengeryit tidak suka dengan rasa manis vanilla yang keterlaluan sampai akhirnya Seokjin yang menghabiskan semuanya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tawar pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu? mungkin lebih dari sebulan dia melupakan beberapa fakta tentang dirinya karena semua kejadian ini. Tidak berarti Seokjin tahu mengapa dia melakukannya. _Hell,_ sedikit menyeramkan jika diingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

Seokjin menutup kembali tirai jendela dan mengalihkan pikirannya pada satu sosok yang kini terbaring dengan beberapa alat rumah sakit yang terpasang pada tubuhnya.

Satu tarikan nafas panjang kemudian Seokjin duduk di sampingnya.

"Namjoon bilang kau akan bangun saat matahari kembali dan sekarang masih hujan"

Tentu, tidak akan ada jawaban.

"Aku berharap kau akan mengerti ketika aku menjelaskan semuanya."

Seokjin bisa mendengar suara Namjoon dari lorong rumah sakit. Hampir semua dokter mengenal suaminya dan menyapanya setiap dia datang. Ayah Namjoon memiliki saham di rumah sakit ini dan dari yang Seokjin tahu, suaminya nanti yang akan mengambil alih proyek pembangunan di rumah sakit ini.

" _Well,_ _Mr. Kim kondisinya sudah membaik. kemungkinan dia akan sadar beberapa hari ke depan"_

" _Sir, kau berkata seperti itu juga kemarin jika aku tidak salah ingat"_

" _Aku tidak bisa menentukan kapan dia akan sadar tapi jika dilihat hasil medisnya sudah baik dan semua tergantung padanya"_

Pintu terbuka dan Namjoon sudah tersenyum lebih dulu ke arahnya. Di tangannya ada dua bucket bunga. Mawar dan bakung. Dia meletakkan bakung putih di vas dan membawa satu buket lagi pada Seokjin.

"Untuk 'adik'mu dan untukmu" katanya mesra.

"Terima kasih Sayang" balas Seokjin sambil memberikan satu kecupan pada bibirnya. Seokjin menoleh pada seseorang yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Oh, Hai Paman Shin"

"Hai Tuan Seokjin. Hari belum cerah ya?" sapa dokter itu ramah.

"Belum tapi kulihat jarinya bergerak sedikit. apa dia bermimpi?"

"Orang yang sedang koma cenderung seperti hidup di dunia lainnya. Seperti kembali ke masa lalu dan hidup di sana"

Namjoon yang tidak begitu ingin mendengar celoteh dokter kesukaannya kemudian mengamit bahu Seokjin dan merangkulnya erat. "Kau sudah makan Sayang?"

"Sudah dan tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mampir ke kedai Mr. Oh"

"Kita akan kesana setelah medical check-up nanti. Dokter Shin bilang dia perlu sekali lagi CT Scan"

Seokjin mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kurasa kakinya sudah baik" katanya kurang begitu setuju.

"Ya, untuk memastikan kurasa"

.

.

.

Seokjin terlelap. entah untuk waktu yang berapa lama. Dia mengingat terakhir kali saat Dokter Shin datang dan melakukan check up rutin, Namjoon memintanya untuk beristirahat. Namjoon kini sudah terlelap disampingnya. Seperti biasa, jemarinya bertaut erat. Selalu seakan Namjoon tidak ingin kehilangannya. Seokjin sangat mencintai lelaki ini yang bahkan ketika dia memutuskan untuk melakukan semua proses penyembuhan lelaki itu, Namjoon tidak marah ataupun cemburu kepadanya. Meski bisa dibilang keputusannya adalah ide gila.

Seokjin perlahan melepas tautan jemari mereka untuk bangun dan berjalan ke arah ranjang dimana lelaki itu terbaring. Alat rumah sakit yang masih berbunyi terkadang seperti sudah tidak terdengar lagi karena Seokjin sudah biasa mendengarnya.

Namun ada yang berbeda dengan bunyinya kali ini. mereka terdengar begitu tenang dan mengalun lain dari biasanya. Seokjin mendekat.

Melihat lelaki itu bergerak membuka matanya dan bernafas seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Namjoonie, matahari sudah kembali" ucapnya dengan mata berair.

.

.

Mereka duduk dengan kikuk. Seokjin masih menyuapinya makan. Sesekali dia tersenyum ketika lelaki di sampingnya menatap penuh tanya. Namjoon belum datang. Suaminya menghabiskan waktu di kantor untuk urusan proyek pembangunan beberapa tempat. Ketika lelaki itu sadar, Namjoon memeluknya erat dan berucap selamat kepadanya. Seolah Seokjin baru saja melahirkan seorang anak di tengah pernikahan mereka.

Sewaktu lelaki itu bangun, tentu pertanyaan pertamanya adalah tentang siapa dirinya dan apa yang terjadi. Seokjin tidak menjelaskannya buru-buru. Dia meminta lelaki itu tenang dan membiarkan para medis memeriksanya. Sedikit mengejutkan Seokjin, lelaki itu menuruti kata-katanya dan bersikap seolah dia memang bagian dari keluarganya. Dia tidak berbicara, meminta apa yang dia inginkan dan itu bukan hal yang menyusahkan Seokjin.

Apa yang dikatakan Namjoon benar. Matahari sudah kembali. Banyak orang-orang melayu yang berjalan dengan wajah tidak begitu masam juga kedai eskrim Mr. Oh yang kembali ramai.

Satu suapan terakhir dan kemudian Seokjin menepuk tangannya.

"Yay! sudah selesai. kau makan dengan baik"

"Terima kasih" balas lelaki itu pelan.

"Aku tahu kau menungguku untuk mengatakannya dan Namjoon sengaja membiarkan aku bicara denganmu hari ini"

Dia mengangguk dan membiarkan Seokjin merapikan sisa makanan dan tempat makannya. Seokjin mencuci tangannya ketika selesai dan kembali duduk di samping lelaki itu.

"Well, apa kau mengingat sesuatu tentang dirimu?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak sama sekali. Kupikir kau bukan orang Korea"

Seokjin tertawa lebar. Memang Seokjin sudah tidak seperti orang Korea. Gaya bicara nya sungguh sangat berbeda. Logatnya sudah berubah agak cina melayu dan bahasa koreanya sedikit minim. Kebanyakan dia berinteraksi dengan bahasa inggris bahkan bersama suaminya sendiri. "Aku tinggal di sini sudah lebih dari lima tahun bersama Namjoon. Kau akan bergabung dengan kita nanti"

Lelaki itu terdiam dan Seokjin buru-buru membuka mulutnya lagi "Jika kau mau tentu saja"

"Jadi.."

"Sebulan yang lalu aku menemukanmu terhanyut di sungai dan aku membawamu ke rumah sakit. Seminggu aku menunggu kehadiran keluarga atau rekanmu tapi tidak ada yang datang. Maka dari itu aku membawamu ke sini untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik. Kau sempat sadar beberapa kali, hanya seperti menggerakan jemari dan mengigau."

"Dimana kau menemukanku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Di sungai." Jawab Seokjin singkat karena dia lupa apa nama sungai itu.

Lalu lelaki itu terdiam lagi. Seokjin tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan lelaki itu seolah menenangkannya "Apa kepalamu sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak perlu berusaha mengingat karena pada akhirnya semua akan datang kembali"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan" balasnya pelan. Ya, Seokjin bisa melihat dengan jelas. Lelaki itu hilang arah. Bukan sesuatu yang baru ketika kau kehilangan ingatanmu dan tiba-tiba berada di rumah sakit. Seokjin bersyukur setidaknya lelaki ini bukan seseorang yang kuno yang bisa berteriak-teriak mengobrak-abrik isi kamar rumah sakit karena ingatannya tidak ada.

"Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu. Kau mau menjadi adikku? Kau akan tinggal bersamaku dan Namjoon"

Dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin, mencari tahu apakah pertanyaan itu tulus atau hanya tameng kejahatan. "Apa aku seorang yatim piatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau sepertinya terbawa jauh dari aliran sungai."

Pikirannya tampak kosong. Seokjin bisa melihat lelaki itu tampak bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan memulangkanmu ke Korea jika kau tidak mau."

"Siapa namaku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi aku sudah menyiapkan nama baru untukmu"

"Dan itu.."

"Suga. Kim Suga"

.

.

* * *

 _ **Raffles Places, today**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bulan Januari yang tidak disangka cerah. Matahari begitu bersinar meski cahayanya tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berada di lantai enam belas. Ruangan satu lantai itu begitu bersih. Ada beberapa berkas yang tersusun rapi di atas meja dengan beberapa pembatas di setiap bagiannya. Seperti sebuah buku yang ditandai agar mudah dibaca bagian pentingnya.

Lelaki itu duduk santai dengan sebuah _tab_ di tangannya. Seorang wanita muda berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya dengan sebuah buku agenda juga _mobile phone_ yang bisa dibawanya kemanapun.

"Sir, Mr. Chouw dari Hyflux Corp meminta persetujuan rapat pada hari senin depan" lapornya. Semenit yang lalu Suga memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam dan melaporkan semua pesan juga sambungan untuknya dari mitra kerja.

"Apa jadwalku hari itu?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _tab_ -nya.

"Makan siang bersama Mr. CEO"

Dengan jawaban itu Suga menatap ke arah sekretarisnya. "Hanya itu?"

"Yeah dan akan kutambah satu lagi.."

Entah sejak kapan pintu ruangannya terbuka dan Seokjin sudah berada di sana. Ms. Fin, sekretarisnya buru-buru membungkuk memberi salam gaya khas orang korea yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dipakai namun Seokjin bersikeras akan mempertahankan budaya negaranya dimanapun dia berada.

"Jin? kau datang?" kata Suga tidak begitu heran karena bukan yang pertama kali Seokjin tiba-tiba ada di kantornya.

"Suga-yah, kau tahu bukan Namjoon tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi sendirian kemanapun?" kata Seokjin tanpa menjawab sapaan Suga ataupun sekretarisnya.

Suga menanggapi dengan malas "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan kali ini"

"Lihat! ada perusahaan Korea yang mengajak kita bekerja sama. Polaris Corp. mereka meminta kita mendesign gedung perpustakaan nasional" ucapnya lagi, kali ini sambil menunjukkan _ipad_ -nya kepada Suga. Lelaki itu men- _scan_ isi surat dengan cepat dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Lalu?"

"Aku berfikir untuk menyetujuinya dan kau akan ke Seoul untuk bertemu dengan mereka"

Suga mendelik sebal. Menaruh _tab_ -nya di meja dan menatap Seokjin "Kau gila?"

"Ini untuk amal Suga"

"Jika suamimu tahu mungkin.."

"Oh justru Namjoon mendukungku kali ini" potong Seokjin lalu Suga tertawa miris.

"Kau menyuapnya dengan apa huh?"

"Kau tahu suamiku lemah jika aku menyebut kata 'amal' bukan?"

"Dia sama sintingnya sepertimu" umpat Suga. Seokjin tertawa lebar dan menoleh ke arah Ms. Fin

" _Ms. Fin, his flight is on thursday. i need his schedule to be canceled for a week or two."_

" _Haven't say yes, are we?"_

" _I don't need your 'yes' Mr. Boring. Dinner at seven, be home soon Darling"_

Sekali lagi Suga menarik nafas panjang "Jadi Ms. Fin.."

"Sir, penerbangan anda hari kamis. Anda akan tinggal di rumah sementara. di Seoul, Gangnam."

"Oh Tuhan, tidak lagi"

.

.

.

Selalu ada api, lembah, dan Sungai. Ketiganya membentuk sebuah layar terkembang dengan cerita di dalamnya. Api yang membakar seseorang kemudian lembah yang menjadi tempat terakhir bernafas sebelum jatuh ke sungai lalu seperti diarak kemanapun tak tahu arah. Satu teriakan yang selalu membuatnya tersadar semua itu mimpi.

Kim Suga kemudian berakhir penuh keringat di ranjangnya. Nafasnya memburu dan tangannya bergetar. semakin lama semuanya semakin jelas. awalnya mimpi itu hanya seperti frame yang membentuk kilasan cerita namun kini mereka berubah menjadi satu cerita panjang yang lengkap. Hitam putih dan selalu ada jeritan seseorang. seorang lelaki yang memanggil sebuah nama.

Malam ini di mimpinya dia melihat seseorang jatuh dan terbakar. Beberapa orang di sekeliling orang itu tertawa seiring lelaki yang terbakar itu menjerit kesakitan. Ada satu lelaki yang berlutut lemas. Menjerit hebat ketika api semakin membakar tubuh orang yang ada di depannya.

Suara gelak tawa semakin keras sebelum lelaki itu terjatuh pingsan dan orang yang terbakar jatuh ke dalam jurang lembah.

' _Yoongi-yah.'_

Dan nama itu yang selalu membuat Suga terbangun.

"Suga-yah, kau okay?"

Sudah tujuh tahun dan Seokjin seperti tahu Suga membutuhkan air putih setiap kali dia terbangun tiba-tiba. Seokjin duduk di sampingnya. menatap dengan cemas tanpa bisa membantu apapun.

"Apa masih orang dan cerita yang sama?" tanya Seokjin pelan.

Suga menaruh gelasnya di meja nakas dan tersenyum sedikit ke arah Seokjin agar lelaki itu tidak terlalu cemas "Yeah, kepalaku agak sakit"

"Apa ada nama baru selain 'Yoongi-yah'?"

"Tidak Jin. Kurasa aku akan tidur lagi saja"

Seokjin mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. "Suga-yah, sudah tujuh tahun. Kurasa kau memang harus kembali."

"Aku tidak tahu Jin. Semuanya begitu kelam. Seperti kenangan buruk. Aku khawatir, aku tidak memerlukan semua ingatan itu"

"Yeah tapi kau tersiksa. Aku bisa merasakannya"

Suga tersenyum lagi "Sudah tujuh tahun, aku melewatinya dengan baik Jin"

"Dan kau siap jika kau harus melewati ini belasan tahun lagi?"

" _Well_.."

"Kembalilah dan jika kau menemukan jawaban yang aneh. Kau bisa selalu pulang padaku."

Suga mengangguk lemah. Genggaman tangan Seokjin padanya selalu hangat dan membuatnya berfikir apa yang dia telah lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga mendapatkan seorang Seokjin yang bisa menjadi seorang ibu juga hyung untuknya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Seoul, Today..**_

Malam yang sama seperti malam malam sebelumnya. dimana kau tidak akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang bisa kau lihat sepulang kerja. Seoul begitu buruk belakangan ini. Cuaca yang seharusnya sudah tidak begitu dingin menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Terkadang hujan gerimis dan membuat segalanya semakin menyebalkan. Namun semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya ketika di dalam hidupmu kau tidak lagi menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Seperti selalu hitam dan putih. Jalan-jalan yang lenggang dan kau di sana sendirian. menghabiskan waktu di dalam hidupmu untuk bertanya mengapa dan bagaimana. Seolah kau sendiri bisa menemukan jawabannya.

 _Hell,_ kau tidak bisa.

"Jimin-ie, baru pulang?"

Lelaki bernama Jimin itu berhenti berjalan. Di tikungan jalan ini ada sebuah toko bunga dan pemiliknya sangat ramah. Satu hal yang membuat Seoul tampak indah malam ini karena bunga-bunga dari toko Mrs. Song sangat bagus dan warnanya begitu mencerahkan hati seketika.

"Yeah Mrs. Song. perpustakaan hari ini sangat ramai"

"Kudengar perpustakaanmu akan dibangun"

Dia membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan "Benar. Ada pihak donatur yang beramal dari Singapura"

"Wow! mereka pasti jatuh dari surga"

Jimin tertawa pelan "Kurasa. Mengingat sekarang sulit sekali mendapatkan uang. Mereka pasti sangat kaya"

"Kemana Taehyung? kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Taehyung sudah pulang lebih dulu. Kencan buta"

"Ah, lagi-lagi. semoga dia beruntung. Masuklah, sangat dingin"

"Terima kasih. Selamat Malam Mrs. Song"

Apartemennya tidak begitu mewah tapi menurut Jimin tidak ada yang lebih baik selain rooftop. Tidak langsung duduk, namun Jimin kini berdiri di balkonnya. Memandang ke arah Sungai Han yang bisa dia lihat. Mereka terlihat sangat kecil dan sudah sejak lama Jimin tidak bisa lagi melihat langit yang cerah. semuanya tertutup lembab dan hawa dingin di bulan Januari.

Pikirannya terbawa ke musim dingin beberapa tahun silam. Tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat bagaimana hidupnya saat itu.

 _drrtt_

 _Kim Taehyung: Hey, kau sudah pulang? kencanku berhasil_

Jimin tersenyum lebar. mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

 _Park Jimin: Wow. ku pastikan dia sama anehnya denganmu._

 _Kim Taehyung: Sialan. dia masih sekolah_

 _Park Jimin: Ah, kau menipunya pasti._

 _Kim Taehyung: kuceritakan lagi nanti. Tidurlah dan jangan berdiri di balkon terlalu lama._

Taehyung seperti sedang ada di sini bersamanya. Lelaki itu satu-satunya yang tersisa. Satu-satunya orang yang kembali kepadanya dan menjadikannya teman.

Jimin menatap lurus sekali lagi ke arah Sungai Han. Ketika suatu saat nanti semua yang dia harapkan menjadi kenyataan, Jimin akan datang ke sana. Menebarkan begitu banyak bunga untuk merayakannya di sana.

.

.

.

 **Incheon International Airport**

Meski bukan yang pertama kali ke sini, Suga tetap merasa Incheon selalu banyak berubah. Selalu seperti baru. Cuaca sangat dingin, berbeda dengan Singapura dan Suga merasa dia membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan dirinya. Bandara ini tidak pernah sepi. Selalu ada banyak orang dengan urusannya yang seakan tidak pernah selesai. Sama seperti pertama kali Suga datang ke Korea, dia merasa sangat asing. Seperti memang sebelumnya dia tidak pernah ada di sini. Kini dia duduk di ruang tunggu. Hoseok pergi sebentar untuk membelikannya kopi hangat. Satu hal yang tidak pernah boleh terlewat. Ponselnya bunyi dan dia tersenyum sebal ke arah _id caller_ yang ada di ponselnya.

" _My baby, how was the flight?"_ sapa Seokjin dengan riang dan Suga mengernyit sebal.

" _Stop it, will you?"_

" _Well, Hoseok terus berkata kalau kau cemberut selama penerbangan. Apa sudah merindukan aku?"_

"Namjoon, apa dia ada?" tanya Suga tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin lebih dulu dan saat itu Seokjin seolah sengaja berteriak kepada suaminya yang entah sedang melakukan apa.

" _Love, Suga wanna talk to you"_

" _Wait a minute"_ Suga bisa mendengar suara Namjoon dari kejauhan.

" _Jadi, bagaimana Apartemennya? kau suka?"_ tanya Seokjin sembari menunggu suaminya datang.

"Tidak buruk."

" _Katakan pada Hoseok untuk mengatur ulang kata sandi"_

"Oh Tuhan, kau melupakannya lagi?"

" _Hey, bagaimana? sudah sampai?"_

Suga yakin kini Seokjin memilih opsi _speaker_ agar dia bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan Namjoon.

"Yeah. Kirimkan padaku detail design dan rincian teknisnya juga orang-orang yang harus kutemui"

" _Pemilik perpustakaan itu seorang guru menari. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya besok dan-"_

"Maksudku pihak Polaris" potong Suga dengan cepat dan Suga yakin saat itu Namjoon pasti sedang menatap Seokjin dengan penuh tanya.

" _Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan pihak perpustakaan?"_ tanya Seokjin lembut.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam tiga hari lalu kembali. Proyek kita di Pulau Sentosa belum selesai dan Pembangunan Hotel di dekat _Garden by The.."_

" _Suga-yah kau tahu kenapa Seokjin ingin kau kembali ke Korea bukan?"_ dan pertanyaan Namjoon lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak ingin kembali" jawab Suga pelan. Dia tahu Seokjin pasti tengah menahan diri untuk berteriak sekarang karena Namjoon pasti melarangnya.

" _Seokjin sudah meminta Suran untuk mengambil alih semuanya. Kau bertahanlah di sana untuk mengurus cabang Netflix di Seoul sementara waktu"_

 _Shit!_

Suga mengumpat dalam hati dan jika dia tidak di ruang tunggu VIP mungkin dia sudah melempar ponselnya.

" _So this is a trick."_ Sindirnya

Di seberang sana dia bisa mendengar pasangan sinting itu terbahak dengan begitu puas. _"Enjoy it and you'll be healed. i promised"_ kata Namjoon lagi.

" _Baby, im gonna miss you"_ tambah Seokjin dengan riang. Suga mendelik sebal.

" _Kim Seokjin you little sh-"_

" _Goodbye darling"_

Sambungan lalu terputus setelah Suga mendengar sebuah bunyi kecupan dari seberang sana. Dia menaruh ponselnya ke dalam kantong mantel lalu melirik jam di tangannya. Lelaki yang bernama Hoseok kemudian datang membawa satu cup Americano hangat.

"Dingin sekali huh?" ucapnya.

"Apa Seokjin sengaja memilih perpustakaan itu?"

"Tidak. Seokjin hanya ingin kau tidak lagi bisa beralasan karena ini amal."

Suga meneguk kopinya pelan-pelan "Dia bersikap seolah aku belum pernah kembali ke sini"

"Yeah, dia semakin mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu. Kau hampir tidak tidur sepanjang malam akhir-akhir ini." Jelas Hoseok. Suga tampak tidak begitu senang dengan alasan Seokjin yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Dan membawaku kembali agar aku sembuh? kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus"

"Kurasa kau harus mencarinya"

"Aku tidak tertarik"

Suga bangkit dari duduknya. Satu orang bodyguardnya sudah siap untuk berjalan mengawal. Dia menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Hoseok.

"Kurasa aku tidak membutuhkan masa laluku lagi"

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Jeon Jungkook" jawab Taehyung malu-malu. Dia meneguk minumnya cepat agar tidak terlihat wajahnya merah.

"Wow, dimana dia tinggal?"

"Dia sedang liburan di sini dan sudah kembali ke Belanda kurasa"

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan ragu. "Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan kencanmu berhasil?"

"Dia bilang dia akan mencariku ketika dia kembali ke sini"

"Bodoh dan kau percaya itu?" umpatnya sebal.

"Well, kenapa tidak? dia mengucapkan itu sungguh-sungguh"

"Kau-"

"Jangan khawatir Chim. Aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Ada baiknya kau memulai lagi. sudah berapa lama kau tidak berhubungan dengan seseorang?" potong Taehyung dan dia tahu kata-katanya kali ini akan menyudahi Jimin dari rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan.

"Aku tidak tertarik Tae" dan jawaban itu seperti sudah diprediksi oleh Taehyung. Masih jawaban yang sama.

"Chim, apa kau masih.."

Dan entah apa yang ada di pikirannya kemudian Jimin menoleh ke arah kafe yang ada di seberang restoran tempatnya makan. Lelaki itu refleks bangkit dan berlari keluar. Taehyung menyusul dengan panik namun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia melihat Jimin begitu.

Lima blok. Jimin lari sepanjang lima blok entah mengejar apa hingga kemudian dia merasa kakinya hampir patah karena berlari. Lelaki itu terduduk lemah di pinggir jalan. Taehyung tidak lama kemudian datang, lelaki itu berlari tidak kalah cepat dan memeluk Jimin seketika.

"Park Jimin! Oh Tuhan!" ucapnya dengan cemas.

"Aku melihat Yoongi. Tae, Yoongi datang malam ini" Jimin meracau hebat dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir deras.

"Jimin-ah, kau mungkin salah lihat. Yoongi sudah tidak ada"

Jawaban Taehyung sungguh seperti tamparan keras untuknya meski itu bukan yang pertama kali dia dengar. Jimin tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu bangkit dan berjalan perlahan kembali ke restoran. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka tidak bicara namun dipastikan Taehyung akan terus mengikutinya hingga dia sampai. Menjaga agar Jimin tidak lagi berbuat aneh seperti tadi.

Delapan tahun sudah Jimin menjadi orang sinting yang mengejar sosok seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu dianggap sudah mati namun hatinya mengelak. Yoongi masih hidup. Min Yoongi akan pulang suatu saat nanti.

Ketika Jimin sampai di depan restoran, dia menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"Kau tidak akan percaya tapi.."

"Jimin-ah, bahkan bibi pemilik tempat ini berkata padaku kalau kau agak sinting karena selalu menangis ketika makan perut babi tapi aku tahu kau butuh waktu. Aku yakin kau akan sembuh. Aku percaya kau memang melihatnya tapi aku tidak percaya semua itu nyata. Kau perlu berlatih dan aku akan membantumu." Potong Taehyung dan lelaki itu menepuk bahu Jimin dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Aku.."

"Jangan khawatir Chim. Kau baik-baik saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan makan."

.

.

.

Pagi ini ada yang menarik dari Seoul. Matahari terbit dengan begitu berani. Hal yang jarang ditemui belakangan ini. Jimin menghabiskan waktu untuk berdiri di balkon setelah dia bangun tidur. Menghirup udara yang masih segar dan begitu Taehyung mengingatkannya lewat pesan teks, lelaki itu segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Hari ini adalah hari yang besar.

Perpustakaan miliknya yang kecil akan direnovasi menjadi gedung yang lebih besar. Ada seorang donatur baik yang akan datang dan melihat perpustakaannya. Mereka akan mengeluarkan design gedung yang baru juga akan memindahkan semua buku untuk sementara.

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak meminta hal ini. Dia menyukai perpustakaan itu apa adanya sama seperti pertama kali memberikan kepadanya sebelum nenek itu meninggal dunia. Dia sudah berjanji akan merawatnya. Ada banyak orang yang datang dan menyumbangkan buku cerita juga buku sekolah. Sekarang buku-buku itu hampir tidak semuanya tertata karena kehabisan tempat. Jimin membuat beberapa rak baru dan itu juga sepertinya belum cukup.

Lalu suatu hari, ada seorang anak yang datang dan bermain di sana. Dia tampak senang sekali membaca dan berkenalan dengan anak yang lain. Jauh dari yang Jimin tahu, anak itu adalah puteri dari pemilik Polaris Corp. sebuah perusahaan konstruksi ternama di Korea Selatan. Ayah dari anak itu akan membantu Jimin untuk membangun dan mencarikan donatur dan disinilah Jimin sekarang. Dia berdiri dengan hati yang senang karena Mr. Lee sudah menemukan donatur yang akan membantunya merenovasi perpustakaannya.

Jimin bahkan sudah berkunjung ke makam dan memberitahu kabar baik itu secara langsung. Matanya berair banyak tapi dia bahagia karena kali ini dia merasa berhak untuk itu.

"Selamat Pagi Mr. Lee"

"Selamat Pagi Tuan Jimin. Kau tampak senang sekali"

"Tentu. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan donatur dari Singapore"

"Mr. Kim akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa contoh design gedungnya. Satu design unik yang kau buat juga sudah aku kirimkan kepada pihak Netfix dan mereka akan membicarakan tentang itu hari ini"

"Terima kasih banyak Mr. Lee, aku sangat senang sekali"

"Ah sepertinya dia sudah datang"

Jimin menoleh keluar dan melihat sebuah porche berhenti di depan perpustakaannya. Seseorang keluar dari mobil lalu masuk ke dalam. Jimin dan Mr. Lee menyambutnya di depan pintu masuk. Mereka bersalaman erat. Orang itu sepertinya sudah mengenal Mr. Lee sejak lama. Lelaki itu langsung menyapa dalam bahasa yang akrab.

"Selamat datang di perpustakaan Jung." kata Jimin dengan senang

"Terima kasih. Anda pasti Mr. Park pemilik perpustakaan ini bukan?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku pewaris perpustakaan ini"

"Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Mr. Lee. Namaku Jung Hoseok. Asisten pribadi Mr. Kim. Hari ini Mr. Kim tidak bisa datang karena hari pertamanya kerja, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk Netflik. Well, sedikit retro ya?"

"Seokjin belum berubah" ucap Mr. Lee dan Hoseok tertawa

"Suga yang datang dan memang anak itu sama saja seperti kakaknya"

"Suga? Wow, aku tidak menyangka dia tertarik dengan hal ini"

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku menceritakannya. Well, Mr. Park.."

"Panggil saja Jimin" potong Jimin singkat dan Hoseok tertawa lagi dengan ramah.

"Kalau begitu panggil saja aku Hoseok. Bisa kau ajak aku berkeliling?"

"Tentu"

.

.

.

Jimin bertemu dengan Taehyung di pagi hari. Mereka berjanji akan sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat. Taehyung mengajak Jimin ke tempat yang paling dia sukai dimana mereka menjual _Ssamgyeottang_ yang sangat enak.

"Jadi kau belum bertemu dengan Mr. CEO dari Netflix?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengunyah makanannya penuh-penuh dalam mulut.

"Belum. Hoseok-ssi bilang hari ini adalah hari pertamanya jadi dia perlu mengurus beberapa hal di perusahaan"

"Kebanyakan orang kaya tidak setulus hati Jimin. Apa dia melakukan ini untuk pemilihan gubernur?"

Jimin tertawa lebar "Jangan berprasangka buruk. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu yang terpenting perpustakaan milik Nenek Jung akan dibangun. Dia pasti sangat senang"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan "Kau ingat soal lomba menari untuk memperingati hari anak?"

"Yeah, dua minggu lagi"

"Siapa yang akan kau kirim?"

"Ms. Headmaster memintaku untuk mengajak Little Lily dari Grup Hiphop" jawab Jimin dengan santai dan saat itu Taehyung menaikkan alisnya.

"Little Lily? tapi mereka bukan spesialisasi dancer"

"Entahlah sepertinya Ms. Headmaster melihat ada bakat terpendam"

Kali ini Taehyung tertawa membayangkan apa yang akan menimpa Jimin nantinya."Fokusmu akan terbagi dua Jimin-ie"

"Aku lebih suka saat aku sibuk Tae. Dengan begitu aku tidak lagi berilusi"

Setelah terdiam sebentar, Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin dengan empati "Kuharap kau segera menyelesaikan semua ini dan hidup lebih baik"

Jimin mengamini perkataan Taehyung. Menoleh ke jendela kafe dan berharap dia tidak lagi melakukan hal bodoh atau jika bisa, otaknya bisa sedikit lebih bekerja dengan benar hingga bisa membedakan ilusi dan kenyataan seperti yang selama ini Taehyung sudah katakan kepadanya.

.

.

.

" _Hello Darling. Miss me already?"_

Suga memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah sampai"

" _Ah, Jung Library. Dibuat tahun 1993 untuk memperingati kelahiran cucunya. Sangat manis bukan? Nenek Jung sudah meninggal dan-"_

" _Well,_ maksudku mengapa kau memilih bangunan ini? _"_ potong Suga dengan cepat karena lelaki itu tidak menyukai drama.

" _Proyek charity Suga-yah. Aku hanya merasa Mr. Lee dari Polaris menjabarkannya begitu baik hingga aku tertarik. Kau sudah masuk ke dalam?"_

"Belum. Jung Library dibuka jam sembilan."

Di seberang sana Seokjin tertawa meledek. _"Kau datang lebih cepat Tuan Tidak Ada Kerjaan"_

"Jadi Mr. Lee Jinwoon kenalanmu akrab sekali dengan pemilik perpustakaan ini?" sambung Suga.

" _Yeah. Jinwoon adalah teman kecilku. Anak gadisnya Little Lee yang sangat manis menyukai tempat ini"_

"Kau yakin tidak ada alasan lain? beberapa orang memiliki rumor kau akan naik ke pencalonan gubernur tahun depan"

" _Ya Tuhan dan kau bahkan sempat berfikir itu benar?"_ Seokjin berteriak kesal.

"Kau dan suamimu menyukai hal sinting. mana kutahu" ucap Suga santai.

" _Menjadi orang kaya saja sudah membosankan apalagi menjadi orang kaya yang mengatur orang lain. tentu sangat jutaan kali menyebalkan"_

"Lalu? aku tidak melihat tempat ini istimewa"

" _Kubilang ini amal Suga-yah. Kenapa harus berfokus pada itu. Ini bukan tender pembangunan. ini charity project dari Netflix"_

Suga terdiam sebentar dan Seokjin menunggu lelaki itu kembali bicara "Aku hanya.. _Well,_ tempat ini sedikit membuat kepalaku sakit"

" _Kau- Apa? kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Seokjin cemas.

"Wanginya tidak baru. Aku mengenal wangi ini. seperti sudah akrab"

" _Oh Tuhan. Suga-yah apa aku harus pulang?"_

"Tidak usah. Sudah ya, seseorang datang"

Suga menutup sambungan jarak jauhnya. Menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantong mantel dan berjalan ke arah barat perpustakaan dimana pintu masuk berada. Suga membaca pengumuman untuk pelamar pekerjaan yang di tempel di beberapa tempat. Sepertinya si pemilik perpustakaan ini terlalu senang dengan proyek pembangunan perpustakaan. Belum-belum dia sudah merekrut orang untuk bekerja di sini. Mungkin sudah tahu kalau gedung ini akan mempunyai dua sampai tiga lantai. Di sana juga ditempel pengumuman lomba menari untuk kelas tari di musim semi. Suga mengingat penjabaran Seokjin tentang pemilik perpustakaan ini. Lelaki bernama Park Jimin. Berumur sekitar tiga tahun lebih muda dari Seokjin yang mungkin adalah orang yang baru saja sampai dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Suga berjalan ke arahnya. Lelaki itu sedang asik mengutak-atik pintu masuk seperti kuncinya sedikit macet hingga tidak sadar Suga mendekat ke arahnya dan ketika pintu itu berhasil terbuka lelaki itu tampak sangat lega. Suga menebak, ada kemungkinan pintu itu seharian tidak bisa terbuka dan perpustakaan harus tutup. Suga tetawa dalam hati.

Kemudian yang Suga tahu lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya perlahan lenyap.

Suga mengangguk memberi salam. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau pasti Mr. Park pemilik perpustakaan ini. Namaku Kim Suga adik dari CEO Netflix Group."

Dan ada yang salah saat itu.

Suga menyadari benar karena lelaki di depannya membeku seperti di siram air dingin puluhan liter. Matanya sedikit berair namun tidak berhenti menatapnya.

"Mr. Park?"

Lelaki itu menghapus air matanya dengan cepat "Ah ya, panggil saja aku Jimin. Selamat datang Mr. Kim."

Kali ini Suga yakin senyuman Park Jimin agak berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Senyuman itu lebih seperti kebohongan atau tameng untuk menjaga air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

' _Jimin-ie, tolong aku untuk menjaga tempat ini. Yoongi akan pulang, dia akan datang kepadamu. Kau percaya apa kataku bukan?'_

Matahari sudah kembali.

Jimin seharusnya tahu kalau orang yang berdiri di depannya bukan Min Yoongi. Namun perkataan Nenek Jung tampak sangat benar.

Dia akan datang seperti matahari yang kembali di musim semi.

Jimin menatapnya sekali lagi. Apakah semua hanya ilusi? apakah wajah Kim Suga sebenarnya tidak mirip dengan Yoongi dan semua ini terjadi karena kenangan Yoongi tidak bisa sekali saja meninggalkan dirinya.

Seolah menjawab pertanyaannya, Kim Suga kembali menoleh seakan memastikan Jimin baik-baik saja.

"Jimin-ssi, kau okay?"

 _Apa kau akan baik-baik saja ketika orang yang kau tunggu selama delapan tahun kini menjelma menjadi orang lain yang tidak mengenalmu._

 _Dia berdiri dan berjalan dengan benar. Seperti mimpiku selama ini._

 _Apakah itu kau?_

 _Atau mungkin kutukan ini baru saja dimulai untukku Yoongi-yah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

Hai!

Ini akan menjadi Long chaptered fanfic.

Dan tentu, Min Yoongi dan Kim Suga adalah dua kepribadian yang berbeda.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Comments are gold!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _majority: yoonmin_

 _by lonalunatic_

 _._

 _._

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang.  
._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Langit Selalu Kelam**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **6 years ago**_

 _ **Farrer Park St.**_

Seokjin melambaikan tangannya ketika dia melihat Suga datang. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Seokjin lalu menyambut uluran tangan Seokjin. Satu hal yang tidak pernah absen untuk dilakukan, bersalaman lalu diakhiri dengan sebuah pelukan.

Seokjin menjelaskan kepada Suga sebelumnya untuk selalu _keep in touch_ dalam artian, agar seseorang merasa nyaman dan sangat dekat tentu harus ada _skinship_ yang mendukung.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Tidak buruk. Mrs. Ma memuji hasil design ku"

"Wow! apa kubilang soal kau berbakat? aku benar bukan?" Seokjin mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Tingkahnya seperti seorang ibu yang bangga kepada anaknya.

Suga menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum "Yeah"

"Kau harus menemaniku ke kedai eskrim "

"Lagi? kemana suamimu?"

"Jangan menyebut namanya. Tuan Super Sibuk dan Menyebalkan itu tidak akan ingat istrinya hari ini"

Suga terkekeh "Kau bertingkah seolah kalian berdua bisa bertengkar lebih dari satu menit"

"Tapi dia memang menyebalkan. aku membencinya"

Seokjin mengajak Suga masuk ke dalam stasiun dan menunggu MRT datang. Bukan hal yang pertama kalau Seokjin lebih suka berjalan kaki dan menghabiskan waktu untuk naik kereta bawah tanah. Dia akan senang sekali mengajak Suga berkeliling sepanjang jalanan di Bugis atau sengaja membiarkan Suga mengingat jalan pulang dan membiarkannya memilih jalan pada _intersection_ di Dhobby Ghaut.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling di Clark Quay. Kau tahu, aku menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk menyadari kalau Clark Quay sangat dengan _Merlion_ dan-"

"Namjoon sudah mengajakku ke sana dan dia bilang kau seperti orang bodoh karena tidak tahu" potong Suga dengan santai dan sesuai ekspektasinya, Seokjin akan terlihat marah.

"Namjoon bilang begitu? dia pikir ini semua salah siapa?"

"Sudahlah. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung pulang saja Jin" ucap Suga lagi dengan malas.

Seokjin menatap dengan cemas "Kepalamu sakit lagi?"

"Tidak juga. Mrs. Ma memberikan aku tugas baru"

"Baiklah, setelah makan eskrim kita pulang"

Suga mengangguk. MRT sudah datang, membawa mereka dari _North East Line_ untuk pindah pada _intersection_ terrumit di Dhobby Ghaut lalu menyambung sampai ke Somerset St. Seokjin selalu sengaja berhenti di Somerset karena meski berada di Orchard, kedai Mr. Oh lebih dekat dari Somerset St.

Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menghabiskan eskrim dengan bonus Mr. Oh yang suka bercerita tentang jaman perang.

.

.

Suga anak yang pendiam. Ketika Seokjin mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama, lelaki itu setuju begitu saja. Seperti hatinya pun enggan kembali ke Korea. Suga tidak pernah meminta Seokjin bercerita tentang bagaimana dia menyelamatkannya dan apa yang terjadi juga bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya waktu itu. Mimpi-mimpi yang datang kepadanya sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau masa lalunya begitu kelam dan sedikit tragis.

Suga menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar design di Woodsville. Seokjin memintanya untuk meneruskan semua proyek bisnis karena dia ingin berfokus pada hobinya; memasak dan menjamu suaminya di rumah.

Tidak disangka oleh Seokjin, Suga memiliki kreativitas dan kerja otak yang cemerlang. Dia bisa dengan mudah mengejarkan semua soal. Seokjin sempat mendatangkan guru privat untuk Suga belajar dan anak itu berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Kini, Suga sedang berkutat dengan sekolah arsitekturnya. Meski tidak bisa dikatakan sekolah karena Seokjin meminta dengan khusus ke salah satu dosen di universitas ternama untuk mengajarkan Suga secara langsung dan privat.

Mrs. Ma adalah salah satu dosen Suga. dia mengajarkan kelas menggambar. Seokjin juga meminta Suga untuk belajar tentang alat musik supaya dalam keluarga itu semuanya bisa bermain musik. Tidak berarti Suga tahu kalau keluarga Seokjin memiliki keahlian di bidang musik kecuali tentang Namjoon, suami Seokjin, yang gemar bermain piano juga mengacak-acak not biola jika sedang suntuk.

Tinggal bersama pasangan suami istri itu sangat menyenangkan untuk Suga. Mereka sangat baik dan seolah sudah mengenal Suga sejak dia lahir. Seokjin yang membuatnya begitu. Dia selalu bersikap seolah Suga lahir kembali sebagai adiknya. Menjaga Suga dan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Bukan berarti Suga tidak menginginkan itu, Suga menikmatinya. Meski dia tidak pernah bisa secara langsung mengatakan kepada Seokjin kalau Seokjin sangat berharga untuknya. Dia menyayangi Seokjin dan Namjoon seperti mereka sudah berada di dekatnya sejak dia lahir.

.

.

Pertama kali dalam hidup Seokjin, lelaki itu menangis dengan keras ketika pada suatu malam saat dia baru saja kembali sepulang kerja bersama suaminya, Namjoon, dia melihat Suga sudah berada di ruang tamu menyiapkan kejutan untik ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Suga sudah membeli kue yang didapat dari uang saku bulanannya juga balon _voil_ yang membentuk huruf S&N inisial keduanya. Suga meminta Seokjin untuk mendekat dan meniup lilin. Lelaki itu refleks memeluk Suga dengan erat karena dia tidak pernah memberitahu sebelumnya tentang tanggal pernikahan atau ulang tahun siapapun kepada Suga.

"Tapi kau menandai kalender dengan jelas Tuan Penyuka Kejutan" sindir Suga saat Seokjin masih menangis terharu.

"Kau pun tidak pernah bertanya hari apa saja yang sudah aku tandai"

"Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihat gelagat kalian berdua"

Namjoon tertawa mendengar celoteh keduanya. dia menepuk bahu Suga pelan " _Well,_ terima kasih banyak Suga-yah"

"Jangan pernah menyebut itu Namjoon. Kau dan Seokjin tidak pernah berhak menjadi orang yang berterima kasih. kalian sangat baik padaku juga pada orang lain"

"Oh Tuhan, Suga-yah aku kira kau akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang aneh karena aku dan Namjoon tidak mengenalkanmu banyak tentang dunia luar"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Jin"

"Tidak. Aku setuju dengan Seokjin. Kau selalu terlihat dingin, muram dan terganggu banyak tentang mimpimu."

"Aku hanya.. Sejujurnya setiap saat aku bingung bagaimana caranya membalas semua ini. Kalian berdua tidak pernah terlihat terbebani dan begitu saja menerimaku. Apa kalian tidak takut jika aku anak yang nakal dan akhirnya berbuat jahat?"

Seokjin tertawa lebar "Anak bodoh. Kau sangat manis Suga-yah. Pertama kali aku menemukanmu, aku tahu kau adalah anak yang manis"

"Yeah. itulah mengapa kami menamaimu Suga. kau seperti gula" tambah Namjoon.

Suga menatap dengan sebal "Apa itu lelucon?"

"Itu yang sebenarnya terjadi Suga-yah."

"Itu terdengar menjijikkan kau tahu?"

Namjoon tertawa lagi kali ini dia menepuk tangannya karena geli. "Lihat! Suga-ku terlihat marah!"

"Tapi aku benar bukan?" sungut Seokjin tidak mau kalah.

"Tentu. Kau selalu benar Kim Seokjin. Apa yang kau katakan selalu benar. Ketika kau bilang aku harus belajar dengan cepat agar tidak tertinggal, aku merasakannya. Aku ingin secepatnya bisa berguna untukmu dan Namjoon karena mungkin hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membayar semua ini"

"Aw! lihat! _baby_ kita sangat manis bukan _Love?"_ kata Seokjin terharu sangat.

"Suga-yah, aku ingin kau ada di sini karena aku kesepian. Aku juga tidak bisa hamil dan meski aku percaya jarak umurmu dan umurku tidak begitu jauh, kau selalu seperti anak anjingku yang tersesat. Awalnya aku khawatir kau tidak suka dengan perlakuanku"

"Mungkin aku hanya berkata ini sekali dua kali. Aku tidak keberatan Jin dengan kalian berdua yang selalu memperlakukan aku begitu. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan atau menunjukkannya dengan baik. Aku tidak berharap aku akan tumbuh sedingin ini meski rasanya memang tidak perlu terlalu banyak bicara tapi kuharap kalian berdua tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mengikuti kalian kemanapun dan kuharap suatu saat aku bisa menjadi kebanggaan mungkin sebagai adikmu"

Itu adalah paragraf terpanjang yang pernah keluar dari mulut Suga sepanjang dua tahun mereka bersama. Seokjin mengira anak itu tidak bisa berkata-kata semanis ini untuknya. ternyata Suga sungguh sangat sensitif dan paham sekali atas semuanya yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang pendek. Suga banyak memerlukan penyesuaian dalam hidupnya yang baru.

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

Suga tersenyum dan mengangguk, menerima Seokjin ke dalam pelukan erat. "Aku sangat menyayangimu Suga-yah. Kau sangat berharga"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Namjoon memeluk mereka berdua "Kalian sangat berharga"

"Ya, kalian sangat berharga" tambah Suga.

Dan mulai dari malam itu, tidak ada keraguan lagi dari ketiganya. Seokjin tetap seperti seorang ibu juga kakak untuk Suga yang selalu menganggunya juga mengajaknya berputar-putar kemanapun dia mau. Namjoon lebih mirip seperti teman yang mengajarkannya banyak hal tentang bisnis juga aristektur. Keduanya seperti pelengkap hidup Suga. Diam-diam Suga selalu berdoa agar Seokjin dan Namjoon terus ada bersamanya hingga dia bisa melawan rasa takut akan mimpinya yang kelam.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hari ini, Seoul..**_

Sudah hari ketiga dan Suga masih tidak menemukan alasan mengapa Park Jimin Si Pemilik Perpustakaan itu menatapnya seperti dia melihat hantu yang baru saja keluar dari peti mayat. Suga memang sangat pucat karena Seokjin memfasilitasinya dengan kemudahan yang membuatnya tidak perlu terkena sinar matahari baik di dalam atau di luar ruangan dan itu bukan sesuatu yang tentu menjadi alasan bukan? Suga merasa ada satu hal yang salah dari Park Jimin. Entah mengapa, dia melihat Suga seperti sudah mengenal Suga sejak lama.

Hari pertamanya datang. Park Jimin masih sedikit gemetar saat Suga mengajaknya bersalaman, mereka tidak berbicara banyak dan Suga sendiri tidak menyukai drama narasi yang terlalu panjang karena membosankan. Dia sibuk menanyakan tentang design gedung yang dibuat oleh Jimin sendiri karena secara mengejutkan, Suga menyukai designnya.

Ketika Suga bertanya tentang beberapa hal, dia bisa menangkap Park Jimin seperti terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia akan menatap Suga seperti dan terserap dengan sesuatu yang membuat nyawanya seolah tidak ada di sana.

Di hari kedua ketika Suga mengadakan rapat bersama pihak Polaris Corp dan Hoseok, Jimin seperti tenggelam oleh semua yang Suga lakukan. Dia memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Suga. Matanya selalu tidak pernah terlepas dari Suga dan itu membuat Suga sedikit kehilangan fokusnya. Hoseok yang menyadari ini, terlihat memiliki pemikirannya sendiri. Suga memergoki lelaki itu tengah menahan tawa ketika sadar sejak tadi Jimin hanya memperhatikan Suga.

Di hari ketiga, semuanya menjadi lebih buruk karena Suga harus menemani Jimin memilih beberapa design di bagian interior. Hoseok meminta untuk datang dengan sebuah sindirian kalau Jimin akan lebih suka jika Suga yang datang.

Mereka berdua berbicara dengan gestur yang kaku juga aneh. Sejujurnya yang membuat aneh adalah Suga tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Park Jimin setiap kali orang itu melihatnya dengan begitu dalam dan itu membuat Suga frustrasi.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Suga akan bertanya hal yang sama pada Park Jimin.

"Jimin-ssi, kau okay?"

Dan Park Jimin akan menjawab dengan kata-kata yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya "Yeah. Tentu"

Namun hari ini Suga merasa dia perlu bertanya lebih lanjut karena mungkin saja Park Jimin tidak nyaman atau tidak menyukainya ataupun Oh Tuhan mungkin saja ada yang salah dari perkataan Suga selama ini dan itu membuat Park Jimin tidak senang.

"Kenapa kau selalu melihatku begitu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Suga sambil meneguk kopinya yang masih hangat.

Dia bisa melihat Park Jimin sedikit kikuk dan merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku Suga-ssi. Aku hanya.."

Suga tertawa lebar "Bukan masalah. Kupikir aku sudah melakukan kesalahan hingga kau kesal"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tentu tidak. Aku hanya.. _Well,_ kau seperti seseorang yang kukenal"

"Oh wow! _doppleganger?_ "

Jimin tertawa tipis. "Mungkin"

"Yeah. kudengar ada tujuh wajah yang sama di dunia ini"

"Kau percaya itu?"

" _Well,_ aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku untuk memilih percaya atau tidak."

Jimin terdiam lagi tapi kali ini dia menunduk. Suga menghentikan dirinya sebentar dari beberapa buku interior dan menatap Jimin sekali lagi. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Park Jimin selalu tampak murung.

"Jimin-ssi, apa kau tertarik untuk makan malam bersamaku?"

Ketika Jimin mendongak, Suga sudah menatapnya begitu dalam.

.

.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya" ledek Hoseok setelah sepanjang perjalanan lelaki itu bersiul senang dan tidak tentu maksudnya bagaimana. Suga tidak terlalu memperdulikan semua itu meski Hoseok begitu terang-terangan meledeknya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu Hoseok. Hentikan omong kosong ini" jawab Suga malas.

Hoseok mendekat dan menepuk bahunya antusias "Kim Suga, Tuan Jenius ,kau baru saja mengajak seseorang makan malam bersama. kau tahu apa artinya itu bukan?"

" _Well,_ dia hanya selalu terlihat sedih" Suga mengangkat bahu.

"Ada banyak orang yang selalu terlihat sedih Suga-yah. Kau berencana mengajak semua orang itu makan malam bersamamu?"

Suga mendelik ke arah Hoseok. Sindiran itu seperti telak pada sasarannya. "Sudah diam"

"Park Jimin memang manis." Tambah Hoseok lagi dan kali ini lelaki itu beringsut agak menjauh mengingat Suga bisa melemparnya dengan apa saja.

"Demi Tuhan hentikan Hoseok dan jangan katakan apapun soal ini pada Seokjin. Dia bisa gila dan meracau seharian"

"Wow! Baru pertama kali aku melihatmu perhatian pada orang lain"

Suga terkekeh "Kau berencana mengomporiku, huh?"

"Aku berencana membuatmu mengaku"

"Sudah kubilang, ada yang salah dengan tatapan Park Jimin. Dia sangat aneh dan itu membuatku frustrasi"

"Yeah, yang kutahu tatapan itu adalah tatapan seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta"

Suga melempar Hoseok dengan bantalnya dan lelaki itu berhasil mengelak.

"Bicara sekali lagi akan kupulangkan kau ke rumah" ancam Suga dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Ide bagus karena esoknya Seokjin akan datang kesini"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Ayolah Suga-yah, ini sangat _fresh_ sekali. kau tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun"

Suga terdiam sebentar karena tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat semua hal yang baru saja terjadi beberapa waktu sebelum dia kembali ke apartemennya. "Entahlah, aku tidak ingin terburu-buru. Aku hanya merasa ada yang salah dengan Park Jimin. Ketika mengantarnya pulang, aku bertemu dengan temannya yang bernama Kim Taehyung dan dia melihatku sama seperti Jimin. Apa aku seperti hantu?"

" _Well.."_

"Hanya saja temannya menahan diri dengan baik" potong Suga lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku semakin menyangka ada sesuatu yang salah di sini"

.

.

.

Ya, Kim Taehyung bertemu dengan Kim Suga saat lelaki itu mengantarnya pulang ke rooftop milik Jimin. Kim Taehyung akan menunggunya jika Jimin terlambat pulang seperti selalu siap dengan semua kebodohan yang mungkin saja akan Jimin lakukan.

Namun kali ini, sebuah _porsche_ berhenti di depannya dan Park Jimin turun diantarkan seorang lelaki yang tentu saja Taehyung tidak akan menyangka seumur hidupnya.

Lelaki itu begitu mirip dengan Yoongi tapi tentu dia bukan Min Yoongi. Sama sekali bukan karena Taehyung mengingat betul siapa Min Yoongi.

Taehyung melihat Jimin menatap orang itu dan dia bisa menyimpulkan satu hingga banyak hal namun dia bisa menahan dirinya dengan baik setidaknya hingga mobil Kim Suga hilang di balik tikungan dan Jimin mengajaknya masuk.

Dia bisa melihat Jimin menatapnya penuh persetujuan kalau lelaki itu adalah Min Yoongi.

"Kau sudah gila? dia bukan Min Yoongi" jawab Taehyung dengan suara pelan dan tentu Jimin akan mengelak.

"Tapi dia begitu mirip. Aku bahkan masih mengingat suara Yoongi. kau dengar? suaranya sama"

Taehyung mendekat dan menepuk bahu Jimin "Jimin-ie, ada banyak orang dengan wajah yang sama"

"Tidak Tae, aku yakin itu Yoongi. Mereka-"

"Demi Tuhan hentikan Jimin! kau bisa merusak semuanya yang sudah kau bangun selama ini jika kau mengaitkan Kim Suga dengan Min Yoongi. Mereka dua orang yang berbeda dan apa kau lupa? Aku bisa membawamu ke makam Yoongi sekarang juga karena dia ada di sana"

Jimin menangis keras dan itu menyakitkan untuk Taehyung. Sekali lagi dia sudah melukai Jimin. Namun dia harus berkata dengan keras atau jika bisa berkata dengan kasar ketika Jimin memulai lagi semua khayalannya.

"Jimin, maafkan aku" ucapnya penuh rasa bersalah. Menatap ke arah Jimin yang terduduk lemas di lantai dan mulai menangis.

"Dia masih hidup Tae. Yoongi masih hidup."

"Yoongi dan Kim Suga adalah orang yang berbeda. Kau tahu bukan? Yoongi tidak bisa berjalan normal. kakinya pincang dan dia memakai kaca mata. Dia tidak pernah tinggal di tempat lain selain Seoul dan kau juga tentu ingat bukan? Kim Suga dibesarkan di Singapore. darimana kau menemukan kesamaan itu Park Jimin?"

Jimin diam meski air matanya masih mengalir. Taehyung beringsut duduk di sampingnya dan memeluk Jimin erat.

"Hatiku berkata kalau dia adalah Min Yoongi" gumam Jimin dengan pelan sekali dan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Jimin-ie, semua yang terjadi pada Yoongi bukan salahmu. Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab dengan hidup seperti ini. Kau berhak hidup dengan baik karena dengan itu, aku yakin, Yoongi pasti akan bahagia melihatmu"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Tae."

"Yeah. Kau benar. Aku tidak akan mengerti dan Kau tahu Chim, kau harus bahagia karena itu pesan Nenek Jung kepadamu bukan?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan dalam. Lelaki itu tersenyum lemah "Kim Suga orang yang baik"

"Apa dia tidak ketakutan melihatmu menatapnya begitu? Kau perlu belajar untuk membiasakan dirimu"

Jimin tertawa "Dia berfikir kalau dia sudah melakukan kesalahan"

"Dari luar dia tampak seperti orang yang dingin"

.

.

.

* * *

" _Jiminie, kenalkan ini Min Yoongi. dia baru saja pindah dan tinggal bersama Nenek Jung"_

 _Jimin berumur sepuluh tahun saat Min Yoongi pertama datang ke rumahnya untuk perkenalan. Nenek Jung berharap Jimin dan Yoongi bisa berteman dengan baik karena di blok ini hanya mereka yang seumuran._

" _Wah, ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Jimin polos. Melihat Yoongi dengan tongkat penyangga kakinya._

" _Jimin-ie, Yoongi baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal dan sekarang dia tinggal bersama Nenek Jung. Jimin-ie mau kan menjadi teman Yoongi? lihat, dia kesepian"_

 _Jimin tampak berfikir sebentar dan saat itu Yoongi menatap ke arahnya. "Baiklah. Ayo berteman mulai sekarang"_

 _Dan untuk pertama kali sejak Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal, Yoongi tersenyum._

* * *

Jimin terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Bukan yang pertama, mimpi seperti itu sudah datang berpuluh-puluh kali semenjak Yoongi dimakamkan seolah semua hal tentang Yoongi akan terus menghantuinya sampai dia mati. Jimin bangkit dan membuka pintu balkonnya. Lelaki itu berdiri di sana dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya kembali berair.

"Yoongi-yah" gumamnya hampir tanpa suara.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tidak ada jawaban. Langit selalu kelam ketika Yoongi datang ke mimpinya. Sungai Han hampir tidak terlihat lagi. Orang-orang sudah terlelap, hanya ada beberapa mobil lalu lalang. Suara anjing menyalak kadang terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Yoongi-yah, apa yang harus kulakukan"

Lalu ada satu getaran dari ponselnya. Jimin menebak Taehyung lagi-lagi tahu kalau dia sedang terdiam sendirian. Namun ketika dia menatap layar ponselnya, wajahnya mengeras.

 _Mr. Kim Suga: Jimin-ssi, kau pasti sudah tidur. kuharap besok kau bisa datang ke Netflix untuk menandatangi proyek yang sudah disepakati kemarin._

Dan saat itu Jimin seperti dilolosi tulang-tulang. Tubuhnya ambruk dan menangis dengan keras.

"Yoongi-yah" isaknya.

.

.

.

Redup.

Langit selalu kelam ketika Suga berada di dalam mimpinya. Meski hampir semuanya hanya hitam putih. Kali ini dia melihat seseorang berjalan terseok-seok dengan beberapa barang yang dipikulnya. Suga memperhatikan dia berjalan dari belakang. Lelaki itu tampak kesakitan tapi dia menahannya dengan baik. Beberapa orang di sekelilingnya melihat dengan iba tapi ada juga yang tersenyum menikmati. Tujuh tahun yang lalu mimpinya hanya sekelebat deras air sungai. Dia bermimpi tentang api dan asap hingga dadanya sesak. Di tahun ini mimpinya semakin kompleks. Dia banyak melihat wajah orang yang tidak di kenal. Apalagi suara lelaki yang berteriak. Dia ingin sekali tahu siapa Yoongi dan mengapa tubuhnya terbakar. Dia ingin tahu siapa lelaki yang berjalan terseok-seok. Kakinya pincang dan menyedihkan. Sepertinya, itu berlatar di sebuah sekolah. Suga yakin karena semua orang yang menonton memakai seragam sekolah. Mungkin dia akan mencarinya. Mungkin juga tidak mengingat dia tidak ingin kembali ke hidupnya yang lama.

Langit selalu kelam.

Ketika seorang lelaki menyebut nama Yoongi, Suga berharap dia tidak terbangun dari mimpinya dan melihat bagaimana wajah orang itu. Namun kepalanya selalu sakit jika orang itu berteriak hingga Suga lebih memilih untuk bangun dari tidurnya. _Hell,_ sebenarnya ini tidak seperti dia bisa mengendalikan mimpinya. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja semua itu seperti nyata dan seakan bukan mimpi.

"Suga-yah, minumlah"

" _W_ _ho the fuck is Yoongi. Im getting tired so much how"_ umpatnya hampir tanpa suara. Jemarinya meraih gelas pemberian Hoseok lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Pesan yang diberikan Seokjin jika dia terbangun dari mimpinya dan dimanapun dia berada, Seokjin tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia tinggal sendirian. Hoseok akan selalu menemaninya.

"Kau okay?" tanya Hoseok memastikan setelah melihat Suga hanya diam.

"Tidak Hoseok. Jangan katakan ini pada Seokjin, tolong"

Hoseok menepuk bahunya pelan dan beringsut duduk di sampingnya "Jangan khawatir. Apa mereka semakin buruk?"

"Tidak, hanya kepalaku semakin sakit dan itu cukup melelahkan"

"Tentu, apa kau tidak berencana melihat psikiater? Aku mempunyai kenalan beberapa"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak merasa ini akan selesai dengan pergi ke sana"

"Cobalah mengingat hal yang menyenangkan agar kau bisa kembali tidur"

"Yeah, selamat malam"

Hoseok menjawab dengan lambaian tangan sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Suga berfikir tentang apa yang menyenangkan untuknya, seperti pesan Seokjin selalu kepadanya. Berfikirlah yang menyenangkan agar kau terlelap lagi. Lalu entah mengapa, Suga melihat wajah Park Jimin. Lelaki pemilik perpustakaan. Wajahnya yang murung dan tatapannya yang menyedihkan. Suga tersenyum, Park Jimin seperti labirin. Ketika kau berfikir dalam tiga hari berhasil mengenalnya, ternyata kau hanya dibawa tersesat lebih jauh. Suga menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Park Jimin besok. Apakah dia hanya akan diam-diam memperhatikannya seharian atau menatapnya dengan jelas di depan orang banyak hingga mereka berdeham.

Ini yang pertama dan langitnya tidak begitu kelam ketika dia memikirkan Jimin.

Ah Park Jimin, seandainya Suga diberi waktu banyak. Mungkin dia ingin sekali mengenal Jimin lebih jauh.

Tidak berarti dia tahu, kalau dia mungkin akan menyesal nantinya.

.

.

.

Meski dingin, matahari sudah kembali.

Dia tidak terlihat gagah dan menyebalkan, hanya saja seperti ada harapan musim semi sedikit lagi. Jimin berdiri di depan Netflix Co. dan melihat _Porsche_ milik Kim Suga sudah berada di sana. Dia tidak terlambat hanya saja Suga sejenis orang yang _in-time_ , dia akan selalu datang lebih dulu dari siapapun. Jimin mulai membiasakan diri untuk menyesuaikan waktunya.

Jimin mengabsen dirinya ke daftar tamu lalu diantar ke lantai enam belas. Netflix Co. adalah yang terbesar di Korea sekalipun mereka hanya anak cabang dari Netflix Group di Singapura.

Jimin percaya orang yang mengetuk ruangan Suga adalah sekretarisnya. Mereka tampak cantik dan berbahasa lembut. Seperti sudah didesign sedemikian rupa untuk membuat orang lain nyaman.

Hoseok menyambutnya dengan senyuman ketika dia membukakan pintu dan Jimin membungkuk memberi salam seperti biasa. Jimin mengira Suga akan membukakan pintu dan ternyata pintu itu hanya seperti pintu masuk perpustakaannya. Mungkin seperti ruang rapat tertutup yang biasa menjadi tempat mitra bisnisnya berunding di sana. Suga memiliki ruangan lain di dalam yang lebih besar.

"Kau terlihat baik pagi ini" puji Hoseok dan Jimin tersenyum malu.

"Apa biasanya tidak?"

"Biasanya kau sedikit pucat dan murung"

"Hoseok-ssi selalu terlihat baik. Aku senang sekali bekerja denganmu"

" _Well,_ aku khawatir rasa senangku akan kalah dengan yang lain rasakan" ucapnya penuh teka-teki dan Jimin perlu waktu untuk menelannya.

"Kukira-"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Suga sudah mengizinkan kita masuk dan Oh! Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Hoseok sambil menunjuk ke arah bungkusan yang Jimin bawa.

"Aku percaya kalian sering tidak sarapan pagi jadi aku membuatkannya"

"Wow! Kau sangat baik. Biasanya Seokjin yang akan mengomel jika aku tidak menyiapkan Suga sarapan."

Jimin tertawa "Mr. CEO sepertinya sangat menyayangi Suga-ssi"

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku menceritakannya. Ayo masuklah"

Hoseok tidak mengetuk pintu dan langsung membukanya. Jimin melihat Suga duduk di kursi kerjanya yang mewah. Suga seperti sudah menebak kedatangannya dan menatapnya dengan dalam. Jimin mengucapkan salam.

"Selamat Pagi Suga-ssi"

"Selamat Pagi Jimin-ssi dan kau pasti mengajaknya mengobrol, Hoseok-ssi" ucap Suga sedikit sebal. Hoseok tertawa lebar.

" _Well,_ aku hanya senang karena mendapatkan sarapan gratis hari ini"

"Hmm?" tanya Suga tidak mengerti.

"Jimin-ssi membuat sarapan untuk kita"

"Aku percaya kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu Jimin-ssi" ucapnya Sungkan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya- ini ucapan terima kasihku untuk makan malam kemarin" jawab Jimin sedikit gugup dan terbata-bata. Dia melihat Suga begitu senang menerima bekal buatannya.

"Kita adalah mitra kerja. Aku percaya, itu bukan yang pertama dan terakhir"

Hoseok mencibirkan bibirnya, meledek perkataan Suga dan saat lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan sebal. Hosoek mengangguk paham seolah berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kim Taehyung: kau bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini?_

 _Park Jimin: Ya. Aku pergi di Netflix_

 _Kim Taehyung: Aku berharap semua berjalan baik. Kau mengerti maksudku_

 _Park Jimin: Aku mengerti Tae. Terima kasih. Aku akan mencobanya._

 _Kim Taehyung: Aku menyayangimu Chim. Cepatlah sembuh._

 _Park Jimin: Aku juga Tae. Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?_

 _Kim Taehyung: Ide bagus. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa_

 _Park Jimin: Okay_

* * *

Jimin kini berada di dalam perpustakaannya. Kelas menari baru saja selesai. Semua muridnya sudah pulang dan Jimin membereskan sisa-sisa pekerjaan yang tertunda. Perpustakaan berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya mengajar. Jimin berencana akan mampir ke sana dan menemani pegawainya. Dia menggaji dua orang untuk berjaga pagi dan sore. Setiap pagi Jimin akan datang dan membuka pintu sambil menunggu pegawainya datang kemudian dia berangkat mengajar. Sepulang mengajar Jimin akan berada di sana sampai perpustakaan tutup dan Taehyung menjemputnya untuk makan malam.

Perpustakaan sudah sepi. Pegawainya pasti menunggu untuk mengunci ruangan namun langkah Jimin terhenti ketika melihat sebuah _porsche_ terparkir di depan perpustakaannya dan dia ingat benar pemilik mobil itu.

Jimin mempercepat langkah dan masuk ke dalam.

Sepi. Tidak ada suara. Apa mungkin Suga sudah meminta pegawainya pulang? Tapi kenapa?

Jimin bukanlah orang yang berteriak semena-mena sekalipun tempat ini adalah miliknya.

Lelaki itu seperti berjalan di dalam labirin. Menebak siapa yang datang dan dimana dia berada. Sebelah hatinya yakin Suga yang datang dan sebelah hatinya yakin Hoseok yang datang.

Beberapa rak terlewat dan Jimin memperlambat langkahnya ketika melihat siluet seseorang di balik rak buku dongeng anak-anak. Jimin merasa seperti _de javu_. Dia tahu benar siapa yang menyukai rak buku dongeng anak-anak. Lelaki itu mendekat.

Matanya mengabur. Mungkin air matanya terlalu banyak.

Dia melihat Yoongi.

Yoongi sedang membaca. Yoongi yang membolak-balik kertas buku dengan penasaran.

Yoongi yang tersenyum ketika menemukan cerita itu berakhir _happy ending_.

Yoongi yang menoleh ke arahnya karena kaget.

Yoongi yang mengangkat bukunya dan menunjuk-nunjuk senang.

"Buku yang bagus." Dan kalimat masih sama seperti yang dilontarkan Yoongi setelah membaca. Bagaimana bisa?

Jimin tidak menemukan jawabannya. Tidak juga menentang dirinya jika orang di depannya adalah Yoongi. Air matanya jatuh satu-satu hingga begitu banyak dan itu menyedihkan. Mengingat Yoongi di depannya hanya menatap penuh tanya.

Yoongi. Bisakah sekali saja dia meyakini bahwa Yoongi-nya masih hidup?

Yoongi memang hidup. Yoongi melihatnya sekarang meski pandangannya sudah kabur. Jimin masih yakin Yoongi menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan itu seperti tamparan telak pada wajahnya. Lagi.

Jimin terduduk di bawah. Memejamkan matanya dan berharap semua hanya mimpi. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Yoongi akan menghilang dan kesadarannya akan kembali.

Kenapa begitu lama? Kenapa lelaki di depannya justru berjongkok dan menyentuh wajahnya?

Jimin menatap lelaki itu. Pandangannya begitu buram. Seperti langit yang selalu kelam.

"Yoongi-yah. Min Yoongi"

.

.

Suga datang saat pegawai perpustakaan baru saja menempel label ' _closed'_ pada pintu masuk. Suga menebak anak perempuan itu mungkin adalah pekerja paruh waktu yang digaji oleh Jimin dan menghabiskan waktu di sela-sela kuliahnya untuk bekerja. Gadis itu sudah mengenal Suga sebelumnya karena Jimin memperkenalkannya. Suga memintanya untuk pulang dan tidak menunggu Jimin. Lelaki itu mungkin terlambat dan alasannya datang kesini untuk memastikan Park Jimin tidak melamun sendirian dan lupa mengunci perpustakaan. Alasan yang konyol dan Suga sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakui alasan sesungguhnya dia datang. Setelah membeli kopi, Suga berfikir untuk menghabiskan waktu di sana membaca buku.

Gadis itu berpamitan dan menitipkan perpustakaan kepada Suga juga beberapa hal tentang saklar yang masih menyala.

Lelaki itu berkeliling sebentar hingga kemudian menemukan dirinya tenggelam di sebuah rak buku berisi banyak dongeng anak-anak.

Dia membacanya satu persatu dan semua itu sangat menyenangkan.

Apalagi yang kurang dari dunia anak-anak? Mereka selalu berhak mendapatkan cerita yang berakhir bahagia hingga saat dewasa mereka akan berfikir hanya istana berisi putri juga pangeran yang berhak hidup bahagia.

Entah mengapa. Semua buku dongeng begitu menarik. Seokjin membelikannya beberapa juga secara mengejutkan membuatkannya beberapa. Meski dongeng buatan Seokjin lebih mirip seperti kisah cintanya dengan Namjoon, tapi Suga bahagia karena berakhir bahagia. Lagi-lagi.

Suga membaca buku berkisah tentang _aladdin_ dan menemukan itu sebuah kisah yang lucu hingga tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sendirian.

Suga tidak tahu Jimin sudah berdiri di sana. Menatapnya seperti pertama kali pertemuan mereka dan semua itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang aneh. Kini Suga menunjuk ke arah bukunya.

"Buku yang bagus"

Namun senyumnya hilang ketika dia melihat Park Jimin menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras seperti Park Jimin tidak sama sekali berusaha membuatnya berhenti. Suga menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan lelaki itu terjatuh duduk. Air matanya masih mengalir tapi kali ini Suga melihat Park Jimin berusaha membuat mereka berhenti datang.

Hatinya sedikit berdenyut. Apa yang terjadi pada Park Jimin hingga dia tampak menyedihkan seperti ini. Mengapa lelaki itu selalu ringkih dan lemah seakan masa lalu begitu menghancurkan hidupnya. Suga berjongkok dalam satu gerakan. Meraih wajah Park Jimin agar lelaki itu menatapnya.

Ketika pasang mata itu bertemu. Suga mulai merasa kepalanya berdenyut mengerikan dari biasanya.

"Yoongi-yah. Min Yoongi"

Suga melepaskan tangannya seketika. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Semua kelebatan mimpi selama tujuh tahun dalam tidurnya datang dan menusuk seperti ribuan jarum.

Suga memegangi kepalanya. Semuanya berputar dan menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Langit selalu kelam._

 _Namun kini semuanya bukan lagi hitam putih._

 _Semuanya tampak jelas._

 _Orang yang berjalan terseok-seok pincang adalah dirinya._

 _Orang yang berjalan sambil membawa banyak barang adalah dirinya._

 _Suga melihat dirinya ditertawakan dan ada juga yang hanya menatapnya iba._

 _Mereka bergerak seperti frame. Berganti-ganti seperti musim dingin ke musim semi._

 _Suga melihat dirinya yang lain tengah menahan sakit._

 _Mungkin sakitnya berada di hati karena lelaki itu menangis tanpa suara._

 _Lelaki itu sangat lemah._

 _Dia hanya diam saat orang lain meledeknya._

 _Lelaki itu hanya korban bully._

 _Lelaki itu menuruti semua kemauan orang-orang di sekitarnya._

" _Yoongi-yah"_

 _Suga berbalik. Dirinya yang lain juga berbalik._

 _Menoleh ke satu suara yang sama. Menoleh kepada orang yang sama._

" _Jimin-ie"_

" _Park Jimin"_

 _Keduanya berbicara dalam waktu yang sama dan Suga begitu terkejut. Sangat terkejut karena dirinya yang lain, yang bernama Yoongi tersenyum begitu senang. Seperti baru saja mendapatkan lottere._

 _Park Jimin tidak sendirian. Dia bersama teman-temannya dan mereka mulai mendorong Yoongi ke sudut._

 _Suga mengutuk dirinya dan memohon agar dia keluar dari mimpi ini._

 _Frame berganti._

 _Musim dingin dan Suga melihat Yoongi menatap ke arah Jimin._

 _Dia tahu tatapan itu dan tatapan itu selalu sama dimana saja ketika Yoongi melihat Jimin._

 _Yoongi tengah melihat Jimin bercumbu dengan orang lain._

 _Yoongi tengah melihat Jimin bermain bersama orang lain._

 _Yoongi tengah melihat Jimin memintanya untuk mengerjakan semua tugasnya._

 _Yoongi tengah melihat Jimin marah kepadanya karena dia menasehatinya_

 _Senyumannya tidak pernah berubah._

 _Dia seperti orang tolol yang kesetanan karena mencintai seseorang._

 _Min Yoongi._

 _Begitu Jimin memanggilnya. Suga melihat Yoongi tersenyum seperti biasa._

 _Lalu Park Jimin menamparnya._

 _Min Yoongi membalas dengan senyuman lebar._

 _Lalu Park Jimin mengumpat ke arahnya. Memaki dan mendorongnya._

 _Min Yoongi menerimanya._

 _Begitu saja hingga Park Jimin pergi dan Suga melihat Yoongi menangis._

 _Kakinya berjalan terpincang-pincang mengejar Park Jimin._

 _Dia terluka hebat karena belum pernah berjalan secepat ini._

 _Suga mengikutinya._

 _Dan dia ingat betul tempat ini._

 _Jurang dan lembah lalu sungai._

 _Yoongi memanggil Jimin berkali-kali namun lelaki itu tidak juga menjawab._

 _Hingga ketika Yoongi berhenti, dia sudah di kelilingi banyak orang._

 _Dia melihat Park Jimin sedang meminta tolong._

 _Suga melihat Jimin tengah menangis dan meminta Yoongi untuk pergi namun lelaki itu tetap maju._

 _Seakan dia mempunyai banyak tenaga untuk melawan._

 _Beberapa orang memukulinya. Beberapa orang menendangnya hingga dia tersungkur._

 _Dan seseorang mengeluarkan pemantik._

" _Yoongi-yah!"_

Suga terserap di sebuah frame waktu yang membawanya sadar.

Suga terbangun. Dia melihat Hoseok. Lelaki itu tampak cemas. Suga tahu dia berada di rumah sakit. Dia masih mengingat baunya meski ini bukan Singapura.

Suga memejamkan matanya beberapa saat hingga dia siap untuk memanggil Hoseok namun lelaki itu lebih dulu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Suga-yah" panggil Hoseok pelan.

Suga.

Ya, dia adalah Kim Suga.

Min Yoongi atau Yoongi atau lelaki tolol itu memang tidak pantas hidup.

Dia begitu memalukan.

Dan Park Jimin.

Dia begitu menjijikkan.

Suga kini mempunyai alasan kenapa dia harus membenci lelaki itu.

Mungkin selamanya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

Hello everyone!

Such a long chapter ya?

Semoga menikmati dengan mengerti dengan baik.

Untuk:

Hanami96, Shizuchiju, Driccha, Mochimol, Chiminscake, Sugarydelight, Lukailukaidelapan, Tyongie, Noona93 dan Yellow-ssi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meluangkan waktu untuk memberi komentar.

comments are gold!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _majority: yoonmin_

 _by lonalunatic_

 _._

 _._

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hujan Tidak Pernah Pergi**

 **.**

 **.**

 _8 tahun yang lalu.._

 **Cheongpyeong Lake, Kyeonggi Province.**

Seokjin sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai ide memancing di musim gugur. _Hell,_ bahkan ini bukan lagi musim gugur karena cuaca begitu buruk. Jika bukan karena dia kalah bertaruh dengan Namjoon, mungkin Seokjin lebih memilih bersantai seharian. Menikah di musim gugur memang keinginannya dan Seokjin pikir menghabiskan bulan madu di Korea adalah ide yang bagus karena Namjoon mungkin akan mengurungnya di kamar sepanjang hari untuk mencari kehangatan tapi ternyata Seokjin salah. Suaminya begitu _hype_ dengan ide bulan madu di Korea. Setiap hari mengajaknya pergi dan lihat dimana dia berada sekarang. Taruhan _sial_ yang kini membuat Seokjin menderita sebenarnya hanya taruhan biasa. Saat itu keduanya tengah menonton acara _live_ musik di televisi dengan banyak varian _boyband_ juga _girlband_ di dalamnya. Seokjin yang cepat bosan kemudian menggeliat dan mencari perhatian suaminya. Namjoon tengah menonton dengan antusias bahkan beberapa kali menepuk tangan saat melihat penampilan beberapa _girlband_ . Seokjin menarik leher Namjoon dan menghabiskan waktu untuk mencumbunya dengan mesra. Suaminya membalas beberapa saat hingga Namjoon mendorong wajahnya dengan lembut.

" _Wait Love, I need to watch this. They said Korean Pop is really good"_ ucapnya semangat. Seokjin menatap tidak percaya.

"Kim Namjoon kau baru saja lebih memilih acara televisi dibanding ciumanku"

"Tidak begitu Sayang, sebentar lagi"

"Lihat! Kau lebih menyukai mereka karena pakaian seksinya bukan?"

Namjoon terkekeh dan menarik Seokjin dalam rangkulannya. Mengecup bibirnya lembut. " _Okay, what are you willing to do this time, Love? My sweet love?"_

Seokjin melepaskan rangkulan Namjoon dengan malas "Tidak jadi. Kau baru saja sudah merusak keinginanku"

" _Geez,_ kau sangat sensitif. _Remember what I've told you about kpop industry their shitty ass are sure no joke Honey"_

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas " _I don't see something you said genius here"_

" _Nah, you just don't care about them. Lets have a bet, shall we?"_

" _What will you gonna do if I won?"_ tanya Seokjin dengan senyuman penuh arti

" _I'll do everything you want"_

" _Nope"_ tolaknya langsung karena Namjoon simplenya akan memberikan apapun yang dia minta bahkan tanpa taruhan.

" _I'll be your slave for an entire day"_

" _Okay"_

" _And if I win this time, you'll do anything I want include fishing and hiking"_

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya _"Hiking? Baby you know I hate hiking"_

" _Come on, I'll be your slave for a day if you win"_

Dan di sinilah Seokjin. Seharusnya dia sadar dari dulu tebakannya tidak akan pernah menang karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Namjoon selalu berhasil menjebaknya tanpa Seokjin tahu kalau itu adalah jebakan. Resiko mempunyai suami yang pintar. Seharian sudah dia menemani suaminya naik turun gunung sambil menggerutu kesal tapi Namjoon sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah ataupun marah dengan tingkahnya. Namjoon bahkan menggendongnya beberapa kali ketika Seokjin pegal atau keram.

"Sayang, dimana kau menyimpan alat barbeque?"

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya"

Kini keduanya berkemah di pinggir sungai Bukhan. Namjoon sengaja tidak memilih penginapan yang ada di dekat danau Cheongpyeong karena dia sungguh menyukai alam dan senang sekali jika berada di gunung. Namjoon keluar sambil membawa perlengkapan barbeque, menaruhnya tidak jauh dari tenda.

Cuaca lumayan dingin dan sedikit mendung.

"Aku akan mencuci sayuran sebentar"

"Pastikan kau tidak jatuh Sayang"

Seokjin mengangguk dan pergi agak ke hilir, berjongkok di atas bebatuan sambil mencui sayurannya. Namjoon memperhatikannya sesekali sambil menyiapkan pemanggang dan beberapa alat lain.

Seokjin beberapa kali bergumam menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Tangannya terkadang bermain dengan percikan air dingin.

Gerimis.

Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya hanya untuk terpeleset dan jatuh ke sungai. Seokjin tertawa sebal. Hawa dingin seketika melingkupi tubuhnya. Bajunya basah dan dia susah payah bangkit. Namun matanya kemudian menangkap sesuatu. Awalnya dia mengira itu seperti baju yang tengah hanyut tapi Seokjin tahu benar seseorang hanyut dan terbawa arus sungai.

"Sayang, hujan datang. Hei, kau jatuh?"

Seokjin tidak menjawab ucapan Namjoon. Lelaki itu berlari sepanjang bibir sungai mengikuti benda bergerak yang dia pastikan seorang lelaki hanyut.

"Sayang, kau mau kemana?" tanya Namjoon sedikit panik. Tetap mengejar Seokjin yang bahkan kini menceburkan diri untuk menarik orang yang hanyut tadi.

"Namjoon, tolong dia Namjoon! Lihat! Seseorang tenggelam!"

.

.

* * *

Seokjin berulang kali menghela nafas. Sudah seharian dia menunggu di rumah sakit tapi tidak ada sama sekali polisi atau siapapun yang mencari orang hilang. Kepalanya sakit. Dia belum makan sejak tadi karena mendadak semuanya menjadi tawar. Dia meninggalkan _camp site_ begitu saja tanpa merapikan apapun dan hanya menghubungi manajernya untuk membereskan tenda dan barang lain yang tertinggal. Namjoon duduk di sampingnya. Merangkulnya erat.

" _Baby, he's getting worse._ Mereka bilang kita tidak punya banyak waktu"

"Ya Tuhan aku tidak percaya ini. Kemana semua orang? Apa tidak ada yang merasa kehilangan keluarganya? _Shit!_ " umpat Seokjin dengan kesal dan tepat saat itu seorang dokter menghampirinya.

"Mr. Kim aku khawatir kita harus mengambil tindakan sekarang. Dia mengalami luka bakar di lengannya. Pendarahan di kepala yang cukup hebat juga kakinya patah" katanya terburu-buru dan cemas. Seokjin berfikir sebentar. dia seperti tidak mempunyai opsi lain.

"Berapa persen kemungkinan dia akan selamat?" tanya Seokjin.

"Lebih dari delapan puluh persen jika dia kuat untuk melalui beberapa operasi"

"Lakukan saja. Aku akan menanggung semua biayanya"

.

.

* * *

 **Seoul beberapa hari kemudian..**

"Sayang, kenapa di luar?"

Seokjin melihat ke arah suaminya yang datang dan refleks saat itu dia memeluk Namjoon dengan erat. "Namjoon, aku sangat takut."

"Takut? Apa yang membuatmu begitu?" tanya Namjoon lagi. suaranya begitu lembut.

"Apa dia korban pembunuhan berencana? Tidak ada yang mencarinya sampai sekarang"ucap Seokjin khawatir. Tentu saja, setelah dia menunggu sampai hari ini, tidak ada satu orang pun yang datang atau informasi kehilangan sampai ke telinganya.

"Kita berada di Seoul Sayang, tentu saja mereka yang berada di Kyeonggi pasti mencari di sekitar daerah danau Cheongpyeong" kata Namjoon menghibur sambil menggiring Seokjin untuk masuk ke dalam dan duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Tapi kita sudah berada di rumah sakit terdekat hampir semalaman"

"Tenanglah, pencarian terkadang memakan waktu banyak"

Seokjin tidak bermaksud untuk menyanggah suaminya lagi. pikirannya entah kemana. beberapa hari ini dia hanya fokus ke hasil operasi yang sedang dilakukan dokter. "Dokter bilang dia harus mendapat operasi kedua belum lagi kakinya" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Yeah. Aku sudah mendengarnya"

Seokjin menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Namjoon. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan ketika dia sedang ingin meminta sesuatu. Namjoon membalasnya dengan mengusap wajah Seokjin lembut.

"Sayang, maafkan aku atas bulan madu kita yang berantakan tapi apakah aku bisa meminta satu hal kepadamu?"

Namjoon mengangguk. Mungkin dia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Seokjin hanya dari tatapan matanya.

"Aku ingin membawanya pulang ke Singapura. Aku ingin menyembuhkannya dengan dokter kepercayaanku"

Namjoon tersenyum lembut "Kau yakin? Kau belum mengenal dia sebelumnya."

"Malam saat dia koma setelah operasi, aku mendengarnya mengingau dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?"

Namjoon menggeleng pelan.

" _Jiminie"_

"Jiminie? Siapa dia?"

"Jika dia sembuh aku yakin dia akan mencarinya atau Jiminie tadi yang akan mencarinya"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seoul, Today..**

" _Hoseok-ah, jelaskan kenapa Kim Suga tidak mengangkat ponselnya?"_

Hoseok menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit dari telinga dan refleks menatap ke arah Suga yang masih berkutat dengan _ipad_ -nya.

" _Oh, Hyung.. Suga hari ini sibuk sekali Hyung. Aku akan memberitahunya nanti"_ jawab Hoseokbohong. Tentu karena Suga memintanya.

" _Sesibuk apapun dia, tidak pernah sekalipun dia tidak menjawab panggilanku"_ sungut Seokjin sebal dan Hoseok berdeham sedikit.

" _Ah, baru saja dia keluar ruangan rapat. Kau ingin bicara dengannya?"_ ucapnya berpura-pura sumringah.

" _Yeah, berikan padanya"_

Hoseok memberikan isyarat kalau Seokjin sedang dalam sambungan panggilan teleponnya. Suga mengangguk dan mengambil ponsel Hoseok.

" _Hei Kim Suga. Kau berencana melupakan aku ya?"_ omel Seokjin sebal. Suga terkekeh.

" _Yeah. Kau benar-benar tidak sabar. Aku sedang rapat. Kalau begitu merindukanku kenapa aku tidak boleh pulang?"_ balasnya.

" _Kau sungguh tidak betah di sana?"_ tanya Seokjin dengan nada menyindir.

" _Tidak sama sekali. Semuanya begitu buruk"_

" _Kau berlebihan. Jika proyek amal sudah selesai kau sudah boleh pulang"_

Suga memutar bola matanya _"Kau tidak merubah rumah menjadi tempat kalian bercinta kan? Jangan sesekali masuk ke kamarku"_

" _Cerewet sekali. Hari ini seharusnya aku yang marah dan mengomelimu kau tahu"_ Seokjin berkilah dan Suga tertawa mendengar nada bicara Seokjin seperti baru saja ketahuan mencuri.

" _Baiklah Tuan Berisik. Kembalilah pada suamimu. Aku harus bekerja lagi"_

" _Kau sehat? Suaramu agak serak"_ tanya Seokjin tiba-tiba dan ya, siapa yang bisa meragukan insting seorang Kim Seokjin. Suga berdeham sedikit.

" _Yeah tentu. Mungkin karena cuaca ekstrim"_ jawabnya asal.

" _Jangan sampai kau sakit. Kepalamu? Apa sudah lebih baik?"_

" _Well, yeah.. jangan khawatir"_

Keduanya terdiam sebentar sebelum Seokjin bicara lagi " _Suga-yah.."_ panggilnya lembut.

" _Hm?"_

" _Hyung merindukanmu"_ katanya pelan dan Suga tidak membohongi dirinya jika saat itu hatinya menjerit pilu. Tentu, dibanding semua ini dia lebih memilih berada bersama Seokjin sekarang.

" _Aku juga. Sudah ya, jaga dirimu dan katakan pada Namjoon aku juga merindukannya"_ balasnya sambil berakting tidak begitu peduli.

" _Yeah tentu"_

Suga menaruh ponsel Hoseok di atas meja nakas. Sedikit menghela nafas, dia mengambil minumnya. Menghabiskan dalam satu tegukan.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Suga pelan.

"Kau yakin tidak akan memberitahu Seokjin?"

"Tidak sekarang. Dia akan panik."

"Dia akan membawamu pulang. Bukankah kau ingin kembali?"

Suga terdiam sesaat. "Yeah, hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja kau ingin tahu semuanya bukan?" potong Hoseok dan Suga seperti tidak bisa mengelak. Hoseok menebaknya dengan tepat.

"Apa kau sudah mencari yang kubutuhkan?" tanya Suga lagi tanpa berniat meneruskan pertanyaan Hoseok lebih dulu.

"Sudah. Perpustakaan dibangun Nenek Jung untuk memperingati hari kelahiran cucu pertamanya. Kau benar, cucu dari Nenek Jung bernama Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi seorang yatim piatu yang tadinya tinggal di Daegu. Kedua orang tuanya kecelakaan, hanya Min Yoongi yang selamat dengan kaki yang pincang. Dia tinggal bersama Nenek Jung di Seoul. Min Yoongi- dia sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan di Pegunungan Surak, CheonPyeong, Kyeonggi" jelas Hoseok tanpa jeda seolah dia sudah mengingat betul isi sejarah keluarga Nenek Jung.

Kepalanya berdenyut dan refleks Suga memejamkan matanya. Gunung dan Air sungai. Suga mengingat betul dua elemen yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Meski berkabut dia bisa melihat jelas siapa yang jatuh ke jurang dengan api yang membakar lengan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang bernama Min Yoongi.

"Apa menurutmu Seokjin tahu hal ini?" tanya Suga lagi sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Mengingat Seokjin Hyung akan mencari tahu banyak hal sebelum melakukan apapun, kurasa ya."

"Jadi dia sudah merencanakan ini supaya aku bisa kembali" gumam Yoongi hampir tidak ada suara.

"Apa.. Apakah Min Yoongi adalah kau?" tanya Hoseok hati-hati dan saat itu Suga kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Bukan."jawab Suga singkat namun di titik itu Hoseok mendengar nada yang sedikit marah dari suara Suga.

"Tapi.."

"Kau mendengarku Hoseok-ah. Min Yoongi bukanlah diriku. Aku tidak mungkin hidup begitu tololnya seperti dia" potong Suga lagi dan kali ini Hoseok menatap dengan ragu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan" gumamnya.

"Dia mati karena mencintai seseorang. Kau benar, dia sudah mati."

.

.

.

* * *

Hoseok baru saja menerima pesan dari seorang suster yang merawat Suga kalau ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Tebakan Hoseok benar, Park Jimin sedang duduk di ruang tunggu sambil memeluk sebuah tas berisi termos. Hoseok menghela nafas panjang. Pasti Park Jimin sudah menunggu sejak berjam-jam yang lalu dan tetap duduk di sana sampai dia datang. Hoseok menatap Park Jimin dengan iba. andai saja Park Jimin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Suga.

"Hoseok-ssi, syukurlah. Bagaimana keadaan Suga-ssi?" kata Jimin dengan lega ketika dia melihat Hoseok mendekat. Jimin membungkuk memberi salam.

"Oh Jimin-ssi, Suga- _well,_ dia sudah lebih baik" jawab Hoseok berpura-pura setenang mungkin.

"Apakah dia masih tidur? Aku membawakan bubur untuknya" Jimin menyerahkan satu tas termos dan saat itu Hoseok tidak mempunyai opsi untuk menolak sama seperti sebelumnya. Meski pada kenyataannya hanya dia yang menghabiskan isi termos pemberian Jimin.

" _Yeah_ , dia baru saja minum obat. Jimin-ssi maafkan aku, Suga sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun." ucap Hoseok menyesal dan Jimin tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sampaikan salam dariku dan Hoseok-ssi, aku meminta maaf karena kebodohanku Suga-ssi-"

"Jangan pikirkan soal itu Jimin-ssi. Kupastikan ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Suga hanya kelelahan dan tubuhnya masih menyesuaikan diri dengan cuaca di sini" potong Hoseok. Raut wajah Park Jimin begitu membuatnya sedih. Lelaki itu tampak sangat menyesal meski mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Suga malam itu tapi Hoseok menebak Park Jimin sudah membuat beberapa teori.

"Hoseok-ssi, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu"

"Apa Suga-ssi benar-benar lahir dan besar di Singapura?"

Seolah sudah tahu arah pembicaraan Jimin, Hoseok mengangguk. " _Yeah_. Dia terlihat tidak betah, huh?"

"Dia hanya mirip seseorang yang pernah kukenal dulu" kata Jimin lagi entah mengapa kali ini Park Jimin terlihat yakin dengan perkataannya.

"Benarkah? Di dunia ini banyak sekali orang yang mirip."

"Iya, maafkan aku sudah lancang" ucap Jimin. Seperti menyesal telah mengorek masa lalu seseorang begitu saja.

"Bukan masalah. Jimin-ssi, maafkan aku karena aku harus pamit sekarang"

"Tentu, semoga Suga-ssi cepat sembuh"

"Terima kasih Jimin-ssi"

Hoseok mengantar Jimin sampai ke luar paviliun VIP. Hoseok bahkan bisa melihat lelaki itu tampak sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa menemui Suga. Sudah dua hari ini Suga menolak untuk bertemu siapapun dan 'siapapun' yang ditujukan di sini sepertinya seseorang tertentu. Hoseok membawa termos berisi bubur buatan Jimin dan menaruhnya di nakas. Suga tengah membaca buku saat dia kembali ke kamar.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor besok. Kepalaku sudah lebih baik." kata Suga tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang dia baca.

"Suga-yah, Jimin-ssi.."

"Katakan pada pihak Polaris untuk datang ke Netflix besok juga siapkan design yang kemarin sudah disepakati" kata Suga lagi dan sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak ingin membahas apapun terkait Park Jimin.

"Hoseok menghela nafas lagi. entah sudah yang keberapa kali. "Suga-yah, dia sudah datang kesini sejak kau belum sadar. Apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak perlu" jawab Suga singkat.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Apa Jimin ada di mimpimu?"

"Tidak ada" jawabnya lagi tapi kali ini dia menutup bukunya, menatap Hoseok.

"Suga-yah, aku akan membantumu mencari jawabannya jika kau jujur kepadaku. Aku tidak akan berkata apapun pada Seokjin,kau tahu kita sudah banyak menyimpan rahasia sejak dulu bukan? Kau bisa berbagi dengan siapapun tentang hal ini"

"Aku tidak tahu Hoseok-ah. Aku melihat banyak hal dan semuanya sedikit mengerikan." gumam Suga pelan.

"Apakah kau melihat wajahnya?"

"Aku melihat Min Yoongi dan aku melihat Park Jimin. Hanya saja, aku tidak merasa semua yang terjadi pada Min Yoongi berhubungan dengan hidupku. Aku seperti melihat hidup orang lain. _Sialan_! semua ini memuakkan"

Di setiap detik kepalanya berdenyut terkadang Suga hanya ingin tahu apakah semua rasa sakit yang menyiksanya sejak delapan tahun yang lalu pantas untuk diperjuangkan? Terkadang dia berfikir mungkin pada kenyataannya dia seorang anak yang terlahir dari keluarga bahagia dan mereka sangat kehilangan hingga menyebut namanya setiap saat. Dia tidak tahu jika mimpinya yang begitu kelam ternyata seperti kepingan yang pada akhirnya menjawab apa yang terjadi delapan tahun silam.

Kini lelaki yang bernama Min Yoongi adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Dia sudah mati. Suga memastikan semua itu karena apapun yang ada pada lelaki itu tidak berbekas sama sekali padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan tidak pernah pergi. Mereka datang menjadi gerimis yang kemudian bergemuruh seperti kucing dan anjing yang bertengkar hebat. Jimin menatap ke arah langit, begitu gelap hingga matahari tertutup sempurna. Kelam mungkin sudah biasa tapi Jimin tidak menginginkan badai. Tidak untuk hari ini.

Hampir setengah jam yang lalu Jimin tiba di Netflix dan belum melihat mobil Suga di parkiran khusus. Bajunya sudah setengah basah. Dia berlari sepanjang jalan dari halte sampai ke gedung Netflix dan karena dia tidak membuat janji sebelumnya, dipastikan dia tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam.

Jimin merasa bersalah entah karena apa.

Mungkin karena kebodohannya yang terus mengingat Yoongi dimanapun dia berada atau karena Suga benar-benar mirip dengan Yoongi hingga membutakan matanya.

Lalu apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Suga pingsan setelah berteriak kesakitan? Jimin bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat itu. Dia hanya terdiam melihat Suga dibawa oleh Hoseok. Dia bahkan seperti kehilangan sebagian jiwanya dan itu bukan pertama kalinya. Kim Taehyung yang menyadarkannya. Taehyung datang dan memeluknya erat seakan dia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Jimin mengingat banyak hal yang Taehyung katakan dan salah satunya untuk meminta maaf kepada Kim Suga. Dia sudah berjanji entah untuk yang keberapa kali, dia lupa. Hanya saja kali ini dia ingin benar-benar fokus pada apapun yang telah direncanakan Suga sebagai donaturnya.

Jimin melihat _porsche_ Suga sudah datang. Dia melihat Hoseok keluar dari mobil juga Kim Suga. Hoseok menyiapkan payung untuk Suga dan membukakan pintunya. Jimin tersenyum dan mendekat. Bajunya basah terkena air hujan tapi Jimin tidak peduli.

"Suga-ssi" panggilnya dan Kim Suga yang sejak tadi menatap ponselnya menengadah sedikit.

' _Min Yoongi!'_

' _Jimin-ah, kenapa kau mau berteman dengan Si Pincang'_

' _Dia baik dan akan melakukan apa saja untukku termasuk mengerjakan tugas.'_

Hujan semakin deras dan Suga kini bertengkar hebat dengan pikirannya. Apakah Park Jimin benar-benar melakukan semua itu? Mengapa dia begitu berbeda?

Senyuman di wajah Jimin pudar ketika melihat Suga menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Suga-ssi, anda sudah sehat?" kini Jimin bertanya dengan ragu.

 _Yoongi-yah, pergilah. pulang sendiri saja. aku harus pergi dengan yang lain._

Jadi, Park Jimin yang mana yang harus dia percaya? Park Jimin yang ada di mimpinya atau Park Jimin yang ada di depannya?

"Jimin-ssi, masuklah. Kau kehujanan" katanya pelan namun tidak lagi menatap Jimin.

"Aku hanya sebentar. Suga-ssi, aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena-"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Kembalilah ke sekolah." potongnya cepat dengan nada yang datar saat itu dia tahu Jimin sedikit terkejut dengan kata-katanya.

Jimin tersenyum seolah menutup rasa kagetnya. "Suga-ssi, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan. Sudah kutitipkan pada resepsionis. Semoga harimu menyenangkan"

"Kau juga"

Suga memilih untuk pergi meski dia tahu Park Jimin tetap berdiri di sana. Kepalanya berhenti berdenyut sepanjang dia berjalan ke dalam gedung namun yang pasti kini hatinya sedikit sakit. Mungkin karena dia terlalu membenci Park Jimin atau mungkin juga karena dia tidak bisa membenci lelaki itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Proyek pembangunan perpustakaan milik Nenek Jung tanpa terasa sudah berjalan. Untuk sementara buku-buku dan ruang membaca dipindahkan ke sebuah tempat yang berada tidak jauh dari perpustakaan. Sebuah tempat yang disewa khusus oleh pihak Netflix. Setelah beberapa kali mengadakan rapat dengan pihak Polaris, akhirnya dicapai kesepakatan untuk memakai design dari pihak Netflix yaitu design yang menjadi kombinasi dari design awal milik Park Jimin dan Kim Suga.

Hujan tidak pernah pergi.

Seharusnya proses pembangunan bisa selesai dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan karena hujan datang terus-menerus, Suga harus memperpanjang keberadaannya di sana satu bulan lebih lama.

Hari ini Suga sedang memantau pembangunan lantai dasar, mereka bilang stok bahan baku sudah mulai habis. Suga memeriksa bagian mana yang perlu dilakukan ekstensifikasi karena perhitungan awal yang ternyata tidak sesuai.

"Mr. Kim, aku rasa bukan salah hitung. hanya lebar lemari saja yang kurang beberapa inchi jadi luas ruangan bertambah sedikit. kurasa bisa ditutup dengan sisa keramik yang ada"

"Ah itu- timku sudah menambah beberapa keramik baru. Hoseok sepertinya lupa memberikanku update terakhir data inventaris." jawab Suga sedikit menyesal.

" _Well,_ update terakhir diberikan langsung dari Park Jimin-ssi. Dia bilang akan memberikannya langsung kepadamu"

Suga terdiam. Dia tahu benar selama ini dia akan menolak bertemu Park Jimin dan mungkin Park Jimin ingin menemuinya langsung bukan hanya untuk menyerahkan daftar inventaris tapi juga ingin berbicara banyak dengannya yang mana hal itu sangat dia hindari. Untuk beberapa hal, Suga tidak menyiapkan dirinya dengan baik pada setiap pertanyaan yang mungkin akan Park Jimin tanyakan tentangnya. Bukan hanya itu, dia sendiri masih tidak bisa memilih sikapnya kepada Park Jimin. Park Jimin yang mana yang harus dia benci? karna dua Park Jimin yang ada dia tahu sungguh sangat berbeda.

"Mungkin aku lupa membacanya Mr. Lee tapi kurasa masalah sudah selesai sekarang" lanjut Suga begitu dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

" _Yeah_ , sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang memantau setiap saat. kudengar kau masih harus menata proyek di Pulau Sentosa"

"Seokjin melarangku pulang jika belum selesai"

Mr. Lee tertawa lebar "Memang sulit untuk menolak permintaan Seokjin dan akan lebih sulit lagi jika kau berhasil menolaknya"

"Dia menyusahkan terkadang tapi akan lebih menyusahkan jika tidak mengikuti apa yang dia mau" tambah Suga. Lelaki itu tertawa lebar.

"Itulah maksudku. Dia sangat menyayangimu"

" _Yeah_ , aku sangat beruntung bukan?"

"Seokjin yang sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu Suga-ssi. Belum pernah aku melihatnya begitu bahagia. Hidupnya sudah lengkap sekarang" kata Mr. Lee, dia menepuk bahu Suga dengan bangga.

"Terima kasih Mr. Lee. Aku tidak akan melupakannya"

.

.

* * *

"Sir, Tuan Park Jimin ingin bertemu dengan anda"

Suga menaruh _ipad_ yang berisi materi presentasinya nanti sore. Dia menatap ke arah sekretarisny. "Kapan rapatku berikutnya akan dimulai?" tanya Suga tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Dua jam dari sekarang Sir"

"Buat itu menjadi setengah jam lagi" ucap Suga tidak ingin dibantah.

"Mengerti, Sir"

Hoseok yang sedang duduk di sofa membuat gesture ke arah sekretaris Suga untuk segera keluar dan merubah jadwal sesuai permintaan Suga. Lelaki itu menarik nafas panjang. "Apa kau yakin ini tidak keterlaluan? Kau bahkan hampir saja harus mengubah seluruh _factory cost_ karena kau melewati satu daftar inventaris"

Suga tidak menjawab dan itu bukan yang pertama kalinya. Hoseok bangkit dan duduk di depan Suga hanya agar lelaki itu tidak bisa lagi lari dari pertanyaannya.

"Jika Min Yoongi sudah mati lalu apa hakmu membenci Park Jimin?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun yang terkait masa lalu Min Yoongi" jawab Suga singkat. Hampir saja dia berhasil untuk mengambil kembali _ipad_ nya ketika Hoseok kembali bertanya padanya.

" _Simple_ -nya karena kau khawatir kau akan menyukai lelaki itu bukan?"

Suga menghela nafas. "Dari semua hal yang ada sekarang, aku hanya ingin menghapus semua mimpiku. Semuanya bahkan tentang Park Jimin dan Hoseok-ah, kau tidak harus bicara seolah kau mengerti. Apa yang kulihat di dalam mimpiku dan apa yang kulihat sekarang membuat kepalaku hampir meledak dan aku tidak berharap kau mengerti kalau aku lebih memilih tidak bertemu dengan Park Jimin karena aku tidak ingin lebih membencinya dari ini."

"Suga-yah, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Lelaki yang bernama Min Yoongi jika kulihat, dia sangat mencintai Park Jimin. Lelaki itu berjalan terseok-seok, beberapa orang menghinanya dan beberapa orang mengasihaninya. Kau tahu, kenapa dia mati? karena dia bersikeras menolong Park Jimin. Park Jimin yang memanfaatkan dirinya, Park Jimin yang berteriak kepadanya meminta dia pergi. Park Jimin yang sampai kapanpun tidak bisa melihat perasaannya. Sebenarnya cinta Min Yoongi lebih mirip seperti roman picisan, dia begitu tamak dan menutup hatinya untuk satu orang"

"Suga-yah-"

"Hoseok-ah, aku tahu dalam pikiranmu aku adalah Min Yoongi yang dianggap sudah mati tapi aku tidak merasakan sama sekali apa yang dilalui oleh Min Yoongi. Dari semua hal yang ada, aku tidak ingin kembali ke dalam hidup siapapun sebagai Min Yoongi karena hidupnya sungguh menyedihkan. Aku ingin menghapus ingatanku tentangnya. Mungkin kepalaku tidak akan sakit lagi. Aku ingin hidup sebagai Kim Suga karena Min Yoongi tidak pantas hidup. Dia terlalu naif dan aku membencinya"

Hoseok tidak menjawab lagi. Tentu Suga berhak melakukan apapun atas hidupnya. Kenangan tentang Min Yoongi sangat pahit untuk didengar. Siapa yang akan tahan dengan kenangan kelam? ditambah kepalanya akan sakit selama dia mengingat sekelebatan mimpinya. Suga tersiksa. Hoseok paham sekali hal itu. Namun, rasanya tidak adil membiarkan Park Jimin larut dalam ketidaktahuannya. Hoseok sedikitnya percaya Park Jimin tulus kepada mereka. Park Jimin juga hidup dalam bayang-bayang penyesalan hingga saat dia bertanya tentang Suga, Hoseok bisa melihat Park Jimin berusaha keras menyadarkan dirinya kalau Min Yoongi memang sudah mati.

Hoseok menghela nafas sekali lagi, Suga kini bangkit membawa _ipad_ miliknya.

"Katakan pada Park Jimin, dia tidak perlu datang lagi. Pihak dari Polaris akan memberitahu semuanya dan jangan katakan apapun pada Seokjin"

.

.

* * *

" _Jimin-ssi, apa yang bisa kubantu kali ini?"_

" _Hoseok-ssi maaf menganggu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Suga-ssi. Belakangan ini dia begitu sibuk. Aku hanya berfikir sebaiknya aku mampir sebentar sebelum pulang."_

" _Yeah. Dia sibuk sekali. Mr. CEO membuatnya sangat sibuk."_

" _Hoseok-ssi, apa rapat dengan Polaris sudah selesai dan sudah finish?"_

" _Sudah. Suga dan Mr. Lee sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin. Untuk ke depannya, kau bisa mengontak langsung pihak Mr. Lee tentang perkembangan pembangunan juga apapun yang terlihat kurang dipenilaianmu. Aku hanya khawatir kau menunggu terlalu lama di sini."_

" _Iya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih Hoseok-ssi"_

Jimin mengulang percapakannya dengan Hoseok sore tadi. Sudah dua minggu bahkan lebih dia tidak bertemu Kim Suga. Semua perkembangan proyek amal yang dilakukan Netflix diberitahu oleh pihak Polaris. Jimin lebih banyak bertemu dengan Mr. Lee yang sudah seperti perantara penghubung antara dirinya dan Suga meski sebenarnya Jimin lebih memilih untuk berdiskusi langsung.

Jimin merasa ada yang salah. Hatinya terus merasa ada yang janggal. Kim Suga yang dia kenal seperti lain dari biasanya dan Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi sejak malam dimana dia menangis dan Kim Suga pingsan di tempat.

Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin dia jelaskan kepada Kim Suga dan itu semua mungkin tentang Min Yoongi. Jimin merasa Kim Suga mungkin ketakutan karena tingkahnya sedikit aneh hingga dia menjauh. Jimin berfikir setidaknya Suga harus tahu apa yang sudah dia lewati selama ini dan tentang janjinya pada diri sendiri untuk mulai melupakan semua itu. Kim Suga orang yang baik. Sudah begitu lama sejak Jimin menemukan orang seperti Kim Suga dalam hidupnya. Selama ini hanya Taehyung yang begitu baik selalu mendampinginya.

Jimin baru saja keluar dari proyek bangunan ketika dia berpapasan dengan Mr. Lee.

Lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jimin.

"Jimin-ssi, bagaimana pantauanmu hari ini?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar "Semuanya baik. Aku mengira Netflix akan kerugian karena salah hitung bagian inventaris"

"Sekalipun ya, kurasa Mr. Kim tidak akan menjadikan itu semua hal yang sulit. Mereka bisa mengatasinya dengan baik"

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda Mr. Lee"

"Kau berhak mendapatkan semua ini Jimin-ah karena selama ini kau sudah merawat perpustakaan dengan baik. Nenek Jung pasti bangga kepadamu"

"Aku berharap aku bisa langsung bertemu dengan Mr. CEO dan berterima kasih kepadanya"

" _Well_ , Mr. CEO orang yang sangat baik. aku mengenalnya sejak dulu. Dia banyak melakukan amal dan kali ini dia mulai menularkan sifatnya kepada Mr. Kim"

"Apa sifat keduanya begitu mirip?"

"Jika dibandingkan, Mr. CEO perangainya lebih santai dan lembut. Mr. Kim terlihat sedikit dingin bukan?"

Jimin mengangguk "Suga-ssi memiliki kepribadian yang begitu disegani. Dia dingin tapi terkadang lembut di saat yang sama."

"Tunggu sampai kau bertemu keduanya. Seokjin lebih mirip seperti ibu Suga"

"Bukankah wajar? kudengar kehilangan kedua orang tuanya semenjak dia remaja"

" _Yeah_ tapi Kim Suga bukanlah adik kandungnya."

Jimin bersumpah jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Oh apa aku belum bercerita padamu?"

"Kurasa belum Mr. Lee"

"Seokjin sudah lama hidup sebagai pewaris tunggal selama ini hidupnya bisa dikatakan kesepian karena dia satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Keluarga Kim. Setidaknya setelah bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon kuakui Seokjin lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Keduanya saling mencintai. Ketika mereka berbulan madu di Kyeonggi, Seokjin menemukan seseorang tengah hanyut di sungai dan dia menolongnya. Lelaki itu yang kini menjadi adiknya. Kim Suga."

"K-kapan semua itu terjadi?"

"Kalau tidak salah, musim gugur delapan tahun yang lalu"

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan tidak pernah pergi. Mereka melolong begitu deras. Seperti badai. Jimin tidak memperdulikan itu. Dia tidak peduli dengan bajunya yang basah kuyup. Dia tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang kebas karena kedinginan atau pada kakinya yang berlari begitu jauh. Dia tidak peduli pada air matanya yang terbawa hujan.

Min Yoongi.

Ternyata Kim Suga adalah Min Yoongi. Hatinya tidak pernah berbohong. Degupan kencang yang selama ini ada ketika Kim Suga di sampingnya memang tidak berbohong. Min Yoongi masih hidup dan dia ada pada Kim Suga. Kim Suga hilang ingatan.

Ya Tuhan, Park Jimin begitu semangat hingga dia hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu dia menanyakan hal itu pada Mr. Lee. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu dia mencari tahu tentang Kim Suga.

Park Jimin sampai di depan gedung Netflix. Dia melihat _porsche_ milik Suga masih terparkir di sana. Jimin berdiri di luar gedung, bajunya sudah basah kuyup. Dia akan menunggu Suga keluar.

Park Jimin mulai menggigil ketika hampir tidak ada tanda-tanda Suga datang. Dia memeluk dirinya erat. berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

Dan saat itu seseorang mendekat. Menatapnya dengan heran, Park Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Suga-ssi s-selamat malam" sapanya sambil menggigil.

"Jimin-ssi? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suga khawatir.

"Suga-ssi, aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Lupakan soal itu. Aku akan memanggil Hoseok untuk membantumu mengeringkan bajumu" kata Suga sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan detik itu Jimin meraih tangannya. Menatap Suga dengan dalam, air matanya mulai tergenang.

"T-tidak. Kumohon, bertemu denganmu sangat sulit. Biarkan saja. Aku hanya ingin kau bertanya padamu satu hal" pinta Jimin susah payah. menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar hebat. Suga bisa melihat saat ini Jimin tengah melawan rasa dingin yang begitu menusuk kulitnya.

"Katakan saja"

"Apa- Apa- k-kau benar adik angkat dari dan kau pernah tinggal di Korea sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan itu lebih tepat seperti batu yang dilempar dan tepat mengenai hatinya. Suga memejamkan matanya.

"Park Jimin-ssi-"

"Aku benar bukan? kau adalah Min Yoongi. Kau pasti Min Yoongi. Malam itu kepalamu sakit karena kau mengingat Min Yoongi" potong Jimin dengan semangat. Tangannya meremas lengan kemeja Suga.

"Aku memang adik angkat Kim Seokjin tapi aku bukan Min Yoongi" jawab Suga pelan. Berusaha keras agar Jimin tidak melihat rasa sakit yang mulai berdenyut di kepalanya.

"Kau ditemukan delapan tahun yang lalu di Kyeonggi dan-"

"Jimin-ssi, hentikan semua ini. kumohon." potong Suga dengan sedikit keras dan hal itu refleks membuat Park Jimin melepaskan lengannya.

"Sudah malam. aku harus kembali. Aku akan meminta Hoseok datang untuk membantumu pulang." kata Suga sambil berbalik menjauh dan beranjak meninggalkan Jimin.

 _Tidak._

 _Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Yoongi lagi._

"Yoongi-yah"

Sama seperti di dalam mimpinya, Suga berhenti melangkah. Dia mengingat panggilan itu. Kepalanya berdenyut mengerikan dan dia tidak merasa semua ini akan berujung baik. Suga memilih untuk tidak menoleh.

"Aku benar. Yoongi masih hidup. Kau akan kembali Yoongi-yah"

"Aku bukan Min Yoongi" kata Suga

"Kau hilang ingatan Yoongi-yah. Kau tenggelam dan kita semua mencarimu. Aku-"

Suga menoleh dan tersenyum jijik "Jangan bersikap seolah kau paling kehilangan Park Jimin. Bukankah kau yang meminta Min Yoongi untuk mati?"

Jimin mendekat dan kembali menggenggam lengannya erat. "Yoongi-yah, kau salah paham"

"Tentu, karena Min Yoongi adalah lelaki tolol yang akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang dia cintai maka dia pasti memilih mati untukmu." lanjut Suga lagi dengan dingin. Sedingin air hujan yang kini merembas ke dalam baju Jimin.

"Tidak, aku-"

"Dia sudah mati. Delapan tahun yang lalu sesuai keinginanmu"

Tentu, kata-kata Suga begitu menyakitinya. Iya, Jimin tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Yoongi-yah" ucapnya lagi dengan suara serak. seolah memanggil satu nyawa yang mungkin ada di dalam diri Suga untuk bangkit.

Suga bersumpah kepalanya sangat sakit. Dia hampir tidak bisa berdiri lagi tapi dia harus menyelesaikan ini.

"Berhenti menyebut namanya oh _fuck!_ " Suga memegangi kepalanya. Dia menepis tangan Jimin yang refleks menyangga tubuhnya. "Jangan pernah memanggil nama itu lagi. Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, aku tidak berniat untuk mengingatnya atau membawanya kembali. Aku bersumpah akan menghapus semua itu dari hidupku" ucapnya dengan nada yang keras.

Suga menatap ke arah Park Jimin. Dia menggunakan jarinya untuk mengangkat wajah Jimin. Lelaki itu menangis.

"Dan kau, kau sama sekali tidak berhak atas apapun yang terjadi di dalam hidupku sebelumnya"

Hujan tidak pernah pergi.

Sejak delapan tahun silam, Jimin menangisi kepergian Min Yoongi dengan semua penyesalan yang hanya bertambah setiap harinya. Tidak pernah dia tahu, Tuhan mendengarkan doanya atau mungkin bukan doanya, mungkin Nenek Jung yang meminta Tuhan mengembalikan Yoongi kepadanya. Hingga saat Yoongi datang, Jimin seharusnya meminta satu hal lain. Agar Yoongi memaafkannya. Agar Yoongi setidaknya membalas semua yang telah dia lakukan dan Jimin bisa mencintai lelaki itu dengan benar seperti apa yang selama ini Yoongi inginkan di dalam buku catatannya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

Hai! It's been awhile

I wish I could update faster than I thought kkk~

Oh ya, kemarin ada yang nanya soal pairing. Ini ff Yoonmin. TopYoongi dan Bottom Jimin. Jika ada typo dan kesalahan pengucapan atau bahasa yang tidak pas feel free untuk mengoreksi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Comments are gold.

Big thanks to:

Chiminscake, hanami96,dricca, primadonagirl, mochimol, yellow-ssi, noona93, chimsza95, key0w0, ale, ParkRinHyun-Uchiha, ptranjn, april, ehehhehe, baby jiinie, dan xstarb104.

Makasi sudah revieww~ luv.

Ah untuk chiminscake, nantikan ff hadiah dari aku karena sudah menjadi pembaca dan komentator pertama di chapter kedua kemarin

Sign

Lona Team.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _majority: yoonmin_

 _by lonalunatic_

* * *

 _._

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

 **Chapter 4** **: Mengejar Bulan yang Bersembunyi**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Past Life Regression_

 _dr. Ken Choi_

Suga membolak balik kartu nama yang sejak tadi ada di tangannya. Setengah jam yang lalu Hoseok datang ke ruangan dan meninggalkan kartu nama itu di meja kerjanya. Suga bisa melihat Hoseok sedikit kecewa dengan sikapnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia meninggalkan Jimin sendirian yang basah kuyup meski pada kenyataannya Suga tidak benar-benar menelantarkan Jimin. Lelaki itu datang atas panggilan Suga yang kemudian menghubungi Taehyung. Hoseok bersyukur setidaknya Jimin membawa ponsel jadi dia bisa menghubungi Taehyung untuk membantunya mengantar Jimin pulang. Tangannya kebas karena dingin dan hampir tidak bisa digerakkan. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Jimin tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ini kedua kalinya bagi Hoseok melihat Jimin tanpa ekspresi seolah setengah jiwanya melayang entah kemana. Malam saat Suga pingsan setelah berteriak, dia juga sempat melihat Jimin seperti ini tapi tidak begitu lama karena Taehyung kemudian datang dan membawa Jimin pergi. Begitu pun malam ini, Taehyung beberapa kali memeluk Jimin dan mengusap punggungnya. Lelaki itu mencoba mengajak Jimin berbicara meski sebagian jiwa Jimin masih berada entah dimana.

Malam setelah mengantar Jimin, Hoseok tidak bicara apapun dengannya. Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidak keluar lagi sampai waktu sarapan. Suga tidak menentang atau mempertanyakan sikap Hoseok, tidak juga mencampuri pemikiran manajer pribadinya karena dia tahu Hoseok berhak memilki segala macam penilaian atas apa yang terjadi.

Tidak berarti Suga setuju dengan pemikiran Hoseok hanya saja, Suga memang tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang dirinya. Semarah apapun Hoseok atau seperti apapun pemikirannya, Suga yakin lelaki itu akan selalu mendampinginya karena mereka sudah bersama sejak lama. Bahkan terkadang Suga sering melupakan fakta kalau Hoseok manajernya bukan sahabatnya. Semua itu seperti tidak ada bedanya.

Pagi ini semuanya berjalan lancar. Suga sudah menyelesaikan beberapa rapat dengan _vendor._ Seokjin sepertinya sengaja meninggalkan banyak pekerjaan untuknya. Mencegah agar Suga cepat pulang ke Singapura atau memang sepertinya dia berharap banyak Suga bisa mengambil alih semua pekerjaan Netflix dimanapun dia berada. Kepalanya sudah tidak begitu sakit meski hatinya kini yang terkadang berdenyut jika mengingat Park Jimin malam itu. Entah denyutan sakit itu berarti kebencian atau perasaan lain. Apa dia sudah melukai Park Jimin? Orang yang bahkan baru sebulan dikenalnya atau seperti yang sebelah hatinya katakan, Park Jimin sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan di masa lalunya dan dia berhak melakukan apapun. Sampai sekarang Suga masih juga tidak memahami siapa Min Yoongi dan mengapa Park Jimin yang ada di depannya begitu berbeda. Min Yoongi lebih mirip seperti orang lain dan di dalam mimpinya Suga seperti sedang menonton kisah hidupnya bersama Park Jimin. Tidak sedikitpun dia merasakan apa yang dirasakan Min Yoongi. Dia hanya bisa menilai dari apa yang dia lihat. Min Yoongi memang sangat mirip tapi Suga tidak merasakan semua yang lelaki itu rasakan sekalipun itu kakinya yang pincang. Kakinya bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Kartu nama yang kini ada tangannya seperti menunggu jawaban.

Apakah dia harus menghapus semuanya? bagian dari diri Min Yoongi yang ada di mimpinya yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apa itu kenyataan atau hanya sebatas mimpi. Apakah dia harus melakukan ini demi Park Jimin? Yang tiba-tiba saja mengingat nama itu hatinya sedikit berdenyut.

Semuanya melelahkan dan jika bisa Suga ingin mengakhiri ini tapi sebelah hatinya selalu menolak, seakan mereka sudah menyimpan nama Park Jimin di tempat yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hoseok ragu dan itu adalah pertanyaan pertamanya hari ini. Suga masih menatap lurus ke arah luar jendela mobilnya. Satu lagi helaan nafas kemudian lelaki itu mengangguk.

" _Yeah_ "

"Kau tidak perlu langsung melakukannya. Kau bisa berkonsultasi lebih dulu"

"Semakin cepat semakin baik" ringkasnya.

Hoseok tidak menjawab lagi. Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan membukakkan pintu untuk Suga. Sekali lagi Suga menatap ke arah kartu nama yang ada di tangannya seolah dia sedang mengambil satu keputusan terakhir. Dengan satu gerakan dia memasukkan kartunya ke dalam kantung mantel lalu bergerak keluar. Hoseok sudah memayunginya. Hujan masih turun satu-satu seperti salju. Bergerombol namun tidak begitu lagi menyiksa seperti beberapa hari lalu.

Keduanya berjalan ke arah sebuah rumah besar. Mereka menamakannya rumah sakit atau psikiater tapi ini lebih mirip seperti bungalow. Tidak tercium sama sekali bau obat-obatan atau aroma rumah sakit yang biasanya menusuk hidung. Suga disambut oleh seorang wanita yang berdiri di bagian resepsionis.

"Selamat Malam. Aku sudah membuat janji atas nama Kim Suga" kata Hoseok. Wanita itu membalas sapaannya dan meminta keduanya menunggu sebentar.

"Kau mengenal orang ini?" tanya Suga pelan.

" _Yeah._ Dokter Choi mempunyai saham di rumah sakit tempatmu dulu. Jika aku menyebutkan nama Namjoon pasti dia akan mengenalmu"

"Jangan katakan apapun"

"Jangan khawatir." balas Hoseok

Suga tersenyum tipis "Aku menebak kau tidak akan bicara padaku tiga hari ke depan"

"Aku juga menebak begitu hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa mendiamkanmu membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Apa dengan mendiamkanmu kau akan sedikit bermanusiawi pada Park Jimin. Aku tidak tahu"

Suga tidak menjawab lagi. Jika dipikir semua yang dikatakan Hoseok benar. Dia berusaha keras menjaga dirinya untuk menanyakan kabar Park Jimin karena itu hal yang sangat memalukan namun Hoseok seperti sudah memahami pikirannya.

"Jimin baik-baik saja. Dia sempat demam dan Kim Taehyung mengurusnya. Mr. Lee dari Polaris mengabarkan kalau hari ini Jimin datang ke proyek. Kuanggap dia sudah sembuh"

"Aku tidak peduli"

" _Iya,_ kau peduli"

Suga menoleh ke arah Hoseok dengan tatapan heran dan Hoseok membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh arti. "Aku sudah bersamamu sejak lama. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Semakin kau bilang kau tidak peduli semakin aku tahu kau memikirkan semua ini lebih banyak dari yang kau inginkan"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Jung Hoseok" lanjut Suga sedikit gusar. Hoseok tertawa lebar.

"Aku mempunyai beberapa teori kau tahu?"

"Wow tapi aku tidak ingin tahu"

"Tenang saja, teoriku pasti benar."

"Tuan Kim, silahkan masuk. Dokter Choi sudah menunggu di dalam"

Suga mengangguk dan memberi isyarat agar Hoseok menunggunya. Suga membuka pintu ruangan dan ada sedikit bunyi berderit saat dia menutupnya kembali. Seorang lelaki berumur kira-kira empat puluh tahun lebih menyambutnya.

"Mr. Kim Suga? Apa aku benar?"

Suga mengangguk dan membalas uluran tangan Dokter Choi. "Duduklah, tolong" pintanya sopan. Ruangan ini sangat nyaman dan sama sekali tidak terlihat mengintimidasi. Mungkin di design sebagaimana mungkin untuk menghindari keadaan psikologis yang semakin memburuk. Suga melihat ada sebuah taman di luar jendela. Mungkin lebih tepat seperti balkon. Mereka ditanami dengan bunga-bunga yang subur. Sangat indah dilihat.

" _Well,_ jadi apa yang bisa kubantu, Sir?"

Suga mengingatnya dan mengeluarkan kartu nama yang ada di dalam saku mantel. Dia menyodorkannya kepada Dokter Choi.

" _Past Life Regression_. Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang teman. Mungkin kau mengenal Jung Hoseok"

"Oh tentu. sempat membantuku Sir untuk beberapa masalah saham di Singapura. Senang sekali bisa membantu teman dari Mr. Jung dan jika aku bisa mengetahuinya, kau bisa menceritakan apapun sebelum aku mengenalkan _Past Life Regression_ padamu"

Suga diam sebentar. Ini pertama kalinya setelah delapan tahun dia bercerita tentang segalanya yang bahkan sepertinya Seokjin tidak tahu. Dokter Choi tersenyum lebar seakan bisa membaca pikiran Suga.

"Mr. Kim bagaimana jika kita membuat kau nyaman selagi bercerita? Kau bisa memanggilku Ken dan aku akan memanggilmu Suga. Anggap saja aku mesin penjawab. Kau tahu _google_ bukan? Aku bisa bekerja sebagai mesin pencari"

Suga tertawa "Oh, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Hanya saja ini yang pertama bagiku menceritakan semuanya"

"Tentu, aku mengerti. Menceritakan tentang dirimu bukan hal yang mudah dan izinkan aku memintamu untuk pindah ke taman saja. Kau terlihat menyukai bunganya"

Suga menatap kagum ke arah Dokter Choi. Lelaki itu mengikuti langkahnya ke arah taman. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hal yang pertama kau lihat saat datang adalah taman ini. Orang bilang mata tidak akan berbohong. Mereka akan menatap hal yang paling pertama menarik perhatian entah itu baik atau buruk"

Keduanya duduk di sebuah gazebo yang ada di antara taman. Suga tidak mengira taman ini begitu luas dan terlihat seperti taman rahasia. Ada dua buah sofa berwarna putih dan snagat kontras dengan bunga-bunga yang ada di sekitar.

"Kenapa kau memilih bunga?"

"Mereka bilang Sir, bunga selalu mencerminkan kebahagiaan. Seperti lambang dari hati yang ceria"

" _Yeah_ , mereka membuat nyaman"

"Aku benar bukan? Jadi, tolong nikmati dirimu selagi bercerita"

Dokter Choi mengeluarkan sebuah _tape recorder_ canggih. Bentuknya kecil seperti perekam suara biasa tapi Suga yakin kapasitasnya mampu merekam puluhan _Terabyte_ suara. Dokter itu juga membawakan dua cangkir teh juga kudapan untuknya. Suga jadi berfikir mungkin Hoseok akan bosan menunggunya. Ini akan sangat lama.

"Delapan tahun yang lalu aku menemukan diriku bangun dari koma yang begitu lama, sekitar satu bulan. Aku menderita amnesia yang kurasa akan permanen karena sampai sekarang aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda aku akan mengingat masa laluku. Keluargaku berkata kalau sebelumnya aku mendapatkan tiga kali operasi di kepala dan satu di kaki. Kepalaku terlalu banyak mengandung air saat itu. Gegar otak berat juga kaki yang patah. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya. Meski aku menyangka amnesia ini permanen tapi hampir setiap malam selama aku hidup aku selalu berada di sebuah mimpi yang aneh. Awalnya hanya sekelebatan lama-lama berbentuk potongan cerita hingga sekarang aku seperti berada di sebuah _scene_ yang berganti-ganti frame. Aku melihat seseorang yang begitu mirip denganku. Kakinya pincang dan memakai kaca mata. Aku seperti menonton hidupnya. Kepalaku sakit setiap kali mimpi itu datang dan semakin kesini semakin parah. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Aku ingin setidaknya aku bisa berhenti bermimpi tentang orang itu."

"Apa keluargamu pernah bercerita tentang siapa kau sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Aku ditemukan oleh keluarga angkatku. Saat itu aku tenggelam di sungai dan dia membawaku pulang ke Singapura untuk dirawat."

"Aku sempat mendengar cerita ini dari pemilik rumah sakit. Apa kau-"

" _Well_ , kau mungkin nantinya akan mengenal siapa aku tapi aku mohon agar kau berpura-pura tidak mengetahui ini. Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mereka akan khawatir."

Dokter Choi tersenyum lagi "Jangan khawatir Sir, itu memang tugasku. Jadi di mimpimu kau melihat siapa lagi selain orang itu?"

"Awalnya aku hanya melihat lelaki itu berjalan lalu aku mendengar suara orang lain memanggilnya"

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

" _Yoongi-yah_ "

"Ah, apa suara itu dari seorang wanita atau-"

"Laki-laki. Awalnya aku tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang menyebut nama itu tapi sebulan yang lalu saat aku kembali ke Korea untuk mengurus proyek amal perusahaan, aku bertemu dengan seseorang dan-"

"Dia yang memanggil nama itu?"

"Iya."

"Siapa namanya Sir?"

"Park Jimin"

"Park Jimin dan Yoongi-yah"

"Min Yoongi. Namanya Min Yoongi"

"Kutebak pada akhirnya kau bisa tahu nama orang itu?"

" _Yeah_ , Park Jimin menyebut nama itu suatu hari dan kepalaku sangat sakit. Aku sempat pingsan dan di bawah kesadaranku, semua tentang Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin terpapar jelas"

"Apa yang kau lihat Sir?"

"Park Jimin bagian dari hidup Min Yoongi dan aku melihat Min Yoongi tidak memiliki hidup yang baik. Dia banyak dihina karena kekurangannya dan kurasa Park Jimin.."

Suga memegangi kepalanya. Rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya.

"Sir, kau baik-baik saja? Cobalah untuk minum teh ini"

Dokter Choi menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat yang sejak tadi ada di meja dan Suga mengambilnya, meneguknya pelan. "Maaf, aku rasa-"

"Tidak apa-apa Sir. Kau bisa berhenti bercerita kapanpun"

Suga membiarkan dirinya tenang sesaat. Ini yang terjadi padanya. Selalu. Jika dia menyebut nama Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin terlalu banyak. Tiba-tiba saja bagian dari mimpinya datang dan membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Beritahu aku Sir jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku akan melanjutkan sisanya"

"Lanjutkan saja, tolong"

"Baiklah. _Past Life Regression_ sebenarnya memakai teknik _hypnoterapi_ dimana aku akan mengakses memori masa lalu mu melalui alam bawah sadar dan memunculkannya kembali agar kau bisa memaafkan trauma masa lalu dan hidup lebih baik di masa sekarang atau yang akan datang. Aku melihat sepertinya kau belum mengingat semuanya tentang masa lalumu dan jika kau melanjutkan terapi ini, apakah kau yakin kembali ke masa lalumu akan menjadi solusinya, Sir?"

"Aku hanya ingin melupakan semua itu karena pada dasarnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan diriku dan Min Yoongi ada kaitannya"

"Tentu ada Sir, saat menyebut namanya berkali-kali kepalamu mendadak sakit juga tentang Park Jimin, apa Park Jimin tidak berusaha mengingatkanmu tentang Min Yoongi?"

"Dia sudah melakukan itu dan aku memang tidak ingin mengingat apapun"

"Siapa Park Jimin?"

"Kurasa dia teman kecil dari Min Yoongi"

Dokter Choi menangkap dengan jelas kalau Suga sama sekali tidak ingin membahas lebih jauh tentang Park Jimin. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedikit terganggu. Dokter Choi menghela nafas.

"Kurasa kita bisa mencobanya tapi jika ini tidak berhasil dalam artian tidak berefek positif, aku akan menghentikannya karena kau sama sekali belum mengingat apapun. kau hanya seperti menonton film dan menilai masa lalumu tanpa kau masuk dan merasakan sendiri pikiranmu. Itu adalah hal yang sangat berbeda dari yang selama ini aku lakukan"

"Apa bagian terburuknya?"

Dokter Choi tersenyum tipis. "Kau akan membenci dirimu yang sebelumnya"

" _Well,_ aku sudah melakukan itu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Min Yoongi, dia sudah mati."

.

.

.

* * *

"Jimin-ie? kau sudah pulang?"

Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu begitu tidak ada jawaban, dia beranjak ke dalam kamar Jimin. Apartemen Jimin selalu sepi, barang-barang yang ada di Apartemen tidak banyak jadi terkesan begitu lenggang dan lelaki itu tidak pernah mematikan lampu. dia selalu menyalakannya sekalipun di siang hari. Taehyung tidak pernah menanyakan langsung alasannya namun dia yakin itu semua ada hubungannya dengan kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu.

Taehyung mengetuk pintu dua kali sebelum memutar kenop pintu. Taehyung bisa melihat Jimin sedang berdiri di balkon. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya Jimin mendengarkan perkataannya. Dia masih demam. Jimin bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk berdiri di balkon dengan kaki telanjangnya di musim dingin tanpa mantel. Jimin tidak pernah melakukan apapun di balkon. Sederhananya, dia hanya berdiri di sana dan terdiam sampai dia menangis lalu ke kembali ke kamar.

Taehyung mendekat tanpa bermaksud mengagetkan Jimin.

"Jimin-ie, kau masih demam. Mengapa berdiri di sini?"

Jimin menoleh. Wajahnya masih pucat dan mungkin karena rambut blondenya, dia terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Taetae, kau datang. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Aku membawakan _stir pork_ kesukaanmu"

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Aku tahu tapi kau harus tetap makan. Kau masih demam"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tadi pergi ke proyek dan aku masih baik-baik saja"

Taehyung menarik nafas panjang "Jimin-ie, bagaimana jika kau serahkan urusan ini pada ?"

"Perpustakaan itu milik Yoongi dan Nenek Jung memberikannya padaku. Aku harus menjaganya" jawab Jimin tanpa keraguan.

"Iya. Aku mengerti tapi-"

"Aku benar bukan Tae? dia Min Yoongi"

Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin dengan lembut supaya pemuda itu menatapnya "Dengar Jimin, dia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun dan dia terlihat membencimu"

"Dia memang seharusnya membenciku atas semua yang terjadi"

"Hoseok-ssi bilang padaku kalau dia belum mengingat semuanya dengan persis. Dia ingin kau menjaga hubungan kerja sama ini dengan baik. Kau tahu bukan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tetap memaksa Suga-ssi untuk mengingat semuanya?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksanya Tae. Dia bisa membenciku sebanyak apapun yang dia inginkan tapi aku tidak bisa lagi pergi darinya. Aku tidak bisa lagi kehilangan Yoongi"

"Jimin-ie, ini akan sulit. Suga dan Yoongi, keduanya seperti dua kutub yang berlawanan. Suga sangat dingin kepadamu. Apa kau yakin?"

Jimin tersenyum "Atas semua yang pernah aku lakukan kepada Yoongi, kurasa aku berhak mendapatkan hukuman sekalipun itu berarti Yoongi yang melakukannya"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun Tae jika itu tidak akan membuatku kehilangannya lagi"

Taehyung tidak menjawab lagi. Seketika nafsu makannya hilang. Pemuda itu beringsut pergi setelah menaruh bungkusan makan malam di meja makan.

"Jiminie-" panggilnya pelan. untuk yang terakhir sebelum dia pergi keluar.

"Yoongi mencintaimu hingga mati atau Yoongi melakukan apapun untukmu dan kau tidak pernah merasakannya bukanlah suatu kesalahan yang harus kau tanggung. Semua itu sudah terjadi. Jika suatu saat kau yakin Yoongi akan datang, tunggulah sedikit lagi. Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaannya dengan menyiksa dirimu"

Jimin tidak menjawab. Namun Taehyung bisa merasakan mungkin sedikitnya Jimin akan berfikir kembali soal ini.

 _Yoongi mencintaiku sampai mati_

 _Yoongi melakukan apapun untukku_

 _Dan aku tidak mengetahuinya._

 _Semua memang bukan salahku karena Yoongi tidak pernah mengatakan apapun_

 _Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Aku membaca semua perasaannya dan tentu saja, semua itu salahku._

 _Aku sudah membunuh orang yang mencintaiku tanpa tahu perasaannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Suga masih mengingat tempat ini. Kamar yang redup. Bulan sedang bersembunyi hingga siapapun tidak bisa menemukannya membuat langit semakin kelam. Suga melihat Min Yoongi, kini dia yakin lelaki itu Min Yoongi karena kakinya yang sedikit terseok-seok. Yoongi masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Suga mengikutinya dan begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar, Suga berharap dia tidak pernah masuk._

 _Lalu kenapa Si Bodoh Min Yoongi tetap masuk ke dalam dan mengerjakan tugasnya di sana? Tunggu, itu bukan tugasnya._

 _Suga menutup telinganya. Tentu karena dia tidak sanggup melihat Park Jimin yang sedang bercumbu di ruangan yang sama dengan seseorang. Lelaki yang entah siapa sedang meremas rambut Park Jimin seolah meminta pemuda itu untuk mengulum miliknya lebih cepat. Suga menatap jijik pada cairan yang keluar dari mulut Jimin._

' _Min Yoongi bodoh! keluarlah dari sini!' umpat Suga dan tentu Min Yoongi tidak mendengar. Hingga Suga sedikit mual ketika lelaki itu sampai pada klimaksnya dan meraih Park Jimin. Mereka bercumbu lagi. Lagi. Lagi._

 _Min Yoongi menoleh. Hanya untuk memastikan Jimin baik-baik saja dan tidak ditelan bulat-bulat oleh lelaki itu._

" _Wow! bocah pincang ini menyukai porno juga rupanya. aku kira dia tidak tertarik pada hal lain kecuali buku dongeng di perpustakaannya"_

 _Suga melihat Park Jimin terkekeh "Jangan pikirkan itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi Nenek Jung pulang dan bagaimana jika dia melihat kita?"_

" _Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat lain saja. Di sini pengap dan memuakkan. Kau betah sekali hidup bersamanya."_

" _Entahlah, mempunyai teman yang bisa mengerjakan tugasmu setiap saat sangat menyenangkan"_

 _Min Yoongi menutup bukunya pelan. "Aku sudah selesai" ucapnya pelan. "Jiminie, nenek akan datang sebentar lagi."_

" _Jangan cerewet. Aku akan menyuruhnya pergi sekarang"_

" _Baiklah, aku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok" lelaki itu pergi setelah mengecup bibir Jimin pelan._

 _Keheningan berlangsung setelah lelaki itu pergi. Jimin mengusap bibirnya dengan tissu dan membalas Yoongi yang sejak tadi menatapnya._

" _Kau menyukainya? dia hanya menyukai tubuhmu kau tahu?"_

" _Kau tahu apa soal itu Min Yoongi? Dengar, kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka bagian ini dalam pertemanan kita. Jangan mengajarkanku apapun sampai kau bisa berjalan dengan benar"_

" _Jiminie-"_

" _Tidak ada orang lain yang mau berteman denganmu Yoongi-yah. Tidak ada. Kerjakan saja tugasku."_

 _Park Jimin keluar dari kamar Min Yoongi, meninggalkan Min Yoongi dengan pikirannya yang begitu dalam. Suga menangkap segelintir air mata yang jatuh pada pipinya. Suga menarik nafas, kepalanya agak berdenyut nyeri. Seiring frame kini berganti._

 _Suga berada di dalam ruangan perpustakaan. Min Yoongi sedang menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca. Suga menebak itu cerita dongeng karena rak yang didatangi Yoongi sangat mirip seperti rak khusus dongeng yang ada di perpustakaan Nenek Jung. Yoongi membacanya dengan antusias. Ada sebuah suara mengagetkannya dari belakang._

" _Yah! Jino memutuskan hubungannya denganku karena kau salah mengerjakan tugasnya. kau sengaja? ingin mati huh?"_

 _Yoongi menatapnya dalam "Ti-tidak. Aku-aku sudah mengerjakannya d-dengan benar"_

 _Jimin mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Yoongi dan melemparnya dengan keras ke lantai._

" _Jino akan menbunuhmu besok. Selamat untukmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi. kau memuakkan. Kau pincang dan jelek tapi kau tidak tahu malu. kau tahu, bagaimana perjuanganku mendapatkan Jino?"_

" _Dia tidak menyukaimu Jiminie" bela Yoongi. suaranya serak._

" _Itu bukan urusanmu, bodoh! aku muak sekali bersamamu. Aku menyesal berjanji pada nenek dan ibuku untuk menjagamu. kau menyusahkan."_

" _Maafkan aku"_

 _Jimin mendorongnya ke arah rak buku dengan keras. Membuat beberapa dari mereka berjatuhan "Aku tahu kau menaruh dendam padaku bukan? huh? kau puas sekarang melihat Jino akan membully-ku juga karena berteman denganmu? Aku bersumpah tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi selamanya. Selamat tinggal Si Pincang Min Yoongi"_

 _Suga memejamkan matanya. Lagi. Begitu melihat Min Yoongi menangis sendirian. Suga berharap itu bukan dirinya. Suga berharap dia tidak pernah memiliki masa lalu sekelam itu. Suga berharap ini hanya mimpi. Namun Min Yoongi yang kini memungut buku dongeng Aladin, yang pernah dibacanya waktu itu, benar-benar mirip dengannya._

 _Frame berganti dengan Suga yang kini berharap Dokter Ken akan membangunkannya karena dia melihat beberapa orang memukuli Min Yoongi dan melemparinya dengan buku. Suga menghapal wajah salah satu dari mereka. Jino. Lelaki yang mungkin ditakuti semua orang di sekolah karena dia adalah seolah bully._

" _Rasakan! Si Pincang ini ternyata mencoba menjebakku! Kau dengar, aku hampir mendapatkan Park Jimin jika kau tidak mengacaukan semua ini. Aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu dalam waktu dekat"_

 _Yoongi memunguti bukunya satu per satu juga kaca mata yang pecah karena sengaja diinjak. Kakinya begitu sakit terkena tendangan. Bajunya robek. Beberapa bagian di wajahnya mungkin lebam dan membiru._

 _Suga menatapnya lekat-lekat. Hatinya berdenyut. Mempertanyakan dirinya apakah semua ini nyata dan apakah benar semua itu masa lalunya? Min Yoongi tidak menangis hari ini. Dia terseok-seok berjalan pulang ke rumah membawa buku juga tasnya yang hampir tidak berbentuk._

 _Frame berganti._

 _Suga melihat seorang wanita paruh baya datang membawa satu wadah air hangat juga handuk kecil. Dia berjalan ke arah Min Yoongi yang sedang duduk di teras balkon._

" _Bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh Yoongi-yah"_

 _Yoongi tersenyum malu "Aku hanya begitu ceroboh Nek"_

" _Biasanya Jimin akan membantumu menuruni anak tangga. Kemana dia? kalian bertengkar?"_

" _Jimin sedang ada tugas saat itu. Aku pulang lebih dulu. Kami baik-baik saja"_

" _Jimin anak yang sangat baik. Dia mungkin hanya tertekan karena keluarganya berantakan sejak ayahnya menikah lagi. Kau tahu bukan Yoongi? dia tumbuh seperti anak yang terlantar dan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang baik juga mana yang salah. Kau harus menjaganya karena selama ini dia selalu menjagamu" kata Nenek Jung dengan lembut sambil mengompres beberapa bagian wajah Yoongi yang lebam._

 _Yoongi tidak menjawab. Seakan pikirannya melayang entah kemana._

 _Suga menatap Nenek Jung dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. "Yoongi-yah, jika besar nanti obati lagi kakimu. lakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu sembuh hingga tidak ada lagi orang yang menyakitimu"_

" _Tentu Nek. Aku akan berusaha keras"_

" _Nenek akan selalu mendukungmu. Aku menyayangimu Yoongi-yah"_

Sampai di sana. Suga tidak sempat menghapus air matanya karena dia kini kembali alam sadarnya. Dokter Ken menatapnya dengan sedikit ragu namun dia berhasil menutupi itu semua dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia seperti menunggu Suga untuk mengatakannya.

"Kau menangis" kata Dokter Ken memecah keheningan. Suga mengusap air matanya pelan.

"Yeah, aku bertemu dengan Nenek Jung" jawabnya singkat.

"Dia nenekmu?"

Suga tidak menjawab lagi. Rasa muak yang sejak tadi dia simpan mendadak mendesak meminta dikeluarkan. Suga menutup mulutnya dan Dokter Ken bergerak cepat, mengambil sebuah kertas karton dan memberikannya pada Suga.

Suga memuntahkan apapun yang terakhir dia makan. Keringatnya bergulir dingin. Dia memejamkan matanya.

"Ini buruk Sir. Kurasa kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya karena kau tidak mengingat apapun. kau hanya seperti bermain di masa lalu seseorang dan menilainya secara objektif" ujar Dokter Ken khawatir.

"Bukankah hal ini bagus untuk menentukan hidupku yang sekarang?"

"Yeah, hanya jika kau sudah mengingatnya. Teknik ini akan membuatmu memaafkan dirimu di masa lalu bukan membuatmu semakin membencinya"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan aku sudah mengetahui semuanya"

"Kau hanya mengetahui dari sudut pandang orang lain sementara kau sendiri seharusnya ada di dalam diri Min Yoongi"

Suga terdiam.

Kemarahannya memuncak. Rasa muak yang sejak tadi merasuk ke dalam dirinya begitu mengesalkannya.

Park Jimin.

Nama itu membuatnya mual.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Aku tidak tahu Jimin-ssi siapa dan bagaimana masa lalumu dengan Min Yoongi yang sering kau sebut. Aku tidak tahu juga kepada siapa aku harus mempercayai semua ini tapi aku yakin kau juga tengah tersiksa. Aku bisa melihatnya karena kau seperti hidup hanya dengan setengah nyawamu._

 _Ini buruk untuk Suga karena dia tengah kesakitan menahan kepalanya yang berdenyut tapi mungkin juga buruk untukmu karena kau sedang menahan diri untuk melukai dirimu sendiri._

 _Aku tidak berpihak pada siapapun tapi jika kau bilang kau akan melakukan apa saja asal Suga lebih baik, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu._

 _Berjanjilah kau akan menggunakan satu kesempatan ini Jimin-ssi. Dia sedang berusaha keras menghapus ingatannya tentang Min Yoongi"_

" _Hoseok-ssi, apa yang akan dia lakukan?"_

" _Dia akan melalui satu terapi yang lumayan menyakitkan. Sepulang terapi, dia selalu muntah dan lebih sering mabuk seolah dia malah tidak bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Dokter kenalanku sudah memintanya berhenti tapi dia terus melakukannya"_

Jimin berlari meninggalkan rumah kecilnya. Menyusuri jalan beberapa kilo meter hingga sampai ke dalam apartemen Suga. Jimin belum melihat mobilnya terparkir dengan rapi seperti biasanya. Suga belum kembali. Bajunya sedikit basah karena gerimis kecil yang menyerbunya sepanjang dia berlari.

Satu tarikan nafas Jimin masuk ke dalam. Menekan tombol lantai dimana Suga tinggal. Jimin menghapal alamat Suga. Dia menuliskannnya dalam sebuah biodata kecil di perjanjiannya untuk amal beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Lift berdenting pelan menandakan dia sudah sampai. Jimin berdiri tepat di depan pintu menunggu Suga datang.

Lima menit awal Jimin berdiri. Sepuluh menit kemudian Jimin berjongkok. Lima menit setelahnya Jimin berdiri lagi hingga setengah jam kemudian dia menemukan dirinya duduk memeluk kakinya.

Lift berdenting dan seseorang keluar dari sana. Jimin mengadah sedikit untuk menemukan sosok yang sejak tadi dia cari.

Kim Suga. Dia setengah mabuk. Jimin bisa melihatnya hanya dengan sekilas.

Jimin berdiri. Merapikan dirinya.

"Suga-ssi"

Suga memejamkan matanya "Pergilah"

"Tidak. Hentikan terapi itu. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri" kata Jimin dengan sedikit keras.

Suga berdecih "Itu semua bukan urusanmu Park Jimin"

"Jika kau ingin menghapus ingatanmu, kau bisa mencoba dengan cara lain"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? kemarin kau ingin aku mengingat tentang Min Yoongi dan hari ini kau ingin mendukung semua keinginanku"

"Aku sudah kehilangan Yoongi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal aku tidak kehilanganmu"

Suga menatap wajah itu sesaat dan kembali tersenyum dengan muak " Kau belum berubah Park Jimin. Jadi ini caramu menggoda lelaki agar kau selamat dari bully?"

"Suga-ssi, aku-"

"Kau menyukaiku? huh? atau selama ini kau berpura-pura menyesali perbuatanmu hanya untuk mendapatkanku di tengah kakimu yang mengangkang?"

Air matanya merembas satu per satu "Suga-ssi, aku tidak begitu"

Suga meraih tubuh Jimin dengan kasar dan menubruknya ke dinding dan mengurung Jimin dengan tubuhnya. "Katakan, kau menyukaiku? karena Min Yoongi yang ada di matamu, Si Pincang sudah bisa berjalan? Kau ingat? kau dulu pernah bilang pada Min Yoongi kalau dia bisa menasehatimu setelah dia bisa berjalan dengan benar?"

"Suga-ssi"

"Dengar nasihat dariku, kau begitu memuakkan. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Kenapa kau masih hidup sekarang huh? Apa kau tidak malu?"

"Suga-ssi, jika kau ingin melupakan ingatanmu. Aku akan mendukungmu. Aku akan membantumu sekalipun itu dengan membenciku. Aku ingin hadir di hidupmu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi"

Suga tertawa kesal "Kau ingin hadir di hidupku? baiklah, aku sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu"

.

.

Suga mengiringnya masuk ke dalam. Membawa Jimin ke atas ranjangnya dengan kasar. Menindih tubuh Jimin dan menghabiskan waktu untuk melumat bibirnya kasar. Suga juga mengigit ceruk leher Jimin hingga memerah lebam.

"Hisap" ucapnya tidak ingin dibantah. Suga membuka celananya dan meminta Jimin untuk menghisap miliknya. Jimin bangkit perlahan dan mulai mengulumnya. Suga menahan kepala Jimin agar dia bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menyentuh dirimu Park Jimin or _you'll never have your come"_

Jimin hampir tersedak. Milik Suga semakin membesar dan semakin menyentuh tenggorokannya. Sekejap Suga mengeluarkan miliknya ketika berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairannya pada wajah Jimin. Suga tersenyum puas.

"Jino benar, kau terlihat cantik bersama cairanku"

Jimin belum sempat bernafas ketika Suga menariknya ke atas ranjang dan mengurungnya lagi. Menelanjangi Jimin yang tanpa ada usaha untuk menghentikannya. Mengambil lube seadanya dan mengoleskan pada miliknya. Milik Jimin sudah membesar sejak tadi tapi Suga seakan tidak peduli.

"Ahh!" Jimin berjengit ketika Suga memasukkan miliknya dengan satu gerakan.

"Kau menyukainya bukan? kau menyukai milikku di dalammu. kau pasti sudah memimpikan ini bukan?"

"Kumohon biarkan aku-"

"Kau ingin keluar? sekarang? tidak secepat itu _Fuck Jimin"_

Jimin menangis. Semua ini begitu memuakkan. Miliknya begitu sakit. Suga sangat berbeda malam ini. Suga tidak lagi sehangat seperti pertama kali dia kenal. Suga yang tersenyum. Suga yang menatapnya lembut. Jimin menangisi dirinya. Jimin mengasihani dirinya.

"Yoongi-yah" ucapnya pelan. Dia terisak.

Dan saat itu juga Suga berhenti.

Lelaki itu menatapnya begitu dalam. Seolah sesuatu menarik dirinya hingga sadar. Jimin melihat lelaki itu dengan lemah, dia bangkit dan melepaskan tautannya begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di ranjangnya.

Jimin menangis. Bukan menangisi dirinya yang begitu kotor. Hanya saja, dia benar-benar kehilangan Yoongi juga Suga.

.

.

.

"Dia di apartemen. antarkan dia kembali"

" _Kau menyakitinya?"_

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan"

Bohong.

Dan Suga tahu benar dia yang menginginkan Park Jimin malam ini. Dia ingin menarik Jimin dan berteriak di dalam kungkungannya. Dia ingin membalas perlakuannya entah untuk siapa. Dia ingin Park Jimin menyebut namanya.

Hanya saja, tetap ada satu nama yang keluar dari bibirnya dan itu seperti menampar Suga.

Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi yang bodoh.

Min Yoongi Si Pincang.

Min Yoongi yang mencintai Park Jimin dengan keterlaluan dan mungkin itulah jawaban kenapa Park Jimin rela melakukan apa saja.

Termasuk malam ini.

Suga sudah kalah.

Min Yoongi mengalahkannya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To be continued._

Well, it hurts but it had to be like this.

i lost in count how many times i've been sighing while writing this one.

enjoy the hurt. dont worry time will heal it.

Kyuna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _ **majority: YoonMin**_

 _ **by lonalunatic**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

 **Chapter 5: Jalan yang Tertutup Kabut**

 _._

* * *

"Hoseok-ah, antarkan dia pulang"

" _Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai"_

Suga menutup sambungan ponsel. Dihisapnya pelan rokok yang sejak tadi berputar-putar pada jarinya. Dingin.

Seoul selalu dingin dan Suga mempunyai banyak alasan mengapa sebaiknya dia meninggalkan Seoul lebih cepat. Salah satunya karena dia membenci udara dingin. Mereka menusuk kulit dan membuatnya kering juga lembab. Hal yang lain mungkin karena sebagian dari dirinya enggan kembali kesini entah karena ada satu hal yang belum selesai atau karena ingin melarikan diri dari masa lalu.

Ini sudah yang ketiga kali.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Park Jimin akan menunggunya pulang di depan pintu dan Suga akan membawanya masuk. Menelanjanginya dan melakukan seks.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Suga yang merasa terpuaskan. Entah apa itu. Ketika Jimin tidak lagi menyebut nama Min Yoongi dan meracau hingga membuat Suga menjadi gila.

Merasakan jemari Jimin begitu kuat menarik rambutnya, seolah meminta Suga untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Namun setelah semuanya selesai dan Jimin tertidur, rasa bersalah pasti menyelimuti dirinya.

Seperti malam ini.

Sebenarnya Suga sudah tidak lagi merokok. Seokjin melarangnya dengan keras baik kepadanya ataupun kepada suaminya tapi Namjoon dan Suga diam-diam merokok di belakang Seokjin jika keduanya sedang sedikit penat dan stress karena pekerjaan.

Pikirannya sedang kacau dan merokok menjadi pilihan yang sulit dihindari.

Park Jimin akan terkulai lemah setelah Suga membiarkannya orgasme. Dia tersenyum malu lalu begitu saja jatuh tertidur. Suga ingin berkata sesuatu tapi lidahnya kelu. Dia ingin Jimin tahu kalau dia menikmati semuanya meski rasanya begitu salah tapi apakah itu memang salah? Suga menginginkannya. Mungkin sejak awal melihat Jimin, Suga tahu dia menginginkan lelaki itu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Jimin? apa dia melakukan semuanya demi Min Yoongi? dan mengapa harus ada Min Yoongi diantara mereka berdua?

Suga menoleh ketika mendengar Jimin bergumam di dalam tidurnya. Buru-buru lelaki itu masuk ke dalam dan mendekat.

Dilihatnya Jimin dengan dalam seolah berharap dia akan menemukan jawaban atas perasaannya. Rambutnya masih berantakan dan peluh masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku Park Jimin?" gumam Suga pelan. "Seharusnya aku membencimu"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja karena Jimin begitu lelap dalam tidurnya.

Suga kemudian mengingat percakapannya dengan Dokter Ken. Orang itu meminta Suga agar tidak lagi datang tapi Suga ingin sebuah jawaban. Suga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dibalik kematian Min Yoongi dan apa yang membuat Park Jimin menjadi lelaki yang lemah. Park Jimin yang dia lihat beberapa tahun yang lalu di alam bawah sadarnya bahkan bisa mengumpat kepada siapapun. Mengapa Jimin yang kini tertidur pulas di depannya begitu ringkih dan mau melakukan apa saja untuknya?

 _He fucked him hard._

Tentu Suga mengingat berapa kali dia menumbuk pusat Park Jimin dengan keras hingga lelaki itu meremas kain seprei kuat-kuat. Kedua kakinya mengait erat pada punggung Suga, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan desahan yang mungkin begitu saja mengalun tanpa direncanakan. Suga menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menghisap lehernya dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas penyatuan di sana. Entah mengapa penyatuan sepihak ini terasa begitu membekas di dalam diri Suga meski dia tidak tahu perasaan Park Jimin, meski dia tidak tahu apa remasan jemari Jimin pada rambut juga tengkuknya berarti Jimin menikmati semua ini. Dia tidak ingin tahu. Meski kedua mata Jimin yang berair banyak ketika Suga menumbuknya dengan keras membuat hatinya sedikit berdenyut. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah itu muncul.

Sedetik kemudian dia mendengar langkah Hoseok masuk ke dalam dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Lamunannya tentang penyatuan seketika lenyap, perlahan Suga merapikan rambut Park Jimin yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sebelum beranjak ke arah pintu kamar.

Suga membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Hoseok masuk dengan sebuah isyarat. Lelaki itu menghela nafas begitu melihat Jimin tertidur pulas di ranjang.

"Sebenarnya tidak adil jika kau memperlakukan Jimin begini terus"

Suga tidak menjawab. Dia membiarkan Hoseok mendekat ke arah Park Jimin "Sepertinya dia cukup malu karena selalu melihat wajahku ketika bangun. Mungkin dia berharap melihatmu" tambahnya.

"Dia tahu aku selalu mabuk" kata Suga singkat.

"Yeah. Mana mungkin kau melakukan semua ini ketika kau sadar. Setidaknya jika kau sadar, kau akan sedikit lebih manusiawi"

Suga diam lagi.

 _Sedikit lebih manusiawi._

"Kau akan menggendongnya lagi?" tanya Hoseok dan kali ini lelaki itu menatap Suga.

Suga mengangguk pelan dan beranjak ke sisi ranjang. Perlahan menangkupkan tubuh Jimin agar bergerak ke sisinya. Dalam hitungan ketiga Jimin sudah ada dalam gendongannya.

Suga membawanya keluar ruangan hingga arah pintu apartemennya. Membawa Jimin yang seperti tidak tidur tapi melihat ke arahnya. Mata itu tetap terpejam meski Suga tahu Jimin seolah tengah memperhatikannya. Suga menatap lelaki itu sepanjang jalan menuju _basement._

Perasaan bersalah itu masih ada. Suga menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan tubuh Jimin di kursi bagian belakang. Sekali lagi dia menatap Jimin sebelum dia meninggalkan sebuah pagutan di bibirnya.

Tidak ada balasan meski Suga tahu berbeda dari malam sebelumnya Park Jimin tidak lagi tertidur dalam gendongannya dan Suga tidak siap jika Jimin melihat wajahnya sekarang.

' _Selamat malam Sayang'_

Mungkin ucapan itu akan selalu tertelan lagi selamanya. Sekali lagi Suga menghela nafas melepas Jimin pergi.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang Hoseok akan menemukan Park Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya dan terdiam entah memikirkan apa. Matanya begitu sayu, Hoseok tahu Park Jimin begitu lelah. Dia bekerja seharian dan malamnya menunggu Suga pulang hanya untuk-

 _Well_ , hanya untuk seks.

Hoseok terkadang berfikir keadaan Jimin lebih parah dari pelacur bayaran. Tubuh Jimin terlihat agak kurus dari pertama kali mereka bertemu dan Demi Tuhan, Hoseok tidak berharap pertemuan mereka dulu akan berujung seperti ini.

Jika hendak menyalahkan, Hoseok mungkin akan menyalahkan Seokjin karena lelaki itu mempunyai rencana terselubung yang ternyata membuat semuanya kacau tapi berujung pada perasaaan Seokjin, lelaki itu pasti hanya ingin membantu Suga. Bukan untuk menyakitinya lebih jauh.

Mereka sampai dan seperti biasa Kim Taehyung sudah menunggunya di depan rooftop Jimin. Hoseok tahu, Kim Taehyung sangat kecewa dengan semua ini terlebih atas sikap Suga tapi melihat Jimin yang begitu saja menyerahkan dirinya pada Suga membuatnya tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Bisa dibilang posisi Hoseok sama seperti posisi Kim Taehyung keduanya hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan membiarkan semua ini berlalu apa adanya.

"Terima kasih Hoseok-ssi, selamat malam" kata Jimin pelan dan Hoseok tersenyum.

"Selamat beristirahat Jimin-ssi"

Jimin mengangguk dan membiarkan Taehyung mengamit lengannya agar bisa membantunya berjalan.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Hoseok mendengar Taehyung bertanya dengan cemas dan seperti biasa Park Jimin akan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Hoseok-ssi" kata Taehyung lagi, kali ini melambaikan tangan ke arah Hoseok.

Hoseok mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil.

"Jimin-ssi, tunggu sebentar"

Keduanya menoleh dan menunggu Hoseok meneruskan perkataannya. Hoseok menarik nafas sebentar.

"Jimin-ssi, aku berfikir apa sebaiknya kau mengikuti terapi itu? Kurasa kau yang lebih membutuhkannya dibanding Suga."

Jimin tampak berfikir sesaat "Tapi Hoseok-ssi-"

"Aku akan menanggung semua biayanya untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mencobanya mungkin dengan itu kau bisa mempunyai semangat hidup yang baru. Kau terlihat-"

"Menyedihkan. Aku tahu" potong Jimin dan Taehyung mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Sebenarnya ini ideku Chim, aku ingin kau hidup lebih baik dan kurasa kau telah banyak menyalakan dirimu sendiri atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Aku meminta bantuan Hoseok-ssi."

"Sekali saja. Cobalah untuk datang."

.

* * *

Suga tidak kembali ke apartemennya. Sudah seminggu ini dia menghilang. Jimin tahu lelaki itu menghindar darinya. Malam terakhir saat Suga menggendongnya juga memagut bibirnya di dalam mobil terkadang membuat Jimin tersipu malu sendiri. Dibalik caranya yang dingin, ternyata Suga begitu memperhatikannya. Suga tidak membencinya meski seharusnya lelaki itu mempunyai seribu alasan untuk membenci Jimin tapi jikapun Suga tidak membencinya mengapa lelaki itu pergi dan menghindar? bahkan dia tidak mengabari Hoseok dengan detail seolah Suga tahu selama ini Hoseok selalu membantu Jimin agar bisa betermu dengannya. Hoseok memberitahu nya lewat _live chat_ kalau Suga sedang ada urusan bisnis di daerah Kyeonggi dan akan memakan waktu seminggu. Itu saja, Hoseok bilang baru kali ini Suga mengurus bisnis sendirian dan meninggalkan manajer pribadinya.

Hari ini Jimin melangkah ragu ke dalam bungalow besar milik Dokter Ken. Setelah seminggu berfikir akhirnya Jimin menyetujui permintaan Hoseok dan Taehyung untuk mencoba terapi _Past Life Regression_ sama seperti yang dilakukan Suga. Hoseok bilang tiga hari yang lalu Suga mengambil terapi yang terakhir dan belum kembali ke apartemen hingga hari ini.

Jimin sempat menunggu Suga selesai terapi. Itu hari kedua dimana keduanya menghabiskan malam bersama. Jimin melihat lelaki itu dipenuhi keringat dingin sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di perutnya. Jimin masih mengingat bagaimana Suga menarik dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan menghabiskan waktu untuk seks di sana. Seperti biasa Suga akan menghabiskan semua energi Jimin yang tersisa hingga setelah dia orgasme, Jimin akan tertidur pulas dan terbangun saat Hoseok membangunkannya pelan karena dia sudah sampai di depan rumah.

Jimin berharap Suga baik-baik saja. Jika terapi terakhir sudah diselesaikan maka dipastikan Suga tidak lagi mual meski Jimin ragu lelaki itu selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Seperti biasa, akan ada seseorang yang menyambutnya namun kali ini bukan seorang wanita resepsionis. Jimin melihat lelaki hampir paruh baya berjalan ke arahnya. Ketika sampai di depannya, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, anda yang bernama Park Jimin?" tanya Dokter Ken. Jimin mengangguk pelan. "Wah, aku sudah menantikanmu di sini."

"Terima kasih" jawab Jimin singkat.

Jimin dibawa masuk ke dalam dan tidak menyangka ruangan konsultasi ini lebih mirip seperti taman bunga.

Dokter Ken yang tahu keinginan Jimin kemudian membawanya ke taman, menuangkan secangkir teh untuk Jimin.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu setuju dengan ide ini?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya berfikir mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Taehyung kalau aku terlalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri"

"Kurasa aku setuju dengan pemikiran semua manusia mempunyai porsinya sendiri-sendiri di hidup orang lain. Jimin-ssi mungkin hanya belum tahu seberapa besar porsimu di hidup Min Yoongi bukan?"

"Mungkin semuanya sudah terlambat jika aku mencari tahu sekarang"

Kini dokter itu tersenyum lebar dan menatap Jimin tulus. "Jimin-ssi, aku percaya kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Jadi bagaimana jika kita memulainya?"

Jimin menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

.

.

* * *

 _Jimin mengingat tempat ini. Rumah Nenek Jung dan dia kembali pada hari dimana dia mendapat kabar dari Taehyung kalau Yoongi sempat dibully hingga jatuh dan kaca matanya pecah. Jimin awalnya berakting tidak peduli hingga saat Taehyung pergi, dia segera berlari sepanjang jalan ke arah rumah Nenek Jung._

 _Dia mendengar semuanya. Bagaimana Nenek Jung dan Yoongi sangat menyayanginya. Jimin yang hendak membuka pintu urung meneruskan niatnya. Dia membalikkan badan lalu pergi._

 _Jimin tumbuh di keluarga yang tidak bisa lagi di selamatkan. Ayah ibunya bercerai beberapa tahun lalu dan itu membuat dirinya menjadi anak yang sulit diatur. seorang rebel. Jimin sadar dia tergolong anak yang kurang kasih sayang dan melakukan banyak hal karena penasaran._

 _Jimin memutuskan untuk tidak lagi ada di hidup Yoongi karena dia sudah banyak melukai Yoongi. Jimin akhirnya bermain dengan yang lain dan sialnya, dia lagi-lagi memilih jalan yang salah. Taehyung sudah mengingatkannya, hanya saja dia tidak pernah mendengar._

 _Malam itu dia menerima saja ajakan Jino dan teman-temannya untuk bermain dan hiking di Kyeonggi. Tanpa Jimin tahu, Jino berencana memperkosanya di sana. Mereka sengaja mengurung Jimin hingga tidak bisa keluar dari kungkungan mereka. Kabut mulai turun dan Jimin merasa sangat sesak._

 _Jimin sudah menangis dan meminta tolong agar Jino menghentikan permainannya hanya saja semua itu tidak terlihat seperti permainan lagi._

 _Hingga dia mendengar satu suara memanggilnya. Suara yang sangat dia ingat karena orang itu sering memanggilnya. Min Yoongi._

 _Yoongi terseok-seok berlari ke arah mereka dengan kaki yang masih pincang._

 _Jimin tidak berharap Yoongi melakukan semua itu untuknya._

 _Jino dan teman-temannya kemudian memukuli Yoongi hingga lelaki itu tersungkur ke tanah. Jimin berteriak meminta tolong namun yang ada mereka pun sempat menendang tubuhnya._

 _Yoongi tetap bergerak dan memanggil namanya hingga salah satu dari teman Jino mengeluarkan pemantik dan melemparnya ke arah Yoongi._

 _Bajunya mulai terbakar dan Jimin berteriak sangat keras memanggil nama Yoongi._

 _Lelaki itu panik dan menggulung dirinya ke tanah agar api padam namun dia tidak berhasil. Tanpa diketahui Yoongi dia berguling masuk ke dalam jurang dan saat itu semuanya gelap. Jimin hilang dari sadarnya._

 _Jimin membuka matanya tiga hari kemudian. Dia terkena trauma yang cukup berat. Selain itu, kabar yang pertama untuknya berasal dari Taehyung. Taehyung bilang Ayah Jino membuat seolah semuanya sebuah kecelakaan. Ketika Jimin bertanya tentang Yoongi, lelaki itu menghindar._

 _Hingga akhirnya seminggu kemudian Jimin keluar dari rumah sakit, dia memutuskan untuk menjenguk Yoongi di rumah Nenek Jung._

 _Jimin melihat Nenek Jung yang berdiri di depan rumah._

 _Jimin menyapanya dan saat itu dia menanyakan langsung kabar Yoongi. Nenek Jung menangis keras dan memeluk Jimin sambil berkata kalau Min Yoongi sudah meninggal._

 _Tubuhnya ambruk. Jimin seperti dilolosi tulang-tulang._

 _Sejak saat itu, Nenek Jung sering sakit-sakitan. Hingga akhirnya beberapa tahun kemudian dia menyerahkan wasiatnya berupa perpustakaan dan sebuah buku catatan milik Yoongi._

" _Jiminie, Park Jimin. Apa jika suatu saat aku bisa berjalan dengan benar, kau akan melihatku sebagai seorang lelaki? seperti kau yang sering memuji orang lain. Apa jika uangku sudah banyak, kau akan berpaling padaku dan memilihku?_

 _Perasaan ini semakin menghimpit diriku. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu meski aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa membuatnya seperti orang lain. Aku mencintaimu mungkin lebih banyak dari yang kau bisa hitung karena semakin kesini aku semakin tidak bisa menghitungnya. Sekali saja, aku ingin kau tahu kalau dadaku begitu sesak akhir-akhir ini dan semua itu bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa memilikimu."_

* * *

.

Kakinya masih lemas dan dia sangat mual. Jimin berusaha keras menopang dirinya agar tidak jatuh. Air mata mengalir satu per satu seolah rasa bersalah yang sejak dulu ada di hidupnya muncul dan bercampur menjadi satu. Dadanya begitu sakit dan pengap. Tidak seharusnya dia hidup seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya dia mengejar Kim Suga yang tidak lagi ingin mengingat Min Yoongi. Mengapa dia melakukan kejahatan itu? Mengapa dia melukai Min Yoongi dan mendorongnya padahal dia tahu hanya dia satu-satunya tempat bagi Min Yoongi untuk bercerita. Mengapa dia membiarkan Min Yoongi tenggelam dan terbakar? Mengapa dia tidak tahu perasaan Min Yoongi? Mengapa dia membiarkan hati Min Yoongi terus sesak dan kemudian mati tanpa terbalas?

Jimin terduduk lemas di dinding ruang tunggu. Dia mencoba bernafas dengan tenang. Semua ini ide yang buruk. Lebih buruk dari sekedar mengingat segalanya lagi. Jimin merasa sangat mual dan kini dia mengerti mengapa Suga selalu tampak seperti orang gila setelah sesi terapinya.

"Jimin-ssi"

Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum lemah ke arah Hoseok. Lelaki itu tampak lain dari biasanya.

"Jimin-ssi, kau- kau masih ingat bukan dimana tempat Min Yoongi tenggelam? Suga ternyata merencanakan sesuatu. Dia mengundang Jino dan teman-temannya untuk bertemu di sana"

Jimin tersentak. "Kau yakin?"

"Orang kepercayaanku akhirnya menemukan Suga, dia sedang mencari data tentang teman-teman sekolah Min Yoongi dan mungkin saja jika firasatku benar, dia akan mencoba membalas dendam"

"Apa itu berarti-"

"Suga sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu"

Mereka tidak bicara lagi. Jimin sibuk menguatkan dirinya agar setidaknya dia bisa berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini dan mencari Suga. Hoseok sedikit merangkulnya dan membantunya berjalan.

"Jimin-ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hoseok-ssi, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Suga. Kumohon bantu aku menemukannya" gumam Jimin tanpa membalas perkataan Hoseok. Dia terus mencoba berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah dimana mobil Hoseok terparkir.

Langit semakin gelap. Sebentar lagi kabut akan turun. Perjalanan mereka ke Kyeonggi akan memakan waktu dua jam. Jimin mencoba menghubungi Taehyung dan meminta Taehyung untuk menyusulnya. Meski tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Hoseok-ssi, mengapa Suga-ssi melakukan semua ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu Jimin-ssi. Akhir-akhir ini Suga sering terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri."

"Dia menjauhiku. Dia tidak ingin menemuiku lagi"

"Dia menjaga dirinya Jimin-ssi. Percayalah, dia tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini"

Jimin terdiam. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga akhirnya mereka sampai. Jimin memejamkan matanya melihat kabut mulai turun dan menutupi lereng gunung. Sebentar lagi gelap namun semuanya tidak akan bisa menunggu. Suga bisa saja ada dalam bahaya.

Jimin dan Hoseok berlari sepanjang jalan menuju ke arah lembah. Sudah delapan tahun yang lalu namun Jimin masih mengingat jelas tempat mereka menculiknya.

"Jimin-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok lagi untuk memastikan karena Park Jimin terlihat begitu lemah. Keringat dingin bercucuran di keningnya. Tubuhnya dingin dan hampir membeku.

"Yoongi-yah" panggilnya dengan suara tercekat.

Jimin melihat Yoongi ada di sekelilingnya. Yoongi yang tertawa dan Yoongi yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Yoongi yang terdiam dan berfikir. Yoongi yang selalu mendukungnya. Yoongi kini berdiri di depannya. Ada banyak Yoongi lain yang juga berdiri mengelilingi Jimin. Jimin tidak kuasa lagi untuk menahan air matanya. Dia terduduk lemas di tengah jalanan setapak.

"Yoongi-yah, maafkan aku" isak Jimin dan saat itu dia berharap satu dari sekian banyak Yoongi yang ada di depannya datang mendekat dan memeluknya karena Jimin begitu merindukan Yoongi yang kini sudah berubah menjadi orang lain.

Hoseok hanya berdiri di sana dan menghela nafas panjang. Hoseok berjongkok dan mengusap kepala Jimin dengan lembut.

"Jimin-ssi, Yoongi selalu memaafkanmu. Yoongi selalu ada di dekatmu. Bahkan hingga kini Yoongi yang menjelma menjadi orang lain juga tidak bisa menyakitimu" ucapnya tulus.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Hoseok "Suga-ssi, aku harus mencari Suga-ssi"

Lelaki itu bangkit dengan sekali gerakan dan berlari secepat mungkin. Hoseok mengikutinya dari belakang hingga Jimin berhenti di sebuah tempat yang agak luas. Mereka tidak ditumbuhi pepohonan karena delapan tahun yang lalu tempat ini dijadikan reka ulang kasus yang kemudian kematian Min Yoongi dianggap sebagai kecelakaan. Jino memang seorang anak orang kaya. Ayahnya menyuap beberapa orang polisi kenalannya untuk menutup kasus hilangnya Yoongi dan begitu saja semuanya berlalu. Yoongi dianggap meninggal karena kecelakaan saat mendaki gunung.

Selang beberapa menit berjalan, Jimin melihat dengan jelas Suga tengah berkelahi dengan seseorang. Ada tiga orang lain yang sudah tersungkur di tanah berlumuran darah.

"Suga-ssi!" teriak Jimin dengan keras tapi Suga tidak mendengarnya. Suga terus memukuli lelaki itu. Jimin berlari mendekat. Hoseok sibuk menelpon orang lain untuk membawa ambulance dan mungkin bodyguard yang biasa mengawal Suga.

"Suga-ssi, lepaskan. Suga-ssi, kumohon hentikan!" Jimin meraih lengan baju Suga namun lelaki itu tidak menghiraukannya. Dia melepaskan lengan Jimin dengan sekali gerakan yang membuat Jimin terhempas agak jauh dari Suga.

Jimin melihat orang itu. Jino. Song Jino yang masih seperti dulu bahkan hingga kini lelaki itu masih menatap Jimin dengan senyumannya yang menjijikkan. Seketika kenangan delapan tahun yang lalu kembali merangsek masuk ke dalam dirinya dan membuat Jimin berteriak lemah. Tubuhnya lemas tidak bisa lagi menyangga tubuhnya.

Jimin menatap Suga dengan harapan lelaki itu mungkin akan segera sadar dan menghentikan semua ini. Sedetik sebelum Jimin sadar, seseorang yang ada di depannya bukanlah Suga. Yoongi.

Min Yoongi yang tengah berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang sama yang dia tujukan delapan tahun lalu saat menolongnya.

Malam ini Min Yoongi kembali.

"Yoongi-yah, hentikan" isak Jimin pelan "Suga-ssi tidak mungkin melakukan ini demi siapapun. Dia tidak akan melakukan ini demi aku atau demi orang yang dia cintai. Dia tidak akan mati untuk orang yang dia cintai jadi ini pasti kau Yoongi-yah, hentikan semua ini. Kumohon."

Dan Suga berhenti. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya. Lelaki itu terdiam menatap Jino sebentar sebelum beranjak bangun melepaskan kungkungannya pada tubuh Jino. Lelaki itu sudah bersimbah darah. Mungkin beberapa kali pukulan lagi dia akan mati. Suga berjalan lunglai menjauhi Jimin ataupun Jino seolah dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Hoseok mengikuti kemana Suga pergi dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian bersama Jino yang kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya. Jimin terserap dalam kegelapan juga kabut yang turun menutupi pandangan matanya.

Jimin memeluk dirinya yang bergetar hebat. Delapan tahun yang lalu, semua ini persis seperti yang terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu. Dimana dia terserap ke dalam kegelapan hingga akhirnya Jimin terjatuh pingsan.

.

* * *

.

Terapinya yang terakhir sangat menyakitkan karena Suga seperti di bawa ke sebuah scene delapan tahun lalu dimana Min Yoongi berlari sepanjang jalan menuju pegunungan Surak dan berakhir di sebuah lembah yang menjadi hulu sungai Cheongpyeong. Suga akhirnya tahu. Sejak kejadian dimana Jimin putus dengan Jino. Jimin tidak lagi berteman dengan Min Yoongi. Jimin tidak lagi belajar atau pergi ke sekolah bersamanya. Jimin menjauh dari Yoongi meski Yoongi tetap sering mengintip Jimin dengan beberapa temannya yang lain. Min Yoongi benar-benar mencintai Park Jimin hingga dia berlari menyusuri jalan sepanjang pegunungan Kyeonggi seakan dia lupa kalau dia sendiri tidak pernah berlari dengan kakinya yang pincang namun hari itu Min Yoongi rela kakinya patah demi menyelamatkan Park Jimin.

Suga melihat Yoongi bersikeras melawan Jino dan teman-temannya hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang terbakar dan jatuh ke sungai.

Selesai terapi. Suga tidak merasa mual dan anehnya dia merasa diliputi perasaan penuh dendam. Malam pertama setelah terapi dia tidak bisa lagi tidur. Suga sibuk mencari data tentang Song Jino dan teman-temannya. Suga juga mendatangi sekolahnya dulu. Membuat beberapa guru memperhatikannya dengan ragu. Dia tidak mengaku sebagai siapapun. Dia hanya berkata dengan simpel kalau dia seorang turis yg berlibur dan melihat-lihat hingga satu orang suruhannya berhasil menemukan Song Jino juga dua orang temannya. Rupanya Song Jino sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses dan Suga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengacaukan pikiran Jino dan mengajaknya bertemu atas nama Min Yoongi.

Ketika bertemu dengannya, Song Jino sedikit terlihat khawatir dan takut tapi dia menutupinya dengan baik begitu juga dengan teman-temannya.

Mereka kaget ketika melihat Suga. Tentu karena mereka tahu persis siapa orang di depannya. Min Yoongi yang ternyata masih hidup. Suga berkata dengan lugas kalau dia akan kembali mengangkat kasus kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Min Yoongi dan mengungkapkan semua faktanya termasuk mencari jenazah siapa yang dimasukkan ke dalam peti Min Yoongi karena pada kebenarannya Min Yoongi masih hidup. Tentu Song Jino tidak menerima semua itu dan mengancam akan membunuh Suga.

Saat itu tidak ada pilihan lain selain berkelahi dan menghabisi Song Jino. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diri Suga. Dia begitu termakan dengan nafsu balas dendamnya.

Rasa kebenciannya pada Song Jino semakin memuncak seakan semua kejadian di masa lalu datang dan merasuk ke dalam dirinya hingga dia meluapkannya saat itu juga. Seseorang datang dari kejauhan dan berteriak. Suga tidak mendengarnya. Suga tidak mendengar apa yang diteriakkan lelaki itu hingga dia mendekat dan meraih lengan bajunya.

Jiminie.

Apakah dia Park Jimin? Suga seperti sudah lama sekali mengenal lelaki ini. Dia bersumpah akan menghabisi Song Jino karena dia sudah menyakiti Jimin. Jiminie yang ternyata sangat rapuh dan membutuhkannya.

" _Yoongi-yah"_

Suga membeku.

Panggilan itu terasa sudah lama sekali tidak dia dengar. Seakan mengembalikannya pada senyum dan tawa Jimin yang dulu. Seakan dia sedang berdiri di lorong sekolah dan Jimin berlari ke arahnya. Suga melepaskan kungkungannya. Dia menoleh sedikit ke arah Jimin. Jimin yang kini menangis dan memohon kepadanya. Suga merasa seolah dulu dia menginginkan ini. Jimin menangisinya dan memohon padanya dengan tatapan sayang yang lembut.

Apa mungkin Min Yoongi adalah dirinya?

Sekelebat rasa sakit kemudian muncul menginvasi kepalanya.

Denyutan nyeri yang sama. Entah dia kini berada dimana. Pandangannya kabur dan semuanya menjadi buram. Suga memegangi kepalanya sebelum terjatuh pingsan.

.

* * *

.

Suga tahu saat dia terbangun dia akan berada di rumah sakit namun kali ini sungguh terasa berbeda karena dia melihat seseorang menatap ke arahnya lekat-lekat. Suga tersenyum tipis. Seokjin pasti sudah tahu semuanya.

"Seokjin. Kau datang." katanya pelan.

"Jika aku tidak datang mungkin aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau tengah sekarat dengan sakit di kepalamu. Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku tentang apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya? _why did you even lying to me Kim Suga?"_

"Bisakah kita menunda ini sebentar? kepalaku agak berat"

Pintu kamar terbuka sedikit dan dua orang masuk ke dan Namjoon yang kemudian mendekat ke arah Suga.

" _How are you feeling?"_ tanya Namjoon seakan dia baru saja lepas dari rasa khawatirnya.

Suga tersenyum _"Not my first time. it's getting bearable though"_

" _Listen to me now Suga-yah. This is getting ridiculous. I sent you here not for this and shit- im.."_

" _Love, it's okay to calm down"_ kata Namjoon dengan lembut. Lelaki itu beralih merangkul Seokjin.

" _You sent me here for some reason right? You want me to search things about that library, Jung Halmoni, and Park Jimin."_

" _Yes but not again._ Kau akan kembali ke Singapore bersamaku setelah dokter memperbolehkanmu pulang"

Namjoon menarik nafas panjang "Sayang-"

" _I dont need any objection. Hoseok will replace you and your job here. He'll be watching anything contain our charity project from now on."_ Seokjin berucap dengan suara yang bergetar. Dia terlihat sangat marah sekarang. Suga menatapnya sebal.

" _Im okay but-"_

" _I dont understand you at all. You sent me here and planned something i didnt know and i dont give a fuck about that now you want me to go back just like that? Do you remember anything you said every fuckin time i said i wanna go home? no?"_ sungut Suga lagi. Hoseok yang tadinya ingin menengahi lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan satu keluarga ini mengeluarkan semua opininya seperti biasa.

" _Yes. This is my fault. I know that. Im more like angry with myself. I hate to see you being hurt. Darling you should know i rather kill myself than to see you like this and please quit that fuckin therapy. It's bad for your health. This is drive me fuckin crazy"_ lanjut Seokjin. Pandangannya sudah kabur. Sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan menangis.

" _Suga-yah. Here listen, for the sake of your health please just go back and try to forget your lost memory for awhile. You'll be okay. Your condition now is not really good. I know you might not want us to know you struggled a lot to regain your memory but i think it's good to give yourself a good rest. you need that."_

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Kembalilah dulu ke rumah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kata Hoseok menambahi.

Suga tahu semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja jika dia kembali begitu saja dan meninggalkan Park Jimin.

Park Jimin. Nama yang kini tidak bisa keluar lagi dari pikirannya.

Seokjin menatapnya dengan rumit. Suga tersenyum ke arahnya. Tahu sekali kalau kakak angkatnya bisa bunuh diri jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

" _When will we go home?"_ tanya Suga. Seokjin refleks tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.

" _Oh God, if something bad happened to you again. i rather kill myself"_ bisiknya.

" _Then Namjoon gonna die for you too, stupid"_

 _._

.

.

Begitu Jimin sadar dirinya sudah ada di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Taehyung menatapnya dengan cemas. Jimin tersenyum lemah menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung yang kemudian menggenggam jarinya erat.

"Kurasa aku sudah menawarkanmu ide yang buruk" kata Taehyung menyesal. Jimin mencoba terkekeh meski pada akhirnya terlihat seperti sedang menahan sakit. Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal yang buruk karena pada akhirnya aku ingat kalau aku berusaha memperbaiki diriku sebelum semua itu terjadi" balas Jimin pelan. Suaranya masih tercekat. Namun satu yang melekat di pikirannya. Suga.

"Suga-ssi juga sedang dirawat di sini. Sewaktu dia pergi kepalanya kembali sakit dan akhirnya dia juga pingsan. Aku tahu kau pingsan karena kau phobia gelap juga kabut. Jino selamat meski keadaannya sempat kritis dan lelaki itu bersedia bertanggung jawab atas segala yang pernah dia lakukan beberapa tahun silam." kata Taehyung seolah tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikiran Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih Tae"

"Sekarang, karena Suga sudah tahu kau bukan penyebab kematian Min Yoongi kupastikan kini dia tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk menyakitimu"

Jimin tersenyum "Dia tidak menyakitiku Tae"

"Kau akan membelanya terus. Kau menyukainya?"

Jimin tersipu. "Bisakah-"

 _Krieett_

Keduanya kini menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Ada dua orang lelaki masuk ke dalam. Mereka seperti bukan orang Korea. Mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Kau yang bernama Park Jimin?" tanyanya lugas dengan bahasa Korea yang tidak begitu fasih. Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku Kim Namjoon, ini suamiku Kim Seokjin. Aku dan Seokjin mengangkat Suga sebagai adik delapan tahun yang lalu" ucap Namjoon memperkenalkan diri. Jimin sedikit membungkuk memberi salam. Namjoon tersenyum ke arahnya meski Seokjin kini membuang wajahnya dan pura-pura melihat hal lain.

"Hoseok-ssi sering bercerita tentang anda Sir" ujar Jimin.

"Aku ingin kau pergi dari hidup Suga mulai dari sekarang" kata Seokjin tiba-tiba dan saat itu Namjoon merengut sebal seolah mereka sudah merencanakan semua ini dengan baik sebelumnya.

"Aku-"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun hubungan kalian sekarang. Kau sudah banyak melukai masa lalunya dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi"

"Justru aku ingin membantunya. Jika dia tidak ingin mengingat apapun lagi tentang masa lalunya, aku juga akan membantunya tapi aku tidak bisa lagi kehilangannya. Aku mencintainya"

SLAP!

Jimin merasa pipinya begitu panas dan Taehyung terlambat untuk menghentikan semua itu. Seokjin baru saja menamparnya dengan Kim Namjoon yang kemudian kaget dan segera menangkap Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Honey, you promised me second ago that you would never do this"_ kata lelaki itu dengan kesal.

Seokjin tidak menghiraukan kata-kata suaminya."Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau pikir kau berhak berkata begitu? Kau sama sekali tidak pantas berada di dalam hidupnya lagi. Kau sudah banyak menyakitinya. Apa kau pernah bayangkan hidupnya sekarang jika terus-terusan bersamamu? sikapmu yang sekarang kau lakukan aku tahu karena Suga kini sudah berubah banyak. Kau sungguh tidak tahu malu."

" _Love, stop it please"_

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dulu Sir. Kau tidak berhak menilai Park Jimin begitu. Dia juga terluka banyak"

"Oh _Well,_ kalau begitu semuanya sudah impas. Jadi pergilah dari hidup Suga, tolong. Aku akan melanjutkan pembangunan perpustakaan milikmu jika kau menyetujui ini"

Jimin merasa ada air matanya mulai membasahi wajah tanpa dia sadari. Taehyung terlihat sangat marah.

"Karena kau memiliki segalanya bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukan Jimin seperti ini"

"Tentu aku bisa karena jika dilihat perpustakaan itu pun seharusnya bukan milikmu Park Jimin. Aku benar bukan?"

"Kim Seokjin, _listen. We need to go now"_

Namjoon menarik lengan Seokjin agar bisa membawanya pergi.

"Aku akan pergi dari hidupnya. Tentu. Terima kasih anda sudah sangat baik menolong Yoongi"

Seokjin berhenti melangkah dan menoleh "Jangan berbicara seolah kau berhak berterima kasih"

Jimin menangis dengan keras setelahnya. Taehyung memeluknya dengan erat. Rasa sakit dari tamparan itu bukan seberapa. Hanya saja, Jimin merasa dirinya sudah terluka banyak. Jimin merasa dia juga sudah menyesali semua kesalahannya yang dulu dan semua itu ternyata belum cukup untuk mengembalikan Min Yoongi padanya.

.

.

* * *

 **Satu Bulan Kemudian…**

Malam-malam berganti seperti terlihat begitu cepat tapi jika dipikir-pikir melewatinya sungguh berat. Jimin menggunakan banyak cara agar dia melupakan semua hal yang terjadi. mungkin tepatnya melupakan Suga. Meski rasanya semua itu tidak mungkin bisa dia lakukan. Jimin banyak menyibukkan dirinya dengan kelas tari hingga dalam sehari dia bisa sedikit fokus dan sejenak melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Pembangunan perpustakaan sudah selesai. Soft launchingnya juga sudah dilakukan kemarin. Pihak Polaris datang dan memberikan ucapan selamat pada Jimin. Hoseok berada di sana dan selalu menemani Jimin kapan saja selama dia melihat perkembangan proyek. Lelaki itu sangat baik dan kehadirannya menghibur Jimin karena tentu saja Jimin sangat merindukan Suga. Suga kembali ke Singapura begitu saja. Jimin tidak sempat bertemu dengannya lagi tapi hari dimana Suga pergi ada satu buket bunga yang dikirimkan untuknya. Jimin masih menyimpan satu kartu ucapan yang terselip di dalamnya juga bunga mawar yang kini masih segar di dalam vas di rumahnya.

Kartu itu bertuliskan ucapan yang singkat namun tidak membuat Jimin bosan membacanya berulang-ulang setiap hari.

' _Cepatlah sembuh'_

Kini Jimin sudah sembuh dan dia sering berharap mungkin suatu hari Suga akan mengirimkannnya buket bunga yang lain. Sehari sebelum _soft launching_ perpustakaan Jimin datang ke makam Nenek Jung untuk meminta restu. Lelaki itu berdiri cukup lama di pusara Nenek Jung. Jimin menceritakan banyak hal termasuk pertemuannya dengan Suga juga kejadian yang beruntun terjadi setelah itu. Jimin memastikan kepada Nenek Jung kalau Yoongi masih hidup dan dia akan kembali

Jimin menoleh ke arah satu pusara lain yang ada di samping Nenek Jung.

Batu yang berpahat tulisan Min Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum tipis.

Semua ini tampak seperti ironi. Jimin ingin berkata pada batu nisan di depannya kalau Min Yoongi masih hidup. Min Yoongi menjelma menjadi orang lain yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak juga menatapnya seperti dulu. Dia ingin berteriak kalau Min Yoongi sungguh berbeda. Sekalipun Min Yoongi masih hidup, dia tidak bisa lagi menggapainya.

Jimin kembali dari lamunannya. Perpustakaan baru dibuka untuk umum mulai hari ini dan pengunjung terakhir baru saja pulang. Jimin merapikan beberapa buku yang belum tertata rapi di raknya. Dia menoleh ke arah suara seseorang yang melangkah mendekat.

Taehyung. Dia pasti sudah datang menjemput. Lelaki itu sungguh seperti penyelamat di hidup Jimin. Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok. Dua orang yang terkadang memperlakukannya lebih dari seorang teman. Jimin bersyukur memiliki keduanya.

Jimin keluar dari lorong rak buku untuk menyambut Taehyung dan senyumnya lenyap ketika dia melihat siapa yang datang.

"Suga-ssi.."

Jimin berkedip sekali dua kali untuk memastikan benar Suga yang berdiri di depannya. Wajah yang sedikit kabur dari ingatannya karena sudah lebih dari sebulan dia tidak lihat lagi. Nama yang agak asing disebut karena dia tidak pernah lagi mendengar nama itu baik dari Hoseok atau dari pihak polaris. Seakan semua tentang Kim Suga menghilang ikut bersama dirinya pergi.

Lelaki itu tetap sama dengan yang terakhir Jimin lihat. Potongan jas yang begitu membuatnya sempurna. Tatanan rambutnya yang berbeda karena dia kini merubah warna rambutnya menjadi abu-abu. Semuanya terpadu menjadi satu dengan sepatu juga jasnya yang berwarna hitam.

Sungguh jika saja Jimin diberi kesempatan untuk mencintai lelaki ini lebih lama.

Suga menatapnya lekat dan Jimin merasa pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Bagaimana caranya agar Suga tahu kalau dia merindukannya.

Jimin menunduk dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh satu-satu hingga dia merasa Suga mendekat dan mengangkat dagunya. Lelaki itu menghapus air mata Jimin dan menangkupkan wajahnya.

Suga mengecup bibirnya lembut. Menatap Jimin dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Jimin hampir tanpa suara. Suga tidak menjawab tapi lelaki itu menarik wajah Jimin untuk satu ciuman panjang. Perlahan tangan Jimin bergerak untuk meremas lengan baju Suga. Membiarkan lelaki itu memagutnya dengan dalam dan lebih dalam lagi hingga Jimin melenguh ketika Suga bermain dengan lidahnya.

Suga menarik tubuh Jimin agar merapat kepadanya. Dia melepaskan ciumannya sebentar dan melihat Jimin yang kehabisan nafas. Pipinya memerah. Suga mengusapnya lembut.

Jimin masih menatapnya seperti dulu, seperti pertama kali dia membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu" ucap Suga pelan dengan suara yang berat dan seperti pertama kalinya, Jimin mengangguk, melingkarkan lengannya pada tengkuk Suga sebelum satu ciuman panjang lainnya.

Suga tidak melepaskan ciumannya ketika dia mengangkat tubuh Jimin dalam gendongannya ke sebuah sofa. Tangannya dengan cepat melepaskan semua yang ada pada tubuh keduanya. Suga beralih sebentar ke ceruk leher Jimin. Dia menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga membuat Jimin melenguh. Satu kali gerakan lagi, kini tubuh keduanya sudah lepas dari pakaian.

"Ahh-

Suga menutup lenguhan Jimin dengan ciumannya yang lain. mengangkat satu kaki Jimin agar kedua miliknya bergesekan. Suga menggerakan miliknya ke arah Jimin dengan cepat.

" _fuck"_ umpat Suga ketika milik keduanya sudah keras. Mereka hampir sampai. Jimin meremas lengannya dengan kuat hingga satu ciuman panjang lain membuat mereka sampai.

Sejenak dia menatap ke arah Jimin yang tampak kacau. Rambutnya yang mulai berantakan, nafasnya yang tersenggal, juga bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Betapa Suga menyukai pemandangan di depannya. Itu semua bisa membuat miliknya kembali mengeras hanya dalam beberapa saat. Sejak kapan Park Jimin membuatnya seperti ini?

Suga menurukan ciumannya ke leher Jimin dan terus turun ke bawah hingga lelaki itu membuka kaki Jimin dan menghabiskan waktu di sana untuk menghisap bagian dalam kakinya kemudian beralih ke milik Jimin. Suga memakai sisa _cum_ keduanya untuk melumuri beberapa jarinya. Dia mulai masuk ke dalam pusat Jimin, merasakan jarinya terhisap penuh oleh Jimin. Suga menatap Jimin dengan dalam. Melihat bagaimana lelaki itu mengikuti semua keinginannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jimin meraih wajah Suga seolah meminta lelaki itu untuk menciumnya lagi dan Suga menurutinya. Dia melumat bibir Jimin dengan agak kasar. Menggigit bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya.

Suga masih bergerak dengan jarinya di dalam Jimin dan Jimin sedikit berjengit ketika Suga menemukan titik sensitifnya.

"Ughh-"

Jimin melepaskan ciuman itu lebih dulu dan mengusap wajah Suga. Lengannya menggenggam erat lengan Suga seolah meminta Suga untuk menghentikan jarinya.

"Aku ingin kau" bisik Jimin pelan. Suga mengerang. Sungguh permintaan itu seperti membakar dirinya. Tubuhnya tersengat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Perasaan yang selalu datang di saat Jimin begitu lemah di dalam kungkungannya. Perasaan yang aneh yang membuatnya gila tapi semua ini lebih mirip seperti candu yang terus menerus menarik dirinya untuk kembali pada Jimin.

Suga menggerakkan miliknya ke pusat Jimin membiarkan perlahan-lahan miliknya masuk. Jimin menghisapnya begitu kuat. Pusatnya selalu sempit dan Suga bersumpah akan bertaruh apapun demi tubuh Jimin.

Lelaki itu meremas erat lengan Suga. Merasakan sakit yang semakin lama seperti membelah dirinya.

Suga diam sebentar ketika miliknya sudah masuk sempurna ke dalam tubuh Jimin. Jimin merasa begitu penuh. Suga melepaskan jemari Jimin yang begitu erat meremas lengannya dan menggantinya dengan genggaman tangan. Kedua pasang jarinya saling mengisi satu sama lain. Suga mengecup bibir Jimin pelan, menurunkan tubuhnya seolah menenangkan Jimin.

Suga mulai bergerak pelan dan Jimin tidak bisa lagi menahan lenguhannya. Lelaki itu mendesah di telinga Suga. Memintanya bergerak lebih cepat. Suga menyanggupinya. Membawa Jimin dalam gerakan yang lebih cepat, menumbuk pusat Jimin dengan keras hingga lelaki itu melengkungkan tubuhnya. Beberapa kali gerakan kemudian Suga kembali melumat bibir Jimin. Ciumannya begitu berantakan namun Suga tidak peduli. Keduanya sudah begitu dekat.

Pandangannya semakin kabur. Mungkin karena penyatuan ini begitu hebat dengan rasa rindu yang begitu membakar keduanya meski semua dilakukan tanpa banyak bicara. Tubuh mereka sepertinya lebih mengerti dibanding dengan perasaan juga pikiran keduanya.

Keduanya sampai. Suga nemenuhi pusat Jimin dengan cairannya.

Jimin memejamkan matanya. Suga sangat hangat. Berbeda dengan penyatuan sebelumnya, hari ini Suga menatapnya. Hari ini Suga tidak mabuk.

Ketika Jimin membuka matanya Suga tengah melihatnya dengan dalam. Jimin teringat malam ketiga saat Suga mengiranya tidur dan menatapnya.

Jimin tersenyum dan meraih wajah Suga lagi. Mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Jimin

Suga tersenyum tipis "Tidak sebaik kau" jawabnya.

"Suga-ssi, aku-"

"Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku ke Singapura" potong Suga dan dia tidak terlihat ingin dibantah.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

Woah! the longest chapter ever!

it needs 3 fuckin years for me to make this story and im glad i choose it for yoonmin. they deserve it.

As you know, Jimin will be going to Singapore and he'll be there with Seokjin's family.

Ada beberapa bagian di cerita ini yang disingkat sedemikian rupa supaya tidak lebih panjang karena mengingat jalan ceritanya masih lumayan hehehe

selamat membaca.

Terima kasih reviewnya. Tetap bersama cerita ini sampai selesai ya.

Kim Kyuna


	6. Chapter 6

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _ **majority: YoonMin**_

 _ **by lonalunatic**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

 **Chapter 6: Angin dari Dua Musim**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Satu Bulan Sebelumnya..**_

Cuaca tidak begitu baik di Singapura. Beberapa hari ini angin sedikit bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Orang-orang melayu semakin tampak muram karena keseharian mereka terganggu. Hujan sering datang tiba-tiba membuat baju mereka basah atau jika sedang sial, mereka akan berlari sepanjang jalan menuju _MRT Station_ terdekat. Beberapa orang cina perbatasan biasanya justru lebih menyukai hari yang agak mendung, kebanyakan karena mereka tidak perlu repot-repot kepanasan saat bekerja dan berjualan di pasar. _China Town_ biasanya tetap ramai dengan orang yang berjualan meski angin sedikit kencang. Ada sebagian kecil orang india yang justru bersyukur angin sedikit kencang dan hujan sering datang tiba-tiba karena setidaknya mereka bisa beristirahat lebih banyak dari pekerjaan mereka. Kebanyakan orang india yang tinggal di Singapura bekerja di sebuah perusahaan konstruksi dan lebih sering mengerjakan pekerjaan berat di lapangan.

 _Well,_ tersisa dari mereka, ada beberapa orang yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan cuaca. Mungkin karena waktunya yang tersita banyak dengan pekerjaan hingga tidak sempat mengeluh. Setidaknya mereka tidak berwajah masam seperti orang melayu.

Hari ini Kedai Tuan Oh sedang tutup. Sesuai kebudayaan orang cina, Tuan Oh akan tutup di setiap tanggal empat. Seokjin sempat bertanya pada Tuan Oh apa maksud dari perilakunya yang sedikit aneh dan Tuan Oh menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar meski pada akhirnya cerita itu hanya mempunyai satu inti, menurut orang cina angka empat adalah angka sial.

Seokjin sempat menahan tawa karena teringat dia pernah memenangkan sebuah undian dan itu terjadi di tanggal empat bulan keempat.

 _Yeah_ mungkin karena Tuan Oh tidak menang, jadi dia menganggap itu sial atau bisa juga karena dia menganggap tanggal empat adalah hari sial, itu akan membentuk sugesti yang menjadi kenyataan.

Ideologi sebenarnya hanya seperti pola pikir yang membentuk kekuatan pikiran. Otak kita tumbuh dan merangsang semua sugesti. Seokjin percaya itu. Jadi tidak ada gunanya mempercayai sebuah takhayul.

 _Well,_ untungnya Seokjin tidak lahir dan dibesarkan seperti orang cina. Setidaknya dia hidup dengan baik di segala cuaca. Meski sebenarnya ada yang membuat hatinya sedikit pengap akhir-akhir ini.

Suga.

Entah mengapa sejak pertama Seokjin berbicara dengannya di rumah sakit delapan tahun lalu, dia merasa ditarik oleh sebuah magnet yang membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari Suga. Seokjin sangat menyayangi lelaki itu seperti Suga sudah ditakdirkan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Sehari saja tanpa Suga, dia bisa merasa begitu pengap. Jika Namjoon adalah nafasnya maka Suga seperti tempatnya bernafas. Melihat Suga tumbuh dengan kepribadian yang baik, melihat Suga tersenyum di setiap kali mereka berbicara, melihat Suga tertawa lebar di setiap kali dia bahagia membuat Seokjin merasa hidupnya lengkap. Namjoon dan Suga seperti satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mungkin kedua orang itu yang membuatnya bertahan hidup. Seperti orang cina yang hidup dari cerita orang tua dulu. Seperti orang melayu yang hidup sambil memasang wajah masam atau seperti orang india yang bersyukur adanya hujan di tengah musim peralihan.

Semejak Suga pergi, hari-hari seperti terus mendung dan membuat sesak. Seokjin sedikit merasa dirinya mirip dengan orang melayu yang masam karena dia tidak lagi tersenyum seperti biasa. Namjoon meledeknya setiap saat jika dia sedang uring-uringan dan terkadang semua itu berhasil. Suaminya bahkan mengajaknya bulan madu lagi ke tempat yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi dan bercinta seharian atau sebenarnya Namjoon tidak perlu mengajak Seokjin bulan madu hanya untuk bercinta seharian, setiap bangun tidur Namjoon selalu memiliki opsi untuk meliburkan diri dan mengurung Seokjin seharian di kamar.

Semua itu bermula dari cerita temannya, Lee Jinwoon. Seokjin mulai penasaran dengan asal-usul perpustakaan yang Mr. Lee ceritakan dasarnya Seokjin sangat senamg beramal. Insting orang baiknya kemudian keluar begitu mendengar kalau perpustakaan itu sudah lumayan tua.

Menelusuri sejarah tentang Keluarga Nenek Jung seperti mendapatkan _jackpot._ Semuanya ternyata berhubungan dengan satu nama. Yoongi. Awalnya Seokjin mengira nama Yoongi yang ada di daftar keluarga Nenek Jung bukanlah Yoongi yang sama yang mungkin ada di mimpi Suga tapi Seokjin bersumpah akan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri begitu melihat nama lain, Jimin.

Semua informasi itu terlarut seperti sudah suratan. Seokjin tertawa senang dan memutuskan untuk merencanakan kepulangan Suga ke Seoul.

Semua itu menyenangkan. Betapa tidak, Seokjin sangat ingin tahu masa lalu Suga. Seokjin ingin melihat lelaki itu bahagia dan berhenti bermimpi tentang masa lalunya.

Semua itu menyenangkan setidaknya sampai Suga berangkat ke Seoul. Sisanya, Seokjin merasa hidupnya begitu sepi. Seperti kehilangan sebagian dari dirinya.

Suga sulit sekali dihubungi. Mereka biasanya mengobrol lewat telepon satu sampai tiga kali sehari karena Seokjin suka sekali menganggu Suga yang tengah bekerja. Namjoon sering menatapnya tidak tega jika Seokjin hanya terdiam sendirian.

Hari ini Seokjin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Perasaannya tidak enak belakangan ini dan dia yakin semua itu bukan sugesti. Ada sesuatu yang pasti terjadi pada Suga. Hingga akhirnya di sinilah Seokjin, awalnya dia hanya ingin berkunjung ke kantor Namjoon dengan membawakan makan siang tapi berujung dengan dirinya yang merajuk.

" _Come to think about it, you seems cant helped yourself well enough. You made this plan and ruined it with all your concerns for him. I don't think it wise enough for Suga. He must have been struggling hard for the past few months. Honey, this is a bit nonsense and you know i hate it"_

Seokjin terdiam sebentar. Namjoon sangat tidak menyukai sikap tidak konsisten. Lelaki itu bisa marah besar jika tahu Seokjin sering tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan Suga. Meski sebenarnya mungkin Namjoon sudah tahu kelakuannya belakangan ini dan suaminya masih terlihat sabar. Jika dipikir, Namjoon yang paling kerepotan dengan sikap kekanakannya selama ini hanya saja lelaki itu tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh atau terlihat marah. Seokjin menghela nafas sebentar sebelum memulai argumen yang lain.

" _Baby, something bad must be happened. He didn't even pick up my calls"_

" _He's busy. You got him busy, remember?"_

" _But-"_

Namjoon menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Seokjin dengan lekat. Suaminya terlihat seperti orang bingung. Namjoon menahan tawanya. Jika sudah tentang Suga, Seokjin bisa menjadi gila dalam sesaat. Ada waktu dimana Namjoon sedikit kesal karena Suga mendapatkan perhatian lebih banyak darinya tapi ketika diingat Seokjin bahkan tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada dirinya di ranjang membuatnya merasa menang dari Suga. Seokjin sangat mencintainya. Namjoon mengelus pipi Seokjin dengan lembut, menarik lelaki itu ke pangkuannya.

" _Love, he's fine. Let him find his way out. He'll never achieve anything if you insist him living like you want all the time. Loving someone sometimes means to let go."_

" _But i missed him so much."_

" _I missed him too. We've been missing him so much. How about visit him this weekend? I need to take you for another date. Just the two of us."_

Seokjin mendadak tersipu. Tahu benar maksud suaminya. _"It always been the two of us, Darlin."_

" _Yeah but I need you to relax a bit. We can go somewhere after that"_

" _Yay! I love you Baby. Thank you so much"_

" _It's my pleasure to make you happy"_

Seokjin mengalungkan lengannya ke tengkuk Namjoon, memeluk suaminya erat dan menghabiskan waktu untuk sebuah ciuman panjang. Oh mungkin seperti biasanya, ciuman itu akan berujung pada sebuah penyatuan yang memakan waktu lama hingga Namjoon melupakan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Seokjin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jika saja saat itu tidak ada dokter dan beberapa perawat, dia pasti sudah menangis dengan keras. Namjoon memeluknya dengan erat. Mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa menenangkan Seokjin.

Dua jam yang lalu mereka sampai dan untungnya Namjoon melarang Seokjin untuk memberikan kejutan yang lain berupa kue atau makanan. Mereka langsung mengunjungi kantor Netflix dimana dia menemukan Suga tengah mengambil cuti dan setelah melihat keadaan apartemen yang kosong, Seokjin semakin yakin kalau sesuatu tengah terjadi pada Suga.

Ponsel Suga tidak aktif. Seokjin sudah gelisah tidak tahu arah. Untung saja ketika Namjoon menghubungi, Hoseok mengangkat ponselnya.

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di rumah sakit. Melihat Suga terbaring di ranjang membuat hatinya begitu sakit. Seokjin tidak pernah membiarkan Suga lagi-lagi menginap di rumah sakit apapun alasannya karena dia tidak ingin Suga mengingat delapan tahun yang lalu saat dia bangun dari rumah sakit. Hoseok bercerita kalau kejadian ini bukan yang pertama. Suga sudah dua kali terbaring di rumah sakit. Refleks Seokjin menangis begitu saja.

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Seokjin. Dia mengelus pipi Seokjin dengan lembut. _"Honey. Hey baby, he's alright. Doctor said he's alright now. Come on baby, stop crying"_

" _He's in pain . How can i leave him suffer like this? How can i-"_

" _Im sorry Baby. Really im sorry. This is my fault. Please Honey, stop cryin."_

" _No. This is my fault. I-"_

" _This is not your fault Seokjin-ie. He chose this way. I've been asking him to tell you about this but considering that you'll gone crazy he refused it"_ tambah Hoseok. Saat itu juga Seokjin menatapnya dengan kesal.

" _What if i didn't come here? you will keep this shit away from me, right?"_

"Sayang, tenanglah sebentar"

"Maafkan aku Seokjin-ie. Satu minggu yang lalu Suga pergi entah kemana. Dia bahkan tidak mengabariku. Bodyguard-ku yang mencarinya dan ternyata dia ada di Kyeonggi"

"Kyeonggi?" tanya Seokjin tidak mengerti.

"Tempat kau menemukannya dulu, kau ingat? Dia kesana untuk membalas dendam"

" _Revenge? what the fuck are you saying what revenge?"_

" _I asked his doctor. He said there're bunch of people tryna makin fun of him back then at school"_

Seokjin menepuk keningnya tidak percaya _"Oh My God. Namjoonie i should get him back home"_

" _Hoseok-ah, you better tell me the hell happened here from the start"_ kata Namjoon. Sedikit kesal karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sejak awal Suga datang.

" _Then promise me one thing. Don't judge anyone because you dont know what exactly happened"_

 _._

 _._

Hoseok menceritakan semua yang ada di sudut pandangnya. Semua yang terjadi dengan Suga juga tentang Park Jimin. Bagaimana pertama kali Suga mengenal lelaki itu hingga dia tidak bisa lagi membencinya. Hoseok juga menceritakan tentang Park Jimin yang melakukan apa saja demi Suga termasuk tentang hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas karena sejak awal Suga tidak pernah memberitahu dengan jelas tentang perasaannya pada Park Jimin. Hoseok sudah menebak peralihan raut wajah Seokjin. Dia tampak begitu marah apalagi ketika Hoseok menyebut nama Park Jimin.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk pergi melihat Suga dan tidak mendengarkan sisanya. Hoseok sedikit bersyukur karena sebenarnya dia tahu hanya Namjoon yang akan mengerti semua ini lebih baik.

" _Namjoon-ah, Suga- he's simply fall in love"_

" _Fall in love?"_

" _He said he hate his past. He hate Min Yoongi but never denies his feeling toward Jimin-ssi"_

" _So it was like fallin in love with the same person after all this year? even he's now amnesia?"_

" _I've been spending a lot times to think about this somehow. Things that Park Jimin did to him, it's amazed me"_

" _But you said Park Jimin is a bad person right?"_

" _Back then, he was a rebel at school. A Broken-home child. Yoongi loved him so much you have no idea."_

"Jadi-"

"Park Jimin akan melakukan apa saja untuk Suga. Jika Suga tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi Min Yoongi yang dia kenal dulu maka Jimin akan mencintainya sebagai Kim Suga. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar tidak kehilangan Suga"

"Kehilangan Suga atau kehilangan Min Yoongi?"

" _Well,_ aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Park Jimin hanya seperti tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang sama"

"Suga- _well_ yang kulihat dari apa yang kau ceritakan sangat berbeda dengan Min Yoongi. Keduanya seperti dua orang yang berbeda jadi bagaimana bisa Park Jimin memilih untuk bertahan dengan Suga? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"

"Dia terus-terusan berkata kalau dia tidak bisa kehilangan orang yang sama seperti dia sangat menyesal dengan semua yang dia lakukan sebelumnya pada Min Yoongi."

Namjoon menarik nafas panjang "Dan sialnya, Suga juga menyukai lelaki itu huh? Bahkan setelah ingatannya hilang? Kegilaan macam apa ini"

"Suga selalu punya pilihan untuk menjauhinya, menyingkirkannya, bahkan untuk membuat Park Jimin tidak bisa lagi ada di hidupnya dan aku yakin sebenarnya Suga sudah mencoba semua itu hanya saja dia seperti ditarik oleh magnet yang membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari Park Jimin."

"Aku tidak menyangka Suga mempunyai masa lalu yang sangat rumit"

"Kau tahu, Suga mengikuti terapi untuk melupakan masa lalu. Sebenarnya terapi itu lebih cocok untuk orang-orang yang masih terjebak dalam masa lalunya dan ini yang membuatku yakin kalau Suga sudah mencoba untuk menyingkirkan Park Jimin dalam hidupnya. Dia sangat membenci lelaki itu. Di dalam mimpinya, Park Jimin hampir selalu melukai Min Yoongi. Aku tidak mengerti semua mimpi Suga. Dia seperti sedang menonton hidup Min Yoongi maka dari itu dokter kenalanku berkata kalau terapinya tidak akan berhasil karena Suga sama sekali tidak mengingat masa lalunya."

"Kutebak Suga sudah tidur bersama lelaki itu"

" _Yeah_. Di setiap selesai terapi Park Jimin akan menungunya pulang."

Namjoon menghela nafas. Lagi. "Dimana lelaki itu sekarang?"

"Aku memintanya mencoba untuk mengikuti terapi karena jika dipikir dia yang tengah terjebak masa lalu tapi semua itu membuat trauma dan phobianya kambuh. Dia pingsan setelah mencoba menghentikan Suga di Kyeonggi sekarang dia berada di sini. Beberapa blok dari kamar Suga"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Song Jino yang kau ceritakan?"

"Lelaki itu sudah menyerah karena aku melaporkannya ke polisi atas kasus delapan tahun yang lalu dan ada yang aneh saat itu, bukankah kalau begitu artinya Suga sudah mengakui kalau dia adalah Min Yoongi? Bagaimana kasus itu bisa ditutup tanpa pengakuan Suga jika Min Yoongi masih hidup dan itu adalah dirinya?"

"Benar juga. Suga- _well_ aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Seperti dia termakan balas dendam milik orang lain. Dia mengaku tentang Min Yoongi tetapi dia tidak sama sekali mengingat apapun tentang Min Yoongi yang ada di dalam dirinya apalagi tentang Park Jimin."

"Dia bahkan sangat membenci Min Yoongi."

"Karena lelaki itu lemah?"

"Karena lelaki itu begitu mencintai Park Jimin hingga rela mati untuknya sementara di akal sehat Suga, dia tidak akan pernah mati untuk orang yang dia cintai. Lebih dari itu, sebenarnya yang membuat Suga membenci Park Jimin sepertinya bukan hanya karena Park Jimin dulunya sangat jahat tapi karena dalam pikirannya Park Jimin hanya melihatnya sebagai Min Yoongi."

Namjoon terdiam. Sebenarnya jalan pikiran Suga membuatnya kesal. Lelaki itu menyebalkan sekali. Semuanya menjadi ratusan kali lebih rumit. Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hoseok-ah, terkadang aku salut padamu. Kau bisa bertahan sebagai sahabatnya lebih lama daripada aku. Suga dengan jalan pikirnya sangat menyebalkan tapi kali ini aku perlu tahu siapa Park Jimin dan apa yang sesungguhnya ada di pikiran lelaki itu"

.

.

.

Pada awalnya, Namjoon ingin bertemu Park Jimin karena dia merasa sedikitnya dia perlu tahu wajah lelaki itu. Sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar Park Jimin, Namjoon sempat meminta Seokjin untuk tenang dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang di luar batas. Tentu saja Seokjin awalnya mengangguk setuju dengan mudah namun setelah melihat wajah Park Jimin, entah mengapa rasa kesal kemudian menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Seokjin tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Tamparan telak itu begitu menyakitkan bahkan Seokjin merasa tangannya bergetar setelah melakukannya. Namjoon sedikit marah padanya meski sebenarnya yang dia lakukan wajar. Hanya saja, seperti yang dikatakan Hoseok, tidak seharusnya Seokjin menghakimi Park Jimin tanpa mengetahui sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Suga belasan tahun lalu maupun sekarang karena Suga sendiri pun belum bisa mengingat semuanya namun Seokjin begitu lega sewaktu Suga menyetujui ajakannya untuk pulang ke Singapura meski sebenarnya itu lebih tepat seperti pemaksaan. Dua hari setelah itu, Suga diperbolehkan pulang dan mereka langsung mengambil penerbangan malam hari.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Seokjin terdistraksi akhir-akhir ini. Sepulang dari Korea, ada yang berbeda dengan Suga. Lelaki itu sering berdiam diri di kamarnya. Seokjin bahkan sempat memergoki Suga sedang merokok dan dia tahu apa artinya itu. Suga sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Selama di rumah, Suga jarang sekali berbicara. Pulang selalu larut dan seperti membiarkan Seokjin dalam pertanyaannya.

Malam ini akhirnya Seokjin kembali mengganggu Namjoon yang tengah bekerja. Seokjin masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Namjoon dan beringsut duduk di dalam pangkuannya. Namjoon terkekeh melihat wajah Seokjin yang begitu murung.

" _Love, Suga is home. Whats with this bitter face of you?"_ tanya Namjoon dengan lembut. Lelaki itu menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Suga pulang tapi jiwanya seperti tidak di sini" ucap Seokjin sebal. dia memainkan kerah kemeja Namjoon berulang-ulang.

"Dia hanya sedang menyesuaikan diri. Percayalah"

"Apa dia memikirkan Park Jimin?"

Namjoon tidak langsung menjawab meski lelaki itu sudah mengetahui jawabannya. "Sayang, lebih dari itu kurasa sikapmu berlebihan kemarin. Kau belum mengenal Park Jimin tapi kau menamparnya"

"Dia pantas mendapatkan itu" kata Seokjin dengan yakin. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah.

"Suga sudah tahu tentang kejadian itu dan dia terlihat kecewa kurasa karena bagaimana pun juga kau belum mengetahui semua yang terjadi. Kau bahkan tidak mengenal Park Jimin."

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Suga tapi semua yang diceritakan Hoseok membuatku muak. Bagaimana bisa Park Jimin menyakiti Min Yoongi dan ketika lelaki itu menghilang dia menyesal lalu bersikap seolah dia orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas semua ini dan berfikir dia harus membayarnya dengan melakukan apa saja demi Suga. Ya Tuhan bukankah itu sangat egois? Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dari segalanya yang telah terjadi Suga mempertahankan Park Jimin?

"Aku bisa menjamin kalau Suga juga tidak mengerti mengapa perasaannya seperti itu tapi Sayang, berjanjilah itu yang terakhir"

"Aku hanya berharap untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengannya"

Namjoon menarik nafas dan tepat saat itu satu pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _Suga: Im bringin him home_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Seoul, today.**

Jimin memeriksa lagi barang-barang yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam kopernya. Suga tidak memberi tahu sampai kapan dia berada di sana jadi Jimin membawa baju lebih banyak. Suga seperti sudah mengurus semuanya termasuk siapa yang menggantikannya di kelas menari dan di perpustakaan Nenek Jung. Hoseok hanya berkata kalau pagi ini dia akan menjemput Jimin.

Ada satu orang yang masih belum bisa melepas kepergiannya. Kim Taehyung. Lelaki itu tampak murung. Bagaimana tidak? Kim Taehyung seperti satu-satunya keluarga bagi Jimin selama ini. Jika bisa, Jimin pun tidak ingin berpisah dari Taehyung karena hidup bersama Taehyung membuatnya sembuh lebih cepat. Hanya saja, lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa melawan keinginan hatinya untuk bersama Suga.

"Kau membawa semua barangmu? tidak berencana kembali?" sindir Taehyung begitu melihat Jimin merapikan kopernya.

Jimin terkekeh. "Aku tidak membawa semuanya. Hanya beberapa."

"Disana hanya ada dua musim. Tidak perlu membawa banyak baju tebal" tambah Taehyung sambil beringsut duduk di samping Jimin.

"Iya. Aku tidak membawa banyak"

Jimin tersenyum ke arahnya dan itu semua menyakiti Taehyung karena dia tahu benar Jimin selalu menahan semua perasaannya. "Jiminie, kau yakin? Bagaimana jika lelaki itu menyakitimu lagi?"

"Taehyungie, kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya bukan? Aku hanya- aku ingin bersamanya"

"Aku tahu maksudmu tapi apa gunanya semua itu jika dia tidak ingin mengingatmu. Kau bertahan untuk apa Jiminie? Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menilaimu dengan tulus jika dia tidak mengerti dirimu apa adanya."

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak menginginkan itu. Aku hanya ingin di sampingnya. Aku percaya suatu saat dia akan melihatku entah sebagai Park Jimin yang dulu atau sebagai Park Jimin yang sekarang."

"Yang kulihat dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat Min Yoongi. Kau tahu artinya bukan?"

" _Yeah,_ dia sangat membenci Yoongi."

"Sebenarnya kau selalu mempunyai pilihan untuk memulai semua yang baru Jimin. Melupakan masa lalu dan hidup dengan baik. Aku sudah mengatakan ini ribuan kali. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Seharusnya Suga-ssi tidak perlu kembali dan membiarkan kau bergerak dengan hidupmu yang baru. Mengapa dia melakukan ini? Bukankah artinya dia juga tidak bisa melepasmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Taehyungie. Sungguh aku tidak tahu. Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah bisa membaca perasaanku sendiri. Aku merasa nyaman dengan Min Yoongi dan merasa kesal karena dia begitu lemah. Aku menyakitinya begitu banyak dan merasa kehilangan setelah itu. Aku menjauhinya tapi aku juga tetap memperhatikannya. Aku mengejeknya tapi aku juga membenci orang-orang yang melukainya. Aku memintanya pergi dari hidupku tapi merasa bersalah setelah dia meninggalkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa arti semua itu sebelum aku membaca buku catatannya. Ternyata sejak awal aku juga memiliki perasaan itu tapi aku tidak tahu apa artinya. Aku melakukan hal buruk di depannya. Aku membiarkan dia melihatku menghisap milik lelaki lain. Membiarkannya melihat aku bercumbu dengan lelaki lain dan setelah itu aku menyesal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya itu sebelum dia meninggalkan aku. Aku begitu jahat karena aku tidak tahu pikiranku sendiri dan kini ketika kau bertanya mengapa aku melakukan segalanya, aku hanya tidak ingin sekali lagi kehilangannya. Aku tidak ingin menyesal berkali-kali lagi seperti dulu. Aku tidak ingin menyadari perasaanku belakangan setelah dia meninggalkan aku lagi dan aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkan aku. Entah itu sebagai Min Yoongi atau Kim Suga. Aku yakin mereka berdua orang yang sama. Aku yakin Min Yoongi akan kembali tapi jika dia selamanya akan menjadi Kim Suga maka aku akan tetap berada di sampingnya."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sebelum dia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Jimin dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras. Aku akan mendukungmu Jiminie. Jadi, bawalah ini"

Taehyung memberikan sebuah tas besar berisi makanan instan. Jimin tertawa.

"Aku khawatir kau akan merindukan makanan di sini jadi aku membungkus lumayan banyak untukmu. Semoga kau betah dan berjanjilah untuk mengabariku"

Jimin beringsut memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. "Terima kasih banyak Taehyungie. Aku sangat menyayangimu"

Tidak lama setelah itu Hoseok datang menjemputnya. Jimin memberikan pelukan yang terakhir untuk Taehyung sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengejutkannya ternyata Suga ada di dalam mobil. Lelaki itu tampak sibuk dengan _ipad_ -nya. Jimin tidak berniat menganggu dan lebih memilih melambaikan tangan pada Taehyung.

Hoseok mengangkat barangnya ke bagasi dan melihat Taehyung juga memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Hoseok. Jimin yakin saat itu Taehyung meminta Hoseok untuk menjaganya.

.

.

Perjalanan memang memakan waktu cukup lama. Keduanya tiba di bandara satu jam lebih awal dan itu membuat Jimin harus menunggu di sebuah ruangan khusus. Suga seperti sedang sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya. Jimin hanya menanyakan sekali tentang kabarnya dan Suga hanya menjawab dengan singkat setelah itu Jimin tidak lagi mengganggunya hingga Hoseok datang dan memberikannya sebuah kotak karton.

"Suga memintaku untuk membelikanmu makanan. Kau pasti belum makan sejak tadi bukan?" kata Hoseok dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Jimin tersipu.

"Terima kasih. Suga-ssi tampak sibuk"

" _Well,_ mengingat dia datang ke Seoul tanpa persetujuan Seokjin membuatnya harus mengurus pekerjaan di Singapura lewat _skype, email,_ dan ponsel" jawab Hoseok.

Jimin memperhatikan dari jauh, kini Suga sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat sambungan ponselnya. Terkadang Hoseok menghampiri dan mereka terlihat berdiskusi sebentar sebelum Suga kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jimin tidak lagi bisa menahan kantuknya. Dia terlelap tepat sesaat setelah pesawat lepas landas dan menemukan dirinya bersandar pada Suga ketika dia bangun selain itu, Jimin juga menemukan satu selimut yang membuatnya hangat. Hari ini dia ingin tersenyum kepada semua orang.

.

.

Mereka sampai. Jimin menginjakkan kaki di tanah dua musim. Udaranya begitu bersih. Langit sangat cerah dan temperatur udaranya sangat berbeda dengan Seoul. Jimin yakin, dia tidak akan merasa kedinginan di sini. Jimin tidak sempat berkeliling. Ketika tiba, seseorang sudah datang menjemput mereka dan meninggalkan sebuah mobil di sana. Hoseok sepertinya langsung membawa mereka pulang. Jimin tidak melihat banyak perbedaan di Seoul dengan di Singapura. Hanya saja, orang yang hidup di negara ini lebih sedikit dan memiliki wajah yang sudah berbeda ras dengannya. Mereka tidak begitu sipit, tidak juga begitu tinggi bahkan Jimin sempat melihat orang india dengan pakaian khasnya. Jimin berharap satu hari dari banyaknya hari dia tinggal di sini, dia akan mengelilingi negara ini hingga dia mengingat semuanya.

Jimin tidak tahu dimana Suga tinggal. Hoseok juga belum menceritakan apapun. Suga sejak tadi terlelap. Jimin memaklumi lelaki itu pasti sangat lelah. Perjalanan cukup panjang hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah kondominium mewah. Hoseok memberhentikan mobilnya di basement dan saat itu Suga bangun dari tidurnya. Jimin tersenyum ketika lelaki itu menatapnya lekat. Tanpa bicara keduanya turun dari mobil dan Hoseok mengeluarkan semua barang Jimin dari bagasi.

Lift berdenting di lantai sembilan. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah pintu besar dengan satu papan nama bertuliskan 'Kim's'. Hoseok menekan _password_ hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka. Ada tiga orang yang berdiri seolah sudah sejak tadi menunggu mereka datang. Kim Seokjin yang kemudian berjalan cepat dan memeluk Suga dengan erat. Kim Namjoon yang tersenyum lebar namun tidak bisa mengelak kalau dia sejak tadi memperhatikan Park Jimin dan satu orang lelaki lain yang berdiri di samping Namjoon.

" _Baby, you're home"_ sambut Seokjin dalam pelukannya. Suga tersenyum sebelum dia menyadari satu orang lain yang ada di sana.

"Jungkook?" tanya Suga heran. Lelaki yang dipanggilnya terkekeh.

"Tidak perlu melihatku seperti melihat hantu Hyung"

"Aku yang memintanya datang. Kuliahnya baru selesai dan dia sempat merajuk ingin kembali ke Korea" kata Namjoon sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook.

" _Well_ , apa gunanya kembali ke sana?" ucap Seokjin dengan malas. Lelaki itu menatap Jimin dengan ragu.

"Dan kau pasti Park Jimin bukan? Jeamens?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Pertama kali bertemu denganmu, namaku Park Jimin"

" _He's cute you know Hyung. You told me he was a gangster"_

" _Can we skip this talk? Im tired"_

" _Take a rest Darlin. See you at dinner"_

"Park Jimin, semoga kau betah di sini. Bagaimanapun pasti berbeda sekali Singapore dengan Seoul." tambah Namjoon.

.

.

Suga memiliki kamarnya sendiri di lantai dua dan seperti lantai ini khusus didesign untuk Suga. Dia memiliki kamar yang besar lengkap dengan ruang kerja sampai konter yang mirip dengan dapur. Kamar Suga juga memiliki sebuah balkon yang cukup besar dan ada beberapa kursi di sana. Seperti tempatnya bersantai dan beristirahat. Hoseok hanya mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu kamar Suga. Dia menaruh barang-barang Jimin di depan pintu kamar dan setelah itu Suga membawanya masuk ke dalam.

"Jimin-ssi, sampai jumpa lagi. Semoga kau betah di sini"

Jimin tersenyum lebar "Terima kasih banyak Hoseok-ssi"

" _You're leaving?"_ tanya Suga.

" _Gotta some things to do. Namjoon asked me to make some paper"_

Suga terkekeh _"He missed you"_

" _You're right. I've been working for you for the past few months and now he is asking me to go back. Take care of him, will ya?"_ Hoseok menatap ke arah Jimin dan Suga mengangguk pelan.

Selepas Hoseok pergi, Jimin sibuk menatap semua yang ada di kamar Suga termasuk foto-foto yang terpajang di beberapa tempat. Dia tersenyum melihat sepertinya Suga hidup bahagia dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon. Jimin akhirnya tersadar jika Suga sudah menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Kau bisa menaruh barangmu di ruang ganti. Kurasa Seokjin sudah menyediakan satu tempat kosong untukmu"

Jimin mengangguk "Terima kasih. Selamat beristirahat Suga-ssi"

.

.

Mereka makan malam bersama meski Jimin sangat yakin Seokjin seperti tidak ingin melihat wajahnya di sana. Lelaki itu hanya makan sedikit lalu pergi ke kamar. Namjoon dan Suga bicra banyak tentang bisnis mereka dalam bahasa inggris dan Jimin tidak mengerti maksud dari obrolan mereka. Untungnya Jungkook sesekali mengajaknya bicara. Nama Jungkook seperti terdengar familiar di telinga Jimin.

Selesai makan malam Suga kembali ke kamar. Jimin memutuskan untuk mencuci piring dan membuatkan Suga segelas kopi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapurku?"

Jimin menoleh dan buru-buru melepas apronnya. Hampir saja air jarinya terkena air panas yang sedang dia tuang ke dalam gelas. Seokjin mendekat dan mengambil apronnya dengan satu gerakan dan Jimin refleks menyesali perbuatannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya-"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kau bisa seenaknya menggunakan semua barang-barang di rumahku" kata Seokjin lagi dengan nada dingin.

Jimin tersenyum dan sekali lagi meminta maaf. Seokjin menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak pernah menyetujui keinginan Suga membawamu kesini jadi kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti aku ingin kau ada di sini."

" _Love, whats going on?"_ tanya Namjoon sambil mendekat dan merangkul Seokjin. Jungkook mengekori Namjoon dari belakang.

" _You better tell Suga that i really hate this idea of him living with us"_

" _Chill out. we'll figure it out soon. you know him, dont you?"_

"Jimin-ssi, kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Namjoon ramah. Jimin tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya membuatkan kopi untuk Suga-ssi."

"Di kamarnya ada pemanas. Kau pakai saja itu _Jeams"_ kata Jungkook menambahi.

"Maafkan aku Sir. Aku-"

"Bukan masalah dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku begitu Jimin-ssi" kata Namjoon lagi. Jimin mengangguk dan saat itu Seokjin menatapnya kesal.

" _Look how he's tryna get your attention. He's sure the best seeker"_

" _Baby, stop it"_

Jimin menunduk begitu Seokjin menatapnya lagi. Tatapan itu lebih tepat seperti rasa jijik yang ditampilkan Seokjin kepadanya. Jimin perlahan berbalik meninggalkan mereka setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

.

.

Mungkin satu-satunya tempat yang menyambutnya dengan baik hanya kamar Suga. Di sini begitu sejuk dan hangat secara bersamaan. Jimin sejak tadi duduk terdiam di sofa besar yang ada hampir di sudut ruangan. Dia menunggu Suga yang sejak tadi bekerja di ruangannya. Terkadang dia mendengar Suga berbicara dengan orang lain lewat sambungan telepon atau mungkin _skype._ Jimin hanya tidak tahu dimana dia harus tidur karena sebelumnya Suga tidak memberitahu dimana kamarnya atau tempat tidurnya. Sepenglihatan Jimin hanya ada satu ranjang _king size_ dan dipastikan itu milik Suga.

Jimin terkantuk-kantuk menunggu hingga saat Suga keluar dari ruangannya Jimin sudah setengah lelap dari kantuknya. Lelaki itu mendekati Jimin dan lama hanya menatapnya hingga Jimin terbangun.

"Suga-ssi- uhm- kau sudah selesai bekerja?"

Suga mengangguk pelan "Kenapa kau tidur di sofa?"

"Suga-ssi- aku- aku tidak tahu dimana aku harus tidur"

Suga tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya mempunyai satu ranjang. Tidurlah di sana"

"Suga-ssi tidak keberatan jika aku tidur di sana?"

Suga tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau keberatan tidur bersamaku?"

"Aku- Tidak- Uhm—maksudku.."

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah. Pekerjaanku masih banyak" kata Suga. Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat malam Suga-ssi"

Jimin beranjak pindah ke ranjang milik Suga. Suga memperhatikannya sebentar sebelum berlalu keluar dari kamar. Dia tahu benar apa yang sudah menunggunya di bawah. Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Jungkook menatapnya dengan ragu secara bersamaan. Suga menanggapinya dengan malas.

" _You brought him without even telling me"_ sungut Seokjin begitu Suga duduk bersama mereka.

" _I've told your husband before incase you forget. He didn't say anything so I took it as a 'yes'"_ jawab Suga santai. Dia menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya.

" _And why?"_

" _Why?"_

" _Why did you bring him right into my face?"_

" _I don't know. I just wanted to"_

" _Kim Suga, this is not a joke"_

Suga terdiam. Seokjin terlihat sangat marah. Namjoon menarik nafas. "Kau tahu Seokjin sangat tidak menyukainya bukan? Aku tidak menjawab bukan karena aku menyetujui tapi karena aku sedikit yakin kau akan berfikir lagi."

"Dia akan tersiksa di sini Hyung. Seokjin Hyung tidak akan membiarkannya bahagia" tambah Jungkook yakin.

"Kau berubah banyak. Aku rasa kau tidak membutuhkan semua kata-kataku lagi" ucap Seokjin pelan.

Suga tidak menjawab lagi. Dia menghela nafas lalu bangkit dan beringsut pergi.

" _Suga-yah, I don't understand. He hurt your past. You should hate him. You should forget him. You should let him go. There's no guarantee that he'll make you happy."_ Kata Seokjin lagi. Suga berhenti melangkah.

" _Happiness isn't what I've been searching for after all this time"_

" _But still he's not worthed"_

Suga menoleh. Dia tersenyum tipis. _"You changed a lot Hyung. You didn't even give me a chance. No one will ever understand. Not you too"_

Dan begitu saja Suga pergi meninggalkan Seokjin. Namjoon merangkul suaminya dengan lembut. Menyadari kalau ini pertama kalinya Suga dan Seokjin bertengkar. Biasanya mereka akan beradu argumen yang berakhir saling tertawa satu sama lain tapi kali ini suasana menjadi makin panas. Untuk itu Namjoon meminta Jungkook datang. Namjoon menyuruh Jungkook untuk tidak memihak kepada siapapun karena dia harus menjadi penengah antara Seokjin dan Jimin. Meski mengenal suaminya dengan baik, Namjoon sedikit khawatir Seokjin akan bersikap kasar kepada Jimin terlebih setelah malam ini dimana Suga tidak lagi mendengarkan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

Hai guys!

Chapter ini khusus berisi banyak namjin hehehhehe I enjoyed myself writing namjin.

And there.. Jungkook has came. Sebenarnya saya yakin banyak yang akan nanya tentang vhope karena jungkook ga nongol2 yakan. Jungkook sepupu Seokjin yang sebenarnya kehadiran dia di chapter awal blind date sama Taehyung ada maksudnya sendiri. Im gonna tell you later hehehe.

Don't worry everything will get answered.

Selamat membaca dan terima kasih sekali buat respon chapter kemarin. Saya senang sekali. Tetap bersama ff ini sampai selesai.

Terima kasih.

Kim Kyuna.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _ **majority: YoonMin**_

 _ **by lonalunatic**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Suara Hati yang Keterlaluan**

 _note: I was listening to - I Guess You Don't Know and Seventeen- Habitual Words when I wrote this chapter. They're an angstboost supplier lol._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Suga melihat Min Yoongi tengah duduk diam di bawah pohon besar. Mungkin itu satu-satunya tempat yang aman bagi Min Yoongi untuk menyendiri. Kakinya bisa dia gerakkan bebas. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku dan dia tampak asik mencorat-coret buku catatannya. Terkadang dia tersenyum dan terkadang dia termenung._

 _Suga menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk melihat coretan tangan Min Yoongi. Sebagian besar isinya hanya Park Jimin dan pertanyaan 'mengapa'._

 _Mengapa Park Jimin terasa sangat jauh_

 _Mengapa Park Jimin benar-benar bersikap seperti tidak pernah mengenalnya_

 _Mengapa Park Jimin tidak pernah lagi menoleh ketika dia memanggilnya_

 _Suga berhenti membaca karena saat itu Min Yoongi bangkit dan menutup bukunya. Dengan susah payah lelaki itu berjalan menjauh dari pohon besar dan menghilang di balik tikungan._

 _Suga mengikutinya._

 _Dia berhenti saat Min Yoongi berdiri di depan Park Jimin. Min Yoongi sedang tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu._

" _Jiminie" panggilnya. Jimin yang tengah berbicara dengan orang lain kemudian menoleh. Matanya sedikit terkejut sebelum berubah dingin. "Oh Si Pincang Min mencarimu" kata teman di sebelahnya._

" _Nanti saja bicaranya" jawab Jimin malas dan saat itu juga dia membuang wajahnya. Yoongi dengan cepat menangkap lengan Jimin yang dengan refleks dihempaskan oleh Jimin._

" _Jiminie, Nenek menanyakanmu" kata Yoongi lagi._

" _Katakan aku sibuk" jawab Jimin lagi tanpa menatapnya._

" _Perpustakaan sepi jika tidak ada kau"_

 _Sepersekian detik Suga melihat perubahan raut wajah Jimin namun semua itu hilang digantikan dengan senyumnya yang sinis._

" _Siapa yang mau datang kesana? tempat yang tua dan bau. Min Yoongi, bisakah kita hidup sendiri saja? Kau sudah mempunyai tongkat. Kau bisa jalan dengan baik."_

" _Aku-"_

" _Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi. Aku muak melihatmu. Bagian mana dari kata-kataku yang belum kau mengerti? Jika jalan bersamamu, aku merasa jelek. Kau pincang dan miskin."_

 _Min Yoongi terdiam dan saat itu Suga melihat Jimin seperti menyesal dengan kata-katanya. Lelaki itu mungkin seperti tidak menyangka bisa mengatakannya di depan Min Yoongi._

 _Yoongi melanjutkan perkataannya "Nenek membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Dia ingin kau datang"_

" _Pergilah. Kau membuat orang lain mengira aku mengenalmu"_

 _Yoongi mengangguk pelan sebelum berpegangan untuk berputar. Susah payah memegang tongkatnya dan susah payah juga dia berjalan menjauh dari Jimin. Suga memejamkan matanya sesaat namun saat dia membuka matanya kembali, dia melihat Park Jimin menatap Min Yoongi dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak apa maksudnya. Dia terlihat begitu rumit. Jimin menatap Yoongi yang menjauh hingga menghilang di tikungan._

 _Suga melihat Min Yoongi memperlambat jalannya. Begitu melihat sebuah bangku di taman sekolah, Yoongi segera menaruh tasnya di sana. Menyenderkan tongkatnya pelan sebelum duduk._

 _Sret!_

" _Well, kau bisa jatuh Min."_

 _Suga bertaruh kalau sedetik kemudian lelaki itu akan menendang kaki Min Yoongi tapi kenyataannya lelaki itu membantu Min Yoongi duduk._

" _Terima kasih" kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum lebar._

" _Jimin sudah menyebalkan sekarang. Kau tidak perlu mendekatinya lagi"_

 _Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Kau tidak perlu mengajaknya ke perpustakaan. Jika Nenek Jung mendengar perkataannya kurasa Nenek bisa sakit hati"_

" _Aku hanya- rasanya tidak enak jika tidak ada Jiminie. Seperti selalu ada yang mengganjal"_

 _Pemuda di sebelahnya tertawa pahit "Tentu. Jimin seperti teman pertama untukmu"_

" _Bicara soal itu, terima kasih kau sudah ada bersamaku dan Jimin, Tae"_

 _Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Min Yoongi seiring pandangan keduanya terpaut pada satu sosok yang sedang asik bersenda gurau dengan yang lain. Sekilas, Jimin seperti melihat ke arahnya. Min Yoongi tersenyum. entah untuk Park Jimin atau untuk dirinya sendiri._

" _Kau tahu Tae, terkadang aku berfikir apa mungkin jika aku bisa berjalan dengan benar atau uangku sebanyak Song Jino, Jiminie akan ada bersamaku sekarang?"_

" _Sudahlah. Jimin bahkan bisa mendorongmu sampai jatuh. Kau bisa terluka nanti"_

 _Yoongi tersenyum lagi. "Rasa sakit itu bukan apa-apa dibanding kehilangannya"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Orchard St. Singapore.**

Suga terhenyak dari mimpinya. Mereka kabur satu persatu termasuk senyuman Min Yoongi yang ada di satu scene terakhir. Peluh sedikit merembas pada dahinya. Dia tidak percaya kalau Min Yoongi masih ada di mimpinya dengan cerita yang tidak habis-habis.

Malam ini dia melihat Kim Taehyung. Lelaki yang kini selalu berada di samping Jimin. Suga menebak ada satu alasan mengapa Kim Taehyung memilih untuk tetap berada di sisi Jimin.

Suga merasa hatinya masih berdenyut nyeri. Denyutan yang sama di setiap kali dia melihat Min Yoongi tersenyum. Seakan semua itu bukan hal yang baru. Seakan senyumannya begitu dia kenal. Senyuman yang begitu palsu yang hanya berbentuk tameng. Suga seperti mengingat rasa sakit dibalik senyuman Min Yoongi. Dia terdiam lama sebelum menyadari kalau dia tertidur di meja kerjanya. Begitu juga fakta kalau Seokjin tidak akan masuk ke kamarnya dan membawakan air putih seperti dulu.

Suga bangkit. Perlahan menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dan keluar. Matanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang kini terlelap di ranjangnya. Nafasnya satu-satu berhembus dengan damai.

Park Jimin.

Orang yang sama yang dulu menyakiti Min Yoongi. Orang yang kini bahkan sudah melakukan apa saja untuknya.

Suga mendekat dan detik itu juga dia merasa begitu jauh. Park Jimin seperti hanya sepersenti darinya namun terasa ada satu dunia terbentang jauh diantara keduanya.

Suga mengingat tatapan Park Jimin yang penuh kebencian. Suga juga mengingat tatapan Park Jimin yang begitu terluka di setiap saat Min Yoongi tidak menatapnya.

Semua itu begitu rumit.

Jika bisa Suga tidak ingin ada diantara keduanya.

Perlahan Suga mengangkat jarinya untuk mendekat. Satu sapuan pelan di pipi Jimin dan itu membuat hatinya berdesir.

Suga hampir tersenyum ketika Jimin bergumam dalam tidurnya.

' _Yoongi-yah'_

Suga tersenyum pahit sebelum meninggalkan ranjang dan mengambil rokoknya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu. Park Jimin akan menyambutnya setiap pagi. Dia menyiapkan setelan jas juga dasi yang akan dipakai Suga. Lelaki itu juga sudah menyiapkan satu gelas kopi untuknya. Jimin akan mengantarkannya ke bawah dan duduk bersamanya untuk sarapan pagi sebelum mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu. Senyumnya tidak pernah lepas. Dia makan dengan kikuk dan membereskan semua sisa makanannya dengan telaten. Sampai hari ini Seokjin tidak juga berbicara padanya dan Namjoon sudah mulai terlihat gerah dengan semua itu.

Seokjin selalu tampak muram. Jarang sekali keluar dari kamarnya seperti selalu ada saja hal yang membuatnya kesal. Namjoon dengan sabar meladeninya. Sekejap Seokjin bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang ceria dan sekejap pula lelaki itu bisa berubah menjadi muram kembali ketika melihat Jimin.

Ada yang berbeda pagi ini. Jimin tidak mengantarnya turun ke bawah. Ketika Suga hendak turun, Jimin memberikan tas kerjanya.

"Selamat bekerja Suga-ssi" ucap Jimin riang. Suga menatapnya ragu.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Suga pelan.

"Aku akan menyusul turun setelah selesai merapikan ranjang. Suga-ssi turunlah, Hyungnim pasti menunggumu"

Suga mengangguk hingga kemudian dia turun ke bawah. Hari ini Seokjin tersenyum kepadanya. Dia mengusap jemari Suga lembut.

"Semoga beruntung dengan presentasimu _baby"_ kata Seokjin. Suga tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih Jin"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar "Akhirnya rumah ini tidak berisi patung lagi"

Jungkook menanggapi dengan tertawanya yang renyah "Benar sekali Hyung. Aku setuju untuk datang kesini tidak untuk melihat kalian bertengkar"

"Siapa bilang kami bertengkar?"

Jungkook menatap Seokjin dengan malas dan Seokjin tertawa setelah itu.

"Suga-yah, apa Jimin sudah bangun?" tanya Namjoon.

"Dia bilang akan sarapan setelah merapikan kamar"

"Sayang, jangan lupa sisihkan sarapan untuknya ya"

Seokjin tidak menjawab namun dipastikan senyumnya hilang. Mereka melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Sejenak suasana kembali beku sebelum Jungkook mengeluarkan leluconnya hingga mereka tertawa bersama. Jimin menatap mereka dibalik tangga. Dia tersenyum pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

Jimin turun di siang hari. Di saat perutnya sudah begitu lapar. Dia tahu saat itu Seokjin sedang ada di kamarnya. Semakin lama semakin tidak enak berada diantara keluarga ini. Jimin merasa seperti penganggu. Seokjin selalu tampak muram jika dia ada diantara mereka. Jimin tidak ingin kehadirannya menyisakan suasana yang panas. Seokjin sangat menyayangi Suga dan tidak adil rasanya jika Jimin merusak hubungan mereka.

Jimin beranjak ke dapur melihat ada satu bungkus roti. Perlahan Jimin membuka satu bungkusan itu dan meletakkan roti di atas pemanggang otomatis.

" _Jeams_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jimin sedikit tersentak. Dia menoleh dan melihat Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Jungkook mungkin satu-satunya orang di rumah ini yang membuat Jimin tidak perlu sungkan untuk bergerak. Dia selalu menatapnya tanpa ada perasaan menghakimi. Mungkin karena Seokjin belum menceritakan semuanya pada Jungkook atau mungkin Jungkook bukan orang yang perlu untuk peduli akan ceritanya dengan Suga.

"Oh Jungkook-ssi, aku mencoba membuat roti panggang." jawab Jimin malu-malu.

"Kau belum makan sejak tadi?"

Jimin tersipu "Belum. Aku memang baru selesai mencuci bajuku"

"Kau tidak mencuci di sini?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu cara memakainya."

Jungkook menepuk pundaknya simpatik. " _Aigoo_ , aku bisa mengajarimu. Tanganmu pasti sakit mencuci sendirian"

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu"

Satu bunyi denting keluar dari mesin pemanggang otomatis. Jimin tersenyum melihat hasil rotinya. Jungkook tersenyum lebar melihat Jimin makan begitu lahap.

"Jungkookie, _where is my-"_

Jimin refleks menghentikan makannya begitu melihat Seokjin masuk ke dapur. Jimin merapikan sisa roti yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

Seokjin melirik bungkusan roti yang ada di dekat pemanggang sebelum menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau bahkan tidak bertanya lebih dulu. Aku tidak melarangmu makan tapi cobalah bertanya dulu. Jungkookie, kau tahu kan itu milik Namjoon?"

Jungkook mengambil bungkusan roti dan memeriksanya. "Ah iya! Benar juga. Siapa yang menaruh di sini?"

"Suamiku mungkin lupa menaruhnya lagi. Kemana kau tadi saat sarapan?" tanya Seokjin dingin.

"Aku- aku mencuci beberapa bajuku." Jawab Jimin pelan.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis "Atau kau mulai menyadari kalau tidak ada yang menginginkanmu makan bersama kami di sini?"

"Hyung, hentikan-"

"Park Jimin, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan dari Suga?" potong Seokjin. Jungkook menepuk kepalanya. Semua suasana yang mulai mencair ini bisa berubah dalam sekejap.

"Tidak ada. Aku-"

"Jadi kau sempat berfikir Suga menyukaimu? Suga membawamu datang karena dia begitu ingin tahu masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang tentu kau ada di dalamnya. kurasa kau juga ingat betul perlakuanmu yang dulu padanya"

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya"

"Kau tidak membantu apapun. Kau sangat egois Park Jimin. Kau melukai masa lalu Suga dan bersikap seolah kau berhak ada di hidupnya sekarang. Aku sempat berfikir mungkin kau akan tahu malu untuk menginjakkan kaki kesini di depanku. Ternyata aku salah."

Jimin tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab."Aku tahu apapun yang kulakukan akan selalu salah di matamu. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan Suga-ssi"

"Kau sangat naif"

"Hyung, cukup" Jungkook meraih lengan Seokjin dan menariknya agar keluar dari dapur. Seokjin mengikutinya namun di satu titik setelah beberapa langkah lelaki itu berhenti dan kembali menatap Jimin.

"Kau harus tahu tempatmu Park Jimin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu tapi seharusnya kau tahu, aku tidak mungkin begitu saja menerimamu. Kau sudah banyak menyakiti Suga. Suga hampir seperti bagian hidupku. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa delapan tahun ini. Kau hanya tiba-tiba datang dan menyita semuanya. Kau benar-benar bukan siapa-siapa Park Jimin karena sejak awal, hanya aku dan Namjoon yang ada di sisinya"

.

.

Jimin terdiam lama sambil duduk di depan tumpukan baju-bajunya. Dia tersenyum miris. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Seokjin memang benar. Dia bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini. Mereka sudah ada untuk Suga sejak awal. Terlebih Seokjin memang begitu menyayangi Suga. Jimin menatap ke arah tumpukan ramyeon yang disusunnya rapi. Jimin menyembunyikannya begitu baik. Dia jadi teringat Taehyung. Lelaki itu seperti mengerti dirinya dengan baik. Taehyung seperti sudah menebak dengan baik kalau dia memerlukan ramyeon untuk makan.

Jimin masih tersenyum mengingat sahabatnya sewaktu pintu kamar terbuka. Jimin buru-buru bangkit dan menyambut Suga datang.

"Suga-ssi"

Suga sedang mabuk. Jimin tahu benar. Ini sudah sangat larut. Sejak tadi dia menunggu Suga kembali. Lelaki itu tidak sempat menatap Jimin. Dia terkulai lemas di atas ranjang. Jimin mendekat, melepas sepatu Suga dan membuka simpul dasinya.

Jimin mengusap wajah Suga dengan lembut. Air matanya perlahan merembas.

Sudah seminggu.

Atau sudah setahun entahlah, rasanya seperti sama saja. Jimin tidak merasa Suga menginginkan kehadirannya lagi. Lelaki itu pergi di pagi hari dan pulang begitu larut dengan dua pilihan yang ada. Mabuk atau meninggalkannya semalaman di ruang kerja.

Jimin mencoba untuk tidak mendengar suara hatinya yang berteriak kalau dia begitu lelah tapi semua ini rasanya begitu pahit sekali. Jimin hampir tidak sanggup menahan rasa laparnya setiap pagi dan siang hari namun rasa itu tidak sebanding dengan perasaan malu yang ada di dalam dirinya. Perkataan Seokjin tentang berhak tidak berhak membuatnya begitu kecil.

Dia memang begitu naif. Setelah semuanya yang terjadi dihidupnya bahkan seseorang masih memanggilnya naif. Jimin merasakan betul sakit dari perlakuan orang tuanya, Song Jino, dan bahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ternyata semua itu masih membuatnya begitu naif.

Jimin menunggu. Mungkin Suga akan mengatakan satu atau dua hal. Mungkin Suga akan menariknya dalam satu penyatuan di ranjang untuk membuat perasaannya lebih baik namun Suga seperti tidak melihat Jimin berada di sini.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Suga mabuk. Jimin lebih memilih malam dimana Suga mabuk dan menariknya ke atas ranjang. Malam ini Suga terlihat begitu lelah dan seperti ada banyak hal yang menyita pikirannya.

"Suga-ssi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? kupikir setelah aku datang kau akan lebih bahagia"

Tidak ada jawaban. Suga seperti terlelap setelah ratusan tahun tidak tidur. Matanya terpejam erat dan baru malam ini Jimin menyadari satu hal, Suga hanya bisa tertidur saat dia sedang mabuk.

Jimin menatapnya begitu lama. Sangat lama hingga dia menangis dan memohon kepada siapapun agar Suga tidak lagi terluka. Atau Jimin sebenarnya memohon agar Suga menerima kehadirannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kebiasaan merokoknya semakin kesini semakin menjadi-jadi. Suga tahu semua itu tidak membuat kesehatannya menjadi lebih baik. Hanya saja. Hanya saja dia bisa berfikir jernih saat sedang merokok. Suga menghembuskan asap rokoknya pelan. Bulan yang lalu tepat saat dia meninggalkan Jimin di Seoul, pikirannya sangat kacau seperti dia kehilangan banyak hal. Suga seperti merindukan dinginnya Seoul. Wajah-wajah yang dia lihat dibalik kaca mobilnya berbeda sekali dengan yang ada di Seoul. Mungkin wajah yang selalu ingin dilihatnya mustahil bisa berada diantara orang-orang melayu yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk berjalan. Biasanya jika sedang suntuk, Suga memilih pulang dengan _MRT_ dan mampir sebentar di kedai Mr. Oh. Tidak untuk makan, hanya untuk menyapanya lalu berjalan lagi sampai di kondominium. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, rasa suntuk itu tidak juga hilang. Mereka menyesakkan. Suga membenci semua itu. Hingga dia mengambil kesimpulan kalau dia akan membawa Jimin. Pemikiran itu sangat gila. Sangat egois dan sangat menyakitkan. Sangat gila karena dia tahu Seokjin tidak akan pernah menyetujui semua ini. Sangat egois karena dia tahu Jimin tidak akan menolaknya sekalipun dia tidak ingin pergi. Keputusan untuk tinggal di Singapura bukan hal yang kecil dan Suga membuat semua itu seolah-olah hal yang mudah diurus dan sangat menyakitkan karena dia tahu, sejauh apapun dia membawa Jimin pergi dari Seoul, lelaki itu tidak akan pernah melupakan Min Yoongi. Kenyataan bahwa Jimin mencintai Min Yoongi tidak akan pernah berubah. Kenyataan bahwa Jimin rela melakukan apa saja untuknya semata-mata hanya demi Min Yoongi. Hanya karena satu hal yang dia anggap sebagai kesalahan seumur hidup dan dia harus membayarnya dengan cara apapun.

Subuh hampir datang. Matanya tak kunjung bisa terpejam. Kata-kata Seokjin terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana mengatakan pada Seokjin kalau dia ingin Jimin selalu ada di sampingnya. Bagaimana mengatakan pada Seokjin kalau dadanya sesak akhir-akhir ini.

Selama ini dalam hidupnya, Suga sama sekali tidak memikirkan kebahagiaan. Dia hanya ingin tahu riwayat hidupnya dan siapa dia sebenarnya tapi Jimin-

Jimin lebih tepat seperti pengecualian. Meski semua yang dia lakukan lebih terlihat seperti penyiksaan, Suga bahagia ketika Jimin memanggil namanya. Suga merasa lega ketika Jimin menerima ciumannya. Suga belum pernah merasa gila sebelumnya hanya karna sebuah penyatuan. Tubuh Jimin yang menerimanya dengan penuh dan bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Suga tidak pernah tahu hidupnya akan terasa begitu lengkap. Meski satu hal, tatapan mata Jimin selalu seperti dia sedang ketakutan. Seperti dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan perasaan Suga dan mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Suga berdiri di sini. Merokok juga berfikir lagi dan lagi. Dia ingin Jimin bersamanya namun Seokjin membenci Jimin dan Jimin, lelaki itu melakukan semuanya demi Min Yoongi. Lelaki itu melakukan semua ini hanya karena dia takut. Park Jimin yang kini tidur di ranjangnya– hal yang selalu dia nantikan selama ini—justru membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena Suga bisa mendengar Jimin bergumam diantara mimpinya.

 _Yoongi-yah_

Panggilan yang sama. Suara yang sama seperti yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya selama 7 tahun.

Ternyata Jimin akan selalu mempunyai Yoongi di dalam mimpinya. Lalu bagaimana bisa Suga berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya jika yang ada di dalam mimpi Jimin bukan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur ketika Yoongi datang ke dalam mimpi Jimin setiap malam.

Suga menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum membuangnya. Langit gelap perlahan pudar digantikan cahaya magenta. Suga tersenyum miris. Apakah Jimin tahu kalau dia merindukan lelaki itu lebih dari apapun? hingga saat hari berganti dan cahaya magenta ini datang Suga menatapnya lekat, berharap mungkin Jimin sedang menatap langit yang sama atau memikirkannya.

.

.

Beberapa hal seperti sudah menjadi yang biasa terjadi sekarang. Park Jimin akan bangun lebih dulu. Park Jimin yang menatapnya saat dia terbangun dan tersenyum sambil berkata 'Selamat Pagi Suga-ssi, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu' lalu Park Jimin akan bangkit dan menyiapkan pakaiannya. Park Jimin seperti sudah belajar banyak tentang panduan stelan jas yang biasa Suga pakai juga kombinasi dasi yang membuat Suga terlihat baik di setiap hari.

Selesai menyiapkan pakaian, Park Jimin akan menunggunya selesai dan berkata kalau dia sudah menyiapkan satu gelas kopi. Suga akan meneguknya sedikit dan merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Ketika hendak pergi Park Jimin akan mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu dan mengucapkan banyak kata semangat. Park Jimin tidak ada di saat makan pagi juga makan malam. Suga sempat berfikir apa yang membuat Jimin tidak lagi datang atau sekedar turun ke bawah untuk makan bersama. Apakah dia sudah melakukan kesalahan lagi dan membuat Seokjin kesal hingga dia kapok untuk menampakkan wajahnya? Suga tidak tahu. Semakin ke sini bibirnya semakin kelu. Semakin kesini Park Jimin terasa begitu jauh bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menatapnya. Park Jimin seperti tersenyum di depannya namun terluka begitu banyak di dalam. Apa dia yang membuatnya terluka?

Di setiap Park Jimin tersenyum, Suga merasa begitu muak karena dia tahu Park Jimin tidak seharusnya tersenyum. Park Jimin berhak mendapatkan satu alasan atau satu cerita mengapa Suga menginginkannya namun lidahnya begitu kelu.

Satu ketika dia ingin menarik Jimin dalam tidurnya dan detik itu dia mengingat Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi yang ada di mimpi Park Jimin. Mungkin yang diinginkan Park Jimin bukanlah dirinya. Hanya Min Yoongi yang akan membuat Jimin bermimpi indah.

Satu ketika Jimin sedang berdiri sendirian di balkon, dia ingin menghampirinya hanya saja ada satu suara dari dalam dirinya yang melarangnya untuk mendekat dan itu berdengung hebat mengatakan kalau Jimin tidak sedang menunggunya. Seperti hati dan kepalanya selalu berdebat dan akhirnya dia selalu kalah. Selalu kalah dengan Min Yoongi.

Kepalanya begitu sakit. Rasanya seperti tercekik dan dia tidak tahu harus bercerita kepada siapa. Seolah semua yang dikatakan Seokjin selalu benar dan Suga berharap, jika memang benar. Bisakah perasaan ini secepatnya hilang? dia tidak sabar untuk bisa membenci Park Jimin dan melupakannya seperti dia melupakan mimpi-mimpinya. Namun semua itu tidak juga datang.

.

.

Malam ini mereka kembali makan di satu meja yang sama. Suga baru saja kembali dan Seokjin memintanya untuk langsung makan malam. "Mana Park Jimin, apa dia sudah makan?" tanya Namjoon begitu dia duduk. Belakangan ini Namjoon jarang ada di rumah. Dia harus mengurus proyek di Pulau Sentosa yang tadinya diambil alih oleh Suga. Setelah sekian malam Namjoon pulang saat sudah larut, malam ini dia bisa makan bersama yang lain.

"Dia tidak makan malam di sini" jawab Seokjin singkat.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan penuh pertanyaan "Maksudmu? jadi apa yang dia makan?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahu "Aku tidak peduli" katanya lagi sambil meneruskan makan.

" _Honey, dont you think this is too much?"_

" _I've told you. i hate him and i don't care whether he's hungry or not."_

Baik Namjoon dan Jungkook menatap ke arah Suga yang tetap meneruskan makan tanpa melihat ke arah mereka ataupun merasa harus berkomentar. Namjoon menghela nafas. menaruh garpu juga sendoknya. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduk.

" _Where are you going baby?"_ tanya Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak berbalik.

"Kemanapun asal tidak di sini"

Makan malam yang beku kembali berlanjut meski terlihat jelas Seokjin mulai gelisah dan terus melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya dimana Namjoon berada.

Suga tahu satu dua kali Jungkook melihatnya meski dia tampak meneruskan makan seolah merasa tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

Ketika dia kembali ke kamar, Suga melihat Jimin sedang duduk di balkon. Angin sedikit kencang meniup gorden dan ketika Suga jalan mendekat, dia bisa melihat Jimin sedang melahap ramen instan yang mungkin dia beli dari Korea. Suga memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum dia kembali ke ruang kerja.

Akhir-akhir ini kepalanya semakin sakit karena suasana di rumah semakin tidak karuan. Seokjin yang cepat marah dimanapun dan kapanpun dia melihat Jimin. Namjoon yang kesal tapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Jungkook yang tidak ingin kebaikannya menjadi salah karena Seokjin tidak menyukai apapun bentuk pembelaan terhadap Jimin dan kini dirinya, berdiri di tengah-tengah. Ingin rasanya dia berbicara satu atau dua kata karena Jimin berhak atas itu namun lagi-lagi lidahnya kelu karena sebelah hatinya sungguh sangat membenci Jimin. Belum lagi semua perkataan Seokjin padanya di malam saat mereka beradu argumen. Siapapun dirinya di masa lalu, Suga yakin dia tidak akan bisa hidup hari ini jika Seokjin tidak menolongnya.

Suga mendengar Jimin memanggil namanya sebelum dia memutar kenop dan membuka pintu.

"Suga-ssi" panggilnya lagi dengan ceria.

Suga menatap Jimin dengan ragu sambil memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dia terlihat agak pucat. Apa yang dia makan selama ini? hanya ramyeon? lalu bagaimana jika ramyeon itu habis? Apa yang akan dia makan? mengapa dia tidak berkata apapun dan menyendiri lalu berpura-pura bahagia di depan Suga? Apa Jimin tidak tahu kalau itu juga menyakitinya? Mengapa Jimin selalu menyisakan senyum untuknya? Apa karena Min Yoongi? Apa karena dulu dia tidak bisa tersenyum di depan Min Yoongi? Suga meninggalkan semua pertanyaan dibenaknya tanpa terjawab. Dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Suga-ssi, kemarin kau mencari dasimu bukan? aku menemukannya. Jungkook-ssi bilang dua minggu lalu kau mabuk dan melemparnya sembarang. Aku sudah menemukannya." cerita Jimin dengan senang. Dia menunjuk ke arah dasi yang sedang dipegangnya. Suga mengangguk.

"Iya. Terima kasih" ucap Suga datar sambil kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Jimin tersenyum lagi, ragu-ragu dia melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Suga. "Apa pekerjaan Suga-ssi sedang banyak?" tanyanya penasaran. Suga mendongak dan menatap Jimin lagi. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Kau bisa tidur lebih dulu."

"Apa Suga-ssi ingin dibuatkan kopi?"

 _Kopi_

Suga sebenarnya tidak tahu mengapa Jimin suka sekali membuatkannya kopi. Setiap pagi dan setiap malam selepas Suga pulang dari kantornya dalam keadaan tidak mabuk, Jimin pasti akan menawarkannya kopi. Bahkan melihat secangkir kopi di meja setiap pagi sebelum turun ke bawah seperti hal yang sudah biasa.

"Kau-" Suga menarik nafas sebelum bicara lagi. "Baiklah" katanya, menyerah.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar"

Suga tidak sempat melihat senyuman Jimin ketika lelaki itu keluar dengan semangat sambil menutup pintu pelan-pelan agar tidak menggangunya.

Jimin beranjak ke konter yang lebih mirip dapur. Di sana ada sebuah kompor listrik, kulkas, mesin pembuat kopi, dan penghangat otomatis. Semua barang-barang itu tidak membuat ruangan luas ini seperti kamar. Suga seperti mempunyai apartemen di dalam kondominium Seokjin. Jimin membuka laci tempat biasanya dia menemukan kopi kesukaan Suga dan sedikit termenung ketika dia melihat isinya sudah habis. Jimin berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak dia turun ke bawah. Jimin berusaha keras agar tidak menampakkan dirinya di depan Seokjin karena dia tahu benar keberadaannya membuat suasana di sini menjadi kaku. Selama berada di kamar Suga, Jungkook sesekali naik ke atas dan menemaninya mengobrol tentang Singapura. Membawakannya beberapa kudapan dan membantunya mencuci baju. Pemuda itu sangat baik. Tidak berarti Seokjin jahat kepadanya. Jimin tahu benar siapa Suga untuk Seokjin dan mungkin jika dia berada di posisi Seokjin, Jimin akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Lampu-lampu sudah padam. Biasanya mereka bertiga akan menonton film sampai larut. Jimin sering melihat Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Seokjin ke dalam kamar karena tertidur selama menonton film dan membangunkan Jungkook untuk pindah ke kamarnya. Jimin berfikir mungkin sebelum dia datang ke rumah ini Suga sering bergabung menonton film bersama mereka.

Perlahan Jimin menyalakan lampu dapur dan mencari kopi yang biasa dibeli oleh Seokjin. Jimin juga menyalakan _coffee maker_ yang ada di ujung konter dapur.

"Jimin-ssi, kau belum tidur?"

Jimin terkaget sewaktu melihat Namjoon berjalan ke arahnya. Namjoon berhenti di sampingnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, Namjoon-ssi aku.. uhm yeah, aku sedang membuatkan kopi untuk Suga-ssi."

"Apa kau sudah makan? tadi kau tidak ada saat makan malam."

"Aku sudah makan."

"Benarkah? kau makan apa?"

"Ah itu, aku masih mempunyai stok ramyeon"

Namjoon menatapnya heran. "Hanya itu? kau setiap hari makan ramyeon?"

"Tidak juga. Aku membeli banyak makanan instan"

"Ya Tuhan, setiap hari aku meminta Seokjin untuk memisahkan makanan untukmu"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu Namjoon-ssi. Aku.. maaf aku tidak ingin mengganggu Seokjin-ssi juga kau dan yang lainnya."

"Sayang, kau belum tidur?" tanya Seokjin. Dia berjalan terkantuk-kantuk sambil mengusap matanya dan begitu dia melihat Jimin juga ada di dapur ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar. "Kau bekerja atau sejak tadi di sini?" tambahnya sebal. Namjoon terkekeh dan menarik Seokjin ke dalam rangkulannya.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan lalu melihat Jimin di sini."

Seokjin mendengus. Matanya refleks melihat ke arah _coffee maker_ yang menyala juga gelas yang sedang dipegang Jimin. "Suga mempunyai gelasnya sendiri kenapa kau memakai cangkirku?"

"Aku hanya.. Suga-ssi tadi.."

Namjoon refleks melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap Seokjin dengan heran. "Apa salahnya dia meminjam itu? Suga yang memakainya. Sayang, kau benar-benar berlebihan"

"Kau membelanya? kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Suga?"

"Apa hubungannya semua itu dengan sikapmu yang konyol begini? _Thats not your fuckin bussiness"_

" _Are you just swearing at me?"_

" _Yes, this is getting ridicolous."_

"Kau benar-benar bicara begini padaku di depannya? kau membelanya seperti ini? apa kau lupa bagaimana jadinya hidup Suga jika aku tidak ada di sana?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah kau berhak untuk membenci Jimin. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Kau bahkan tidak ada saat Min Yoongi masih hidup. Kenapa kau membenci Jimin? Suga yang memintanya untuk tinggal di sini. Dia hanya makan ramyeon setiap saat karena dia takut padamu dan karena Suga sama sekali tidak peduli pada hidupnya. Dimana perasaanmu Kim Seokjin? kau melakukan banyak amal tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa memperlakukan seseorang dengan layak."

Seokjin menatap Jimin dengan marah "Sekarang kau senang bukan? suamiku bahkan membelamu"

"Maafkan aku. Aku-"

"Kau tahu, aku membenci segalanya tentangmu. Aku membencimu karena kau sudah melukai Suga. Kau yang menyebabkan dia hidup begini."

"Hentikan Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin diam. Air matanya mengalir. Seiring dia menoleh ke arah dimana Suga sudah berdiri di depan ruangan dapur dan menatapnya. Namjoon baru saja membentaknya. Begitu keras dan itu yang pertama kalinya semenjak mereka saling mengenal.

"Kau.."

"Apa kau tahu kalau kau sangat memalukan? Kau seperti anak kecil. Kau sangat mengecewakanku dan kau, Kim Suga, kau benar-benar seorang pengecut"

Namjoon pergi. Menutup pintu dengan sangat keras dan detik itu Seokjin beranjak ke kamarnya sambil menangis. Jimin masih menunduk. Air matanya terjatuh satu satu ke pipi. Suga mendekat namun Jimin lebih dulu bergerak. "Maafkan aku Suga-ssi, aku tidak berniat untuk mengacaukan semua ini. Aku hanya-"

"Kembalilah ke kamar. sudah malam" kata Suga pelan.

Jimin mengangguk dan beranjak pergi. Suga berharap dia bisa menarik Jimin dalam pelukannya. Suga berharap dia bisa sedikit lebih adil atau bertanggungjawab atas Jimin tapi lidahnya selalu kelu. Namjoon benar, dia seperti pengecut.

.

.

.

"Hei" panggil Suga pelan dan Seokjin masih belum bergeming. Dia masih terisak di bawah ranjangnya. Suga mendekat dan duduk di samping Seokjin.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai kau menangis begini?" tanya Suga dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak lihat suamiku untuk pertama kalinya mengumpat padaku?" isak Seokjin masih dengan ekspresi sebal.

Suga terkekeh. "Maksudku, mengapa kau membenci seseorang sampai seperti ini? Kau selalu ceria. Kau bahkan tidak pernah marah pada Jungkook sekalipun anak itu mengesalkan"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya membencinya"

"Apa anak itu begitu penting hingga kau perlu membencinya? bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri, daripada membuang waktu membenci orang lain lebih baik berpura-pura kalau orang itu sudah mati"

Seokjin terdiam sebentar. "Dia melukaimu banyak sekali. Bukahkah itu sangat mengesalkan? Lalu dia datang sekarang seolah dia berhak masuk ke hidupmu lagi"

"Kau hanya terlalu banyak memikirkan semua ini dan kau bisa lihat hasilnya bahkan suamimu tidak menyukaimu yang seperti ini"

"Namjoon tidak pernah marah padaku"

"Dia tidak marah padamu. Dia marah padaku."

"Kenapa dia marah padamu?"

"Karena aku seorang pengecut. Aku bahkan hanya diam ketika kau membenci Jimin dan membiarkan semua itu sampai berlarut-larut"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak membenci orang yang melukaimu"

"Jika dipikir-pikir, aku yang sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya lebih dari dia menyakiti Min Yoongi"

Seokjin tidak menjawab lalu Suga mengamit tangannya "Hyung"

Dan Seokjin menoleh. Satu panggilan yang begitu jarang Suga gunakan. Suga tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku merasa tidak berhak mengatur hidupmu. Aku berterima kasih sekali padamu karena kau selalu melindungiku. Aku bahagia sekali Hyung tapi untuk kali ini saja, kumohon, lepaskanlah semua amarahmu pada Park Jimin. Biarkan dia menjadi urusanku. Anak itu sudah banyak terluka karena sikapku dan aku harus bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. Apapun yang pernah dia lakukan pada Min Yoongi, aku percaya dia tengah menyesalinya setiap hari. Kau tidak perlu menambahkannya. Dia kesepian tapi dia juga sangat takut padamu. dia hanya makan ramyeon setiap hari karena tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun. Itu menyakitiku tapi aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Jika kau membencinya, luapkan padaku saja ya? Aku akan menerimanya karena aku yang membawanya kesini."

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sangat membencinya tapi aku tidak bisa jika dia tidak ada"

"Bodoh! kau sangat mencintainya"

"Apapun itu, aku akan tetap menjadi Kim Suga. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tetap menjadi adikmu. Dia tidak akan membawaku pergi kemanapun"

"Suga-yah"

"Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri begini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti tadi. Apapun yang aku lakukan dengan anak itu, percayalah aku tidak akan pernah melupakan diriku. Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Maafkan aku Suga-yah. Aku seperti anak kecil. Mungkin aku hanya tidak siap jika akhirnya kau akan meninggalkan aku"

"Kau lucu sekali. Kau pikir aku bisa pergi kemana jika kau dan Namjoon tidak ada? kemanapun aku pergi kau selalu bisa menemukannya"

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah. Aku akan tetap di sini"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Suga-yah. Cerita hidupmu sebelumnya sangat menyiksaku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melukaimu"

"Sekalipun Namjoon?"

"Namjoon tidak akan melukaimu Suga-yah karena dia juga menyayangimu"

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melukaimu sekalipun itu suamimu sendiri"

Seokjin tersipu dan saat itu Suga memeluknya "Jangan menangis lagi. Itu menyakitiku"

.

.

.

Suga duduk di sampingnya. mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan Namjoon mengambilnya. menyalakan pemantik lalu menghisapnya pelan-pelan.

"Kau tidak dingin?"

"Kepalaku sangat panas"

Suga diam lagi. Berfikir apakah mungkin Namjoon menginginkan kehadirannya di sini.

"Namjoon, aku-"

"Kau tahu kapan terakhir kali Seokjin tersenyum? itu saat dia berharap kau akan menemukan jawaban atas masa lalumu dan selama kau pergi dia hanya merajuk dan merasa bersalah telah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Semua itu menjadi lebih buruk saat dia mengetahui semuanya, terapi yang kau jalani, juga Park Jimin. _Well_ , aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi kau bisa melihat Seokjin begitu mencintaimu bahkan terkadang aku merasa dia lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan aku."

Suga terdiam dan dia tahu benar Namjoon tidak ingin dibantah atau diberi komentar.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu dan yang kulihat kau mencintai Park Jimin. Kalau begitu jadilah seorang pria. Dia membutuhkanmu di sini. Dimana perasaanmu saat melihatnya hanya makan ramyeon? Dia bertanggung jawab banyak atas masa lalumu. Aku tahu itu dan mungkin ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kau maafkan tapi kau sudah membawanya kesini dan semua itu menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Dia pasti sangat mencintaimu hingga dia mau diperlakukan seperti itu dan melihat itu saja hatiku berdenyut. Lalu bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan semua ini berlalu begitu saja?"

"Kau tahu aku sangat marah padamu dan setelahnya aku menyesal sudah meluapkan semua itu pada Seokjin. Bagaimana jika dia marah dan menceraikan aku?"

Suga menahan tawanya untuk kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon tapi dia berusaha agar Namjoon tidak melihatnya. Lelaki itu menghisap rokoknya pelan.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menawarkan diri agar setidaknya kau bisa memukulku"

Namjoon mendelik ke arah Suga " _And do you really think it works?"_

" _Nope. I know you would never do that at least"_

" _Then fuck you"_

Suga terkekeh "Dia tidak akan menceraikanmu. Aku sudah bicara dengannya dan—maafkan aku Namjoon. Aku tahu aku seorang pengecut. Aku hanya berfikir terlalu lama bagaimana caranya agar Seokjin bisa menerima anak itu dan semua berjalan seperti biasa. Aku ingin memperjuangkannya tapi sebagian dari diriku selalu berfikir dia tidak mencintaiku dan tidak begitu pantas diperjuangkan karena dia hanya mencintai Min Yoongi"

Kali ini Namjoon menghela nafas " _You and your fuckin stupid head._ Aku sudah bilang padamu dia sangat mencintaimu dan jika tidak salah, bukankah Min Yoongi juga kau?"

Keduanya diam sesaat sebelum tertawa bersamaan. "Percayalah, semua kenanganmu akan kembali cepat atau lambat dan jika kau menyianyiakan Park Jimin kau akan menyesal nantinya"

"Aku harap begitu. Min Yoongi—entahlah, aku sangat membencinya karena dia rela mati untuk Park Jimin"

"Tentu. Kau kan orang yang superior. Kau pasti merasa tersaingi."

Suga tersenyum tipis "Mengapa semua orang lebih tahu tentang perasaanku dibanding diriku sendiri?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya karena kau terlalu banyak berfikir yang macam-macam."

Suga tidak menjawab dan saat itu Namjoon mengelus kepalanya lembut "Aku tahu umurku lebih muda darimu jika kulihat dari profil Min Yoongi tapi percayalah Suga-yah, kami semua mencintaimu. _you're so loved._ Aku dan Seokjin akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu"

"Seperti halnya aku akan melakukan apapun demi melihat kalian bahagia."

" _Well_ kau baru saja membuat Seokjin menangis" sindir Namjoon.

"Yeah. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Seokjin tetap bahagia dengan adanya Park Jimin"

"Kau bisa melakukannya. Dia lemah padamu dan tentu saja ini terakhir kalinya kau membuatnya menangis"

"Secara harfiah kau yang membuatnya menangis karena kau mengumpat padanya"

Namjoon meninju lengan Suga dengan kesal "Kau yang membuatku marah"

"Dia sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu. Mungkin kau selalu merasa dia begitu mencintaiku tapi sepanjang aku bersamanya dia akan selalu bercerita tentangmu. Dia menangis karena dia takut kau marah padanya" kata Suga tulus dan kali ini Namjoon tidak langsung menjawab. Dia bangkit. Menginjak putung rokok yang sudah hampir habis terbakar.

"Yeah. Aku bisa membunuh siapapun yang melukainya"

"Sekalipun dirimu sendiri?"

"Sekalipun diriku sendiri"

Suga terkekeh dan Namjoon mendelik ke arahnya. "Dan kau, berjanjilah kau akan memperlakukan Jimin dengan baik. Kau mencintainya dan itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan mengapa kau harus melindunginya Suga-yah"

.

.

* * *

Malam itu Suga beranjak ke kamarnya setelah memastikan Namjoon kembali dan memeluk Seokjin. Seokjin menangis lagi. Suga mendengar dari balik pintu kalau Seokjin menyesal dengan sikapnya. Namjoon juga meminta maaf dengan berkali-kali memberikan ciuman di semua bagian wajah Seokjin. Lelaki itu berjanji pada Seokjin untuk tidak lagi mengumpat di depannya. Suga sedikit terkekeh. Seokjin juga meminta Namjoon untuk berhenti merokok dan Namjoon mengiyakannya. Dari balik pintu Suga tahu kalau Namjoon berbohong. Keduanya tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan masalah tanpa rokok.

Satu hal yang membuat Suga tertegun. Namjoon meminta Seokjin untuk merubah sikapnya pada Park Jimin. Dia berkata kalau Suga sudah setengah mati mencintai Park Jimin. Ingin rasanya Suga mendobrak pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Lelaki itu membesar-besarkan perasaannnya dan itu keterlaluan namun saat Seokjin mengiyakannya Suga terdiam.

"Sayang, Suga sudah besar. Delapan tahun yang lalu, mungkin Suga seperti bayimu yang baru saja lahir kembali tapi hari ini, dia sudah berani membawa orang lain ke dalam rumah kita. Bukan berarti Suga tidak membutuhkanmu lagi atau tidak mengingat luka yang diberikan Park Jimin hanya saja—dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan. Suatu saat, dia pasti akan mengingat semuanya aku hanya berfikir mungkin Suga akan menyesal jika dia meninggalkan Park Jimin. Untuk semua perasaannya, kita serahkan saja padanya. Kau setuju?"

Seokjin mengangguk sambil menyusup ke dalam pelukan Namjoon. "Aku hanya—kau tahu bukan, Suga sangat berharga untukku. Hatiku berkata kalau semua tentang Park Jimin hanya akan membawanya jauh dariku"

"Terkadang suara hati sangat keterlaluan, Sayang karena demi apapun, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok dan bukankah sudah seharusnya Kim Seokjin, CEO dari Netflix, berfikir positif seperti biasanya?"

Seokjin menyikut perut Namjoon dengan gemas. Suaminya tertawa lebar. Menangkupkan wajah Seokjin dan memberikan ciuman panjang untuknya. "Suga akan bahagia. Aku yakin itu dan cobalah melihat Park Jimin sebagai orang yang baru di hidupnya bukan Park Jimin yang dulu karena Suga juga memperlakukannya begitu"

Sekali lagi Seokjin mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu"

" _I love you too Baby. I guess we need another honeymoon soon"_

Seokjin tertawa lebar dalam pelukan suaminya.

Suga tersenyum lega. Belum pernah dia merasa selega ini setelah melihat Seokjin kembali seperti dulu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jimin sudah tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Suga mendekat dan menatapnya. Terlihat jelas Jimin menangis sejak tadi. Ada bekas air mata yang mengering di wajahnya. Suga mengusap pipinya dengan lembut sebelum memberikan satu kecupan pada bibir Jimin.

Malam itu Suga tidak mengunci dirinya di ruang kerja atau merokok lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa kantuk menyerang. Perlahan Suga merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jimin.

Suga menatapnya lekat sebelum menarik Jimin dalam pelukannya.

Satu hal yang menjadi alasan Suga mengajaknya ke Singapura. Satu hal yang seandainya bisa dia beri tahu Jimin.

Oh jika saja Suga bisa mengatakannya, betapa dia mencintai lelaki itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue..**

Aloha!

Im sorry for delaying update and thankyou so much for reading.

Perlu waktu banyak buat menjabarkan suara hati masing-masing hehhe

Di sini sebenernya Seokjin lebih ke over protektif sama Suga karena dia tahu masa lalu Suga pasti kelam tapi ya mau gimana lagi pas amnesia aja Suga sukanya sama Jimin hahaha apasih gue.

Sorry not sorry for angst but I promise you another lovey-dovey scene later. We need to settle first.

Untuk komennya makasi banyak sekali. Aku tunggu reviewnya buat chapter ini.

Yang kemarin nanya ini Kim Kyuna yang bikin ff GHLNS, yap betul. Gaya bahasanya ketebak ya? Hehehe makasi udah mampir baca dan komentar.

Tetap bersama ff ini sampai selesai.

Selamat lebaran!

Kim Kyuna.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _ **majority: YoonMin**_

 _ **by lonalunatic**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Berbalik di Jalan Satu Arah**

 _(Powered by Habitual Words from Seventeen and Good morning by Kassy)_

 **.**

.

.

Jimin menoleh ke arah jam besar yang ada di ruang tengah tempat biasa Seokjin dan keluarganya berkumpul juga menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton film. Terkadang setelah makan malam, mereka berkumpul di sana hanya untuk sekedar bertukar pikiran dan membahas pekerjaan di kantor. Malam ini mereka berempat sepertinya menghadiri sebuah pesta yang Jimin tidak begitu bisa menangkap dengan jelas obrolan Namjoon dengan Seokjin siang tadi karena mereka selalu berbicara dalam bahasa inggris. Selepas sarapan pagi, Jimin mengantar Suga sampai di depan pintu. Ada yang berbeda karena mulai sekarang Jimin sudah mulai bergabung dengan mereka untuk sarapan, makan siang, juga makan malam.

Setelah matahari terbenam, Seokjin dan Namjoon keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian formal. Namjoon dan Seokjin mengenakan setelan jas yang berwarna senada. Cincin pernikahan mereka berkilauan dan sepertinya semua orang akan mudah menebak kalau mereka sepasang suami istri. Jungkook juga mengenakan setelan jas yang warnanya masih sepadan dengan setelan jas sepupunya.

Jimin memperhatikan dari ruang makan dengan seksama, mengambil kesimpulan kalau sepertinya keluarga ini tidak akan makan malam di rumah.

"Jimin, Oh- astaga aku lupa memberi tahunya" kata Seokjin menyesal saat dia masuk ke dapur. Namjoon menyusulnya. "Kami tidak akan makan malam di rumah karena ada sebuah perayaan dari kolega kami di perusahaan. Suga juga akan berada di sana. Jadi, kau tidak akan keberatan makan malam sendirian bukan?" jelas Namjoon.

Jimin mengangguk antusias. "Tentu. Selamat menikmati pestanya" kata Jimin lagi. Namjoon tersenyum lebar sambil mengajak Seokjin keluar dari dapur.

" _Jeams,_ sampai bertemu lagi"

Jimin membalas lambaian tangan Jungkook padanya. Seokjin tampak mengabsen semua keperluan Namjoon sambil mengingatkan Jungkook untuk membetulkan dasinya. Namjoon menunggu mereka di depan pintu, menerima Seokjin dalam rangkulannya dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Satu menit kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

Rumah begitu sepi.

Jimin mencoba menyalakan televisi hanya saja dia tidak mengerti apapun yang sedang diberitakan di sana hingga beberapa menit kemudian dia mematikan televisinya.

Jimin beranjak ke dapur namun selera makannya hilang. Dia hanya duduk termenung memikirkan cuaca di Seoul. Pasti masih sering hujan namun tidak sedingin di awal musim semi.

Rasa rindunya pada Taehyung begitu besar. Mereka sempat bertukar pesan hanya saja Jimin tidak kuat untuk terus-menerus berbohong dengan keadaannya karena Taehyung pasti sudah tahu kalau dia berbohong. Untuk itu, Jimin mengurangi porsi mengabari Taehyung.

Jimin berkeliling. Memperhatikan satu per satu foto-foto yang terpajang di rumah karena sebelumnya Jimin tidak berani untuk menatap apapun di rumah ini. Dia begitu takut menyentuh barang Seokjin apalagi merusaknya.

Mungkin sudah satu jam semenjak mereka pergi dan Jimin tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya hingga dia memutuskan untuk duduk di depan pintu dan menunggu mereka pulang.

Mungkin sebenarnya Jimin menunggu Suga pulang.

Lelaki itu tidak berkata apapun pagi ini. Dia hanya pergi begitu saja setelah sarapan. Sejak kejadian dimana Namjoon dan Seokjin bertengkar, Jimin menyimpan banyak rasa bersalah di dalam dirinya. Kehadirannya mungkin sudah memberikan banyak ketegangan di rumah ini. Meski Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah kembali mesra dan mungkin lebih mesra dari sebelumnya, Jimin masih merasa begitu canggung. Dia tidak ingin sikapnya salah untuk kesekian kali di mata Seokjin atau Namjoon bahkan Suga.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Suga tetap menjadi Suga yang pendiam. Mereka semakin jarang berbicara. Jimin mencoba beberapa kali untuk mengajaknya bicara namun lidahnya kelu.

Pikirannya kembali saat pertama kali Suga menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar sewaktu di Seoul. Suga begitu membencinya. Suga ingin menghapus semua kenangannya di masa lalu. Jimin termenung sendirian memikirkan apa maksud semua ini. Suga begitu membencinya tapi mengapa Suga membawanya ke Singapura? Ada saat dimana Jimin ingin sekali bertanya tentang itu namun dia begitu takut pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh dia tidak bisa kehilangan lelaki itu. Entah dia Min Yoongi atau Kim Suga. Jimin hanya tidak bisa melepaskan lelaki itu.

Jimin mencintainya.

Entah itu Suga atau Yoongi. Jimin tidak melihat keduanya berbeda.

Suga adalah Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi adalah Suga. Jika Suga tidak ingin hidup menjadi Min Yoongi maka Jimin akan menerimanya. Jikapun Suga ingin menghapus semua masa lalunya tentang Suga maka Jimin akan membantu melupakannya. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa lagi pergi dari lelaki yang sama.

Meski terkadang dalam hatinya dia yakin Min Yoongi pasti akan kembali. Dia yakin suatu saat Suga akan mengingat dirinya yang dulu sebagai Min Yoongi.

Apa Suga merasakan keegoisan Jimin hingga lelaki itu merasa Jimin terlalu tamak lalu semakin membencinya?

Jimin merasa matanya begitu berat hingga akhirnya dia terlelap.

.

.

Pesta yang begitu meriah. Hanya saja Suga bukan tipikal penyuka pesta. Dia hanya duduk dan meladeni koleganya yang datang untuk berbicara dengannya. Meski tidak menyukai pesta, tidak ada satu pun yang tahu kalau Suga merasa bosan di setiap pesta karena dia memainkan perannya dengan baik. Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah tenggelam dalam obrolan bersama mitra bisnis Seokjin. Beberapa kenalan Namjoon juga diundang jadi mereka seperti tampak sedang reuni. Keduanya tidak bisa lepas satu sama lain dan seperti pesta biasanya, saat sudah menyentuh alkohol Namjoon akan menggiring Seokjin ke satu ruangan yang sudah disediakan di hotel hanya untuk bercinta dan meluapkan semua efek alkohol yang menyerang keduanya.

Secara keseluruhan bagi Suga pesta bisa diartikan seperti menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol sambil menunggu Namjoon dan Seokjin selesai bercinta di kamar hotel.

Ada yang berbeda malam ini. Well, mungkin Jungkook baru kali ini menikmati pesta pertemuan bersama Namjoon dan Seokjin. Anak itu sempat kaget begitu kedua Hyung-nya menghilang. Buru-buru dia menghampiri Suga dan melaporkannya. Suga hanya terkekeh dan berkata kalau mereka sedang memakan satu sama lain di kamar hotel. Jungkook menatapnya dengan sebal sebelum kembali menghibur dirinya dengan nyanyian di lantai dansa. Anak itu sungguh bisa menikmati pesta dengan baik.

Satu tegukan alkohol dan rasa asam juga pahit bercampur di mulutnya. Begitu saja, Suga merasa sepi. Dia merindukan Jimin.

Dia ingin Jimin berada di sini. Duduk bersamanya atau bahkan berada dalam pangkuannya. Mungkin mendapati Jimin untuk bercumbu malam ini seperti Seokjin dan Namjoon akan sangat menyenangkan dan membuat definisi pesta menjadi berbeda.

Entah sejak kapan pemikiran Jimin akan membuat hidupnya berbeda begitu menginvasi otaknya akhir-akhir ini.

Mungkin lebih tepat seperti Suga baru saja menyadari kalau dia menginginkan hidup seperti Seokjin dan Namjoon. Percintaan mereka di ranjang seperti bara api yang tidak pernah habis saling membakar satu sama lain. Untuk beberapa alasan, Suga merasa keduanya tidak pernah tertandingi dengan pasangan lain.

Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Apa yang sedang Jimin lakukan sekarang? Lelaki itu pasti akan menunggunya pulang. Pagi tadi rasanya dia ingin berkata kalau dia akan pulang larut untuk pesta namun seperti biasa semua kata-kata itu tertelan lagi.

Suga mengambil satu tegukan lagi dan alkohol itu membakar tenggorokannya. Mereka semakin jauh. Apa Jimin merasakan keraguannya? Apa Jimin tahu kalau dia begitu menginginkannya? Apa Jimin mau melepaskan semua kenangannya dengan Min Yoongi lalu hidup bersamanya tanpa mengingat semua itu lagi? Apa dia mau melupakan Min Yoongi untuknya?

Suga tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga satu panggilan menyadarkannya. Namjoon sudah kembali dengan Seokjin dalam rangkulannya. Suga terkekeh dalam hati melihat Seokjin tidak bisa berjalan begitu baik.

 _Hell_ , sebenarnya Namjoon selalu mempunyai opsi untuk tidak memperlihatkan bekas percintaan mereka di depan umum hanya saja keduanya begitu sinting untuk melakukan semua itu. Seokjin menatapnya lembut.

"Kita pulang sekarang"

" _Yeah._ Sudah mengambil kesimpulan kalau ranjangmu lebih empuk?"

Seokjin tertawa lebar sambil memukul Suga dengan gemas. "Kau dan mulutmu yang terkadang menyebalkan"

"Kau selalu datang jauh-jauh ke pesta hanya untuk pulang dengan kakimu yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar." sindir Suga lagi dan saat itu Seokjin mendengus sebal.

"Tutup mulutmu. Nanti Jungkook mendengar"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Suga Hyung menjelaskan dengan baik"

Namjoon mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook. "Suga berkata begitu karena dia iri. Suatu saat dia pasti akan merasakannya"

Suga tidak menjawab. Dia memutar bola matanya malas tapi tak urung hatinya tetap mengiyakan.

Mereka keluar dari _ballroom_ setelah meminta izin dari beberapa pihak kolega. Suga menyetir sepanjang perjalanan karena konstrasi alkoholnya paling rencah diantara Namjoon dan Seokjin sedangkan Jungkook, lelaki itu masih sangat muda untuk mendapatkan lisensi menyetir. Lepas tengah malam mereka baru sampai di kondominium. Suga menekan kata sandi sebelum membuka pintu dan pandangannya terpusat pada Jimin yang tengah duduk di samping pintu. Lelaki itu tertidur sambil memeluk kakinya. Pemandangan yang membawanya kembali pada saat pertama kali Jimin menunggu di depan apartemennya di Seoul. Malam saat mereka pertama kali menghabiskan malam dan melakukan seks. Suga tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Rasa yang begitu menyakitkan juga menyembuhkannya di saat yang bersamaan karena sekarang Jimin masih berada di sini. Suga ingin merubah satu hal. Dia tidak ingin lagi Jimin menunggunya seperti ini. Jimin begitu tampak kedinginan dan kesepian. Hanya saja Suga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Dia menunggumu pulang" kata Namjoon pelan. Seokjin menatap ragu sebelum menarik Namjoon dalam pelukannya.

"Sayang, aku ingin ke kamar kita sekarang" rajuknya dengan manja. Namjoon terkekeh sebelum menggendong Seokjin. Dia sempat menempuk bahu Suga pelan. _"Good night"_

Suga mengangguk. Jungkook berjongkok masih menatap Jimin lekat-lekat.

"Hyung, sudah berapa lama Jimin di sini?" tanya Jungkook setengah berbisik.

"Entahlah. Jungkook-ie kembalilah ke kamar. Aku akan mengurusnya"

"Baiklah, selamat malam Hyung"

Suga mengangguk pelan sebelum berjongkook di depan Jimin. Dia mengusap kepala Jimin dengan lembut dan di luar pemikirannya gerakan itu membuat Jimin terbangun. Matanya tampak sembab. Jimin tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Suga-ssi selamat datang." ucapnya dengan suara serak. Matanya masih setengah terpejam. Suga tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Jimin lembut.

"Ingin kembali ke kamar kita sekarang?" tanya Suga dan sedetik Jimin sempat terhanyut dengan frase 'kita' yang digunakan Suga. Lelaki itu mengangguk, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Suga dan dengan satu gerakan dia sudah berpindah ke dalam gendongan Suga.

Jimin berharap jarak dari pintu sampai ke kamar Suga semakin menjauh di setiap langkah yang Suga ambil karena dia begitu merindukan Suga. Merindukan wanginya juga merindukan saat-saat hanya untuk sekedar menatap Suga dari dekat. Sesampainya di kamar, Suga merebahkan tubuh Jimin di atas ranjang. Jimin melepaskan rangkulannya hanya untuk menahan lengan Suga ketika lelaki itu bangkit.

"Suga-ssi, tidurlah di sini. Jangan bekerja lagi" pintanya. Suga berfikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengganti baju sebentar. Tidurlah lebih dulu"

Jimin mengangguk dan saat Suga pergi, dia merasa wajahnya memanas. Teringat beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia terbangun dalam pelukan Suga. Sungguh Jimin menginginkan semua itu setiap malam.

.

.

.

Hari ini setelah sarapan bersama, Jungkook berkata pada Jimin kalau dia akan mengajak Jimin keluar kondominium. Namjoon dengan senang menyebutkan tempat-tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi. Jimin hanya mendengarkan dengan antusias sebelum mengantar Suga bekerja sampai di depan pintu. Seperti biasa lelaki itu tidak berkata banyak. Jimin sudah terlelap begitu Suga selesai mandi dan entah lelaki itu tidur atau tidak, Suga lebih dulu bangun dari tidurnya dan membaca koran di balkon.

Selepas kepergian Suga, Jimin sibuk merapikan kamar dan bersiap-siap hingga Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Jimin meminta izin pada Seokjin dan Lelaki itu menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan sebelum kembali berkutat dengan adonan kuenya. Hari ini jadwalnya membuat kue untuk Namjoon. Jungkook bilang Namjoon sudah menyiapkan satu supir yang akan mengantar mereka pergi kemanapun.

"Syukurlah sepertinya kau terlihat senang, _Jeams"_ ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sangat senang Jungkook-ssi. Aku sering melihat pemandangan ini dari balkon dan berfikir pasti rasanya indah sekali jika aku melihat langsung"

"Sebenarnya Seoul masih lebih cantik."

Jimin mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Selamanya Seoul akan lebih cantik dari apapun"

Sepanjang jalan Jimin sibuk memperhatikan gedung-gedung tinggi juga kerumunan orang-orang india yang membawa sebuah baki. Jungkook menjelaskan satu-satu pada Jimin hingga lelaki itu mengerti.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihat Hoseok-ssi" gumam Jimin.

"Hoseok Hyung sedang membantu proyek di Pulau Sentosa. Dia akan tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu"

"Pulau Sentosa?"

"Yeah. Semacam pulau buatan untuk tempat berlibur dengan segala fasilitas. Suatu saat kau pasti akan kesana Jeams."

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat dan Jungkook mengajaknya turun.

"Tempat ini bernama Marina Bay Sands. Mall, Hotel, juga Convention Center. Kau bisa menemukan semuanya di sini. Kita akan berjalan sampai ke Merlion Park. Sebenarnya pemandangan di sini lebih cocok dilihat saat malam hari. Ah, di sana juga ada Garden By The Bay"

Jimin sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling sambil mengikuti langkah Jungkook.

Jungkook mengajaknya ke dalam Mall dan menemaninya berbelanja. Jungkook membeli banyak baju juga aksesoris. Jimin hanya memperhatikan dengan antusias. Setelah berbelanja, Jungkook mengajaknya ke Merlion Park. Mereka berjalan agak jauh. Jungkook mengeluarkan kameranya dan mengambil beberapa foto. Jungkook juga meminta Jimin untuk mengambil foto bersamanya. Cuaca mendadak sangat panas. Jungkook membelikannya es krim dan mereka duduk-duduk di sekitar Merlion Park.

"Jeams, aku lapar" kata Jungkook sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Aku juga. Jungkook-ssi belanja sangat banyak tentu pasti kelaparan" kata Jimin dan saat itu Jungkook tertawa lebar.

"Seokjin Hyung memberiku banyak uang semalam. Dia juga memintaku untuk mengajakmu berjalan-jalan."

"Hyungnim sangat baik sekali" ucap Jimin tulus. "Aku berharap bisa berbicara banyak dengannya"

"Jangan khawatir. Seokjin Hyung hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk itu. Sekarang, kita makan! Aku tahu dimana restoran enak"

Jimin mengangguk.

Jungkook mengeluarkan satu topi dari karton belanjaannya. Dia memakainya pada Jimin. "Kau pasti kepanasan. Pakai saja. Itu hadiah untukmu"

"Wah, terima kasih Jungkook-ssi"

"Aku memang berencana membelikanmu sesuatu karena kau sudah setia menemaniku belanja dengan sabar. Kalau aku pergi bersama Seokjin Hyung, dia pasti sudah menyeretku pulang"

Jimin tertawa. Mereka berbicara sepanjang jalan. Jungkook memang pandai membuat orang lain merasa nyaman. Jimin tidak ragu untuk bertanya ini itu padanya. Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat bagus. Seperti ada tiga bangunan yang berdiri sejajar dengan satu bangunan yang tampak seperti sebuah kapal pesiar besar berada di atas ketiganya.

"Jeams, hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Aku- Oh! Hyung!"

Jungkook berlari ke arah seseorang. Jimin mendekat dan tahu benar kalau orang yang sedang mengusap kepala Jungkook adalah Namjoon.

"Namjoon-ssi" panggilnya.

"Jimin! bagaimana? Apa anak ini belanja banyak?"

Jimin tertawa lebar "Jungkook-ssi membelikan aku sebuah topi"

"Ah ya, baguslah. Dia tahu benar balas budi."

"Hyung hentikan! Hyung tidak bilang akan berada di sini"

"Tadinya memang aku akan ke Sentosa tapi Suga membutuhkanku untuk proyek hotel di Garden By The Bay. Itu dia"

Namjoon menunjuk ke arah Suga yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di eskalator. Jimin memperhatikannya. Suga selalu tampak berbeda saat sedang bekerja. Dia tampak lebih gagah dan professional. Ada satu orang yang berjalan di sampingnya dan dua orang di belakangnya.

"Rapat dengan klien sudah selesai. Kami akan makan siang bersama. Suga-yah!"

Suga menoleh dan matanya refleks menatap ke arah Jimin. Seperti tidak percaya kalau lelaki yang sedang memaki topi adalah Jimin. Suga dan ketiga orang lainnya jalan mendekat ke arah Namjoon.

"Jungkook-ie, kau- Ah! lagi-lagi membeli baju?"

"Diamlah Hyung! Aku mengajak Jimin berjalan-jalan"

Jimin mengangguk antusias. "Apa Suga-ssi akan makan siang di sini?"

Suga menatapnya dan sebelum dia menjawab, satu lelaki yang ada di dekat Suga memotong jawabannya.

" _I've known Jungkook for years but I havent see him before. Who is he?"_

Namjoon tersenyum lebar " _He's Jimin. Park Jimin. One of our family member"_

" _He's so cute. Hi! Im George. Suga's mitra"_

Jimin menyambut uluran tangan George dan menjabatnya pelan. _"Im Jimin. Nice to meet you"_

" _Suga never talk about you. Did he just arrive here?"_

" _He's been living with us for awhile George"_ jawab Suga.

" _He's cute, right George?"_ tambah Jungkook.

" _Yes, he's so cute. You should invite him later when our project goal"_

Suga terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum tanpa tahu apa arti pembicaraan mereka. Namjoon mencairkan suasana untuk mengajak mereka makan siang bersama. Lelaki yang bernama George mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Jimin. Seketika Jimin sempat tersentak sebelum mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat. Namjoon tersenyum melihatnya begitu canggung tanpa bisa membalas atau mengerti semua perkataan George dengan benar. Jimin tahu benar Suga tampak tidak nyaman.

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu pekerjaan Suga-ssi dan Namjoon-ssi?" tanya Jimin setelah George melepaskan rangkulannya. Suga hanya menatapnya sekilas sambil meneruskan makan.

"Tentu tidak Jimin. George sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Dia mitra kerja Suga. Makan siang ini atas permintaannya"

Jimin mengangguk. Ada satu perasaan yang kembali mengganjal saat Suga menatap ke arahnya. Suga seperti tidak suka melihatnya di sini dan anehnya Namjoon justru terlihat menikmati sikap Suga yang mendadak dingin.

Jimin makan dengan cepat dan setelah itu dia segera mengajak Jungkook pulang.

.

.

Jimin sangat lelah berjalan-jalan seharian hingga sesampainya di rumah Jimin tidak sempat menunggu Suga. Dia tertidur pulas di atas ranjang sampai pagi hari datang. Saat dia membuka matanya, Suga terlihat sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Suga-ssi, maaf aku terlambat. Aku akan membuatkan kopi sebentar"

"Tidak perlu. Seokjin sudah membuatkannya untukku" jawab Suga sambil membawa tas kerjanya. Jimin dengan cepat mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya juga mengganti baju lalu menyusul turun ke bawah.

"Duduklah Jeams" kata Jungkook menyambutnya. Jimin merasa tidak enak karena pagi ini dia tidak membantu Seokjin menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa. Jimin ragu-ragu mendekat ketika Namjoon memberi isyarat padanya agar duduk di depan Suga. Jimin menatap ke arah Seokjin yang sedang menuangkan minum untuk suaminya.

"Hyungnim, maaf pagi ini aku terlambat dan tidak bisa membantu Hyungnim"

Seokjin menatapnya sebentar. "Bukan masalah" jawabnya singkat sambil berlalu mengambil roti yang baru saja matang.

"Kau pasti kelelahan karena Jungkook mengajakmu pergi seharian" kata Namjoon menambahi.

"Maafkan aku Jeams tapi percayalah hasil fotomu sangat bagus. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat lain."

"Aku sangat senang sekali. Terima kasih Jungkook-ssi"

Suga bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan refleks Jimin menghentikan makan lalu menyusulnya.

"Suga-ss sudah selesai makan?" tanya Jimin

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang" jawab Suga sambil mengambil tas kerja yang ada di tangan Jimin.

Lain dari biasanya, Seokjin dan Namjoon juga Jungkook bangkit dari meja makan. Mereka berkumpul di depan pintu bersama Jimin.

" _Do your best Baby. Be home safely"_ kata Seokjin sambil memeluk Suga dengan erat. Namjoon juga memberikan satu pelukan dengan Jungkook menepuk pundak Suga.

" _Good luck Suga-yah"_ kata Namjoon.

Ketika Suga menatap Jimin, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. "Selamat bekerja Suga-ssi"

Suga tidak menjawab lagi. Perlahan beranjak membuka pintu dan menghilang di baliknya dalam seketika. Ketiganya kembali melanjutkan makan dan Jimin masih terpaku di depan pintu.

.

.

Hari berlanjut seperti biasa. Jimin akan membereskan kamar dan kemudian membantu merapikan rumah. Hari ini Seokjin membuat puding. Jimin membantunya setelah selesai merapikan sisa makan siang.

Sewaktu makan malam, Jimin berkali-kali menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Suga belum juga kembali. Biasanya dia akan datang sebelum waktu makan malam. Hingga makan malam selesai, Suga belum juga datang.

"Apa aku boleh membantu mencuci piring?" tanya Jimin pada Seokjin yang sedang memotong buah.

"Yeah. terserah padamu saja." Jawab Seokjin tanpa menatapnya.

"Terima kasih"

"Jeams, tolong cuci punyaku juga"

"Tentu Jungkook-ssi. Ah apakah Suga-ssi akan terlambat pulang hari ini?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Jungkook menatapnya agak kaget. "Huh? bukankah Suga Hyung pergi ke Chicago tiga hari ke depan? aku benar bukan Hyung?"

"Iya. Dia dan Suran perlu bertemu klien di sana. Suran butuh bantuannya" jawab Seokjin sebelum keluar dari dapur sambil membawa satu piring salad buah untuk suaminya.

Jimin mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Dia tidak berkata apapun padamu Jeams?" tanya Jungkook setengah berbisik.

Jimin tersenyum "Mungkin Suga-ssi lupa. Semalam aku tidur lebih cepat"

Setelah selesai mencuci piring. Jimin beranjak ke kamarnya. Di sana dia melihat Seokjin, Namjoon, juga Jungkook tengah menonton sebuah film. Ragu-ragu Jimin mendekat dan duduk di samping Jungkook yang kemudian menawarkan buah padanya.

 _drrt_

"Hello darling!"

" _Hey, we're just arrived here"_

" _Well thats good. Is Suran okay? she looked a bit pale two days ago"_

" _She's fine. How was there?"_

" _Here?_ pertanyaan macam apa itu Suga-yah? tentu semuanya beres"

Seokjin melirik ke arah Jimin. Lelaki itu masih asik membicarakan tentang film yang mereka tonton dengan Jungkook meski beberapa saat lalu dia sempat berhenti sejenak saat Seokjin menyebut nama Suga.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti"

" _Take care Darlin. I've asked Suran to remind your meal"_

" _Don't worry. She's my nagging step sister"_

Seokjin tertawa lalu menutup sambungan ponselnya. Lelaki itu kembali menonton dalam rangkulan suaminya. Namjoon menanyakan keberadaan Suga dan Seokjin menjelaskan kalau Suga baru saja sampai di Chicago. Jimin tidak lagi menyimak film yang ada di depannya. Tiga hari tanpa Suga. Meski mereka jarang berbicara tetap saja rasanya berbeda saat Suga tidak ada bersamanya. Ditambah semalam dia tidur lebih cepat tanpa menyambut Suga pulang.

.

.

* * *

 **Two Days Ago**

11:39 pm

 _Suga-ssi, kau sampai di Chicago?_

11:50 pm

 _Apa Suga-ssi sudah makan?_

00:47 am

 _Selamat malam Suga-ssi_

 **Yesterday**

5:45 pm

 _Suga-ssi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?_

8:40 pm

 _Suga-ssi, hari ini Jungkook mengajakku pergi ke China Town_

11:23 pm

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan Suga-ssi_

 **Today**

08:17 am

 _Apa Suga-ssi baik-baik saja?_

Jimin bolak-balik menatap ponselnya. Semua pesan yang dia kirim sejak dua hari yang lalu belum juga dibalas. Jimin masih sering mendengar obrolan Suga dengan Seokjin di setiap malam hari. Jimin berharap Suga akan membalas pesannya namun lelaki itu tidak mengetik apapun. Sekali lagi Jimin menatap ponselnya sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

 _Suga-ssi, aku merindukanmu. Selamat malam._

* * *

.

.

.

" _Baby!"_

Seokjin memeluk Suga dengan erat. Namjoon dan Jungkook mengelilinginya. Mereka tampak begitu merindukan Suga meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Suga pergi ke Chicago.

Jimin tersenyum lega. Dia berdiri agak jauh dari yang lain.

Ketika Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya refleks Suga menoleh ke arah Jimin dan tatapan itu terdistraksi oleh seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam.

"Kim Suga sialan! meninggalkanku di basement!"

Seorang wanita muda. Dia tampak kerepotan dengan koper juga tasnya. Seokjin tertawa lebar begitu melihat wanita itu mendengus sebal ke arah Suga.

"Suran-ah!"

"Oppa! lihat! Suga meninggalkanku sendirian"

Seokjin tertawa lebar, sedikit berlari ke arah pintu dan memeluk Suran dengan erat.

"Ya Tuhan aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Seokjin terharu.

Suran melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Seokjin dengan heran."Oppa, sebulan lalu kita baru saja bertemu"

"Sebulan itu lama sekali kau tahu!" kilah Seokjin tidak peduli sambil mengelus rambut Suran.

"Suran Noona. Apa kabar?"

"Oh Jungkookie. Aku baik. Kim Namjoon, kau semakin terlihat seperti pengangguran"

Namjoon mendengus "Setidaknya aku sudah menikah"

"Tega sekali kau menyindirku begitu! Kau sama saja seperti Suga"

Namjoon tertawa keras "Dan kau sama seperti Seokjin. Sangat mudah membuat wajahmu memerah"

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku-"

Suran terdiam saat dia melihat Jimin yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang mereka. Jimin membungkuk memberi salam dan Suran tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pasti Park Jimin bukan?" tanya Suran. Jimin mengangguk.

"Iya. Pertama kali bertemu dengan anda Miss."

"Panggil saja aku Suran. Aku mitra kerja Suga"

"Senang bertemu denganmu" kata Jimin lagi dengan sopan.

Namjoon membawakan barang bawaan Suran ke kamar tamu sedangkan Suga memohon diri untuk naik ke kamarnya dan beristirahat.

"Suga-ssi, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Jimin sambil mengekori Suga yang tengah melepas dasinya. Suga menaruh satu tas yang agak besar di dekat sofa.

"Sudah." jawab Suga singkat. Dia beralih ke ruang ganti baju, menaruh jas juga dasinya di sana.

"Bagaimana bisnismu? apakah lancar?"

"Tentu"

Jimin menatap Suga yang kini memunggunginya. Seandainya saja dia bisa berkata kalau dia merindukan Suga dan mengadu kalau ranjangnya begitu besar tanpa Suga ada di sampingnya. Jimin ingin sekali meraih punggung Suga yang kini membelakanginya. Setelah semua yang terjadi mereka tetap berdiri dengan satu dunia yang seolah membentang di antara keduanya.

Ketika Suga berbalik, dia menatap Jimin yang kini menunduk.

"Aku sangat lelah. Aku akan tidur sebentar setelah mandi"

Jimin mengangguk dan detik itu Suga meninggalkannya. Jimin tersenyum tipis. Hatinya berdenyut. Jimin merasa begitu tamak karena tiba-tiba hatinya berteriak kalau setidaknya dia berhak mendapatkan satu atau dua kata dari Suga. Suga bahkan pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahunya. Suga juga tidak membalas semua pesannya. Bukankah setidaknya Jimin berhak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya.

.

.

Suga masih tertidur dengan Jimin yang memperhatikannya dari sofa saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar. Jimin bangkit dan membukakan pintu. Suran berdiri di depannya. Jimin refleks membungkuk memberi salam.

"Jimin, apa Suga masih tidur?" tanya Suran.

"I-iya. Suga-ssi masih tidur. Apa Suran-ssi mempunyai pesan untuk Suga-ssi? aku bisa-"

"Oh kau datang"

Jimin menoleh dan melihat Suga bangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat. "Masuklah"

Jimin buru-buru menyingkirkan dirinya agar Suran bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf menganggumu Jimin" kata Suran menyesal. Jimin menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak sama sekali. Apa Suran-ssi ingin dibuatkan sesuatu?"

"Seokjin Oppa sedang membuat jus. Aku sudah meminta Jungkookie untuk mengantarnya kesini"

Jimin mengangguk. Suran masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Suga dan menutup pintu dengan rapat. Jimin menarik nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah. Di dapur Seokjin terlihat sangat sibuk dengan Jungkook yang menemaninya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Hyungnim?"

Seokjin menoleh dan menatap Jimin dengan ragu. Jungkook menyambutnya dengan senang.

"Jeams, kau datang di waktu yang tepat. Antarkan ini untuk Suga Hyung juga Suran Noona. Ah ya, ini jus untukmu juga." kata Jungkook sambil menunjuk ke arah satu buah pitcher jus yang sudah disiapkan oleh Seokjin.

"Terima kasih Jungkook-ssi"

"Seokjin Hyung yang menyisihkannya untukmu"

"Terima kasih Hyungnim" ucap Jimin sambil membungkuk sopan. Seokjin tidak menoleh. Lelaki itu tetap asik dengan buah-buah yang sedang dia potong.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawanya ke atas"

"Pekerjaan Suga Hyung sedang banyak sekali. Besok dia harus melakukan presentasi di kantor. Kurasa dia akan kurang tidur" kata Jungkook lagi.

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Perlahan membawa satu pitcher jus ke ruang kerja Suga. Jimin bisa mendengar suara tawa Suran dari dalam. Jimin juga mendengar suara Suga yang ikut tertawa. Dia mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya. Jimin melihat Suran sedang duduk di atas meja kerja Suga sementara Suga sedang menatap ke arah layar laptopnya. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, maaf merepotkanmu Jimin"

"Tidak apa-apa Suran-ssi"

Jimin menaruh dua buah gelas dan satu pitcher di meja nakas. Suran dan Suga saling bicara dalam bahasa inggris dan Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang begitu lucu hingga Suran tertawa geli begitu juga Suga.

Jimin terdiam sebentar. Memejamkan matanya yang mendadak berair. Sedetik dia berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum dan tidak memikirkan apapun yang kini berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi" ucap Jimin pelan sambil berlalu dan menutup pintu.

.

.

Seperti sudah lama sekali Suran berada di dalam dan tidak juga keluar. Jimin sempat ingin turun ke bawah dan mengobrol dengan Jungkook tetapi begitu hendak turun dia melihat Seokjin dan Namjoon sedang menonton film bersama Jungkook. Suasana pasti akan canggung jika Jimin turun. Seokjin pasti akan terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

Jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah majalah yang tidak dia mengerti isinya karena kebanyakan tentang design gedung juga tata bangunan.

Setengah jam kemudian Suran keluar dari ruang kerja Suga dan menemukan Jimin terlelap di atas sofa.

"Dia menunggumu selesai"

Suga mengangguk pelan. "Kelihatannya kau jarang sekali bicara dengannya"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan"

"Tuan Membosankan, kau tidak tahu apa itu _small talk_?"

Suga tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin.

"Dia pasti ingin bicara banyak denganmu. Dia terlihat sangat kesepian." gumam Suran sebelum keluar dari kamar Suga sambil menutup pintu pelan-pelan.

Suga menarik nafas panjang. Perlahan mengangkat tubuh Jimin dari sofa dan memindahkannya ke ranjang. Suga menyelimuti tubuh Jimin agar dia tetap hangat.

Lama lelaki itu hanya menatap Jimin sambil sesekali mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu._

 _Aku ingin membalas semua pesanmu tapi aku begitu takut pada diriku sendiri._

 _Apa kau mengirim pesan karena Min Yoongi? Apa kau nenungguku karena kau merindukan Min Yoongi?_

 _Aku tahu kau sangat kesepian tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan membuat kesepianmu hilang. Kau seperti lebih membutuhkan Min Yoongi. Hanya dia yang bisa membahagiakanmu bukan?_

 _Maafkan aku Jimin._

.

.

 _._

Hari ini mereka mengajak Jimin untuk ikut ke sebuah pesta dimana Suga mengadakan selebrasi proyeknya yang goal di Chicago. Awalnya Jimin sempat menolak karena dia belum pernah datang ke sebuah pesta tapi Namjoon memaksanya untuk datang. Selain karena ini adalah perayaan dari Netflix juga karena George yang meminta Jimin untuk datang seperti perkataannya saat bertemu Jimin seminggu lalu. Seokjin mencarikan sebuah setelan jas yang pas untuk Jimin. Dia juga sempat merapikan tatanan rambut Jimin.

"Jeams, kau terlihat baik" puji Jungkook tulus. Jimin tersipu.

"Ah ya, _you're looking good Jimin"_ tambah Namjoon.

"Terima kasih Namjoon-ssi, Jungkook-ssi"

Seokjin menatap Jimin dengan ragu sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Mereka diantarkan oleh Hoseok dan saat bertemu Hoseok, Jimin memeluk erat lelaki itu. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat Hoseok. Mereka sempat berbicara sebentar sebelum berangkat. Hoseok juga menanyakan kabarnya. Hoseok bilang dia sangat sibuk sekali mengurus proyek Netflix di Pulau Sentosa. Ketika mereka sampai Hoseok mengantar mereka ke Ballroom. Beberapa orang datang menyambut Seokjin dan memeluknya erat. Suga dan Suran sudah lebih dulu ada di sana. Keduanya mendekat ke arah Seokjin. Seokjin memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat pada Suga begitu juga Namjoon.

" _Congrats for you darlin. Im so proud of you"_ ucap Seokjin bangga.

" _Well, this isnt a big deal tho."_

" _But still, you did it great."_ tambah Namjoon sambil memberikan satu pelukan untuk Suga.

" _Congrats Hyung, Noona"_

Jungkook beralih memeluk Suga. Suga tersenyum kepadanya namun senyum itu hilang begitu dia menyadari Jimin sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum kepadanya dan belum sempat Jimin berbicara, satu orang yang ada di depan _ballroom_ bicara dan memberikan sambutan. Suga dan Suran kemudian beralih ke tengah _ballroom_ karna orang itu memanggil nama mereka berdua. Suga memberikan sebuah sambutan yang membuat semua orang di sekelilingnya menatap kagum. Mereka merayakan proyek goal dengan membuka satu botol _campagne_. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan _ballroom_ bersorak ramai. Acara kemudian berganti menjadi acara bebas. Mereka sudah menyediakan makan malam sampai wine dan alkohol. Beberapa orang menghampiri Seokjin dan Namjoon. Jimin dan Jungkook tersisa di meja mereka. Jimin menatap Suga dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu sibuk berbicara dengan mitra kerjanya yang lain. Jungkook berkata pada Jimin kalau dia akan mengambil beberapa kudapan hanya saja dia belum juga kembali sejak tadi.

Saat Jungkook kembali, dia melihat mejanya kosong. Buru-buru Jungkook menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang bertemu teman lamanya. "Hyung, Jeams menghilang" bisik Jungkook pelan. Seokjin memutar bola matanya.

"Jungkookie, bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menjaganya?" tanya Seokjin sebal.

"Aku hanya mengambil minum sebentar-"

" _Honey what happened?"_ tanya Namjoon. Sepertinya lelaki itu mau tidak mau harus menyudahi obrolan dengan rekam bisnisnya.

"Park Jimin. tidak tahu dia kemana"

"Jungkookie, dimana terakhir kali kau melihatnya?"

"Dia duduk bersamaku tadi. Aku mengambil makanan sebentar lalu mengobrol dengan temanku kemudian saat aku kembali dia sudah tidak ada"

Namjoon berfikir sebentar sebelum menarik nafas panjang. "Katakan pada Suga untuk membantu kita mencarinya"

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin merasa begitu kecil, khususnya hari ini. Orang-orang begitu banyak dan ramai tapi tidak satupun dia kenal. Seokjin dan Namjoon begitu antusias dengan rekan kerja mereka begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Keluarga Seokjin sepertinya sangat terkenal di kalangan pembisnis. Ada banyak orang yang datang satu per satu dan mengobrol dengan mereka.

Jimin tidak ingin kehadirannya mengganggu kenyamanan keluarga Seokjin dan sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu setuju dengan ide Namjoon untuk membawanya kesini. Jimin bukan siapa-siapa _hell_ bahkan dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memperkenalkan diri dan sebagai siapa dia harus mengaku.

Jimin menemukan satu tempat yang sepi. Di luar ballroom ternyata ada sebuah taman. Jimin memutuskan untuk duduk di sana dan menunggu sampai acara selesai. Untungnya dia sudah sempat membuat ramyeon sebelum datang ke sini jadi perutnya tidak begitu lapar. Dia sudah mengira-ngira kalau setidaknya dia harus menunggu dua jam lagi sampai acara selesai.

Ada banyak hal yang membuat hatinya berdenyut belakangan ini dan Jimin berusaha keras agar pikirannya tidak dipenuhi hal-hal yang membuatnya semakin merasa kecil salah satunya tentang Suga dan Suran.

Terkadang sejenak berhenti dari semuanya yang dia lakukan, dia sering berfikir apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? Mengapa dia begitu saja mengikuti kemauan Suga yang sama sekali tidak lagi menatapnya. Kebanyakan Suga hanya melihatnya sekilas dalam satu hari. Suga juga meninggalkannya ke Chicago begitu saja dan tidak mengabarinya. Suga selalu terlihat ada di sambungan telepon dengan Seokjin, selalu terlihat ceria dan tersenyum bersama lelaki itu. Suga seperti dekat dengan semua orang kecuali dengannya Suga seperti bicara dengan semua orang kecuali dengannya.

Kini ada satu orang wanita yang begitu dekat dengan Suga. Wanita yang sungguh baik dan pintar belum lagi wajahnya yang cantik. Seokjin sangat menyukai Suran begitu juga orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Jimin tidak pernah melihat Suga tersenyum begitu lebar selain bersama Suran.

Semua itu membuat Jimin berfikir apa fungsinya datang ke Singapura? mengapa Suga mengajaknya datang? Apa hanya untuk menunggunya pulang kerja dan menyediakan kopi? Jimin sempat berfikir mungkin Suga membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk seks maka itu dia membawanya tapi jauh dari itu, Suga bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Terlebih untuk malam ini, Suga bahkan sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Suga seperti tidak merasa Jimin datang dan hadir di acaranya. Sejak tadi Suga sibuk dengan semua tamu dan kolega bisnisnya. Suran selalu ada di samping Suga, mereka seperti sebuah tim yang bagus. Tidak bisa dipisahkan.

" _Jimin? is that you?"_

Jimin menoleh ke arah satu suara yang memanggilnya. Refleks dia tersenyum begitu tahu siapa yang datang.

"George. _Hello. How are you?"_ sapa Jimin sebisanya. George beringsut duduk di samping Jimin.

" _Im good. it's nice to see you coming."_

"Thankyou. You too"

George tertawa lebar " _You're still cute Jimin. Why are you here now?"_

"Umm- I-"

" _Thats okay. Im just happy because you coming tonight. A bit boring inside. I mean i rather go hiking or something than attend a party like this"_

Jimin sibuk mengangguk dan berusaha mengartikan sendiri kalimat George. "Im sorry George i cant help you"

" _No. no. the fact that you are really helping me now"_

"Really?"

" _Yes."_

" _Where you go to work? your office?"_

" _Ah, Its in Woodsville"_

" _Far, right?"_

" _Not really. Remember when we met for the first time? actually it was near my office"_

" _Oh! yes i remember"_

" _Jimin you are such a happy person. You keep smiling and it's nice to see. you're such a moodbooster"_

" _I- what?"_

" _Never mind. You would never understand anyway. Hey, wanna come to my office?"_

" _Your office? me?"_

" _Yes. Have you ever ride a subway or MRT?"_

" _MRT?"_

" _Train. You know train is-"_

" _Oh i know train. No."_

" _Oh wait lemme give you this card"_

George mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya dan memberikan kartu itu untuk Jimin. _"What is this?"_

" _It's like a pass card. like e-ticket. Use this to MRT station near Orchad and you can go anywhere"_

" _Wow! thankyou George"_

Jimin mengambil sebuah kartu bertuliskan _ezlink_ yang bergambar karakter anime. Sangat unik seperti Jimin baru pertama melihatnya.

" _Suga is really happy tonight. I've never seen him this happy before at a party. usually he dislikes boring time like this"_

" _Suga-ssi is good"_

" _Yeah. Suga and Suran is really a perfect match you know. I wish they'll get married someday"_

Jimin tersenyum tipis. _"Me too"_ ucapnya pelan.

" _Do you have a lover Jimin?"_

Jimin terdiam sesaat. Tidak bisa menjawab.

" _You're so cute. Dont worry, everyone loves you-"_

Geroge berhenti berbicara ketika melihat Suga berlari dengan kencang ke arah mereka. Ketika berhenti. Jimin refleks berdiri dan sedikit panik melihat Suga tampak kehabisan nafas.

" _Wow Suga-yah. What happened?"_

" _Nope. George, would you mind if i wanna talk to him?"_

" _Oh okay. Bye Jimin. remember to visit my office. i'll be waiting"_

Jimin mengangguk dan belum sempat dia bertanya. Suga sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya.

" _He's here. South garden."_

Suga tampak begitu marah dan itu membuat Jimin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Lelaki itu terdiam tanpa menatap Jimin. Nafasnya masih beradu. Jimin melihat ada bulir keringat membasahi kening Suga.

"Suga-ssi, aku-"

Jimin melihat Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Jungkook datang. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat.

"Syukurlah Jeams aku hampir mati mencarimu"

"Maaf Jungkook-ssi, tadi-"

"Park Jimin, bisakah kau berfikir dengan benar sekali saja? Apa kau tahu tempat apa ini? Kau bisa berkata pada Jungkook jika kau ingin pergi atau kau tidak betah. Konyol sekali membuat semua orang kewalahan mencarimu"

"Maafkan aku Hyungnim. Aku-"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain meminta maaf? Ya Tuhan semua ini sangat memuakkan."

Namjoon menepuk bahu Jimin pelan _"It's fine. Next time you better tell us if you wanna go somewhere. Love, can we go now?"_

Seokjin masih menatap Jimin penuh kebencian lalu sejenak dia melihat Suga yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Seokjin tahu sekali detik saat Jungkook berkata kalau Jimin menghilang, saat itu juga Suga berlari meninggalkan semua orang di ballroom.

"Dia sudah mengacaukan semuanya." kata Seokjin sambil berlalu. Jungkook mengelus bahu Jimin dengan pelan sebelum mengikuti Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Keduanya terdiam. Jimin bingung apa yang harus dia katakan pada Suga. Lelaki itu masih sangat marah.

"Suga-ssi, maafkan aku"

"Hoseok akan mengantarmu pulang. Kembalilah lebih dulu" kata Suga pelan

Jimin mengangguk. Keduanya menunggu dalam diam hingga Hoseok datang. Lelaki itu tampak cemas.

"Jimin-ssi, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku hanya- aku tidak mengenal semua yang datang jadi kupikir aku akan menunggu di sini sampai selesai"

"Ah begitu. Kuantar pulang sekarang?"

"Iya, terima kasih Hoseok-ssi. Maaf merepotkanmu"

"Jangan khawatir semuanya beres."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Suga yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Suga-ssi aku-"

Suga mendongak dan menatap Jimin sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Suga-yah, kembalilah ke dalam. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang"

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jimin berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Seokjin bilang dia sudah mengacaukan segalanya. Seokjin menatapnya seperti orang yang tidak berguna. Dia juga bisa melihat Namjoon dan Jungkook kecewa padanya. Terlebih lagi Suga.

Lalu mengapa Suga memintanya datang ke Singapura? apa hanya untuk memperlakukannya seperti ini? Berbeda dari sebelumnya malam ini Jimin merasa begitu sesak.

"Jimin-ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok begitu melihat wajah Jimin yang sembab.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hoseok-ssi" jawab Jimin serak.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan sambil pura-pura tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian Jimin berkata lagi. "Hoseok-ssi, aku tidak ingin pulang. Bisakah kau membawaku ke suatu tempat? Aku-"

"Tentu. Jangan khawatir aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang bagus"

Hoseok menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah ruas jalan yang sepi. Di dekat ruas jalan itu ada sebuah taman kecil yang sudah sepi.

"Hoseok-ssi, satu jam saja. Aku ingin sendiri. Setelah itu aku akan kembali"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Nikmati waktumu"

Jimin berjalan keluar dari mobil dan pelan-pelan Hoseok mengikutinya hingga Jimin berhenti di suatu tempat dan terduduk di sana.

Lelaki itu menangis dengan keras sambil menutup wajahnya.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya. Saat itu dia memutuskan untuk mendekat setelah lebih dari setengah jam Jimin hanya menangis sendirian. Hoseok mengelus punggung Jimin dengan lembut dan memeluk Jimin erat.

"Jimin-ssi.."

"Hatiku sakit sekali malam ini. Apapun yang kulakukan sepertinya aku selalu salah. Mengapa Suga membawaku ke sini tanpa menjelaskan maksudnya? Aku kira aku sudah berusaha dengan baik."

"Jimin-ssi, bertahanlah"

"Hoseok-ssi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Suga-ssi kepadaku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat dia tertawa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat dia bertahan berada dalam satu ruangan denganku. Aku tidak tahu. Dia selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang. Dia selalu bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan orang lain tapi mengapa dia sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum padaku? Sekalipun dia tidak pernah menanyakan keadaanku. Aku begitu tersiksa berada di sini di tempat yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali. Aku bertahan karena aku tahu hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan agar aku tidak lagi kehilangannya tapi malam ini aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku ingin pulang."

 _Aku ingin pulang._

 _Aku tidak berharap keberadaanku akan mempersulit Suga tapi ternyata aku baru menyadari satu hal._

 _Sejauh apapun Suga mengajakku pergi, dia akan tetap membenciku. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menerimaku ada di dekatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

Hai!

Engga mau komentar banyak deh nanti ditimpuk.

Update cepet nih saya karena ini draft yang justru pertama dibuat beberapa bulan lalu. typonya tolong diabsen satu-satu kalau ada ya.

6,4k words of misery.

Sabar yak yang nunggu lovey dovey.

Selamat liburan.

Untuk NoSugaFree, aku juga seneng kok bisa ketemu reader lama di ship yang baru. Berasa ketemu temen lama hehehe

Tetap bersama cerita ini sampai selesai^^

Kim Kyuna.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _ **majority: YoonMin**_

 _ **by lonalunatic**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Satu Muara dari Dua Persimpangan**

 _(moodbooster: How Deep Is Your Love by Bee Gees)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Flashback Part)**_

 _Suga baru saja selesai mengganti baju ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Suga melihat nama seseorang pada id caller sebelum menjawab panggilan._

" _Suga-yah, kau sudah menerima emailku?"_

 _Suran._

 _Wanita yang sudah sekian tahun lamanya bekerja untuk Seokjin di Netflix. Suran sedang mengurus proyek hotel Garden By The Bay yang awalnya sedang dikerjakan oleh Suga sebelum dia pergi ke Seoul. Suran sebenarnya masih berada di satu keturunan dengan Namjoon hanya saja keluarga mereka cukup terlampau jauh. Keluarga besar Suran kebanyakan tinggal di Amerika. Suga sendiri belum pernah mengurus proyek bersama Suran secara langsung. Setelah dia kembali dari Seoul, proyek di Garden By The Bay kembali diambil alih olehnya dengan Suran yang tetap menjadi mitra kerjanya._

 _Seokjin mengenalkan Suga pada Suran beberapa tahun lalu di awal Suga bekerja untuk Netflix setelah dia menyelesaikan pendidikan privatnya. Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Seokjin sangat menyayangi wanita itu salah satunya karena Suran bekerja dengan cekatan juga pintar. Suga sendiri tidak pernah memilih mitra kerja, siapapun orang yang dipilih Seokjin untuk menjadi rekan kerjanya, Suga percaya Seokjin akan memilihkan orang yang terbaik untuknya._

" _Sudah." jawab Suga singkat._

" _Suga-yah, kau akan menemaniku bukan?"_

 _Suga menghela nafas sebentar. "Suran-ah, aku sudah bilang padamu kalau-"_

" _Hanya tiga hari. Aku berjanji. Kumohon aku tidak terlalu percaya diri mempresentasikan semuanya di depan mereka tanpamu. Ayolah, kau tahu kan kalau selama ini aku lebih banyak berada di belakang layar"_

 _Suga mendengus sebal. "Apa itu semua atas perintahku?"_

" _Tentu tidak. Maka dari itu, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Sekali ini saja. Seharusnya kau yang berada di posisiku sekarang jika kau tidak ke Seoul. Jahat sekali"_

 _Suga tertawa sebal. "Don't you dare play victim with me"_

" _Oh come on. Apa yang membuatmu ragu-ragu begini? You're the best workaholic Buddy for me"_

" _Well, I don't know. Im just- lemme talk with Seokjin first alright? I'll call you later"_

" _I need my good news Suga-yah. I trust you"_

" _I hate you. Okay bye."_

 _Suga menutup sambungan teleponnya. Dia beranjak menuju ranjang. Jimin sudah kembali terlelap. Mungkin badannya sedikit kaku karena menunggu di depan pintu sejak tadi. Perlahan dia mendekat dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Jimin. Suga mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk Jimin begitu pelan hingga Jimin pasti tidak mungkin mendengarnya._

 _Suga turun ke bawah dan menemukan Seokjin sedang duduk di sofa besar yang ada di ruang tengah. Di mejanya ada satu botol soju. Suga mendekat._

" _Kau masih bisa bangun, huh?"_

 _Seokjin menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Baby, kau belum tidur? ini sudah hampir pagi"_

" _Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"_

" _Well, aku hanya- Suga-yah entahlah setiap habis bercinta kadang aku merasa iri dengan orang lain"_

" _Hm? Iri? apa yang membuatmu iri?"_

" _Jika aku bisa hamil mungkin Namjoon sudah memiliki banyak keturunan sekarang."_

 _Suga berusaha menahan tawanya karena dia tahu Seokjin akan marah kalau dia tertawa. Suga mendekat dan duduk di samping Seokjin. "Pemikiran macam apa itu?"_

" _Namjoon- suamiku mungkin akan lebih bahagia jika dia memiliki seorang anak."_

" _Kim Seokjin, apa yang kau makan tadi? Kenapa mendadak kau menjadi aneh begini."_

" _Tapi aku benar bukan? Aku merasa di setiap kali bercinta dia berharap aku sungguhan hamil"_

" _Dan darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan itu?"_

" _Sulit kujelaskan Suga-yah dan mungkin kau tidak ingin mendengar"_

" _Kurasa kau lagi-lagi berlebihan. Tidak ada alasan lagi yang bisa membuatnya tidak bahagia. Dia mendapatkanmu. Semua orang menginginkanmu dulu. Mereka berlomba menarik perhatianmu dan hanya Namjoon, lelaki biasa yang bisa menarik perhatianmu"_

" _Dia lelaki yang hebat"_

" _Well, mengingat dia bisa mengurungmu seharian di kamar dan membawamu bercinta dimana saja, aku yakin dia cukup hebat tapi kurasa dia memang tidak pernah memikirkan soal itu. Dia tidak pernah berkata apapun padaku"_

" _Kau yakin?"_

" _Aku semakin yakin kau hanya mabuk dan mengada-ada. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar"_

" _Aku begitu mencintainya Suga-yah. Aku harap kau bisa mencintai seseorang sepertiku agar kau merasakan kekhawatiran ini"_

 _Suga menatap Seokjin penuh tanya. "Jadi kau ingin aku menjadi orang yang mengada-ada sepertimu?"_

" _Ish! anak ini"_

 _Suga terkekeh. "Bicara soal itu, Suran menghubungiku tadi. Dia memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya ke Chicago. Dia tidak percaya diri untuk melakukannya sendirian."_

 _Seokjin mengangguk setuju. "Dia kebanyakan bekerja di belakang layar. Salah satu hal yang kusayangkan. Padahal dia berbakat. Pergilah, aku yakin proyekmu akan goal."_

" _Lalu Jimin? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia membutuhkanku di sini."_

" _Dia tidak sendirian Suga-yah. Sebenarnya aku sudah memberikan uang saku untuk Jungkook agar dia mengajak Jimin berkeliling. Dia terlalu banyak berada di dalam kamar."_

 _Suga tersenyum dan Seokjin menatapnya penuh arti. "Pergilah. Jimin aman bersamaku. Meski aku tidak bisa bersikap baik padanya, aku bisa jamin padamu kalau dia tidak akan kelaparan selama kau tidak ada."_

 _Seokjin mungkin tahu kalau Suga sedang tertegun setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Hanya saja Suga bukan tipikal lelaki yang cepat terharu. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap jemari Seokjin. "Terima kasih. Hyung." Ucapnya tulus._

 _._

 _._

 _Suga berfikir keras bagaimana mengatakan pada Jimin kalau dia akan pergi ke Chicago. Dia memikirkan caranya hingga tidak tidur semalaman. Suga menghabiskan waktu berfikir sambil membaca beberapa buku hingga koran yang sudah basi tanggal terbitnya. Pagi hari setelah bangun, Jimin tampak ceria seperti biasa apalagi setelah Jungkook berkata kalau dia akan mengajaknya berkeliling. Suga tidak sampai hati untuk mengatakan maksudnya. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengatakannya nanti malam sepulang kerja._

 _Pagi ini George -rekan satu tim Suran- datang kepadanya untuk membahas kalkuasi nota hitung pada design hotel dari bagian sipil. Suga menemukan beberapa pertanyaan atas kalkulasi tim inti dan dia membutuhkan pendapat Namjoon yang ahli di bidang arsitektur. Lelaki itu datang dan membahas beberapa hal dengan Suga dan George. Namjoon menjabarkan alternatif nota hitung lain dan menambahkan beberapa pemahaman pada Suga atas design yang dibuat tim inti juga kalkulasinya hingga akhirnya Suga memutuskan untuk mengadakan rapat dengan tim inti. Suga merubah beberapa kalkulasi dan memakai nota hitung alternatif buatan Namjoon. Suga membetulkan beberapa salah hitung yang dibuat tim inti dan mengevaluasi design dari bagian sipil hingga semua orang setuju dengan hasil akhir dari rapat itu. Suga meminta Namjoon untuk tetap berada di sana sampai makan siang._

 _George mengajak mereka makan siang bersama. Satu hal yang tidak pernah ada di bayangan Suga kalau dia akan bertemu Jimin siang itu. Lelaki itu sungguh sangat sederhana. Dia hanya memakai kaus dilapisi dengan sebuah kain flanel juga celana denim. Ada satu hal yang berbeda dari Jimin, dia memakai sebuah topi. Hari ini Singapura sangat panas. Suga berharap Jimin akan lebih betah berada di sini dengan cuaca yang sangat berbeda dari Seoul. Lelaki itu tampak kikuk. Wajahnya selalu tampak seperti orang yang tersipu. Ingin rasanya Suga menarik lelaki itu dan membawanya pergi. Seandainya Jimin menjadi miliknya. Suga tidak ingin apapun lagi. Dia hanya menginginkan Jimin._

 _Jimin memberikan senyumannya pada Suga tapi di detik Suga ingin menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, George mendahului kata-katanya. George tampak senang melihat Jimin. Memang pada dasarnya George akan ramah pada setiap orang. George memuji Jimin dan itu sudah cukup membuat Suga jengkel apalagi saat George mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Jimin, rasanya Suga ingin sekali mendorong lelaki itu agar menjauh dari Jimin._

 _Suga hampir kehilangan nafsu makannya dan dia tahu benar Namjoon menikmati rasa kesalnya. Lelaki itu berkali-kali menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyuman meledek. Ingin sekali Suga menimpuk kepala Namjoon dengan sendoknya._

 _._

 _._

" _Hei, kau pasti lelah sekali seharian ini. Apalagi ketika bertemu denganku kau bisa merasakan kalau aku tidak menyukai siapapun yang berdekatan denganmu. Jimin, aku- entahlah bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya kalau aku ingin memilikimu. Hanya untukku sendiri bukan untuk masa lalumu. Aku ingin kau melupakan Min Yoongi karena aku tidak ingin kembali menjadi dirinya. Apa kau akan membenciku?_

 _Jimin, aku harus ke Chicago. Kau akan baik-baik saja bukan? Seokjin, Namjoon, juga Jungkook akan menjagamu dan aku berjanji akan kembali secepatnya untuk memelukmu erat."_

 _Suga masih mengingat kata-katanya malam itu saat Jimin terlelap. Kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia ucapkan pada Jimin secara langsung. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Chicago pikirannya tersita untuk Jimin. Jimin pasti sangat terkejut. Jimin pasti akan kesepian._

" _So, Who is he?" tanya Suran. Suga sedikit terkejut karena dia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Suran berada di kamarnya._

" _He?"_

 _Suran terkekeh. "Come on. Park Jimin. Who is he? You haven't told me about this one"_

" _He is- Well, can we talk about this later?"_

" _Then it must be true. You're head to heels for him"_

" _Who said that?"_

" _Seokjin Oppa told me. He said Park Jimin was there on your past. Does he relate to Yoongi? I haven't heard that name for awhile. Is this why Seokjin Oppa insisted you to leave me alone and went to Seoul back then?"_

 _Suga diam sebentar. "I really don't wanna talk about this."_

" _You seems space out a lot you know. I bet you must be worried him."_

" _I didn't."_

 _Suran tertawa lagi. "Kau belum berubah Kim Suga. Kau tetap seseorang yang sulit sekali membuka dirimu dengan orang lain."_

" _Aku hanya- terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan ulang. Dia memang bagian dari masa lalu Min Yoongi yang semua orang bilang itu aku. Hanya saja aku tidak merasakannya. Tidak pernah. Min Yoongi seperti orang lain yang mempunyai wajah sama denganku dan Park Jimin, dia sangat mencintai Min Yoongi"_

" _Sangat rumit lalu apa gunanya kau membawa Park Jimin ke Singapura?"_

 _Suga menarik nafas panjang. "Menurutmu kenapa?"_

" _Kau mencintainya?"_

" _Aku ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin dia mencintaiku sebagai Kim Suga bukan siapapun."_

" _Dan benar kata Namjoon, kau memang bodoh. Nikmati saja rasa sesakmu Kim Suga. Aku akan tidur sekarang."_

" _Jika kau sudah bertanya ini itu tentang semua ini pada Namjoon dan Seokjin, mengapa kau tetap ingin aku membahasnya?"_

" _Hanya ingin membuktikan sendiri kalau kau memang bodoh."_

 _Suran tertawa puas sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Suga menatap ke layar ponselnya. Berkali-kali dia mencoba mengetikkan sesuatu dan berkali-kali juga Suga menghapusnya. Park Jimin pasti sangat menunggu kabarnya dan Suga terpaku dalam pikirannya sendiri._

 _Mengapa Min Yoongi begitu sialan. Mengapa lelaki itu terus ada di mimpinya seolah dia ingin memberitahu Suga kalau Park Jimin adalah miliknya dan Suga tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya._

 _Mengapa dia tidak bisa memiliki Park Jimin. Mengapa Park Jimin tidak bisa melupakan Min Yoongi. Mengapa Suga harus selalu berada diantara keduanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hal yang pertama ingin Suga lakukan setelah dia kembali dari Chicago adalah memeluk Jimin dengan erat dan berkata kalau dia sangat merindukannya. Detik saat Suga ingin menarik Jimin dalam pelukannya lelaki itu sedang menunduk dalam. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Suga merasa keduanya sudah begitu jauh dan dia merasa sangat tolol membiarkan hubungan mereka berlangsung sangat tawar begitu saja tapi apa mungkin Jimin menunggunya? Kepalanya sakit. Sangat sakit hingga akhirnya Suga memilih untuk tidur meski dia sadar sepanjang menit yang berlalu Park Jimin menatapnya dari sofa._

 _Saat Suran datang, Suga tahu Jimin tidak merasa begitu nyaman. Seperti ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir kamar ini sudah seperti rumah mereka berdua dimana dia tahu tidak seharusnya orang lain bebas masuk ke dalam. Pemikiran itu terkadang membuat Suga ingin tersenyum sendiri._

 _Seperti biasa Suran membahas beberapa hal mengenai rapat terakhir dengan Tim Inti sebelum pesta selebrasi goal-nya proyek mereka. Bekerja dengan Suran memang sangat menyenangkan karena wanita itu memang pintar mencairkan suasana. Dia tahu benar Suga bukan tipikal orang yang mudah diajak berbicara. Sewaktu awal bertemu, Suran sempat kaget dengan sikap Suga yang agak dingin dan tidak banyak berbicara meski wanita itu tidak berkata langsung pada Suga. Seokjin yang membantu Suran untuk beradaptasi dan perlahan-lahan Suran terbiasa dengan sikap Suga yang dingin tapi bukan berarti hubungan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik justru sekarang tidak ada lagi rasa canggung diantara keduanya._

" _He's cute." Kata Suran setengah berbisik. Wanita itu duduk di meja kerjanya. Suga tidak menanggapi. "I mean it. He's cute. Dia manis sekali Suga-yah"_

" _So I supposed to say 'thank you'?"_

" _You're so mean" gerutu Suran. Dia memukul pundak Suga dengan sebal._

" _Yes he is." Gumam Suga pelan. Matanya tetap memandang ke arah design dan hasil rapat di Chicago meski pikirannya tidak lagi._

" _Kau tidak berencana mengajaknya ke pesta?"_

" _Tidak. Dia akan kesepian. Tidak ada yang dia kenal sama sekali."_

" _Hm? Kita bisa menemaninya Suga-yah. Mengajaknya lebih baik daripada meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Itu semakin membuatnya merasa tidak dianggap."_

 _Suga berfikir sebentar dan saat itu dia mendengar Jimin mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke dalam. Dia tampak kikuk. Suga tersenyum dalam hati. Dia selalu terlihat canggung ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Mengingat di dalam mimpi Suga dia melihat Jimin mempunyai banyak teman bahkan sempat berkencan dengan Jino – anak yang paling kaya di sekolahnya. Suran mengajaknya bicara lagi untuk mencairkan suasana. Suga menanggapi dengan kekehannya meski sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Jimin seperti mengambil banyak porsi pikirannya._

 _Ketika Jimin keluar dari kamar, Suran menyenggol lengannya dengan sengaja agar Suga menoleh ke arahnya. Suga menatapnya dengan malas._

" _Dia sangat baik tapi apa mungkin dia cemburu padaku?" bisik Suran. Suga mendengus sebal._

" _Terkadang kau sama sintingnya seperti Seokjin."_

" _Sewaktu aku masuk ke dalam kamarmu dia tampak kaget seperti aku masuk ke zona pribadi milik kalian berdua."_

 _Suga tertawa. "Zona pribadi? Kau memang sudah gila."_

" _Aku serius. Dia tampak sangat mengharapkanmu, kau tahu."_

" _Entahlah siapa yang sedang dia harapkan. Aku tidak mengerti."_

" _Kau bukan tidak mengerti. Kau hanya menghindar Suga-yah. Cepat atau lambat semua ini akan membunuhmu."_

 _Suga tersenyum lagi. Kali ini dia menatap Suran penuh arti. "Bukan pertama kalinya Suran-ah. Park Jimin, dia sudah membunuhku berkali-kali."_

" _Kau menjijikkan."_

 _ **(End of Flashback Part)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Seoul, Today.**

Malam ini seperti berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya dimana pesta terlihat sangat membosankan. Suga merasa sangat senang dengan perayaan yang telah disiapkan oleh Netflix untuknya mungkin lebih tepatnya karena malam ini Jimin datang. Suga bahkan meminta Seokjin untuk mencarikan jas yang bagus juga merapikan tatanan rambut Jimin. Suran meledeknya sejak tadi karena Suga tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Sesuai dengan pikirannya, Jimin terlihat sangat baik. Ada satu hal yang selalu membuat Jimin berbeda di mata Suga entah apa itu. Ketika Jimin berusaha keras menutupi rasa gugupnya atau ketika wajahnya memerah karena ada orang lain yang mendekat mengajaknya berkenalan, ingin rasanya Suga berkata kalau Jimin adalah miliknya. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu apakah Jimin benar-benar miliknya.

Perayaan yang ada sebenarnya tidak terlalu mewah. Suga tidak begitu menyukai hal yang berbau glamor. Dibanding dengan pesta sebelumnya, malam ini semua berlangsung lebih sederhana.

Ada satu dua orang yang menanyakan tentang Jimin padanya dan sesuai pesan Seokjin, dia memilih untuk mengenalkan Jimin sebagai saudara Seokjin yang tinggal dari Korea dan sedang berlibur. Tentu orang-orang akan percaya. Jimin sunguh menarik perhatian tapi mungkin lelaki itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bicara pada Jungkook karena dia tidak mengenal siapapun. Ingin rasanya Suga mendekat dan tidak melepasnya selama pesta. Mood-nya begitu baik sebelum Jungkook mendekat dan menginterupsi pembicaraannya dengan klien Netflix.

Suga sama sekali tidak marah. Dia hanya begitu bingung saat Jungkook berkata kalau Jimin menghilang. Sungguh yang ada di pikirannya Jimin melarikan diri darinya dan memilih pergi. Meski rasanya Jimin berhak melakukan itu hatinya tetap berdenyut membayangkan Jimin meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa berkata apapun. Suga tidak berfikir panjang, dia bahkan meninggalkan beberapa pihak klien yang sedang berbicara dengannya begitu saja untuk berlari secepatnya mencari Jimin. Sudah sekian lama sejak Suga berdoa tapi malam ini dia benar-benar berharap Tuhan memang sungguh ada dan mendengar doanya.

Jimin.

Jimin.

Hatinya hanya mampu menyebut nama Jimin tanpa meneruskan semua kata-kata yang membludak ingin dikeluarkan dari hatinya.

Suga berlari mengelilingi hampir semua tempat. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan beberapa orang yang mencoba menghubunginya. Panggilan dari Suran yang cemas juga Seokjin yang mulai menggerutu.

Suga hampir kehilangan akal saat dia mendengar suara tawa milik seseorang. Suga mendekat secepatnya karena dia mengingat pemilik suara itu.

Jimin tengah tersenyum. Jimin tampak baik-baik saja bicara dengan orang lain yang ada di sampingnya.

Tentu. Sangat mudah membuat Jimin tersenyum bahkan dia selalu melakukan itu tanpa diminta. Hanya saja Suga begitu bodoh untuk berkata kalau senyuman Jimin begitu penting untuk hidupnya. Suga begitu iri dengan orang lain yang bisa berbicara dengan Jimin dan membuatnya nyaman.

 _Hey Min Yoongi, apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa memilikinya?_

 _Bisakah sekali saja aku mendengarnya bercerita tentang apapun yang membuatnya tertawa. Apapun yang membuatnya kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apapun sekalipun hanya ceritanya tentang hujan atau musim dingin._

 _Kurasa aku lebih mencintainya dibanding kau. Kurasa cintaku lebih banyak dari kau._

Jimin begitu kaget melihatnya dan Suga kehilangan semua kata-katanya. Dia meminta George untuk pergi karena dia ingin memeluk Jimin. Jiminnya yang masih berada di sini. Di tempat yang mungkin menyiksanya.

Seperti biasa, Jimin akan meminta maaf. Suga tidak tahu harus berapa kali lagi dia mendengar permintaan maaf Jimin. Semua itu mempermalukannya.

.

.

Jimin belum juga kembali. Suga menebak sepulangnya dari pesta Jimin sudah tidur di atas ranjang mereka tapi lelaki itu tidak ada di kamar, di balkon, atau dimanapun. Seokjin masih sedikit menggerutu namun Namjoon menenangkannya hingga akhirnya dia mendekat pada Suga dan berkata kalau Hoseok mungkin mengajak Jimin berputar-putar sebentar sebelum pulang. Suga hanya mengangguk pelan dan ketika dia akan kembali ke kamar, pintu depan terbuka. Jimin sedikit membungkuk memberi salam dengan Hoseok yang berjalan di belakangnya. Hoseok menatapnya sekilas sebelum mengela nafas. Suga tahu benar satu helaan nafas itu berarti banyak. Jimin terlihat sembab namun dia tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Jimin memohon diri untuk kembali ke kamar dan saat itu Hoseok mendekat.

"Biarkan dia istirahat. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Hoseok-ah" panggil Suga pelan dan Hoseok berbalik. "Dia- apa dia menangis?"

Hoseok tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu pergi dan menutup pintu tanpa berkata apapun bahkan pada Namjoon dan Seokjin yang berada di dekat mereka sejak tadi.

Seokjin beranjak bangkit dari sofa dan menepuk bahu Suga.

"Bicaralah padanya besok. Aku juga berencana untuk meminta maaf padanya. Kata-kataku pasti menyakitinya. Dia-"

Suga tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu, seandainya saja aku bisa, aku tidak memerlukan waktu sampai besok untuk bicara dengannya." katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

Sesampainya di kamar dia melihat Jimin sudah tidur dalam selimut. Berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya, Jimin tidur menghadap ke arah balkon. Dia menutup hampir semua bagian wajahnya dengan bantal. Suga menarik nafas panjang sebelum beralih ke ruang kerjanya.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda pagi ini. Jimin tidak ada saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Suga melihat ke arah balkon dan kamar mandi tapi Jimin tetap tidak ada. Suga melihat satu setelan jas kerja dan secangkir kopi yang ada di meja sebelum dia beralih untuk mandi. Jimin juga sudah menyalakan penghangat air.

Ketika dia turun, Jimin sedang berada di dapur membantu Seokjin. Keduanya seperti sudah bicara kembali. Jungkook juga berada di sana menemani Seokjin memasak dan mencoba menata meja makan. Namjoon menyapanya. Dia sedang membaca koran terbaru pagi ini. Seokjin menoleh ke arahnya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Hanya Jimin yang tetap menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumisan sayur yang ada di atas kompor.

Sarapan berlangsung sepi. Sekali dua kali Suga menatap ke arah Jimin yang tampak asik dengan sarapannya. Suga tersenyum dalam hati. Setidaknya Jimin masih memiliki nafsu makan.

Lain dari biasanya, Jimin selesai lebih dulu dan meninggalakan meja makan untuk mencuci piring juga peralatan dapur yang kotor. Namjoon menoleh ke arah Suga yang tidak akan pernah bisa memberikannya jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Namjoon.

Suga bangkit dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Dia berkata pada Seokjin kalau dia akan berangkat dengan harapan mungkin Jimin akan menoleh dan mengantarnya sampai ke pintu tapi lelaki itu tetap berkutat dengan cucian piringnya. Seokjin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sama seperti Jungkook.

Suga keluar dari rumah dengan perasaan hampa. Seketika semua pekerjaannya di kantor terlihat seperti sampah yang berserakan.

 _Mungkin Jimin sudah muak._

 _Mungkin pada akhirnya Jimin akan pergi meninggalkanku._

.

.

* * *

" _Jimin-ssi, apa kau benar-benar ingin pulang?" tanya Hoseok dan saat itu Jimin sudah berhenti menangis. Hoseok memberikannya sapu tangan. Jimin mengangguk pelan._

" _Kurasa Suga-ssi akan lebih bahagia jika aku tidak ada."_

 _Hoseok menghela nafas. Tahu benar kalau sahabatnya bisa gila jika Jimin meninggalkannya. "Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kapanpun. Hari rabu aku akan ke Seoul untuk menandatangani beberapa berkas di cabang Netflix. Kau ingin ikut bersamaku?"_

 _Sebenarnya Jimin begitu ragu. Entah mengapa malam ini hatinya seperti lain dari biasanya. Jimin sudah delapan tahun hidup dengan menelan apapun yang orang lakukan atau katakan padanya tanpa peduli lagi perasaan dan harga dirinya. Semenjak Yoongi meninggalkannya, Jimin tidak begitu bisa merasakan apapun dengan benar namun malam ini atau mungkin sejak dia bertemu Suga hatinya seperti banyak sekali berbicara. Mereka seperti hidup kembali dengan rasa berhak tidak berhak._

" _Apa Hoseok-ssi keberatan jika aku ikut?"_

" _Tentu tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu dengan senang hati hanya saja bagaimanapun juga kau harus meminta izin dari Suga karena dia yang membawamu kesini. Kalau Suga menyetujuinya, aku akan menjemputmu."_

Hari rabu semakin dekat.

Akhir-akhir ini hari berputar begitu lambat. Jimin sudah mencoba menjauh dari Suga karena dia merasa mungkin itu yang terbaik.

Suga tidak membutuhkannya di sini. Mungkin sebenarnya Suga menyesal sudah membawanya kesini tapi lelaki itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Jimin.

Jimin menarik nafas panjang sebelum bangkit menuju ruangan kerja Suga. Dia mengetuk pintu pelan sebelum masuk. Dilihatnya Suga sedang membaca sebuah dokumen. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menguatkan diri sebelum melangkah mendekat ke arah Suga.

"Suga-ssi, maaf aku mengganggumu. Apa aku boleh berbicara sebentar. Sepuluh menit saja."

Suga mengangguk. "Katakanlah." jawabnya tanpa menatap ke arah Jimin.

Jimin menunduk sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan berkata lagi. "Suga-ssi, bisakah kau menatapku? supaya aku tahu kau benar-benar mendengar ini"

Suga mendongak. Ada banyak alasan yang membuatnya enggan menatap Jimin. Bukan hanya karena kepalanya bisa sakit tapi Jimin selalu membuatnya tenggelam dalam lautan luas dan matanya selalu mengalahkan Suga. Mata itu terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia dan Suga selalu merasa terkunci di dalamnya tanpa bisa keluar. Park Jimin sudah membuatnya gila.

"Suga-ssi, aku tahu Suga-ssi sangat membenciku. Kau mungkin sangat tersiksa ada di dekatku. Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau selalu tersenyum kepada orang lain dan ketika melihatku kau pasti lagi-lagi teringat akan masa lalumu. Aku berfikir mungkin dengan tinggal di sini bersamamu kau akan lebih sehat dan tersenyum. Aku bahkan sudah membuat Seokjin-ssi juga Namjoon-ssi bertengkar dan itu pasti mengesalkanmu. Maafkan aku Suga-ssi. Suga-ssi, aku ingin kembali ke Korea. Hoseok-ssi bilang dia bisa mencarikan tiket untukku jika kau mengizinkannya."

Akhirnya semua kata-kata itu keluar dengan baik sesuai dengan yang sudah dia siapkan sejak lama. Suga terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. Tidak percaya kalau Jimin benar-benar akan mengatakan itu.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Suga datar. Hatinya begitu kesal. Jimin menghindar darinya dan semua itu hanya bermuara pada satu hal. Jimin ingin meninggalkannya.

Sedetik Jimin sempat berfikir kalau Suga akan mencegahnya pulang namun lagi-lagi Jimin salah. Lelaki itu menunduk. "Aku akan pergi bersama Hoseok-ssi besok lusa"

Suga terdiam sebelum tersenyum tipis. " _Yeah_ pergilah" ucapnya dingin.

Jimin membeku di tempatnya. Jimin sudah menyiapkan diri selama ini untuk jawaban Suga yang begitu dingin tapi begitu Suga mengatakannya, hatinya tetap sangat sakit. Air matanya merembas hebat. "Suga-ssi, aku-"

"Aku tahu kau tidak betah. Kau ingin pergi sejak lama, bukan? Pergilah kalau begitu."

Mendadak segala perasaan yang selalu Jimin tahan selama ini bercampur menjadi satu hingga dadanya sesak. Perasaan sakit yang membludak membuatnya tidak kuat menahan segalanya lagi. "Mengapa kau berkata begitu padaku? Dimanapun kau berada, kau selalu membuatku nyaman. Aku selalu mencoba segalanya agar kau bisa tersenyum melihatku. Aku menelan semua yang orang lain katakan saat aku bersama keluargamu. Aku tidak peduli semua tatapan aneh mereka kepadaku karena untukku kau yang terpenting. Aku bahkan tidak peduli ketika Seokjin-ssi membenciku karena aku ingin kau tahu aku berusaha agar kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Kenapa kau berkata seolah aku tidak pernah berusaha apapun. Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku sekali saja? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" teriak Jimin dengan suara yang keras. Detik itu juga Suga bangkit dari kursi dan menatapnya dengan mata nyalang.

"Kau mencintai Min Yoongi, bukan aku. Kau membuatkannya kopi karena Min Yoongi menyukai kopi. Kau membuatkan aku sarapan semua makanan yang disukai Min Yoongi. Kau bahkan menyebut namanya saat tidur. Apa pernah sekali kau mengajakku berbicara selain menawarkan kopi? Bagaimana caranya aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku jika kau tidak pernah mengatakannya? Kau tidak mencintaiku, kau mencintai Min Yoongi. Kau ingin bersamanya. Kau ingin aku kembali menjadi Min Yoongi."

Jimin menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Suga-ssi Demi Tuhan aku harus bagaimana agar kau percaya? Apa aku harus membenci Min Yoongi? aku sudah melukainya sejak dulu dan aku ingin membayar semua itu dengan mencintaimu karena kau dan Yoongi adalah orang yang sama. Aku mencintaimu sebagai Suga karena aku tahu Yoongi tidak akan kembali. Aku tahu kau membencinya. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu sebagai siapapun. Suga-ssi, aku—"

Detik itu Jimin tidak lagi bisa berbicara karena air matanya sungguh sudah sangat banyak. Seketika Suga menarik Jimin dalam dekapannnya dan menghabiskan waktu untuk mencecap habis bibir Jimin. Saat itu juga Jimin mendorong tubuh Suga dan mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak butuh ciumanmu kalau setelah malam ini kau akan kembali menjadi dingin dan tidak bicara padaku. Kau—aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan Suga-ssi."

Suga perlahan mendekat dan menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Jimin. Dia mengusap air mata yang masih ada di wajah Jimin. "Jimin—aku—Oh Tuhan"

Suga menyatukan kening keduanya. "Jimin—maafkan aku. Bagaimana caranya agar kau tahu kalau aku begitu menginginkanmu di sini. Aku tidak tahu karena yang aku tahu kau begitu mencintai Min Yoongi. Aku ingin memelukmu setiap waktu kau bersedih. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau inginkan ada di dekatmu. Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku ingin kau mungkin sejak awal kita bertemu di Seoul."

Jimin tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Suara itu berdentang indah ke lubuk hatinya. Jimin mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam lengan Suga erat. "Aku milikmu. Kau tahu, aku tidak mungkin berada di sini jika aku tidak menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu karena aku tahu hanya kau yang tersisa dari masa laluku. Jika kau tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalumu, aku akan menerimanya karena aku tahu kau berhak atas itu tapi aku tidak bisa lagi kehilanganmu. Suga-ssi—bisakah kau mendengarku? Aku mencintaimu sebagai Kim Suga. Aku mencintaimu sebagai siapapun yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu."

Suga menarik Jimin dalam pelukannya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Jimin. "Jimin—Park Jimin."ucap Suga serak dan usapan tangan Jimin pada punggung Suga berhenti saat lelaki itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku mencintaimu Jimin. Kurasa aku sudah gila karena aku tidak bisa lagi jika kau tidak ada."

Suga melepas pelukannya dan perlahan dia merengkuh wajah Jimin. Memberikan satu ciuman pada bibir Jimin. Menyatukan kedua keningnya sebelum melanjutkan ciuman itu menjadi sebuah pagutan.

Jimin merasa Suga begitu hebat bermain dengan lidahnya hingga kini tubuhnya sudah terhimpit pada dinding yang dingin. Suga melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menghisap leher Jimin kuat-kuat hingga Jimin melenguh menyebut namanya. Keduanya saling menatap.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau akan menceritakan semuanya yang ada di pikiranmu mulai sekarang." kata Jimin dan itu lebih mirip seperti Jimin sedang merajuk padanya. Suga tertawa lebar.

"Aku berjanji."

Sampai disana Suga kembali menghabiskan waktu untuk memagut bibir Jimin sambil melepaskan kedua baju mereka satu per satu.

"Ugh—" lenguh Jimin ketika kedua milik mereka bersentuhan. Suga dengan cepat menggesekkan milik keduanya. Lelaki itu mengerang dalam ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam. Suga menggigit bibir bawah Jimin membuatnya meracau dengan hebat.

Keduanya sampai bersamaan. Suga tersenyum padanya dan itu membuat hati Jimin berdesir karena baru pertama kali Suga tersenyum saat menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi—aku menginginkanmu Jimin." ucap Suga dengan suaranya yang berat seakan dia sudah termakan hasratnya.

Jimin mengangguk pelan dan mengecup bibir Suga. Dia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Suga. "Aku milikmu." Jawabnya setengah tersipu. Suga terkekeh.

Lelaki itu membasahi dua jari dengan cairan keduanya sebelum perlahan masuk ke dalam Jimin. Jimin melenguh. Menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan gerakan jari Suga. Lelaki itu menghabiskan waktu untuk melumat bibir Jimin dengan dalam dan melepaskan pagutannya hanya untuk beralih ke leher Jimin juga mengulum dadanya. Jimin tampak begitu kacau. Rasa nikmat yang dia dapat dari jari dan bibir Suga membuatnya gila.

"Suga-ssi—aku ahh—masukkan saja" racau Jimin dan detik itu juga Suga berhenti memainkan jarinya.

Dengan satu gerakan Suga mengangkat tubuh Jimin dalam gendongan dan menubruknya ke dinding. Jimin menarik rambut Suga kuat kuat saat lelaki itu mulai masuk ke dalam pusatnya.

"Ahh!"

Tubuh Jimin terhentak hebat di detik saat Suga menumbuk miliknya dengan kuat tanpa _lube_ atau apapun seperti Suga ingin menandainya sebagai miliknya.

"Oh! Jimin— _fuck!"_ erang Suga. Sungguh Jimin seperti menghisap miliknya dengan kuat.

"Suga—aku—Oh Tuhan"

Jimin menutup mulutnya dengan satu dua ciuman. Suga bergerak semakin cepat menumbuk prostatnya. Erangan Jimin tertelan ciuman Suga yang begitu dalam hingga satu gerakan kemudian Suga keduanya sampai.

Suga begitu hangat memenuhi tubuh Jimin. Lelaki itu menatapnya sayu seolah sebagian dari dirinya ikut melayang entah kemana.

Suga mengusap wajahnya lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Belum pernah sebaik ini." jawab Jimin dan saat itu Suga membawa tubuhnya ke dalam kamar.

Suga duduk di tepian ranjang dengan Jimin yang masih ada dalam gendongannya. Keduanya kembali saling memagut sebelum Jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka dan beralih turun menghisap leher Suga hingga Lelaki itu menggenggam milik Suga sebelum mengulum dengan mulutnya berusaha membuat milik Suga kembali mengeras.

" _Fuck—Jimin, let it go Love"_

Suga meraih wajah Jimin dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Jimin kembali berada dalam pangkuan Suga. Jimin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Suga. "Bisakah—"

"Tentu aku bisa"

Keduanya tertawa lebar. Jimin melenguh saat Suga kembali masuk ke dalam pusatnya. Kali ini lelaki itu masuk perlahan-lahan dan membiarkan pusat Jimin memberikan ruang untuknya.

"Bergeraklah untukku" bisik Suga. Jimin mengangguk. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya terguncang-guncang pada pangkuan Suga sementara lelaki itu menghisap lehernya juga memainkan jarinya pada dada Jimin.

"Ahh—" jerit Jimin begitu hentakkannya menyentuh titik prostatnya. Milik Suga seperti ribuan kali lebih memenuhi dirinya. Satu kali hentakan lagi sebelum Suga membawanya ke atas ranjang dan mencecap bibirnya dengan dalam. Jimin sampai pada klimaksnya lagi. Sementara Suga tetap menggerakkan miliknya dengan cepat hingga dia menyusul sampai.

"Jimin—"

"Jangan berhenti— _please"_

Suga tersenyum lebar. Menatap Jimin yang begitu berantakan dengan peluh juga cairannya. "Jimin—kau—"

"Aku ingin kau. Aku ingin kau berada di dalamku lagi dan lagi. Jangan lepaskan aku Suga"

Dan tiga kalimat itu cukup membuat milik Suga kembali mengeras bahkan dia masih berada di dalam tubuh Jimin. Suga menggerakkan tangannya pada milik Jimin sambil menggerakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Jimin.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan Jimin tahu benar apa yang dia inginkan. Jimin meraih Suga pada dekapannya. Membiarkan miliknya terhimpit oleh tubuh Suga yang terus bergerak. Mereka berciuman lagi. Sekali lagi dan berkali-kali lagi hingga Jimin lupa menghitung berapa kali dia sampai dan berapa kali Suga memenuhi tubuhnya.

.

.

* * *

Seperti Jimin baru saja memejamkan matanya begitu dia mendengar kicauan burung dari balkon. Jimin tertawa dalam hati, dia bahkan lupa untuk menutup pintu balkon dan menurunkan gorden dengan benar semalam. Tubuhnya dirangkul begitu erat oleh Suga. Jimin bergerak sedikit untuk berbalik, merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terasa begitu sakit namun rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan hatinya yang bahagia. Begitu bahagia hingga dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Mata Suga masih terpejam. Keduanya hanya tidur beberapa jam. Perlahan Jimin mengusap wajah Suga dan terkejut ketika lelaki itu membuka matanya setelah tiga kali sapuan pada wajahnya.

Suga tersenyum padanya.

"Hey" sapanya.

"Selamat pagi" ucap Jimin lembut.

"Kau bisa tidur dengan baik?" tanya Suga. Lelaki itu kini mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Hmm, sudah lama sejak aku tidur begitu tenang."

Suga terkekeh. "Tubuhmu—kuharap baik-baik saja."

Jimin belum sempat menjawab ketika Suga menariknya dalam satu ciuman yang panjang. Jimin melenguh di dalam ciuman mereka. Suga begitu hebat memainkan lidahnya. Jimin meremas rambut Suga dengan frustasi.

"Ugh—" lenguh Jimin begitu tubuh yang masih polos itu kembali bersentuhan dan bergerak di luar nalarnya. Sejak kapan miliknya sudah begitu keras dengan milik Suga yang juga bergerak membuat sebuah friksi.

Suga melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk menatap wajah Jimin yang memerah dan kehabisan nafas. Pemandangan yang seperti candu sejak awal dia membawa Jimin ke dalam kamarnya di Seoul. Tatapan Jimin yang sayu seperti siap mengambil sisa hidup Suga.

Perlahan Suga bergerak hingga dia berada di atas tubuh Jimin. Lelaki itu mengecup bibir Jimin dan kembali menggerakkan kedua miliknya.

"Suga—Ah!"

Jimin mengerang sewaktu Suga menghisap lehernya dengan kuat. Lelaki itu membuat gerakannya semakin cepat. Jimin hampir sampai ketika Suga berhenti dan menatapnya. Jimin bisa melihat dirinya di bola mata Suga yang begitu hitam terbakar hasratnya. "Jimin—aku—"

Jimin meraih tubuh Suga dan memberikannya ciuman panjang. "Aku menginginkanmu" ucap Jimin setengah mengerang dan detik itu Suga kembali masuk ke dalam pusatnya.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, tubuhnya begitu cepat menghisap Suga masuk ke dalam. Keduanya saling bergerak.

"Jimin—Oh Tuhan!"

"Suga-yah —lebih cepat" racau Jimin hingga dia melupakan panggilannya pada Suga.

Surga terasa begitu dekat saat Suga menumbuk tubuhnya sekali lagi dan membuat pandangannya memutih. Jimin menghabiskan waktu untuk mengatur nafasnya. Suga masih berada dalam pelukannya seperti tadi malam. Jimin tidak tahu berapa kali mereka melakukannya lagi dan lagi semalam hingga Suga membersihkan dirinya yang sudah setengah tertidur. Kini Jimin tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Suga.

"Kau bisa terlambat."

"Aku memang berencana begitu" jawab Suga sambil bangkit dan mengecup kening Jimin. Lelaki itu bergerak mengangkat tubuh Jimin ke kamar mandi. Menyalakan _shower_ dan membiarkan air turun di tubuh keduanya. Suga mengusap tubuhnya dengan sensual dan usapan itu semakin turun ke bawah menjangkau miliknya. Suga menggenggamnya dan mengerakkan tangannya.

Matanya tetap menatap ke arah lelaki yang kini menggigit bibirnya. Jimin seolah tidak bisa lari dari tatapan Suga.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik Suga dengan suara berat.

Jimin mengangguk dan membiarkan lenguhannya keluar begitu saja. Seperti mengerti jalan pikirannya, Suga mendadak berjongkok dan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut. Mengulumnya dengan kuat-kuat hingga Jimin meremas rambut Suga.

Suga masih menatapnya seakan dia terpuaskan melihat Jimin yang begitu kacau.

"Ahh—Suga-ssi—aku—"

Jimin sampai pada klimaksnya dan saat itu Suga bangkit, mengecup bibir Jimin sekilas. Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Kau sangat manis." bisiknya lagi.

Suga membersihkan tubuh keduanya dengan cepat. Menggendong tubuh Jimin setelah membalutnya dengan _bathrobe_. Jimin tampak begitu lemas. Suga memastikan Jimin tidak akan bisa berjalan dua hari ini. Dia menidurkan Jimin di ranjang.

"Suga-ssi, aku belum menyiapkan bajumu—"

"Tidurlah. Aku akan meminta Jungkook membawakan sarapan untukmu. Kau tidak perlu kemanapun." kata Suga sambil merapikan rambut Jimin.

Lelaki itu tersipu tapi tak urung dia mengangguk. "Selamat bekerja. Cepatlah kembali."

Suga mengangguk dan memberikan satu ciuman panjang untuk Jimin.

.

.

Ciuman itu seperti tidak habis-habis. Berkali-kali Jimin mengingatkannya untuk segera turun ke bawah dan berkali-kali juga dia menarik wajah Suga untuk ciuman yang lain. Hingga akhirnya Jimin menjauh dan memintanya pergi karena dia bisa membuat jas kerja yang Suga pakai menjadi semakin berantakan. Suga terkekeh. Lelaki itu menyudahinya dengan satu kecupan di kening Jimin lalu turun ke bawah. Seokjin tampak sudah menunggu Suga sejak tadi. Namjoon dan Jungkook mengucapkan selamat pagi hampir bersamaan. Ketiganya menatap ke arah Suga dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suga sembari duduk di kursinya.

"Kau—kau tersenyum." Jawab Seokjin dengan aneh.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu. Well—kemana Jimin?"

Suga tersenyum lagi sebelum menjawab karena ciuman pagi ini membuatnya begitu ringan hingga dia hampir melayang. Belum lagi ingatannya akan penyatuan semalam. Betapa bahagianya dia bisa menyebut semua itu dengan 'bercinta'. "Jimin—aku membiarkannya tidur lebih lama." Jawabnya sembari mengambil satu roti yang sudah dipanggang Seokjin.

Namjoon menatapnya. "Jiminie, apa dia sakit?"

"Tidak. Ah ya, Jungkook-ie antarkan sarapan pagi untuknya ya dan jangan mengajaknya kemana-mana hari ini."

Jungkook menghentikan makannya sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Di titik itu Seokjin dan Namjoon saling bertukar pandang sebelum tersenyum penuh arti. Namjoon menaruh sendoknya dan menepuk bahu Suga.

"Kau membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan, huh?" ledeknya.

Di luar dugaan Namjoon, Suga tersenyum ke arahnya. "Well—ranjangku ternyata lebih empuk dari yang kuduga selama ini." ucapnya senang.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Hehehhehehe

Jadi inilah dia yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Kalau kemarin nangis-nangis mungkin ga habis baca yang ini temen-temen cengar-cengir sendirian kayak saya?

Semoga ya.

See you next chapter.

Kim Kyuna


	10. Chapter 10

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _ **majority: YoonMin**_

 _ **by lonalunatic**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Embun yang Kadang Datang Terlambat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mount Villingili, Maldives Island. Today.**

Ada banyak orang yang tidak menyukai musim panas. Mereka lembab dan membuat produksi keringat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Musim panas di daerah tropis sebenarnya sudah tidak begitu bisa dibedakan dengan musim hujan. Keduanya terkesan sama saja. Hujan tidak datang setiap hari sisanya sama saja. Panas dan angin.

Ada satu yang sering terganggu dengan cuaca di iklim tropis, Embun. Komplikasi cuaca panas dan dingin membuatnya sering terlambat datang. Kesenyapan fajar terkadang terasa kurang jika embun terlambat.

Meski kebanyakan orang mungkin tidak ada yang peduli dengan itu tapi beberapa yang belum tidur saat fajar bisa merasakannya.

"Hmh- Namjoon"

Seokjin merasa genggaman tangan Namjoon semakin erat saat dia terus menumbuk pusatnya. Sebagian tubuh Seokjin merasakan rumput yang mulai basah. Fajar kali ini mendatangkan embun terlambat lagi.

Dingin.

Tidak menusuk kulit tapi menyejukkan karena rasa panas dalam tubuhnya yang keluar melalui keringat seperti diresap oleh dinginnya embun.

" _Baby- Oh God"_

Kedua keningnya menyatu. Namjoon tersenyum lebar seperti puas karena dia bisa meladeni keinginan Seokjin. Lelaki itu beralih ke leher Seokjin dan menghisapnya kuat. Membuat sebuah bekas gigitan yang mungkin akan hilang dalam waktu cukup lama karena Namjoon tahu Seokjin menyukai itu. Segala jenis tanda yang memperlihatkan kalau Seokjin miliknya. Di saat yang sama Namjoon sampai dan memenuhi pusat Seokjin. Lelaki itu melenguh lemah saat juga sampai pada klimaksnya.

Rasanya hangat.

Tubuhnya begitu panas dan embun dingin yang baru saja datang seperti meresap semua rasa panas menjadi sejuk lalu Namjoon memenuhi dirinya dengan begitu hangat. Tepat seperti apa yang Seokjin inginkan.

Seokjin tersenyum lemas dan Namjoon mengigit hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Apa sudah sesuai ekspektasimu Sayang? bercinta di padang rumput hingga matahari terbit?" tanya Namjoon sedikit terdengar sebal.

Seokjin tertawa. "Tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa _downcredit_ Sayang. Kau tetap terhebat dimanapun kita bercinta"

Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Seokjin hingga lelaki itu kini ada di pangkuannya. Namjoon mengusap punggung Seokjin yang basah dan mungkin agak kotor karena dia sudah berbaring begitu lama.

" _You love it. Just admit it."_ ucap Seokjin sambil mengecupi leher suaminya. Saat itu Seokjin tidak melihat Namjoon yang tersenyum tipis.

" _Well, the meadow got me so itchy and-"_

" _And it makes you wanna fuck me harder right?"_

Seokjin tertawa dan menjauh sedikit agar bisa melihat suaminya. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Namjoon. " _I love you"_ ucapnya pelan.

" _I love you too Honey"_ jawab Namjoon sambil mengecup bibir Seokjin.

"Aku ingin mencobanya. Apapun bentuk percintaan kita, aku ingin mencobanya Namjoon. Agar kau tidak bisa lagi melakukan itu dengan orang lain."

"Hm? Apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku bisa melakukan semua ini dengan orang lain?"

" _Im just- maybe someday you'll finally relized that you need more than just this"_

" _Oh Honey, please not again. There's nothing ever-"_

"Aku-sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan keturunan untukmu dan-"

Namjoon berdiri dan membawa Seokjin dalam gendongannya untuk kembali ke dalam _cottage._ Namjoon menghempaskan tubuh Seokjin dengan agak keras ke atas ranjang mereka. Lelaki itu bangkit dan memakai _bathrobe_ dengan sembarang.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu tidak tidur beberapa hari kemarin?"

Seokjin tidak menjawab.

"Aku mengira semua ini masih tentang Suga dan Jimin. Aku mengira kau masih belum bisa melepaskan Suga untuk Jimin maka itu aku membawamu ke sini. konyol sekali."

"Namjoon-"

"Kenapa kau menikahiku selama ini kalau kau akan meragukanku sekarang?"

"Namjoon-"

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku setiap kali aku melihat botol soju kosong di dapur? Semua itu hanya karena pikiran bodohmu sendiri."

Seokjin bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Namjoon. Seokjin berlutut di depan suaminya yang tengah duduk dan memegang kepalanya dengan frustrasi.

Seokjin mengusap kepala Namjoon. "Namjoon-" panggilnya sekali lagi dan Namjoon menatap ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau-"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang menumpuk semua pemikiranmu menjadi satu?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Namjoon. Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku dan aku ingin mempunyai anak darimu. Aku ingin kau tersenyum melihat anak kita berlari kesana kemari. Aku tahu itu sejak kita berada di rumah sakit delapan tahun lalu. Aku tahu dan aku berharap aku bisa melakukannya. Aku ingin memberikan semua yang kubisa untukmu."

Namjoon tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu diam sebelum keluar dari ruangan tanpa menoleh ke arah Seokjin lagi.

Fajar terasa sepi karena sebelumnya Seokjin berharap dia bisa menahan semua ini sendirian dan bulan madu mereka berjalan seperti biasa. Fantastis dan kembang api.

Seokjin tersenyum pahit. Fajar ini bahkan embun datang terlambat, kembang api tidak ada. Dia tahu benar Namjoon mengambil rokok sebelum meninggalkannya. Rasa bersalah ini sangat mengesalkan tapi Seokjin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

Namjoon belum kembali. Langit hampir gelap. Seokjin berfikir mungkin setelah merokok di luar dia akan kembali tapi sampai waktu sarapan suaminya tidak juga datang. Lelaki itu menatap ke jendela _cottage_ ratusan kali dan bahkan hanya berdiri seharian di sana mencari postur suaminya yang tidak juga datang. Makan siang berlalu tanpa disentuh dan kini, Seokjin memutuskan untuk turun dari bukit dan berjalan di pantai. Tidak begitu jauh, hanya saja sepanjang jalan jarak pandangnya semakin lama semakin kabur karena air mata yang menutupi korneanya. Seokjin mengingat saat Namjoon menggendongnya turun dari bukit sampai ke pantai.

Apa mungkin mereka akan bercerai karena dia terlalu mencintai Namjoon?

Apa Namjoon benar-benar muak padanya kali ini?

Seokjin duduk di tepian pantai. Pasirnya terasa hangat karena terjemur seharian. Matahari hampir pulang bersama lembayung magenta yang menjemputnya. Mereka begitu setia. Setiap fajar mengantar matahari datang dan setiap petang menjemput untuk pulang.

Lembayung sangat cantik. Mereka seperti sayap-sayap yang membuat matahari terlihat indah.

Anak-anak selalu menggambarkan matahari seperti sebuah lingkaran dengan gambar wajah yang tersenyum meski pada aslinya matahari begitu menyeramkan. Mungkin karena fungsinya di kehidupan, para orang tua dulu membuat kesan matahari tidak menakutkan.

Dan jika diminta untuk menggambar lagi, hari ini pun Seokjin akan menggambar sebuah lingkaran dengan wajah yang tersenyum berwarna kuning dengan lembayung magenta juga jingga seperti sayap di sekelilingnya.

Matahari semakin jauh dibawa kegelapan. Seokjin menenggelamkan kepala di atas lututnya. Air matanya turun satu-satu. Ah sial, Namjoon sudah lama sekali menghilangkan sifat rapuhnya dan hari ini mereka datang lagi. Mengikis satu per satu kepercayaan dirinya.

" _Mr. Kim?"_

Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat sosok yang tidak asing datang mendekat. _"Oh, Sam. Hi!"_ sapanya mencoba tersenyum.

" _It's getting dark Sir. I believe you should go back to cottage now."_

" _It's okay Sam. Im just- i think i need to chill out one second"_

" _You've been here for hours Sir. Dinner is ready."_

" _Is he-"_

Seokjin tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya ketika melihat wajah Sam yang tidak berubah rautnya sejak tadi dia pergi. Seokjin menarik nafas.

" _Okay, we'll go home now."_

Seokjin mengikuti langkah Sameer, penjaga _cottage_ miliknya. Lelaki itu penduduk lokal asli yang diminta Seokjin untuk bekerja merawat _cottage_ dan menjaga agar padang golf nya tetap cantik. Seokjin bisa datang ke Maldives beberapa kali dalam setahun. Suga mempunyai _cottage_ sendiri tidak jauh dari miliknya hanya saja lelaki itu terlalu sibuk untuk datang ke sini. Untungnya Seokjin juga meminta Sameer untuk merawat _cottage_ milik Suga.

" _Pardon me Sir, there's a local festival tonight. I believe you never see this one. They held it once in a year."_

" _Hm? I think im just stay here tonight. Namjoon- i don't know-"_

Sameer terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum lebar. _"They sell our traditional wine there and how about make a surprise when Mr. Kim come home? he'll like it."_

" _Are you sure he'll like it?"_

" _Of course Sir. Mr. Kim will love it."_

 _._

 _._

Festival itu sebenarnya seperti perlambangan rasa syukur warga setempat atas panen dan keberkahan selama setahun. Mereka banyak memasak makanan khas dan menyediakan wine asli yang dibagikan secara gratis juga dijual. Seokjin membeli sebuah botol wine anggur yang cukup terkenal di sana. Sameer menemaninya berkeliling mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya. Hanya saja, pikiran Seokjin selalu terasa mengganjal karena seharusnya Namjoon yang ada bersamanya sekarang.

Apa Namjoon meninggalkannya pulang ke Singapura sendirian?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak membawa apa-apa. Hanya rokok dan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya sebelum mereka bercinta di rumput golf _cottage_ lebih dari itu, Seokjin percaya Namjoon tidak akan meninggalkannya.

" _Sam, did you hear our fight this morning?"_

" _I'm sorry Sir. I didn't sleep on my room because i know you need a perfect time for the two of you but i heard Mr. Kim slammed the door a bit loud and at that time i was waiting for my prayer time. so- i decided to check on you"_

Seokjin tersenyum. Sameer sudah tahu kedatangannya kesini kebanyakan hanya untuk bercinta seharian lalu pulang kembali ke Singapura. Tugasnya hanya menyediakan makan tiga kali sehari dan datang jika dipanggil oleh Seokjin. Rumahnya ada tidak jauh dari _cottage._

" _We are a bit hopeless right?"_

" _Don't worry Sir. Fight is more like a bittersweet phase in marriage. It makes your bond stronger. Mr. Kim really loves you. Even when he's angry, i know it's not because he hates you but he just loves you too much."_

Kali ini Seokjin tertawa. _"Ah you're not helping at all. I think i missed him so much. Where is he now?"_

" _He'll be back Sir. Don't worry."_

Sameer berpamitan ketika Seokjin sampai di depan _cottage._ Langit sudah sangat gelap. Seokjin memutuskan untuk masuk dan mencoba tidur. Jika Namjoon belum pulang malam ini mungkin dia akan pergi mencari besok atau mungkin dia akan kembali ke Singapura lebih dulu. Seokjin sudah berjanji pada Hoseok akan kembali lusa karena ada rapat dengan pemegang saham _Netflix_. Suga akhir-akhir ini masih sibuk dengan pembangunan hotel di _Garden By The Bay_ jadi beberapa urusan kantor harus diisi olehnya sendiri. Ditambah lagi, Hoseok sudah kembali ke Seoul untuk urusan kantor cabang _Netflix_ yang sekarang dialihkan kepadanya.

Seokjin membuka pintu dan baru menyadari kalau _cottage_ begitu gelap. Seingatnya dia tidak mematikan lampu ketika pergi ke festival.

Seokjin menekan saklar dan panik saat lampu tidak juga menyala. Dia hampir tidak bisa melihat. Ruangan sangat redup. Lelaki itu menutup pintu dan perlahan duduk di belakangnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya Tuhan, hari ini aku sial sekali" gumamnya pelan sambil tertawa pahit.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan hening dan Seokjin tidak juga ingin beranjak memanggil Sameer karena dia tahu lelaki itu pasti sudah tidur. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mendengar derap langkah seseorang mendekat. Seokjin menahan nafasnya. Seokjin tidak percaya hantu tapi dia percaya kalau manusia terkadang sering berperilaku seperti iblis. Seokjin menunduk. memeluk dirinya dan berusaha agar nafasnya yang memburu tidak terdengar.

 _Tuk!_

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya. Gelap. Orang yang baru saja mengetuk kepalanya kini duduk di hadapannya. Meski gelap tapi Seokjin tahu siapa.

"Kenapa tidak bersuara dan duduk di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku-"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku-"

Seokjin tidak menjawab. Oh dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan karena dia tidak bisa melihat wajah suaminya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu apa Namjoon sedang tertawa atau marah atau apapun.

Namjoon beralih duduk di sampingnya. Seokjin bisa merasakan suaminya bersandar pada pintu.

"Aku tertidur di rumah Sameer. Dia pasti melihatku. Semalam kau sangat liar kau tahu. Kau menguras tenagaku sampai habis. Aku tidak tahu berapa jam aku tidur dan ketika aku bangun kau tidak ada di sini. Saklar juga sudah mati. Kukira kau sudah pulang ke Singapura."

Dan keheningan berlanjut karena Seokjin tetap terdiam dalam duduknya.

"Kau masih ingat? ketika kau menerima perasaanku? hari itu kita terkurung di hotel karena kau lupa dimana menaruh kuncinya. Kita bertengkar dan melihatmu marah-marah begitu mengesalkan tapi ketika kau diam, aku mendadak ingin mendengar suaramu lagi. Kurasa aku sudah gila. Hari itu aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu tanpa aku tahu kalau sebenarnya keluargamu sudah menjodohkanmu dengan orang lain. Untungnya kau tidak menyukai lelaki itu atau siapapun yang menyukaimu. Aku baru sadar, aku pasti begitu beruntung karena aku hanya arsitek biasa dan bawahanmu tapi kau memilihku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Terkadang aku berfikir mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintaimu apalagi setelah Suga datang. Aku merasa mungkin suatu saat kau bisa hidup tanpa aku. Mungkin suatu saat kita bisa saja bercerai karena aku terlalu mencintaimu dan menuntutmu ini itu tapi aku bertahan dan melawan semua pemikiran konyol itu karena aku tahu di setiap malam kau akan menungguku pulang dan tersenyum menyambutku. Kau akan memelukku di sepanjang malam dan berkata kalau kau tidak pernah bisa tidur jika aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia. Beberapa waktu terakhir aku tidak menemukanmu di ranjang saat aku terbangun dan aku melihatmu sendirian. Aku sangat takut. Sangat takut karena kau tidak juga mengatakan apa sebabnya. Aku menunggumu mengatakannya dan menebak-nebak hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Semua itu membuatku gila. Aku berfikir mungkin kau masih belum menerima Jimin. Mungkin kau masih merasa Jimin tidak berhak mendapatkan Suga. Mungkin juga ada masalah lain atau kau mulai lelah bersamaku. Pikiran yang terakhir membunuhku seolah mengembalikan rasa takutku yang dulu."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan tersenyum. "Aku sangat mencintaimu kau tahu? hingga aku ingin kau mencintaiku lebih banyak supaya hanya ada aku di dalam pikiranmu setiap saat setiap detik selama waktu yang kita punya"

Namjoon tidak melihatnya tapi dia tahu Seokjin tengah menangis. Lelaki itu kembali bergeser dan duduk di hadapan Seokjin. Dia menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Seokjin. Mengusap air matanya pelan.

"Hei Kim Seokjin, kenapa ternyata kau mencintaiku lebih banyak dari yang aku mau? Kau sangat bodoh."

Detik itu Seokjin meraih Namjoon ke dalam pelukannya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Namjoon. "Maafkan aku Namjoon. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Namjoon tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku menyesal menutup pintu dengan keras. Aku sangat marah karena aku tidak tahu caranya menghadapi kebodohanmu." ledeknya. Seokjin memukul dadanya dengan kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Seokjin.

Namjoon masih tertawa saat dia menarik wajah Seokjin dan memberikan ciuman panjang di bibirnya. "Maafkan aku Sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu lama-lama tapi aku tertidur."

"Aku pikir kau meninggalkan aku pulang"

"Aku juga berfikir begitu saat aku pulang ke sini"

Seokjin tertawa lebar dan kembali memeluk suaminya. "Andai kau tahu, sejak pertama kita berkencan hingga hari ini, kau tidak pernah lepas dari pikiranku tapi aku tahu kau menyukai anak-anak. Setiap kau melihat anak kecil pulang sekolah bersama orang tuanya kau pasti akan memperhatikan mereka sangat lama sambil tersenyum sendirian."

"Aku memang menyukai anak-anak tapi meninggalkanmu bukan salah satunya. Aku menyukai mereka tapi aku tidak ingin waktuku bersamamu habis. Jika kau mau, kita bisa mengadopsi siapapun lagi pula Suga masih seperti anak kita bukan?"

Seokjin mengangguk haru. "Yeah. Suga seperti bayiku yang baru beranjak besar. Aku masih ingin berdua denganmu. Aku ingin selalu berdua denganmu."

Malam itu Seokjin tidur di dalam pelukan suaminya. Namjoon akhirnya mencoba membetulkan saklar dan itu menyita waktu mereka selama setengah jam. Mereka sudah lama menikah tapi tidak tahu kalau keduanya saling mencintai begitu banyak hingga sama-sama termakan rasa khawatir kalau mereka akan berakhir dalam perceraian dan malam ini mereka saling berjanji kalau itu yang terakhir. Bulan madu ini Seokjin tidak melihat kembang api tapi rasa fantastis itu tetap ada dengan Namjoon yang selalu bisa menjadi kembang api untuknya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seoul, Today.**

 _11.17 pm_

 _Sudah merindukanku?_

 _11:19 pm_

 _Sekarang bagaimana?_

 _11:20 pm_

 _Fine. I miss you_

 _11:21 pm_

 _Can I?_

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Menatap sekali lagi ke arah ponsel sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Dia berdiri diantara orang-orang yang akan menyebrang jalan. Sebentar lagi lampu hijau akan menyala. Malam-malam begini jalanan tetap saja ramai. Orang-orang yang bekerja di malam hari mulai meramaikan jalan dan orang-orang yang baru saja kembali dari pekerjaan mereka sampai larut juga meramaikan jalan. Taehyung terlarut pada sebuah lagu yang ada di pemutar musiknya. Sebuah lagu hiphop yang sedang terkenal tapi sebenarnya semua itu hanya seperti penjaga agar dia tidak tertidur sepanjang jalan sampai ke apartemennya.

Satu bunyi klakson menyita pikirannya. Matanya terarah pada _Mini Cooper_ yang baru saja berhenti tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Taehyung-ssi"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, menyambut lelaki yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. "Hoseok-ssi" sapanya ramah sambil menerima uluran tangan Hoseok. Bertegur sapa khas orang kebarat-baratan.

"Kapan kau datang kesini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kemarin. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku- _Well_ semuanya beres. Kau? Apa Netflix sedang ada proyek baru di sini?"

Hoseok tertawa renyah. "Tidak sekarang tapi Seokjin memang memintaku untuk mengurus kantor cabang di Seoul."

"Kalau begitu artinya kau akan menetap di sini?"

Hoseok mengangguk. " _Yeah_. Sepanjang tidak ada panggilan untuk pulang maka aku di sini"

Taehyung menatap ke arah Hoseok sebelum dia tertawa lebar dan saat itu Hoseok refleks ikut tertawa lagi.

"Kau-uhm- apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hoseok. Taehyung mengangkat bahu.

"Aku baru saja selesai bertemu klien. Kau? sudah makan malam?"

"Belum. Ah ya, apa kau berbaik hati ingin menemaniku?"

Taehyung tersenyum lagi. "Kurasa ya" angguknya.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar Jimin?" tanya Taehyung membuka percakapan setelah makan. Keduanya sedang berjalan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki setelah makan sambil menikmati angin malam. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Jalan-jalan begitu sepi hanya ada beberapa mobil lalu lalang. Mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat duduk yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Jimin- _well,_ aku yakin awalnya begitu berat karena kau tahu sendiri Seokjin begitu posesif dengan apapun yang dia cintai dan Suga begitu berharga untuknya."

"Apa dia menyakiti Jimin?"

"Secara fisik tidak tapi mungkin secara mental, ya."

Taehyung berdecih sebal. "Jika Kim Suga sudah mengingat jati dirinya yang lalu kupastikan dia akan menyesal dan merasa malu dengan tingkahnya hari ini."

Hoseok tersenyum tipis. "Semua ini juga berat untuknya, kau tahu. Dia mencintai seseorang yang tidak dia kenal yang ternyata bagian dari masa lalunya dan tidak berhenti sampai di situ, lelaki itu juga yang secara tidak langsung menyebabkan semua ini terjadi padanya. Kurasa Suga butuh waktu banyak untuk mencintai Jimin."

"Terkadang aku juga tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jimin. Anak itu sungguh berubah banyak. Bisa kau bayangkan, dia akan melakukan apa saja supaya Yoongi kembali."

"Dan kau percaya Yoongi akan kembali?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Jimin. Sejauh apapun dia pergi. Kurasa teori ini masih berlanjut. Bukankah sangat aneh jatuh cinta kedua kalinya pada orang yang sama dengan jati diri yang berbeda?"

Kali ini Hoseok tertawa. "Yeah, kau benar. Semua itu seperti sebuah keajaiban."

"Kurasa memang hanya memori otaknya saja yang rusak tapi isi hatinya tidak. Yoongi atau Suga, keduanya dibutakan oleh Jimin."

"Tapi terkadang aku tertegun melihat Jimin. Di depan semua orang dia seolah memperlihatkan kalau dia baik-baik saja tapi di dalam hatinya, aku baru tahu kalau dia begitu hancur setelah melihatnya menangis seminggu yang lalu. Dia memintaku untuk mengajaknya pulang."

"Huh? Lalu?"

"Yeah, kau bisa menebak bagaimana akhirnya."

"Kim Suga pasti menahannya."

"Bukan hanya itu. Kim Suga juga menyatakan perasaannya. Seokjin bilang keduanya tidak tidur karena bercinta semalaman. Mereka sudah gila"

Taehyung terkekeh. " _Well,_ kau juga ingat bukan? Berapa kali Jimin tidur bersamanya saat mereka di sini dan sebelum mengajaknya ke Singapura, Jimin juga tidak kembali ke apartemennya."

"Yeah mereka melakukannya di perpustakaan."

"Ya Tuhan sepertinya tubuh mereka lebih tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan dibanding otak dan hati mereka."

"Kau benar." tambah Hoseok sambil tertawa lagi.

"Yeah sebagai teman kita hanya bisa mendukung bukan?"

"Hmm" Hoseok menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan tersenyum "Sebagai teman, terkadang apapun yang kita anggap benar tidak akan terasa benar jika teman kita berfikir sebaliknya. Seperti kita melihat dari luar mikroskop dan temanmu melihat dari mikroskop."

"Wow, kau sangat bijak!" ledek Taehyung.

Hoseok tersipu. "Ah- embun" kata Hoseok sambil berdiri dan melihat daun yang basah.

"Huh?"

"Di Seoul mereka datang tepat waktu."

Taehyung tertawa. "Kau menyukai embun?"

"Mereka dingin dan membawa kesejukan di musim panas. Lihat? Tanaman ini pasti sangat senang."

Keduanya saling bertatap sebentar dan berbagi senyum sebelum Taehyung mengusap embun yang ada di satu daun dan menempelkannya di wajah Hoseok.

Taehyung tertawa saat Hoseok memukulnya. "Apa-apaan kau?"

"Jika fajar begini siapa yang tahu kalau kau direktur cabang Netflix? Kau hanya Jung Hoseok yang berkata bijak dan menyukai embun."

"Kau menyebalkan." gerutu Hoseok.

"Apa kau bekerja besok?"

"Yeah. Kau?"

"Aku libur."

"Enak sekali. Aku sangat iri." gumam Hoseok. Taehyung menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Tsk. Kembalilah dan tidur. Jangan sampai kau salah bicara di pidatomu besok." ledeknya lagi. Hoseok tertawa.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku kembali."

"Yeah, kau tidak lupa dimana mobilmu bukan?"

"Tentu tidak Kim Taehyung-ssi."

"Lupakanlah semua honorifiks itu. Mereka sangat menganggu bukan?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Sampai Jumpa"

"Yeah."

Taehyung berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu. Hoseok berdiri menatapnya yang semakin berjauh sebelum dia mengakhiri perang di dalam hatinya.

"Taehyung-ah" panggilnya dan Taehyung menoleh.

"Hmm?"

Hoseok memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Bagaimana jika lain kali kita makan siang saja?"

Lelaki yang berdiri delapan langkah darinya tertawa lebar. "Baiklah. Hoseok Hyung."

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu apartemennya dengan pelan sebelum menutupnya kembali dan menyalakan saklar. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya pada satu sofa besar yang ada di ruang tamu. Perlahan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

 _04:15 am_

 _Hey, aku baru saja kembali_

 _04:15 am_

 _Ada seorang teman lama kembali ke Seoul. Kau sudah tidur?_

 _04:16 am_

 _Aku sudah merindukanmu lebih banyak, kau tahu?_

 _04:17 am_

 _sweet dream Jungkookie_

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang. Jemarinya masih bergerak pada layar ponselnya. Membaca satu per satu pesannya pada Jungkook yang tidak pernah dibalas. Tidak juga terkirim, dan mungkin tidak pernah juga Jungkook tahu kalau dia selalu menantinya di sini.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Musim gugur._

 _Selangkah dua langkah Suga menyusuri jalan setapak. Hawa dingin berhembus pelan tapi tetap menusuk kulit. Jalan ini seperti lorong kecil yang memisahkan dua gedung besar. Ada satu persimpangan di depan, mungkin jalan yang lebih besar dari lorong. Langit agak kelam, sebentar lagi mungkin akan hujan._

 _Suga tidak tahu dari mana asal daun-daun gugur yang menutupi hampir semua bagian lorong. sepenglihatannya di sekitar hanya ada lampu-lampu kecil yang padam. Jalan ini seperti terpencil dan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya._

 _Langkah terakhir lalu Suga berhenti di ujung lorong. Benar seperti dugaannya, persimpangan berisi jalan yang lebih besar. Seperti muara dari beberapa lorong jalan. Suga melangkah ke depan saat dia menyadari ada seseorang tengah berdiri di seberang jalan._

 _Orang itu menatapnya. Oh, sekilas terlihat seperti dia tersenyum._

 _Satu kali Suga melangkah, Lelaki itu juga mengambil satu langkah. Satu kali langkah lagi dan Suga terdiam. Lelaki di depannya juga mengikuti hal yang sama._

 _Wajahnya tidak begitu tampak jelas dan Suga berjalan lebih cepat hanya untuk memastikan siapa lelaki itu._

 _Masih tersisa lima langkah lagi ketika Suga melihat lelaki itu jalan terseok-seok._

 _Dua langkah kemudian ternyata lelaki itu memakai kaca mata._

 _Satu langkah lagi dan Suga tahu benar siapa lelaki itu karena dia memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya._

 _Min Yoongi._

 _Kakinya masih pincang seperti pertama dia melihatnya. Kaca matanya yang bulat. Potongan rambutnya yang kuno dan pakaiannya yang agak kusam. Senyuman yang lebih sering membuatnya seperti orang tolol. Tentu dia Min Yoongi._

 _Lelaki itu menatapnya lekat sebelum mengulurkan tangan._

 _Suga terdiam agak lama sebelum dia menerima uluran tangan Min Yoongi._

 _Min Yoongi tersenyum lebih lebar. Gigi putihnya terlihat dan dia tampak senang tapi seketika itu juga pandangan Suga menjadi kabur. Seperti dia di tarik angin yang berhembus kencang. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya berputar seperti Suga sedang berada di pusat badai topan._

 _Jimin._

 _Wajah Jimin ada di antara semua benda yang berputar di depannya. Jimin yang tersenyum, Jimin yang sedang menangis, Jimin yang sedang marah, Jimin yang termenung._

 _Suga juga melihat seorang wanita lansia yang menatap ke arahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. Nenek Jung. Pusaran itu seketika pecah dan menyisakan sebuah cermin besar di depannya. Suga melihat Min Yoongi ada di dalam cermin. Satu langkah Suga mendekat dan Min Yoongi ikut mendekat. Satu langkah lagi dan Suga mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh cermin. Min Yoongi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Suga memiringkan kepalanya dan Min Yoongi juga memiringkan kepalanya._

 _Dengan satu gerakan Min Yoongi kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dan menunduk menatap dirinya sendiri. Suga refleks mengikutinya. Menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali menatap ke cermin._

 _Ada sesuatu yang salah karena dia ingat betul pakaian yang dia pakai sama seperti pakaian Min Yoongi._

 _Suga meraba wajahnya. Merasakan kakinya yang berdenyut dan pincang. Kaca mata yang dipakainya. Pakaiannya yang kusam. Potongan rambutnya yang kuno._

 _Detik itu juga kepalanya seperti tersengat ribuan lebah._

 _._

 _._

 **Singapore, Today.**

Suga terbatuk-batuk ketika dia sadar dari tidurnya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dan gerakannya refleks membangunkan Jimin yang tengah tidur di sampingnya.

Jimin bangkit dan mengambilkan segelas air. Suga menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan. Lelaki itu menarik nafas panjang. Jimin duduk di sampingnya. Menunggu hingga Suga terlihat lebih tenang.

Jimin mengelus lengannya lembut. "Suga-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat semua pemikiran yang ada di kepalanya menghilang. Suga tersenyum tipis. _Things Park Jimin did to him._

Suga menoleh. Mendapati Jimin tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. Suga meraih lengan Jimin dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bermimpi? Kau terlihat sangat kacau."

Suga terkekeh. "Itu karena kau baru pertama kali melihatku begini. Aku sudah mengalaminya sejak dulu."

Jimin tertegun. Mungkin semua mimpi Suga selama ini memang begitu menyeramkan dan membuat kepalanya sangat sakit. Apa dia ada di dalam mimpinya? Apa yang Suga lihat? Apa yang terjadi? Seandainya Jimin bisa menolong Suga dan melihat ke dalam mimpinya.

Suga menarik dagu Jimin agar dia menatap ke arahnya begitu melihat Jimin terhayut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Saat itu juga lamunan Jimin buyar. Lelaki itu tampak tersipu ketika Suga menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Bukan pasti tersiksa." jawab Jimin sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada tengkuk Suga. "Jangan bekerja lagi. Kau harus tidur."

Suga mengangguk. Memberikan satu kecupan pada bibir Jimin lalu membawa tubuh Jimin yang ada di dalam rangkulannya untuk kembali terbaring.

"Apa mimpimu menyeramkan?" bisik Jimin dalam pelukannya. Suga terkekeh lagi tapi tak urung berhenti mengusap punggung Jimin dengan lembut.

"Tidak juga." jawab Suga setengah berbisik.

"Siapa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau"

"Aku?"

"Hmm dan Nenek Jung."

Jimin mendongak sedikit dan menatap Suga. "Nenek Jung? aku sangat merindukannya. Sudah lama Nenek tidak datang di mimpiku"

"Yeah, baru kali ini Nenek menatapku langsung."

"Benarkah? Nenek Jung selalu terlihat muda di mimpiku?"

"Nenek terlihat cantik."

Jimin mengangguk sambil kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Suga. "Dia selalu cantik. Dia pasti senang karena kau mengingatnya." gumamnya pelan.

Dan saat itu Suga terhenyak. Jimin benar.

Dia mengingat Nenek Jung. Sejak pertama bertemu di mimpinya, Suga tahu wanita itu Nenek Jung. Malam ini Nenek Jung datang dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Saat itu juga tahu kalau wanita itu Nenek Jung. Hingga pagi menjelang Suga tidak lagi bisa tidur. Dia sibuk mengartikan mimpinya. Lelaki itu berdiri di balkon, menatap Jimin yang pulas di tengah ranjang mereka.

Suga merasakan tangannya seketika basah.

Embun.

Mereka datang terlambat tapi selalu menyejukkan. Suga menghela nafas. Mencoba pelan-pelan mengingat mimpinya. Mengingat Min Yoongi dan berusaha mengartikan arti uluran tangan Min Yoongi.

Oh Tuhan semua itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue-**

 _Hello guys!_

 _Sudah lebih dua bulan ya? Kerasa banget lamanya hehehe_

 _Things happened. Maaf banget baru bisa update._

 _Salah satunya emang karena dunia nyata dan writer block killed me_

 _Update kali ini berisi side story Namjin dan Vhope juga one sided Taekook._

 _Bagian Yoonminnya aku cut buat chapter selanjutnya aja ya hehe_

 _Semoga suka._

 _Soalnya kemarin ada yang nanyain taekook sama vhope. Mumpung belum ada konflik lain makanya aku hadirin dulu konflik side story. Cuma mungkin kedepannya si taekook dan vhope ini bakal—ah sudahlah hahahaha aku masih pusing *eh_

 _Untuk MinPark. Hi dear! I read your review im sorry for being late tho I hope this one help you a little._

 _Makasi untuk reviewnya apalagi yang membangun. oiah untuk part yang ada bahasa inggrisnya, aku udah berusaha menulis bahasa yang ga begitu sulit ditrasnlate. makasi atas pengertiannya soalnya konteks dicerita ini agak sulit kalo ga pake bahasa inggris._

 _Ikuti cerita ini sampe selesai ya._

 _see yaa again soon,_

 _kim kyuna_


	11. Chapter 11

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _ **majority: YoonMin**_

 _ **by lonalunatic**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Menunggu Gelap Meninggalkan Awan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Singapore, Today.**

Semenjak Seokjin dan Namjoon pergi ke Maldive, semua urusan rumah diserahkan pada yang paling kelihatan senang karena dia terbebas dari semua pekerjaan rumah tangga yang awalnya diberikan pada Seokjin. Jungkook merajuk mengikuti Seokjin kemana-mana hingga lelaki itu gerah dan akhirnya Seokjin memanggil Jimin. Tentu saja Jimin terlihat senang karena Seokjin mempercayakan urusan rumah tangga kepadanya. Saat hubungannya dengan Suga membaik, Seokjin tidak lagi terlihat mencampuri urusan Suga. Dia hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi dan memberikan sebuah pelukan saat Suga kembali dari kantor. Sisanya Seokjin mengurus segalanya tentang Namjoon. Satu hal yang membuat Jimin lega karena pada akhirnya dia merasa diterima di rumah ini.

Untuk itu permintaan Seokjin padanya untuk mengurus rumah membuat Jimin begitu senang. Setiap pagi sampai malam dia terjaga merapikan atau memasak apapun yang bisa membuat Jungkook dan Suga betah berada di rumah.

Pagi ini hari ketiga dimana Seokjin dan Namjoon berbulan madu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Jimin memutuskan untuk membuat sandwich karena semalam Jungkook berpesan ingin sarapan dengan sandwich.

Seokjin tidak menyediakan banyak kimchi karena keluarga mereka cenderung sudah melepaskan budaya makan orang korea yang harus selalu ada kimchi. Mereka juga makan dengan piring. Tidak ada sumpit hanya ada sendok, garpu, juga pisau. Awalnya Jimin tidak terbiasa dengan itu. Dia sempat kikuk sendirian tapi Jungkook mengajarkannya dengan telaten. Beberapa kali sempat Suga memotongkan _steak_ untuknya karena Jimin kesulitan memotong. Hal itu membuatnya senang. Belum pernah Jimin merasa begitu senang dari ini.

"Hey."

Jimin merasakan dua lengan yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan berbalik menatap Suga.

"Suga-ssi, selamat pagi. Kopimu di meja makan. Ah pagi ini aku membuat sandwich karena Jungkook-"

Sisa suaranya tenggelam dalam ciuman dari Suga. Lengannya menarik tubuh Jimin ke dalam dekapannya. Sedikit mendorong Jimin pada konter dapur untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Nafas Jimin memburu ketika Suga melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Suga tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya butuh itu untuk sarapanku." ucapnya sedikit menggoda. Jimin tersipu.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Jimin khawatir. Suga menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Suga singkat.

Jimin mengangguk. Suga masih menatapnya dengan dalam bahkan lengannya masih melingkar pada pinggul Jimin.

"Apa hari ini kau akan pulang terlambat?" tanya Jimin lagi. Oh Tuhan sampai hari ini dia masih salah tingkah di depan Suga.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kau sarapan dengan Jungkook saja. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Ragu-ragu Jimin mengangkat jemarinya dan mengusap pipi Suga pelan sebelum memberi satu kecupan di sana.

"Selamat bekerja."

Suga tersenyum tipis. Sebelum membalasnya dengan satu kecupan di bibir Jimin.

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah sarapan Jimin meminta Jungkook untuk mengantarnya ke swalayan membeli makanan dan bahan makanan yang sudah mulai habis di kulkas. Sepulang dari swalayan Jungkook meminta supir pribadi keluarga Seokjin untuk pulang lebih dulu membawa barang-barang. Jungkook menarik Jimin untuk mengikutinya ke stasiun MRT.

"Kau belum tahu kantor Suga Hyung bukan?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Netflix ada di daerah Raffles Place. Tiga stasiun dari Somerset."

"Aku hanya perlu naik satu kereta?"

"Iya. Mungkin agak penuh saat kau sampai di Dhobby Ghaut. Kurasa itu mudah."

Tiga stasiun kemudian Jungkook mengajaknya turun dan berjalan kaki sedikit. Di sekelilingnya banyak gedung-gedung bertingkat besar juga pohon-pohon rindang.

"Ini kantor Netflix. Besar sekali ya?"

Jimin memperhatikan gedung yang ada di depannya. Mungkin terdiri dari puluhan lantai.

"Ruangan Suga Hyung ada di lantai lima belas."

Jimin mengangguk paham. "Kau ingin masuk Jeams?"

"Ti-tidak perlu Jungkook-ssi"

Jungkook tertawa. "Lagipula aku bisa menjamin dia tidak akan lagi bisa fokus jika ada kau di sana."

Jimin tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu sibuk menutupi pipinya yang memerah.

.

.

Jungkook mengajaknya berkeliling di pasar Bugis dan mampir ke sebuah kedai makan. Mereka memesan makanan khas orang china. Jungkook memesankan satu gelas besar jus untuk Jimin. "Kalian berdua sepertinya sudah semakin membaik."

Jimin berhenti mengaduk jusnya dan menatap ke arah Jungkook. Wajahnya agak panas.

"Jungkook-ssi.."

Jungkook tertawa. "Wajahmu memerah Jeams. Kau lucu sekali. Tadi pagi aku melihat kalian di dapur. Suga Hyung begitu terpesona padamu. Dia-"

"Uhuk!"

"Ayolah Jeams anggap saja kita sedang membicarakan pacar. Tidak perlu sungkan."

Jimin mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu. Merapikan sisa jus yang sedikit berantakan karena kikuknya tadi.

"Suga Hyung belum pernah begitu dengan orang lain." kata Jungkook lagi.

Jimin tersipu. "Benarkah?"

"Seingatku dia belum pernah berkenalan dengan siapapun. Kau membuatnya seperti orang gila."

"Jungkook-ssi jangan begitu. Aku-"

"Dia selalu memperhatikanmu dimanapun kau ada di sekelilingnya. Ketika kau makan, memasak, atau bahkan dia lebih sering memperhatikanmu saat kita menonton film bersama. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu malu."

Meski begitu malu, Jimin tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya. Sampai hari ini dia belum berani untuk menatap Suga begitu lama apalagi ketika lelaki itu sedang memperhatikannya. Jimin hanya diam-diam menatap saat Suga berdiri membelakanginya atau ketika Suga sedang sibuk membaca koran pagi.

Jungkook terkekeh lagi. "Aku sempat khawatir denganmu awalnya karena Seokjin Hyung tidak menyukaimu dan Suga Hyung- _well_ dia tidak membantu sama sekali meski aku tahu dia begitu memperhatikanmu tapi syukurlah semuanya sudah membaik."

"Terima kasih Jungkook-ssi. Aku senang sekali sejak awal Jungkook-ssi begitu baik padaku."

"Aku hanya- _well,_ aku tidak merasa kau jahat. Aku tidak tahu masa lalu kau dan Suga Hyung seperti apa tapi memihak padamu atau tidak bukan menjadi solusi dari semua ini. Awalnya aku sempat ragu tapi aku tahu kau tulus Jeams karena kau memakai topiku kemana pun kau pergi." jelas Jungkook dan pada akhir katanya, lelaki itu terkekeh.

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka topi pemberianmu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan lagi?"

Jimin mengangguk. Selesai membayar - _Well,_ Jungkook melarang Jimin untuk membayar dengan alasan dia yang mengajaknya pergi dan Suga bisa marah membiarkan Jimin membayar makanan mereka meski sebenarnya Suga sudah memberikan Jimin sebuah dompet yang isinya begitu banyak belum lagi kartu-kartu yang bisa dipakai dimana saja. Jungkook berkata kalau Seokjin sudah memberikan uang yang banyak untuknya mengajak Jimin berjalan-jalan juga membeli keperluan dapur. Hanya saja Seokjin tidak enak untuk memberikannya langsung pada Jimin.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan juga tentang pacarmu Jungkook-ssi" seloroh Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah. Pemuda itu terlihat sedih.

"Maaf Jungkook-ssi, aku-"

Jungkook menoleh dan tertawa. "Bukan masalah Jeams. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menceritakannya padamu."

"Hm? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku berkenalan dengan seseorang saat aku ke Seoul. Tidak sengaja. Temanku di sana mengikuti satu kencan buta dan aku diminta menggantikannya. Dia lelaki yang baik" Jungkook tertawa kecil seperti dia mengingat kenangannya bersama orang itu.

"Aku berjanji padanya akan kembali ke Seoul. Hanya saja sepulang dari Seoul, aku dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Tradisi keluarga kami memang begitu. Dulu Seokjin Hyung juga sempat dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Aku pergi dari rumah. Kukatakan pada mereka kalau aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku menyelesaikan apa yang kuinginkan di hidupku. Seokjin Hyung mengajakku tinggal bersamanya karena hanya Seokjin Hyung yang tidak tinggal di Eropa dan hanya Seokjin Hyung yang tahu masalah ini. Aku menghilangkan semua hal yang bisa menghubungkanku dengan keluargaku termasuk membuang ponselku. Aku menyesal sekali Jeams karena secara tidak langsung aku juga harus membuang memoriku bersama lelaki itu."

Jimin terdiam. Jungkook selama ini terlihat begitu ceria tapi ternyata dibalik semua itu bebannya begitu berat. Jimin tidak menyangka.

"Jungkook-ssi, apa kau sungguh menyukai lelaki itu?"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku selalu merindukannya. Aku ingin kembali ke Seoul, hanya saja Seokjin Hyung melarangku. Tidak sebelum kuliah lanjutanku selesai dan aku bekerja di perusahaannya."

"Aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Jungkook-ssi. Percayalah jika kau berjodoh dengannya apapun pasti terjadi untuk menyatukan kalian."

"Terima kasih Jeams. Kuharap kau dan Suga Hyung juga begitu. Aku-"

"Jimin! Jungkook!"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah satu wanita yang sedang berlari kecil menuju mereka. Jimin refleks tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Suran Noona? Wow! kau membolos?" ledek Jungkok.

" _Look kid, watch your mouth"_ balas Suran sengit. Wanita itu menepuk kepala Jungkook dengan gemas.

"Selamat Siang Suran-ssi." sapa Jimin ramah. Suran menepuk bahu Jimin dengan senang. Ekspresinya mendadak berubah.

"Hai Jimin. Kutebak kau sedang berkeliling. Kau membeli apa di Bugis?"

"Tidak membeli apa-apa. Aku tidak begitu suka aksesoris. Suran-ssi sedang mencari sesuatu di sini? Sendirian?"

Suran terkekeh. "Yeah. Aku sedang makan siang bersama temanku."

"Tumben sekali Suga Hyung tidak ikut bersamamu." komentar Jungkook.

"Lelaki itu sibuk sekali tapi aku sudah membungkuskannya makanan."

"Apa Suga-ssi sedang banyak pekerjaan?"

"Yeah. Hari ini dia perlu memeriksa perkembangan Hotel di Garden By The Bay. Jika Seokjin tidak datang besok mungkin Suga juga harus ke kantor pusat untuk mengurus rapat."

"Tsk. Seokjin Hyung sepertinya sangat betah di sana." gerutu Jungkook sebal.

Suran tertawa. "Yeah. Sebenarnya Seokjin akan betah dimanapun dia berada jika itu bersama Namjoon dengan tema bulan madu. Kau tahu maksudku."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Namun tidak dipungkiri Jimin mengkhawatirkan Suga yang begitu sibuk. Lelaki itu pasti sering melupakan makan dan bekerja seharian.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari kantor dan makan malam, Suga menyibukkan dirinya di ruang kerja. Pintu itu tertutup rapat. Jimin menghela nafas panjang. Suga pasti sangat kelelahan. Dia mendengar obrolan Suga dengan Seokjin lewat telepon yang intinya Seokjin berkata kalau dia memperpanjang bulan madunya dan meminta tolong Suga untuk mengurus beberapa hal di kantor pusat Netflix besok. Suga menanggapi dengan sebal tapi setelah dia mendengarkan penjelasan Seokjin akhirnya Suga menyetujui. Mungkin ada satu atau dua hal yang terjadi. Entahlah.

Jimin menyiapkan dirinya. Mengetuk pintu dan memutar kenop. Saat pintu terbuka, Suga sudah menatap ke arahnya. Jimin tersipu namun dia memberanikan diri untuk berjalan lebih dekat.

"Suga-ssi, kau belum mengantuk?" sapa Jimin riang.

Suga menoleh ke arah laptopnya sebentar. Mengetik sesuatu sebelum kembali menatap Jimin. "Malam ini kau tidur lebih dulu ya. Seokjin memberikan aku tugas dadakan."

"Tapi semalam kau juga tidak tidur" seloroh Jimin.

Suga berhenti mengetik dan menatap Jimin dengan dalam. Dia terkekeh. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau sangat pulas semalam."

"Aku bisa merasakannya." jawab Jimin.

Suga menarik tangan Jimin dan membawanya lebih dekat hingga kini keduanya berhadapan.

"Kau merokok lagi." gumam Jimin pelan.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Aku- aku tidak ingin mengaturmu. Maksudku-"

Suga tertawa lagi. "Aku hanya merokok jika pikiranku sedang banyak. Jangan khawatir."

Lelaki yang ada di depannya mengangguk pelan. Perlahan Suga menarik wajah Jimin dan memberi satu kecupan di bibirnya. "Tidurlah lebih dulu."

Jimin tidak menjawab tapi dengan jelas dia bergerak naik ke pangkuan Suga. Lelaki itu mengalungkan lengannya pada tengkuk Suga. Suga terkekeh. Sedikit terkejut karena kini Jimin sudah ada pada pangkuannya.

"Aku bisa menghilangkan rasa stressmu lebih dari rokok."

"Benarkah?" goda Suga.

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku akan menunjukkannya."

.

.

Jimin memberikan satu kecupan di bibir Suga sebelum turun dari pangkuannya dan berjongkok sambil membuka kaitan pada celananya. Jimin menatap sebentar ke arah Suga dan lelaki itu tampak seperti menunggunya. Jimin tersenyum. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di pangkal paha Suga. Memberikan beberapa kecupan disana sambil membuka celana Suga.

Suga menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi begitu Jimin mulai mengecupi miliknya dan mengulumnya pangkalnya lembut sebelum membawa milik Suga ke dalam mulutnya. Suga memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Jimin menghisapnya begitu kuat. Miliknya begitu dalam menyentuh tenggorokan Jimin. Begitu Suga membuka matanya. Dia melihat Jimin yang begitu penuh dengan miliknya. Oh, pemandangan itu semakin membuat miliknya mengeras. Dengan satu gerakan Suga menarik Jimin kembali untuk bangkit dan berdiri di hadapannya. Bibirnya sedikit memerah dengan saliva yang berantakan ada di sekitar. Suga membuka celana Jimin, mendudukkan Jimin kembali dalam pangkuannya. Milik keduanya bersentuhan. Jimin melenguh dengan keras. Suga menggerakan tubuhnya. Menggesekkan miliknya secara bersamaan. Tangannya bergerak menarik baju Jimin dan mengulum dadanya. Dua jarinya yang lain masuk ke dalam pusat Jimin.

"Ahh- Suga-"

Jimin mencengkram erat leher Suga. Lelaki itu menggigit leher Suga. Suga menghentikan gerakannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Suga-ssi" rintihnya. Suga tersenyum lebar.

"Katakan Sayang"

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Hmm?"

Jimin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. _"Fuck me. Please."_

Suga tertegun. Darimana Jimin belajar kata itu. Dua kata yang membuat miliknya berkedut hanya karena Jimin yang mengatakannya. Dengan tatapan gelisah. Rambut juga wajah yang sudah kacau. Oh! Suga hampir gila.

"Bergeraklah Sayang."

Jimin mengangguk. Dia sedikit bangun dan memasukkan milik Suga perlahan ke dalam pusatnya. Jimin melenguh. Kembali mencengkram bahu Suga kuat-kuat.

"Ah-"

Jimin bergerak naik turun. Milik Suga begitu masuk ke dalam pusatnya hingga dia begitu penuh. Suga mengecupi lehernya dan memainkan jarinya pada puting Jimin. Membuat rasa nikmat itu terasa seperti sengatan listrik yang membakar dirinya.

Ketika gerakan itu mulai melemah. Suga menahan pinggul Jimin. Dia mulai bergerak dengan cepat hingga tubuh Jimin berguncang-guncang di pangkuannya.

"Jimin-"

Suga melumat bibir Jimin. Menelan erangan dari bibir lelaki itu. Saat mencapai klimaks, Suga menghisap leher Jimin dengan kuat.

Cairannya begitu hangat memenuhi Jimin. Lelaki itu terduduk lemas. Suga tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu banyak menggodaku malam ini Jimin" ucapnya dengan suara yang berat. Jimin tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu sibuk dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu. Wajahnya memerah dan hal itu membuat Suga membawa tubuh Jimin menuju ranjang.

.

.

.

Ketika Jimin bangun dari tidurnya Suga sudah tidak ada. Malam setelah mereka bercinta di ruang kerja Suga dan melanjutkannya di ranjang hingga Suga melupakan pekerjaannya, Suga memeluknya erat dan samar-samar Jimin mendengar Suga berkata kalau dia akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena belum menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen yang akan menjadi bahan rapat.

Jimin merasa rambutnya begitu berantakan. Baju yang dilepas oleh Suga semalam ada tepat di pinggir sofa. Suga menaruh satu kain bathrobe di pinggir ranjang. Jimin tersenyum.

Oh Tuhan, perasaan dicintai memang sangat hebat. Jimin turun perlahan dari ranjang, merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya sedikit perih. Dia melenguh pelan.

Bercinta dengan posisi semalam membuat dirinya terasa begitu penuh dari biasanya. Suga seperti membiarkan Jimin bergerak hingga dia begitu lemas dengan kecepatannya sendiri.

Pipinya memerah. Jimin mengusap pinggulnya yang agak memerah karena Suga menahan tubuhnya agar dia bisa melanjutkan gerakan Jimin dan tidak untuk melupakan bagaimana vokalnya Jimin semalam. Dia berniat untuk membantu Suga melepaskan penat tapi semua itu lebih mirip seperti Suga yang memberikannya kepuasan.

Ada satu ketukan di pintu kamar dan Jimin datang mendekat.

"Jeams, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin membuka pintu dan melihat Jungkook menatapnya khawatir. "Jungkook-ssi, selamat pagi. Maaf aku terlambat bangun-"

"Oh kurasa kau baik-baik saja. Suga Hyung memintaku untuk mengantar sarapan untukmu tapi aku hanya membuat roti bakar. Kau mau?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Iya tentu. Terima kasih."

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu Jeams. Kau terlihat lumayan kacau." kata Jungkook. Selain rambutnya yang berantakan dia bisa melihat beberapa bekas kemerahan di leher Jimin.

"Ah ya- maaf Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook terkekeh. " _Well_ , aku lebih senang melihatmu begini Jeams daripada kemarin."

.

.

.

"Huh? kau akan pergi memberi kejutan makan siang untuk Hyung?"

"Iya. Suga-ssi tidak sarapan jadi aku ingin membawakannya makan siang."

"Tapi hari ini aku harus kuliah Jeams."

"Tidak apa-apa Jungkook-ssi, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Kau sudah menunjukkan aku rute ke Netflix kemarin."

Jungkook tertawa lebar. "Kau yakin? tidak ingin aku antar?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah menghapalnya. Tiga stasiun dari Somerset lalu jalan sedikit ke kiri."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan Jeams. Hubungi aku saja jika kau butuh bantuan."

"Terima kasih banyak Jungkook-ssi. Ah ya aku membuatkan bekal juga untukmu."

Jungkook mengangguk senang. Pemuda itu pergi kuliah satu jam kemudian. Jimin membuatkan Suga makanan Korea. Suga pernah berkata kalau dia sebenarnya lebih menyukai makanan Korea dibanding makanan khas barat. Di Singapura memang banyak makanan Korea tapi tidak seenak buatan yang ada di Korea. Di sini banyak sekali makanan khas China, India, dan Timur tengah. Orang Timur Tengah yang tinggal di daerah muslim banyak menjual makanan khasnya yang sebagian besar berbahan kari. Suga tidak terlalu suka jenis makanan seperti itu. Jimin mendengar obrolannya dengan Seokjin beberapa waktu lalu. Suga bilang dia lebih memilih makan _junk food_ dibanding makan makanan timur tengah. Seokjin tertawa dan meledek Suga sepanjang malam.

Jimin berjalan kaki sampai di stasiun. Hatinya berdegup karena dia tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Suga ketika dia datang membawa bekal untuknya. Benar perkataan Jungkook, saat sampai di stasiun Dhobby Ghaut mendadak kereta menjadi lebih penuh. Banyak orang India masuk dan berbicara dengan orang-orang satu rasnya. Di bagian kiri Jimin, ada orang China melayu yang juga berbicara dengan orang satu rasnya. Pengumuman pemberhentian MRT di Dhobby Ghaut dibacakan dalam tiga bahasa. China, India, dan Melayu. Berbeda dengan pemberhentian lain yang hanya memakai bahasa inggris dan china.

Jimin turun di dua stasiun kemudian. Dia hapal betul jalan yang diambil oleh Jungkook kemarin. Jimin masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menuju lift hingga dia mencapai lantai lima belas.

Kantor ini sangat mewah. Saat Jimin keluar dari lift, lantainya dilapisi dengan karpet. Jimin berjalan perlahan hingga dia melihat dua orang wanita berdiri di resepsionis.

" _Good afternoon Sir. How can I help you?"_ sapa wanita itu ramah. Jimin membungkuk sedikit.

" _Good afternoon. I want to meet Kim Suga."_ kata Jimin. Dia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata itu sejak ada di dalam lift.

Wanita yang ada di depannya saling menatap sebelum tersenyum ke arah Jimin. _"Pardon me Sir, do you mean Mr. Kim? Our CEO?"_

" _Yes"_ jawab Jimin singkat.

"Tuan, anda dari Korea?" tanya wanita sebelah kiri. Jimin mengangguk. Syukurlah akhirnya seseorang berbicara dalam bahasanya.

"Apa sebelumnya anda sudah membuat janji dengan Mr. Kim?"

"Belum. Aku hanya datang untuk memberikan makan siang untuknya."

"Makan siang? Maaf Tuan sebelum pergi Mr. Kim tidak berkata kalau dia sedang memesan makan siang di luar."

Wanita itu sejenak memperhatikan Jimin dengan seksama. Kaus flanelnya yang longgar juga topi yang dia kenakan. _Well,_ Jimin memang mirip seperti pengantar makanan.

Jimin terdiam. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Apa Suga-ssi ada di dalam?" tanya Jimin.

"Mr. Kim sedang keluar bersama klien dan partner kerja. Maaf kami tidak bisa memberitahu kemana Mr. Kim pergi."

Jimin mengangguk pelan. "Apa aku bisa menitipkan bekal ini untuknya?"

Wanita itu saling berpandangan seolah berfikir diantaranya menatap Jimin dengan ragu. Wanita yang bisa berbahasa korea juga terlihat memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Maaf Tuan, kami tidak menerima titipan dalam bentuk apapun kecuali termasuk dalam pesan yang diberikan langsung oleh Mr. Kim."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Terima kasih kalau begitu." ucap Jimin sambil beranjak pergi. Dia mendengar kedua wanita itu berbisik satu sama lain dan salah satunya tertawa geli. Jimin menarik nafas.

Benar. Dia memang seharusnya diantar oleh Jungkook karena semua orang pasti mengenal Jungkook. Wanita itu bahkan tidak menanyakan namanya. Mungkin karena penampilannya yang tidak seperti orang kantoran.

Jimin menatap sedih pada satu tas berisi bekal untuk Suga. Siapa yang akan memakan semua ini? Dia membuat banyak makanan karena dia berharap bisa makan bersama Suga.

Sepanjang jalan pikirannya berputar kesana kemari. Seingatnya Suga bilang dia akan berada di kantor seharian tapi mengapa wanita itu bilang kalau Suga sedang pergi.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia berjaln jauh entah kemana dan yang membuatnya sadar adalah ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Jimin berlari dan meneduh di pinggir gedung bertingkat yang ada di dekatnya.

Bajunya basah tapi untungnya bekal itu terlindungi. Jimin berjongkok karena dia begitu lelah. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Menyadari kalau daerah ini begitu asing baginya. Bagaimana dia akan pulang? Hujan begitu deras dengan awan hitam. Mereka tidak terlihat akan pergi secepatnya.

"Jimin?"

Jimin menoleh. Melihat satu sosok yang tidak asing untuknya mendekat.

"George!"

Jimin berdiri dan refleks membalas pelukan George padanya. Jimin menyesali dirinya yang pasti sudah begitu berantakan juga kusam. George terlihat sangat rapi dengan jas kerjanya.

" _What are you doing here Jimin?"_ tanya George riang.

" _Im just-"_

Ketika Jimin tidak bisa menjawab, George refleks melihat ke arah tas yang berisi bekal makan untuk Suga.

" _Wow. Are you going to have a lunch picnic?"_

" _Um- yeah haha"_

" _You must be so upset right now. It's raining cats and dogs. You can't go anywhere soon."_

" _Yeah. Im sad."_

George tertawa lagi. " _Are you going to picnic alone? wow!"_

Jimin mengangguk. George menatapnya dengan dalam. Lelaki yang ada di depannya terlihat kacau.

" _You're drenched Jimin. Come, I'll get you a towel"_

" _Where?"_ tanya Jimin tidak mengerti.

" _This building is my office. How come you didn't remember what i said? You should come this time. No objection okay?"_

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Meski dia tidak begitu tahu maksud perkataan George.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian hujan berhenti. George membuatkannya secangkir teh hangat dengan gula juga memberikannya handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut. Akhirnya Jimin memilih untuk melepaskan topinya dan menaruhnya di tas. Topu itu basah kuyup sama seperti bajunya.

George sejak tadi menemaninya sambil bekerja. Dia tidak banyak bicara karena tahu Jimin kurang begitu bisa merespon kata-katanya. Kantornya begitu luas dan berbeda dengan wanita tadi, orang yang ada di resepsionis begitu ramah. Mungkin karena Jimin datang dengan bos mereka. George melihat keluar dan menatap Jimin dengan riang.

" _It stopped. How about i'll show you a real picnic?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Come on!"_

George menarik tangan Jimin. Dia membawa Jimin ke basement dan menjalankan mobilnya entah kemana.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah tempat. George mengajaknya berjalan kaki sebentar sebelum masuk ke sebuah taman besar.

" _This is Garden By The Bay_ Jimin."

" _Wah, it's so beautiful."_

" _You should come here at night actually. They will show you a lot lighting variety but that's okay because we're here for a picnic."_

Jimin tertawa lebar. Jalanan begitu cepat kering karena matahari kembali datang dengan terang seperti tadi tidak hujan.

Mereka berkeliling hingga akhirnya George memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah tempat. Jimin mengikutinya.

" _Let's eat George!"_ ajak Jimin. George dengan senang menghabiskan semua makanan buatan Jimin.

Di satu sisi Jimin masih sedih dengan perlakuan dua sekretaris Netflix padanya tapi Jimin juga bersyukur dia bertemu dengan George. Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dari tersesat. Melihat George makan dengan lahap membuatnya senang.

.

.

.

" _Hai Darlin."_

" _Oh stop calling me that. Your jealous husband will kill me later"_

" _He wouldn't dare. How was your day going?"_

"Semua beres. Aku sedang makan bersama Suran sambil melihat proyek. Sore nanti akan ada rapat lagi."

"Aku sangat minta maaf. Besok aku akan pulang. Aku berjanji padamu." kata Seokjin. Dia terdengar begitu menyesal.

"Jangan khawatir. Nikmati saja bulan madumu."

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Namjoon sedang membelikan aku kelapa. Dia-"

Suara Seokjin seperti menghilang begitu Suga melihat dua sosok yang sedang duduk di sambil makan bersama.

"Suga-yah? Hey?"

"Ah ya _well,_ Suran memanggilku. Sampai nanti. Salamkan pada Namjoon."

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu."

Suga menutup sambungan telepon dari Seokjin. Matanya terus memperhatikan dua orang tadi. Jimin dan George.

Jimin tidak bilang padanya kalau dia akan pergi menemui George. Seketika ada rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

"Suga-yah, kita harus kembali ke kantor sekarang" kata Suran sambil berjalan mendekat.

Suga mengangguk pelan.

"Suran-ah, apa George tidak datang hari ini?" tanya Suga. Suran mengangguk.

"Hari ini dia mengurus beberapa dokumen di kantornya karena kau juga mengurus dokumen di kantor pusat. Besok dia akan datang. Kenapa?"

Suga menggeleng pelan dan berjalan ke arah lift. Suga mencoba menghiraukan beberapa pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Pekerjaannya sedang menumpuk dan saat itu Suga kehilangan mood untuk menyelesaikannya.

.

.

" _Thankyou George for today."_

" _No Jimin. Im the one who should say that. Thankyou so much. You're a really good chef."_

Jimin tertawa lebar. "Aku akan membuat masakan yang lain untukmu nanti."

George menatapnya tidak mengerti. " _What?"_

" _I- uhm- cook for you again someday"_

" _Woah thankyou Jimin. I promised im gonna learn some korean language for you"_

Jimin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa lagi. George benar-benar orang yang ceria. Jimin merasa begitu terhibur dan hampir melupakan kejadian hari ini.

" _I'll get you home Jimin. Come."_ ajak George.

" _Don't worry. I have this."_ kata Jimin sambil menunjukkan kartu MRT miliknya.

" _Ezlink card?"_ George tertawa lebar. _"I see you like MRT"_

" _I love MRT. They fast."_

" _Really fast. You can go anywhere quickly but for today let me take you home. It's getting dark."_

Jimin akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti George ke tempatnya menaruh mobil.

.

.

Suga menunda beberapa pertemuan untuk besok karena dia perlu berdiskusi dengan Seokjin. Beberapa dokumen sudah dia pelajari, hanya saja pekerjaan di proyek juga butuh banyak perhatian khusus darinya. Ditambah, entahlah pikirannya tidak lagi menentu. Mungkin dari luar dia tidak terlihat sedang kesal. Suga menjaga betul segala sikapnya dalam bekerja. Dia tidak pernah membawa perasaan ke dalam masalah kerjanya dan sebaliknya, masalah pekerjaan tidak akan dibawa sampai ke rumah. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa menipu kalau Jimin menyita pikirannya.

Malam setelah bercinta, Suga begitu senang. Seolah energinya kembali. Jimin begitu memuaskannya. Suga pergi ke kantor dengan mood yang begitu baik. Hanya saja mulai sore tadi semuanya tiba-tiba memuakkan.

Ketika Suga sampai di basement kondominium, dia melihat George berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Suga menebak lelaki itu baru saja mengantar Jimin pulang.

Lelaki itu menekan tombol lift dengan malas. Memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Jimin menyambutnya seperti biasa. Makan malam sudah tersedia dengan Jungkook yang juga menyapanya. Anak itu sudah makan lebih dulu mungkin lapar setelah selesai kuliah.

Suga berkata kalau dia akan mandi lebih dulu dan beranjak ke kamar. Jimin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Suga-ssi, apa ingin aku bawakan makan malam ke kamar saja?" tanya Jimin riang. Suga menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan makan di bawah."

"Baiklah."

Jimin beralih ke lemari untuk menyiapkan baju Suga. Suga menghela nafas sebelum bicara lagi.

"Jimin, apa hari ini Jungkook mengajakmu jalan-jalan?"

Suga melihat Jimin terdiam sebentar seperti kaget dengan pertanyaannya tapi lelaki itu berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Tidak. Jungkook-ssi kuliah dan aku tidak kemana-mana."

Setelah itu Suga menyesal telah bertanya. Rasa kesalnya semakin menumpuk.

Jimin berbohong padanya.

.

.

.

Jimin meminta Jungkook untuk tidak menceritakan kepada Suga tentang insiden siang tadi. Jungkook terlihat agak kesal dengan perlakuan sekretaris Suga. Dia mengenal dua wanita itu. Jungkook berkata pada Jimin kalau seharusnya Jimin menelponnya agar dia bisa memarahi wanita itu. Jimin tertawa lebar. Jimin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Untung saja dia betemu dengan George. Jungkook juga bersyukur Jimin bertemu dengan George jika tidak pasti Jimin sudah tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali ke rumah.

Jimin merasa Suga tidak perlu tahu semua itu karena Suga pasti akan kesal. Pekerjaannya sedang banyak sekali dan semua itu pasti menyita pikirannya. Jimin tidak ingin menambah pikiran Suga.

Semenjak pulang dari kantor, Suga terlihat kesal tapi Jimin tidak berani menanyakan apapun. Suga mengurung dirinya di ruang kerja dan berbeda dari biasanya, Suga mengunci pintunya. Jimin hanya bertanya dari luar ruangan dan Suga menjawab seadanya. Jimin menunggunya keluar hingga dia tertidur di sofa semalaman dan ketika dia bangun, Jimin masih berada di sofa seperti semalam.

Jimin bangkit dan memeriksa ruangan kerja Suga. Pintunya sudah terbuka dan tidak ada siapapun di dalam.

Jimin memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah. Dia melihat Jungkook sedang membuat teh di dapur. Jimin mendekat.

"Jungkook-ssi, apa Suga-ssi sudah pergi ke kantor?"

"Entah. Aku tidak melihat Hyung." jawab Jungkook.

"Oh."

Jungkook menatapnya dengan heran. Anak itu terlihat baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Jimin tidak menghiraukan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba tidak enak. Dia beralih untuk memasak.

.

.

* * *

Suga tidak mengangkat panggilan ponselnya. Jimin mencoba bertanya lewat pesan teks tapi Suga tidak juga membalas. Ini sudah larut dan Suga belum juga kembali. Jimin menatap dari balkon berharap ada mobil Suga yang baru saja sampai tapi sejak tadi nihil. Tidak ada satu pun mobil yang datang.

 _New Text Message_

 _Kim Suga 10.53 pm_

 _Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di kantor. Mungkin aku tidak bisa pulang._

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan membalas pesan Suga. dia mengetik sesuatu di sana.

 _Suga-ssi kuharap kau sudah makan dan malam ini cobalah tidur sebentar. Selamat bekerja._

Tidak ada balasan lagi. Jimin menghela nafas. Perasaan di hatinya tidak kunjung membaik.

Jimin berfikir apakah mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi pada Suga? Perasaan ini sama persis seperti beberapa waktu silam saat Suga tidak merespon semua perkataannya.

Jimin mencoba bertanya pada Jungkook tapi anak itu juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi karena dia juga belum bertemu Suga semenjak kemarin malam. Jimin hanya berharap Suga segera pulang tapi sayangnya, hingga pagi menjelang Suga tidak juga kembali. Jimin tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Jimin bangun dengan demam yang tinggi. Pasti itu semua karena dia kehujanan kemarin lusa dan semalam badannya mulai tidak begitu sehat. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Hanya mondar-mandir di ruang tamu menunggu Suga pulang dan ternyata hingga pagi ini Suga juga tidak kembali. Tidak juga Jimin mendapatkan satu pesan lain.

Jimin tidak kuat untuk bangun dari sofa tapi dia mencobanya. Dia berjalan agak limbung dan ketika sampai di dapur, kepalanya begitu sakit. Jimin berpegangan pada konter dapur, mencoba menuang air minum. Tangannya begitu lemas dan seketika gelas yang dipegangnya kembali jatuh ke konter. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Dia terjatuh lalu pingsan.

.

.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ketika dia membuka matanya kembali orang yang pertama dia lihat adalah Seokjin. Lelaki itu menghela nafas lega begitu melihat Jimin membuka matanya kembali. Pandangannya masih sedikit kabur karena kepalanya masih sakit.

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin mencoba untuk bangun dan membungkuk pada Seokjin tapi lelaki itu mencegahnya. "Sudah tidak perlu begitu." kata Seokjin pelan sambil memegangi tubuh Jimin.

"Hyungnim maafkan aku. Pagi ini aku belum memasak dan mengeringkan pakaian. Aku akan mengerjakannya sebentar lagi."

Seokjin menarik nafas. "Kau sakit Jimin. Kemana Suga?"

Jimin terdiam. Kemana Suga. Seandainya Jimin tahu dimana Suga berada dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Suga-ssi belum pulang sejak kemarin."

Seokjin terlihat sangat terkejut. "Tidak pulang? Huh?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Suga-ssi bilang dia sedang ada banyak pekerjaan."

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai demam begini? apa yang terjadi?"

Jimin ragu-ragu untuk menjawab tapi sebelum dia membuka mulutnya Jungkook bicara lebih dulu. Jimin tidak tahu kalau Jungkook sudah ada di sana sejak tadi bersama Seokjin.

"Jimin kehujanan Hyung. Kemarin lusa dia mengantarkan bekal untuk Suga Hyung tapi dua sekretaris yang menunggu di resepsionis tidak menerimanya. Jimin kehujanan dan bertemu George."

"Bertemu George? lalu?"

"George mengajaknya makan siang bersama di Garden By The Bay."

Seokjin berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Kutebak kau tidak menceritakan ini pada Suga?" tanya Seokjin yakin. Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya marah."

" _Well,_ kalian berdua benar-benar. Akan kupanggilkan dokter untukmu. Tidurlah dulu."

.

.

" _Seokjin?"_

" _Suga-yah, pulanglah sekarang. Aku ingin bicara."_

Seokjin tidak berkata apapun lagi. Dia menutup sambungan ponselnya. Dokter kenalannya sedang memeriksa Jimin. Namjoon membawakan teh hangat dan duduk di sampingnya. Merangkul tubuhnya dengan lembut.

"Hey, mau kuambilkan cermin? wajahmu lucu sekali."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah suaminya dan memukul bahunya gemas. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda Namjoon."

"Tenanglah. Suga hanya cemburu."

"Anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik. Dia selalu melarikan diri."

"Dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ini yang pertama untuknya Sayang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia sedang cemburu"

Seokjin menghela nafas. Entah semenjak pulang ke rumah dia sudah berapa kali menghela nafas. Dia pulang dengan keadaan Jungkook sedang mengompres kepala Jimin dan berkata kalau Jimin pingsan di dapur. Semua itu membuatnya kaget terlebih saat Jungkook bilang kalau Suga tidak pulang ke rumah.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter kenalan Seokjin pamit dan memberikan beberapa obat untuk Jimin. Dokter itu mengatakan kalau Jimin terkena anemia juga demam karena kehujanan. Seokjin mengantar dokter sampai ke depan pintu. Dokter itu berpesan padanya untuk membuat Jimin istirahat dengan total. Dia juga mengingatkn Seokjij untuk mengganti botol infus. Setengah jam setelahnya Suga muncul. Dia terlihat agak kacau. Tidak bercukur, memakai baju yang agak kusam dan itu membuat Seokjin semakin kesal.

"Kau sudah kembali." kata Suga pelan. Seokjin tidak menyambutnya. keduanya tetap duduk di sofa.

"Yeah. Jimin sakit. Dia pingsan tadi sebelum aku datang."

Suga terdiam dan saat itu Seokjin bangkit hingga dia berdiri di depannya.

"Kau sangat tolol! Apa maksudmu dengan tidak kembali ke rumah? huh?"

Suga memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Aku ingin melihatnya sebentar."

Suga tidak menunggu jawaban Seokjin. Lelaki itu setengah berlari di tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ada mesin _Air Purifier_ yang menyala. Satu botol infus yang menggantung. Cairannya menetes satu per satu. Jimin tertidur dengan keningnya yang terus berkeringat. Suga mendekat dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Menyentuh kening Jimin pelan-pelan agak tidak membangunkannya. Suga sedikit berjengit dengan suhu tubuh Jimin yang sangat panas.

Jimin tampak tidur dengan tidak nyaman. Dia sedikit mengigau dan suaranya tidak begitu jelas.

"Jimin kehujanan kemarin lusa Hyung."

Suga melihat Jungkook yang berdiri di depan pintu. Anak itu mendekat.

"Pagi hari setelah Hyung ke Netflix dia bersikeras ingin membuatkan bekal. Dia juga tidak ingin diantar karena dia bilang dia sudah tahu kantor juga lantai ruangan Hyung. Sampai di sana ternyata dua sekretarismu tidak mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mereka bilang kau sedang pergi. Tidak bisa juga menitipkan makanan untukmu. Kemudian Jimin keluar dan berjalan entah kemana. Dia tersasar dan kehujanan. Ternyata dia berjalan jauh sampai ke _City Hall_. Untung saja saat itu George keluar dari kantor dan menemukan Jimin. Dia memberikan handuk dan mengajak Jimin ke Garden By The Bay."

"Jimin tidak ingin cerita padamu karena dia tahu kau sedang banyak pekerjaan. Dia tidak ingin mengganggumu Hyung."

.

.

"Suga-yah, kau sudah makan?"

Suga menoleh dan melihat Seokjin mendekat. Lelaki itu berdiri di sampingnya. Jimin masih juga belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya sudah tidak begitu memburu seperti tadi.

"Nanti saja." jawab Suga pelan.

Seokjin memeluk Suga. Dia mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku Suga-yah. Aku kesal sekali ketika pulang menemukan Jimin sakit dan kau tidak ada. Aku pikir aku sudah menyiksanya dengan pekerjaan rumah."

Suga melepaskan pelukan itu dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku- aku hanya tidak ingin dia tahu kalau aku begitu marah. Aku kesal karena dia berbohong padaku tapi aku tidak ingin menunjukkannya. Aku tidak suka dia pergi dengan orang lain."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis. "Kau cemburu Suga-yah. Akui saja jika kau tidak suka. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik. Jimin mungkin tidak akan menyangka kau cemburu tapi dia tetap memikirkanmu. Jika kau juga bilang padanya kalau kau melihatnya bersama George mungkin dia akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Entahlah, aku begitu kesal padanya."

"Cemburu memang begitu. Semakin kau menahan perasaanmu, kau akan semakin kesal. Katakan pada Jimin yang sebenarnya. Dia pasti akan mengerti tapi kurasa semua ini juga terjadi karena awalnya dia ingin memberimu kejutan. Cobalah bicara dengannya nanti."

.

.

Jimin membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Kepalanya sudah tidak begitu sakit. Ketika Jimin menoleh, dia mendapati Suga sedang menatapnya dalam. Jemari keduanya bertaut erat.

"Hey." sapa Suga. Suaranya hampir tertelan angin yang berhembus dari balkon.

"Suga-ssi, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Suga tersenyum tipis. Rasa penyesalan itu semakin memakannya. Seharusnya memang dia bertanya pada Jimin. Pemikiran kalau Jimin berbohong untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain begitu memakannya. Suga merasa seperti orang tolol. Dia bahkan tidak menyapa George hari ini. Suran menatapnya dengan heran tapi sepertinya George tidak menyadari sikapnya.

"Semua baik-baik saja."

Jimin tersenyum lemah. "Syukurlah. Suga-ssi sudah makan? aku bisa-"

"Jimin, aku- maafkan aku Jimin."

"Hm?"

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa Suga-ssi, aku tahu kau sibuk."

"Tidak. Aku meninggalkanmu bukan karena aku sibuk. Aku melihatmu dengan George kemarin. Aku sangat kesal dan kau berbohong padaku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pergi ke kantor. Aku sangat kesal tapi aku tidak ingin kau tahu. Aku-"

Jimin tersenyum lagi. Dia mengusap pipi Suga dengan lembut. "Aku tahu Suga-ssi. Aku juga menyesal berbohong padamu. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu akan membuatmu lebih marah. Maafkan aku Suga-ssi."

Suga memeluknya erat. Mengecup leher Jimin dengan lembut. "Aku hampir gila melihatmu terbaring dan diinfus. Maafkan aku Jimin."

Jimin mengusap punggung Suga dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya demam. Suga-ssi ini bukan salahmu"

Suga melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin sebelum memberikan satu ciuman pada bibirnya. "Aku tidak menyukai siapapun yang berdekatan denganmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berdekatan dengan orang lain."

Jimin tertawa lebar. "Dia hanya George."

"Siapapun itu."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Kembali menarik Suga dalam pelukannya. "Suga-ssi, aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidak masalah aku bersama siapapun. Hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku." bisik Jimin pelan. Dia bisa merasakan Suga tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

.

.

* * *

 **Pulau Sentosa, Today.**

Beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu. Suga mengambil cuti dari kantor dan mengajak Jimin berlibur ke Pulau Sentosa. Dia mengajak Jimin berlayar dengan kapal miliknya. Suga memiliki satu _cottage_ yang berada di dalam air laut. Neflix membuat satu pulau buatan di laut Sentosa dan membuat _cottage_ di sana. Pemandangannya sangat indah. Jimin merasakan lengan Suga merangkulnya erat dari belakang. Jimin tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Suga.

"Kapalmu bagus sekali."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Suga setengah berbisik. Bibirnya menyusuri lekukan leher Jimin. Menghisapnya lembut membuat Jimin meremas jemari Suga dengan jarinya. Jimin melenguh lemah. Saat Suga mengusap miliknya dari balik celana.

" _God, I want you."_ bisik Suga lagi dengan suara yang berat.

Jimin berbalik dan memberikan satu ciuman pada bibir Suga. Lelaki itu menyambutnya dan mengulum bibir Jimin. Menghisap lidahnya. Memagut bibirnya hingga Jimin melenguh. Suga mengangkat tubuh Jimin dalam gendongannya dan membawanya ke dalam dek.

Menidurkan Jimin di sebuah ranjang yang tidak begitu besar. Membuka semua pakaian yang keduanya pakai.

Suga memberi satu kecupan di bibir Jimin sebelum menyusuri tubuh Jimin dengan bibirnya. Mengulum milik Jimin hingga menghisap pusatnya. Jimin meremas rambut Suga dengan begitu keras. Satu tangannya meremas seprei ranjang untuk melampiaskan fantasinya disana.

Jimin sampai pada klimaksnya. Dia meraih tubuh Suga agar kembali padanya dan melumat bibirnya penuh-penuh. Tangan Jimin berusaha menggapai milik Suga. Mencoba membuat Suga semakin mengeras dalam genggamannya. Suga mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. Mengangkat satu kaki Jimin dan melesakkan miliknya ke dalam pusat Jimin dengan satu gerakan.

Jimin mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat. Tautan bibir itu terlepas. Jimin menyebut nama Suga dalam erangannya.

Suga bergerak dengan cepat. Bibirnya melumat apapun yang bisa dia jangkau dari tubuh Jimin.

Jimin mengaitkan kakinya pada tubuh Suga agar milik Suga begitu dalam masuk ke dalam pusatnya.

Suga merasa miliknya terhisap begitu hebat. Suara Jimin yang memintanya bergerak lebih cepat, bergerak lagi membuatnya semakin gila.

Keduanya sampai bersamaan. Pandangannya memutih namun Jimin bisa melihat Suga. Lelaki itu tersenyum padanya.

Membisikkan kata-kata yang lembut di telinganya. Suga memujinya. Oh Jimin tidak ingin semua ini berhenti.

.

.

Ketika Jimin bangun, dia sudah berada di cottage. Kapal layar mewah milik Suga ada di dermaga. Jimin bisa melihat dari jendela. Dia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah balkon. Dia melihat Suga sedang berbicara dengan dua orang. Ah ya. Seokjin dan Namjoon. Sejak kapan mereka datang ke sini? Jimin terkekeh dalam hati. Dia pasti sudah tidur dalam waktu yang lama. Jimin berjalan lagi mendekat ke dermaga. Satu pijakan dan saat itu Jimin tidak tahu ada bagian kayu di pijakan penghubung cottage dan dermaga yang sedikit rusak. Kakinya terpeleset hingga dia jatuh ke air.

Jimin tidak bisa berenang. Lelaki itu panik dan mencoba untuk berpijak di dasar. Hanya saja, air laut terasa begitu tinggi.

Jimin mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba berteriak meminta tolong. Ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya. Jimin merasa dirinya terbawa jauh dari dermaga. Kakinya semakin tidak bisa menjangkau apapun.

Jimin melihat Suga berlari dan menceburkan dirinya. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga melihat Seokjin juga Namjoon berlari ke arahnya. Jimin tidak lagi bisa melihat. Tidak juga bisa menggapai tangan Suga.

.

.

Air.

 _Ketika dia menceburkan dirinya. Dia merasa semua ini seperti bukan hal yang baru. Dia mengingat semua ini. Air yang perlahan mencekik lehernya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia bisa berenang atau tidak. Kepalanya mendadak begitu sakit._

" _Yoongi-yah!"_

" _Yoongi-yah!"_

 _Jimin._

 _Jimin memanggilnya. Dari tebing tempatnya terjatuh. Dia ingin menjawab tapi lehernya seperti tercekik. Kakinya begitu sakit dan pandangannya semakin kabur._

" _Jiminie" gumamnya pelan._

" _Yoongi-yah. Yoongi."_

 _Dia masih mendengar Jimin memanggilnya. Danau itu membawanya begitu jauh dari bawah tebing. Airnya begitu dingin. Dia tersangkut pada batu besar. Kepalanya terantuk hingga dia tidak lagi sadarkan diri._

Ingatan itu perlahan kembali. Berputar-putar hingga membuat dia lebih memilih kepalanya pecah saja.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

Hello!

FF ini udah 11 chapter ya ternyata hehehe panjang juga.

Akhir dari chapter ini menggambarkan ingatan yang kembali. So please wait for next chapter.

Terima kasih reviewnya ya.

I promised to my best time to update the next soon.

see you

Kim Kyuna.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _ **majority: YoonMin**_

 _ **by lonalunatic**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

 **Chapter 12: Petrichor**

 _ˈpeˌtrīkôr (noun): Wangi Tanah Setelah Hujan Pertama_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Seoul, 15 Tahun yang lalu…**

 _Waktu itu sedang hujan di musim gugur saat dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Nenek Jung mendorong kursi rodanya pelan-pelan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Daun-daun berwarna kuning keemasan terbang kesana kemari tertiup angin dan hujan._

 _Basah dan lembab._

 _Hampir dua minggu dia berada di rumah sakit tanpa bisa keluar. Ada banyak alat rumah sakit yang menempel di tubuhnya. Syukurlah dia selamat dari kecelakaan maut yang merenggut ayah, ibu, juga adiknya. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak ingin selamat. Jika bisa memilih, dia ingin ikut bersama keluarganya. Mereka sudah bahagia di surga. Yoongi berumur sepuluh tahun saat itu. Saat dimana seharusnya dia bisa berlari kesana kemari bersama teman-temannya. Saat dia baru saja bisa menikmati senangnya naik sepeda mengilingi bukit di Daegu. Ada banyak hal yang kini sudah direnggut darinya. Kecelakaan itu membawa bekas yang tidak menyenangkan. Selain kakinta pincang, dia juga harus tahu diri kalau sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi naik sepeda. Berlarian mengejar layang-layang atau untuk sekedar berloncat-loncat juga menaiki pohon menangkap serangga._

 _Dia tidak ingin tersenyum. Membayangkan semua itu membuatnya sedih dan ingin menangis. Yoongi kecil hanya terdiam sepanjang pulang menuju rumah Nenek Jung. Dia menolak untuk mampir ke makam keluarganya. Dia berkata kalau dia terlalu lelah seharian harus menjalani pemeriksaan pasien terakhir kali sebelum keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebenarnya dia merindukan ayah, ibu, juga adiknya. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka bermain bersama. Rasanya baru kemarin ibu membuatkannya pancake. Rasanya baru kemarin ayahnya memuji nilai ulangan di sekolah. Semuanya berputar terlalu cepat dan Yoongi kecil tidak bisa mengikuti kemauan takdir yang membawanya begini. Dia ingin menangis dengan keras seperti saat dia baru saja jatuh dari sepeda. Dia ingin memeluk ibunya. Dia ingin menggoda adiknya seperti biasa namun semuanya sudah tidak ada._

 _Yoongi kecil kehilangan semuanya tapi anehnya, semua kesedihan ini baru saja dimulai._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain di sekeliling rumah Nenek Jung. Sudah hari ketiga sejak dia datang ke Seoul, tempat yang awalnya benar-benar dia kagumi karena di Seoul semuanya lebih canggih dan lebih menyenangkan terlebih lagi Seoul terasa hangat di musim ini. Yoongi merasa Seoul tidak bisa lagi membuatnya tersenyum. Semua makanan yang dibuatkan Nenek pun tidak ada yang terasa enak di mulutnya. Yoongi hanya ingin menangis seharian. Matanya sampai bengkak dan menghitam karena dia selalu tidak bisa tidur. Jadi bagaimana dia tidak berharap kalau seharusnya dia lebih pantas mati? Hidup seperti ini sangat menyedihkan untuk anak berumur sepuluh tahun. "Yoongi-yah, kau ingin turun ke bawah dan bermain?" tanya Nenek Jung begitu menangkap basah dia sedang menatap ke arah jendela. Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju meja makan, meletakkan tongkatnya di sana lalu duduk._

" _Di luar banyak angin." ucapnya beralasan. Nenek Jung tersenyum lebar._

" _Tidak apa-apa terkena angin sedikit. Anginnya sangat segar. Kau juga belum berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu di sini bukan? mereka anak yang baik."_

" _Yeah." jawabnya singkat. Yoongi berfikir Nenek terlalu sering menghibur dirinya. Tidak ada orang yang ingin bermain dengan Si Pincang seperti dia._

" _Nenek sudah membuatkan kue untukmu. Besok kita akan bermain keluar. Kau pasti menyukai udara di sini."_

 _Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Tidak ingin terlalu berharap dengan apa yang diiming-imingi oleh Neneknya._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat itu matahari baru saja tenggelam. Yoongi membawa satu bungkus sampah untuk dibuang di depan rumah saat dia melihat seorang anak lelaki sedang berjongkok di dekat tempat sampah Nenek Jung. Awalnya Yoongi takut untuk mendekat. Hey, dia hanya seorang anak sepuluh tahun. Pemikiran soal zombie, alien, dan sejenisnya tentu sangat menyita waktunya. Yoongi berjalan terseok-seok sedikit demi sedikit mendekat ke arah bayangan yang ada di dekat tempat sampah._

 _Anak lelaki itu sedang berjongkok dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bawah tangan yang dia lipat di atas lutut. Yoongi mendengar suara isakannya pelan-pelan._

 _Yoongi mengira hanya dia yang selalu menangis sendirian. Yoongi mengira semua anak seumurannya sedang bahagia bermain sepeda dan mengejar layang layang._

" _Hey, kau okay?" tanya Yoongi pelan._

 _Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi dengan heran. Dia menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat. Seperti tidak ingin terlihat._

" _Yeah. Aku hanya sedang bermain petak umpet."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Siapa kau?" tanya anak lelaki itu tanpa menjelaskan jawabannya lebih dulu. "Ah ya, kau pasti cucu Nenek Jung." katanya lagi sebelum sempat Yoongi menjawab._

" _Yeah. Kenapa kau bersembunyi di sini? di sini bau." kata Yoongi lagi. Anak lelaki itu menggeleng pelan._

" _Aku sudah terbiasa dengan baunya. Sudah ya."_

 _Anak lelaki itu bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi gang rumah Nenek Jung. Yoongi masih menatapnya hingga anak lelaki itu menghilang di balik tikungan._

 _._

 _._

 _"Jiminie, kenalkan ini Min Yoongi. dia baru saja pindah dan tinggal bersama Nenek Jung."_

 _Hari itu Yoongi tahu anak lelaki yang bersembunyi di dekat tempat sampah Nenek Jung bernama Jimin. Park Jimin. Anak itu mengulurkan tangan seolah mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Yoongi perlahan menjabat tangannya.  
"Wah, ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Jimin polos. Melihat Yoongi dengan tongkat penyangga kakinya.  
"Pincang?" jawab Yoongi sedikit asal.  
"Jimin-ie, Yoongi baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal dan sekarang dia tinggal bersama Nenek Jung. Jimin-ie mau kan menjadi teman Yoongi? lihat, dia kesepian"_

 _Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak ingin mendapat belas kasihan karena dia yatim piatu dan pincang. Dia agak kesal dengan kalimat Mrs. Park tapi setelah dia melihat ke arah Jimin, semua itu menghilang satu persatu karena Jimin menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar.  
"Baiklah. Ayo berteman mulai sekarang"  
Semenjak hari yang begitu menyedihkan terjadi di dalam hidupnya, Yoongi hampir lupa caranya tersenyum. Yoongi bahkan hampir tidak pernah berbicara banyak tapi hari ini, bibirnya refleks mengukir satu senyuman lebar. Dia mempunyai teman._

.

.

 _Jimin teman yang sangat baik. Yoongi berfikir mungkin dalam hidupnya dia tidak akan bisa lagi naik sepeda atau bermain layang-layang tapi Jimin membuktikan semua itu tidak benar. Jimin memboncengnya dengan sepeda kemana mana. Yoongi akan berada di belakang sambil memegangi tongkat juga tas sekolahnya._

 _Ada banyak orang yang meledek juga mencemoohnya dimana mana tapi Jimin berdiri di sana untuk membelanya dan mengajaknya bermain. Jimin kehilangan beberapa temannya semenjak dia bermain dengan Yoongi tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan dengan itu. Jimin tetap datang ke perpustakaan Nenek dan membaca buku bersama di sana._

 _Jimin sering menginap di rumah Nenek Jung. Menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk membaca buku dongeng dengan Yoongi. Terkadang menginap hanya karena besok libur dan Nenek Jung mengajaknya untuk datang ke rumah._

 _Yoongi tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sangat senang. Hari-hari di hidupnya seolah kembali ceria semenjak dia berteman dengan Jimin._

 _Jimin anak yang sabar dan baik. Jimin begitu banyak menolongnya. Jimin banyak mengenalkannya tempat bermain yang asik. Jimin juga mengajarkannya bermain ular tangga dan kartu-kartu mainan lain. Yoongi sangat senang. Sangat senang._

 _Namun satu hal yang selalu membuat Yoongi merasa setidaknya dia harus bersyukur untuk hidupnya karena anak lelaki seceria Jimin ternyata mengalami hal yang pahit. Ayah dan Ibunya tidak pernah berhenti bertengkar. Ayahnya suka memukul Jimin dengan kasar. Jimin sering terlihat mempunyai memar di sekitar wajahnya._

 _Suatu malam di saat umurnya menginjak lima belas, Yoongi baru saja akan tidur saat dia mendengar ada sebuah ketukan di jendelanya. Yoongi tidak menyalakan lampu tapi diam-diam dia mengambil tongkatnya. Yoongi berjalan pelan ke arah jendela dan mengintip sedikit. Dia melihat Jimin sedang menggigil kedinginan. Buru-buru Yoongi membuka jendelanya dan membiarkan Jimin masuk ke dalam. Jimin tampak kikuk dan menghindari tatapan Yoongi. Yoongi tahu Jimin tidak sedang ingin membahas apapun yang sudah dilakukan ayahnya. Yoongi membuka lemari dan menyodorkan piyama untuk Jimin._

" _Terima kasih." ucap Jimin pelan. Yoongi mengangguk._

 _Dia menunggu Jimin di atas ranjang sampai lelaki itu selesai mengganti pakaian menjadi piyama. Yoongi menutup buku dongeng yang sedang dia baca sewaktu Jimin mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya._

" _Tidurlah di sini Jiminie. Sebanyak waktu yang kau suka." kata Yoongi pelan. Jimin tersenyum tipis. Yoongi bisa melihat air matanya hampir menetes. Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang sementara Jimin menyusul di sampingnya. Keduanya menatap ke langit-langit kamar._

" _Kau tahu, hari ini mungkin hari terburuk yang pernah ada."_

" _Yeah. Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu."_

 _Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi sambil terkekeh. "Memangnya kau peramal?"_

 _Yoongi tersenyum. "Jangan membahas soal itu Jiminie. Sebaiknya kita tidur."_

 _Jimin mengangguk pelan. Keduanya tidak bicara lagi meski lelap belum menelan._

" _Yoongi.." panggil Jimin pelan. Suaranya agak serak. Yoongi menoleh menatapnya. Jimin tengah menangis._

" _Jiminie, jangan menangis." ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata Jimin._

" _Peluk aku Yoongi. Aku merasa sangat dingin."_

 _Yoongi tidak berfikir dua kali untuk mengabulkan permintaan Jimin. Tubuhnya masih terasa dingin. Air matanya pun masih mengalir. Yoongi mengusap punggung Jimin dengan lembut._

" _Yoongi, aku sangat takut."_

" _Kau tidak sendirian Jiminie."_

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku Yoongi."_

 _Yoongi merasa seharusnya dia yang berkata begitu. Jimin yang tidak boleh meninggalkannya karena dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya tersenyum jika bukan Jimin yang mengajarkannya. Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mempunyai teman jika bukan karena Jimin yang selalu menemaninya selama ini._

 _Jimin berhenti menangis. Jimin juga sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya. Jimin menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan Yoongi merasa bahagia karena bukan hanya dia yang membutuhkan Jimin. Jimin juga membutuhkannya._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari-hari berlalu tanpa bisa dihitung. Yoongi dan Jimin, keduanya tampak seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jimin seperti wangi tanah setelah hujan pertama. Wangi atap rumah yang terbakar matahari lalu disiram hujan pertama kali. Jimin seperti air yang bertahan pada satu lembar daun. Seperti teratai di musim semi. Seperti awan yang hadir di antara cuaca panas. Seperti lembaran daun yang berwarna merah diantara yang kuning keemasan. Seperti salju pertama turun yang membuatnya lupa kalau dia sedang kedinginan. Seperti layang-layang yang terkembang kokoh melawan angin. Jimin seperti segalanya yang begitu sederhana tapi begitu menyejukkan jiwanya._

 _Yoongi bahkan sudah kalah menghitung berapa kali Jimin membuat hatinya berdegup lain dari biasanya. Di umurnya yang keenam belas, Yoongi sadar Jimin yang selama ini tidur di ranjangnya dan memeluknya erat sampai pagi bukanlah lagi mempunyai arti sebagai teman. Jimin mempunyai makna lebih dari itu. Hanya saja, remaja Yoongi tidak ingin terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan. Dia menganggap semua itu hal yang biasa. Yoongi tahu diri. Dia bukan lelaki yang bisa membahagiakan siapapun. Mungkin dengan kaki pincangnya dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Meski Jimin selalu berkata sebaliknya tapi dia tahu sampai dimana dia bisa berharap dan menelan pahit yang memang seharusnya dia hadapi._

 _Yoongi terkadang lupa keadaannya. Bersama Jimin dia merasa bisa berlari begitu jauh. Bersama Jimin bahkan dia merasa dia bisa terbang kemanapun dia mau. Jimin seperti membuatkan dua sayap untuk Yoongi._

 _Mungkin bagian yang paling menakutkan baginya adalah ketika melihat Jimin tersenyum. Betapa semua itu semakin menyeramkan ketika Yoongi ingin Jimin hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Yoongi ingin mendengar semua keluhan Jimin. Ingin melihatnya marah karena dia terlalu banyak membaca buku dongeng. Yoongi ingin memeluknya ketika Jimin termenung sendirian. Yoongi ingin menjadi tempat pertama ketika Jimin sedih karena ibunya sakit-sakitan setelah ditinggal ayahnya. Yoongi ingin menjadi orang pertama yang Jimin lihat saat dia terbangun dari tidur. Pemikiran itu memakannya seperti bara api. Dalam pelukan tidur hampir setiap malam, Yoongi berharap Jimin memiliki degupan jantung yang sama dengannya. Yoongi berharap apa yang dia rasakan juga terjadi pada Jimin._

 _._

 _._

 _Perasaan yang begitu rumit akhirnya terjawab saat dia mendapatkan mimpi basahnya yang pertama. Dia bersama seorang lelaki. Dia bersama Jimin .Jimin yang meraih wajahnya untuk sebuah ciuman panjang sebelum keduanya menghabiskan waktu untuk bercumbu. Yoongi ingat benar Jimin mendesah dalam dekapannya saat dia mulai menyentuh tubuh Jimin. Yoongi mengingat bagaimana rasanya melihat tubuh indah Jimin meski hanya dalam mimpi. Tangan dan jari bertaut dengan bibir yang tidak pernah saling melepaskan pagutan. Yoongi merasa mimpi itu adalah bagian terbaik dalam hidupnya. Meski setelah itu dia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Rasanya ingin menarik Jimin dalam pelukannya menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang dan mencumbunya seperti hari besok tidak ada lagi._

 _Yoongi begitu habis-habisan berperang dengan hatinya meski dari luar dia selalu tampak tenang menjawab semua pertanyaan Jimin dan mendengarkan semua keluhannya di sepanjang pulang sekolah hingga suatu sore, Keduanya menyusuri jalan pulang seperti biasa namun ada satu hal yang berbeda, sejak tadi Jimin selalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Yoongi mencoba menebak apa yang sudah terjadi tapi Jimin terlalu sulit terbuka pada siapapun. Seingatnya dialah yang seharusnya mempunyai kepribadian tertutup._

 _Malam itu Jimin menginap di kamarnya seperti biasa. Dia jarang sekali kembali ke rumahnya. Seperti biasa juga Yoongi akan memeluknya dalam tidur namun kali ini Jimin yang menariknya lebih dulu ke dalam dekapan. Yoongi terlalu mengantuk untuk mengartikan kehangatan pelukan itu sebagai hal lain. Yoongi merasa kausnya basah. Yoongi merasa seperti berada diantara kenyataan dan mimpi. Dia bisa merasakan Jimin menangis namun dia tidak bisa membuka matanya. Untuk yang kesekian kali Jimin datang dalam mimpinya, malam ini ciuman yang ada di mimpi basahnya terasa begitu nyata. Jimin memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Jimin mengecup bibirnya. Jimin mengecup keningnya. Mengecup hidungnya. Jimin juga mengatakan satu kalimat yang selama ini dia mengira tidak akan menjadi nyata._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat dia terbangun, Jimin menghilang entah kemana. Jimin tidak ada di dalam kamarnya atau pun bagian lain di rumah Nenek. Yoongi sibuk berjalan kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Jimin hari itu. Terseok-seok dengan tongkatnya mendatangi semua tempat yang sering dia kunjungi bersama Jimin tapi hasilnya nihil. Yoongi mengira kalau dia sudah mengetahui semua tempat persembunyian Jimin namun dia salah. Ternyata Jimin masih mempunyai banyak tempat yang tidak dia ketahui untuk bersembunyi._

 _Yoongi kembali ke rumah setelah lebih dari setengah hari dia mencari Jimin. Nenek menanyakan keberadaan Jimin namun Yoongi tidak mempuntai jawaban yang baik, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya._

 _Yoongi mencoba menghubungi Taehyung, teman sebangku Jimin di sekolah. Taehyung juga bilang kalau seharian dia tidak melihat Jimin._

 _Yoongi hanya berharap dimanapun Jimin berada lelaki itu akan mengingat saatnya makan dan tidak melakukan hal buruk._

 _Yoongi terlelap setelah hampir semalaman menunggu Jimin dan berharap Jimin akan mengetuk jendela kamarnya seperti biasa._

 _._

 _._

 _Ada yang berubah dari Jimin. Lelaki itu tidak pernah main ke kamarnya atau ke perpustakaan. Jimin seperti mempunyai teman-teman baru dan yang Yoongi tahu teman baru Jimin bukanlah anak-anak baik. Mereka semua sering menganggu Yoongi dan mengejeknya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya hingga di pagi hari setelah Jimin seharian menghilang, Yoongi melihatnya di sekolah. Yoongi menghampirinya. Tentu karena Yoongi ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jimin._

" _Jiminie." panggilnya pelan dan Jimin tidak menoleh. Dia sibuk memasang gembok di sepedanya. Yoongi mengayunkan tongkatnya lebih cepat agar dia bisa mendekat dan saat itu Jimin berlalu pergi._

" _Jiminie, kau baik-baik saja? apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Jimin tetap tidak menjawah dan Yoongi menunggunya. Saat Jimin selesai memasukkan kunci ke dalam tas, Yoongi menggenggam tangannya pelan._

" _Hey, kau sakit?" tanya Yoongi cemas._

 _Yoongi tidak berharap saat itu Jimin akan menghempaskan tangannya dengan keras hingga membuatnya kaget dan hampir terjatuh._

 _Jimin tidak menatapnya. Dia berlalu begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi._

 _Yoongi menarik nafas pelan. Berharap semua ini hanya bagian dari mimpi buruk dan jika memang benar, Yoongi ingin secepatnya sadar dari mimpi buruknya._

 _._

 _._

 _Semua itu bukan mimpi. Sayangnya. Jimin berubah menjadi anak yang nakal. Dalam sekejap mata, dia sudah pergi jauh dari hidup Yoongi. Bermula dari dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi hingga lelaki itu menghempaskan tangannya. Kini Jimin bermain bersama Song Jino dan kawan-kawannya._

 _Yoongi hanya berharap Jimin mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi setidaknya dia bisa menjawab pada Nenek Jung apa yang sedang terjadi karena nenek terlihat khawatir._

 _Yoongi berusaha mengejarnya. Kadang Taehyung membantunya, memboncengnya dengan sepeda dan mencegat Jimin. Hanya saja lelaki itu selalu lebih cepat dari Yoongi._

 _Hingga suatu hari, Yoongi berhasil mencegatnya dan menarik tangan Jimin._

" _Jiminie, aku ingin bicara sebentar." kata Yoongi saat Jimin tidak bisa mengelak._

 _Di hari itu, akhirnya Yoongi bisa melihat ke dalam mata Jimin namun kali ini mata itu begitu kosong. Jimin seperti tersiksa sama seperti dirinya._

" _Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi."_

" _Kenapa? berikan aku satu alasan Jiminie."_

" _Kenapa aku harus memberikanmu alasan? semua orang yang tidak ingin berteman denganmu tidak pernah kau tanyakan begitu."_

" _Karena mereka bukan kau. Karena mereka bukan Park Jimin yang selalu ada bersamaku sejak dulu."_

" _Oh sudahlah. Kau terlalu dramatis. Aku harus bertemu Jino."_

" _Dan mengapa kau berteman dengannya? kau membencinya Jiminie. Kau tidak menyukai Song Jino juga-"_

" _Lalu apa jika aku berubah pikiran? mengapa kau harus mencampuri semua hal yang terjadi di hidupku?"_

" _Aku tidak mencampuri, hanya saja- kau berhak mendapat teman yang lebih baik."_

" _Siapa? kau? yang bahkan tidak bisa mengayuh sepeda?"_

 _Yoongi tidak menghiraukan hatinya yang sedikit berdenyut. Dia terdiam ketika Jimin melepaskan tangannya._

" _Kau ingin satu alasan? Aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu lagi karena aku menyukai Song Jino. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya dan berteman denganmu hanya akan menghambat semua itu. Kau tahu? Song Jino tidak akan membiarkan aku mendekat jika dia melihatku berteman dengan Si Pincang Min."_

 _Yoongi tidak menjawab. Tidak juga bisa mengejar Jimin karena semua perkataan Jimin seperti duri yang menusuk kakinya. Lebih sakit dari saat dia tahu saat kakinya pincang. Selama ini dia berfikir Jimin satu-satunya orang yang mengerti keadaannya, Jimin satu-satunya yang bisa mebahagiakan dia. Jimin yang paling mengerti dia. Hanya saja mungkin saat ini semuanya sudah selesai._

 _Semua ini salahnya. Dia tidak seharusnya menggantungkan hidup pada Jimin. Kini Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum karena Jimin mengambil semua senyumannya. Terlebih untuk perasaan yang akhirnya dia tahu apa sebutannya, perasaan itu hancur bahkan sebelum dia bisa mengabulkan harapan._

 _Yoongi menangis tanpa suara malam itu. Entah menangisi apa. Menangisi dirinya yang berharap pada Jimin. Menangisi dirinya yang pincang dan tidak layak dicintai. Menangisi sahabatnya yang pergi karena berteman dengannya tidak menguntungkan atau menangisi Jimin, Park Jimin, yang kini juga memanggilnya dengan Si Pincang sama seperti orang-orang yang selalu mengejekknya._

 _._

 _._

 _Cinta pertama seharusnya begitu menyenangkan. Bagaimana hati kita berharap pada seseorang untuk pertama kali dan merasakan degupan jantung yang begitu cepat untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya saja semua itu begitu cepat hancur untuk Min Yoongi._

 _Dia ingin menjadi manusia yang tahu diri. Dia ingin melupakan Jimin dari hidupnya hanya saja Jimin sudah terlalu jauh menenggelamkan hatinya hingga saat Jimin menghancurkan perasaan ini, Yoongi sama sekali tidak bisa membencinya. Yoongi ingin dia kembali menjadi Jimin yang menatapnya lembut._

 _Satu hal yang tersisa hanya Taehyung. Dia begitu baik meski tidak bisa menjadi pengganti Jimin yang sempurna. Taehyung pun memiliki pertanyaan yang sama untuk Jimin. Mengapa dia berubah dan mengapa Jimin memilih untuk melakukan itu semua._

 _Suatu hari diantara semua hari yang semakin menyedihkan, Yoongi tidak tahu kalau hari itu seperti hari yang paling menyakitkan baginya. Jimin datang ke rumah nenek bersama Jino tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi dan ketika Yoongi kembali setelah berkunjung ke perpustakaan dia melihat Jimin sedang bercumbu dengan Song Jino._

 _Jimin mengulum milik lelaki itu. Lelaki yang selalu menghinanya kini duduk di tepian ranjang dengan Jimin ada di antara dua kakinya._

 _Yoongi ingin menarik Jimin dan menghabisi lelaki itu. Rasa marah yang membludak membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah Jimin dan Jino asal-asalan hingga nilai mereka jelek dan esoknya Jino hampir menginjak-injak tubuhnya._

 _Dia juga melihat Jimin dipukuli dan ditendang. Rasa sakitnya tentu bukan apa-apa karena Jimin semakin membencinya setelah itu._

 _Kaca matanya pecah dan saat kembali ke rumah Nenek Jung bertanya dengan lembut dan meminta Yoongi bercerita semuanya. Yoongi hanya berkata kalau Jimin mungkin sedang mencari angin segar dalam hidupnya. Kalau mereka baik-baik saja. Kalau sebenarnya mereka adalah korban dari Song Jino._

 _Yoongi tidak ingin Nenek Jung tahu kalau dia begitu terluka kalau hatinya sakit dan sungguh rasanya dia ingin menyerah dengan semua ini. Ingin berlari sejauh mungkin dari keadaan hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan._

 _Namun setiap saat dia melihat Nenek Jung, Yoongi seperti mempunyai alasan untuk bertahan. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan senyuman Nenek. Cukup Jimin yang pergi dari hidupnya dan Nenek tidak perlu tahu bagaimana Yoongi mencintai Jimin._

 _Cinta._

 _Yoongi tidak pernah menyangka perasaan seindah itu bisa menyakitinya seperti ini._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi pernah berkata pada Taehyung di pagi hari sebelum sekolah mereka dimulai, di saat Yoongi kembali menyapa Jimin dan memintanya datang karena Nenek merindukannya juga sudah memasak makanan kesukaan Jimin. Kala itu seperti biasa Jimin akan menghindar dan mengumpat padanya. Jimin berkata kalau dia orang miskin dan pincang._

 _Hari itu Yoongi berkata pada Taehyung, apa mungkin jika dia sudah mempunyai uang yang banyak dan kakinya tidak lagi pincang, Jimin akan kembali ke hidupnya?_

 _Taehyung tidak menjawab. Mungkin lelaki itu tahu perasaan Yoongi pada Jimin bukanlah lagi seperti perasaan seorang teman._

 _Jimin dan Yoongi mempunyai sebuah ikatan yang lebih dari itu._

 _Yoongi sendiri tidak pernah tahu jika pada akhirnya dia dan Taehyung akan berteman dengan akrab. Selama ini Yoongi berfikir tidak akan ada orang yang ingin berteman dengannya namun setelah Jimin pergi, Taehyung selalu menggantikan Jimin untuk memboncengnya dengan sepeda, juga membantunya bangun saat dia terjatuh. Di satu sisi Yoongi tidak bisa mempercayai ini dan di sisi lain, Yoongi bersyukur setidaknya masih ada orang lain yang peduli padanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari itu Yoongi merasa gelisah lain dari biasanya. Berkali-kali dia mencoba membantu Nenek Jung merapikan rak buku di perpustakaan tapi hasilnya lebih buruk dari yang selama ini dia lakukan. Nenek Jung memintanya beristirahat di rumah dan mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Yoongi._

 _Yoongi bersikeras kalau dia baik-baik saja namun hatinya semakin berdebar tidak karuan._

 _Semua itu terjawab saat Taehyung berlari cepat ke arahnya. Taehyung memberikan selembar kertas pada Yoongi._

' _Taehyung-ah, aku akan pergi hiking dengan Jino. Mereka bilang aku bisa menjadi bagian dari geng jika aku ikut mereka hiking. Hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak sejak tadi. Tolong jaga Yoongi untukku ya.'_

" _Dia tidak pernah menuliskan surat sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak pernah terlihat berbahasa lembut sebelumnya. Yoongi kurasa-"_

" _Aku harus menyusulnya Tae. Sekarang."_

" _Aku akan meminjam mobil ayahku. Kau tunggu di sini Yoongi."_

 _Sekejap setelah Taehyung pergi, Yoongi merasa perasaannya campur aduk dan membludak begitu kuat. Dia tidak sama sekali menyadari kalau air matanya sejak tadi turun ke pipi. Yoongi mengusap air matanya kasar. Lelaki itu mencoba berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yoongi melempar tongkatnya agar dia bisa berlari. Entah sejauh apa Yoongi bisa membawa kakinya berlari rasanya tenpat pemberhentian bus tidak kunjung terlihat._

 _Yoongi terantuk batu dan terjatuh tepat di depan halte. Orang-orang memperhatikannya sesaat namun setelah itu kembali pada urusannya masing-masing._

 _Kakinya seperti patah. Seperti tak bisa lagi digerakkan. Yoongi berpegangan pada tiang halte dan mencoba berdiri agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam bus yang baru saja datang._

 _Yoongi mencoba sekuat tenaga, menjadikan bayangan Jimin sebagai kekuatannya. Jimin yang ternyata masih peduli padanya. Jimin yang ingin seseorang menganggantikan dirinya untuk menjaga Yoongi._

 _._

 _._

 _Perjalanan memakan waktu banyak. Yoongi mulai terseok-seok berjalan dengan energinya yang tersisa. Saat dia sampai di Pegunungan Surak, langit sudah berubah menjadi kelam dan kabut sudah mulai turun menutupi jalan setapak tanpa cahaya._

 _Yoongi berkali-kali jatuh dan berkali-kali juga bangkit sambil menyebut nama Jimin._

 _Kakinya berdarah atau mungkin sebenarnya sudah terluka parah sejak tadi tapi Yoongi tidak peduli. Yoongi berpegangan pada sebuah pohon sebelum meneriakkan nama Jimin lagi. Kali ada sebuah jawaban. Suara yang sangat sayup tapi Yoongi bisa mendengarnya._

" _Jiminie!"_

" _Yoongi.. Yoongi-yah"_

 _Yoongi melihat Jimin dikelilingi beberapa lelaki. Baju yang dia kenakan hampir semuanya dilepas secara paksa. Pandangan Yoongi sudah mulai buram, sangat buram tapi dia bisa melihat Jimin menatapnya. Dia melihat Jiminie yang dulu sering menginap di rumahnya. Jiminie yang datang ke hidupnya dan mengajaknya bermain sepeda. Jiminie yang bersembunyi di dekat tempat sampah Nenek Jung. Jiminie yang begitu rapuh dan menangis di tengah malam dalam pelukannya._

 _Keduanya menangis. Yoongi melihat Jimin tengah menangis dan air matanya mendadak sudah keluar banyak. Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu Song Jino dan sekawanannya mulai beralih ke arahnya. Mereka memukuli Yoongi dengan apapun yang mereka bawa. Jimin menangis dengan keras menyebut namanya dan di titik itu Yoongi tidak berharap apapun. Dia hanya ingin setelah ini Jimin-nya kembali._

 _Yoongi sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tubuhnya sudah kebas dengan begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya._

 _Di satu saat ketika Song Jino dan kawanannya berhenti memukuli Yoongi, lelaki itu mencoba bangkit dan meraih lengan Jimin. Dia ingin sekali berjalan ke arah Jimin dan memeluknya erat._

 _Tangisan itu belum selesai. Jimin masih berusaha menggapai tangannya sewaktu seseorang mengeluarkan pemantik dan membuangnya ke arah Yoongi._

 _Jimin berteriak sangat keras. Begitu keras hingga Yoongi tidak bisa mendengar gelak tawa Song Jino dan teman-temannya. Yoongi mencoba menggulungkan tubuhnya kesana kemari hanya saja dia tidak tahu kalau dia akan masuk ke dalam jurang dan menghilang di sana. Jeritan Jimin adalah suara yang terakhir dia dengar._

 _._

 _._

 _Kepalanya terantuk batu. Tubuhnya terbawa arus Danau Cheongpyeong. Awalnya dia masih menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah jatuh namun setelah terantuk batu dengan keras, Yoongi kehilangan kesadarannya._

 _Hal yang membawanya sadar adalah suara Nenek Jung juga suara Jimin. Mereka datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh._

 _Yoongi mencoba membuka matanya namun tidak bisa. Dia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya juga tidak bisa. Ada banyak orang berjalan kesana kemari dan bicara ini itu yang dia tidak mengerti namun satu hal, dia melihat Nenek Jung berdiri di antara mereka. Nenek tersenyum seperti biasa. Senyum yang selalu menyambutnya setiap pagi dan setiap dia kembali dari sekolah. Yoongi membalasnya dan mendekat._

 _Tiba-tiba saja di sekelilingnya ada hamparan rumput yang luas dengan segala bunga-bunga ada di sana. Tempat kesukaan Nenek Jung. Nenek pernah berkata kalau dia sangat menyukai padang rumput dengan kebun bunga yang luas._

 _Nenek Jung mendekat dan mengamit jemari Yoongi._

" _Yoongi-yah, kembalilah lagi. Jimin membutuhkanmu." ucap Nenek dengan senyumannya. Yoongi menggeleng pelan._

" _Jiminie sudah bahagia Nenek."_

" _Jiminie hanya akan bahagia jika kau kembali. Jiminie merindukanmu setiap malam. Jiminie ingin bertemu denganmu."_

 _Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengusap jemari Nenek._

" _Yoongi-yah, kau akan bahagia. Kau pasti bahagia. Kembalilah seperti matahari di musim semi. Kau tahu bagaimana semua orang mengharapkannya kembali kan?"_

 _Yoongi belum sempat menjawab ketika Nenek Jung tiba-tiba saja sudah menjauh dari dirinya. Nenek menghilang ditelan oleh langit dan angin yang berhembus. Yoongi terdiam di tempatnya._

 _Bagaimana caranya kembali?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Pulau Sentosa, Singapore.**_

 _Sebenarnya dia tidak terantuk batu. Hell, tidak akan ada batu di perairan yang cukup dalam. Hanya ada karang yang tidak begitu banyak._

 _Saat dia memaksa dirinya masuk ke dalam air, saat itu kepalanya seperti menubruk sesuatu yang keras dengan satu kali hantaman dan itu adalah air laut._

 _Air laut seperti masuk ke dalam hidungnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas._

 _Perlahan kenangan yang selama ini mirip seperti kilasan kenangan orang lain berubah menjadi kenangan miliknya sendiri. Suga mengingat semuanya. Merasakan apa yang Min Yoongi rasakan karena dia adalah Min Yoongi. Karena semua hal yang Min Yoongi lalui adalah hal yang dulunya dia jalani._

 _Mencintai sahabatmu sendiri, mencintai Park Jinin._

 _Saat putaran ingatannya habis, Suga melihat Min Yoongi tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya seperti biasa. Kali ini Suga membiarkan Min Yoongi masuk ke dalam dirinya dan kembali._

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **Singapore, Hari ini..**

Saat dia terbangun dari tidur yang panjang, dari kilas balik yang tampak seperti bukan mimpi tapi seperti layar terkembang dengan dia sebagai pemeran utamanya, cahaya temaram masuk perlahan-lahan sebelum dia bisa menangkap jelas keberadaannya.

Tentu dia akan berada di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit yang sama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu. Matanya kembali berair. Dia mengingat hari itu dia sama sekali lupa akan semua hal yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya dan semua itu tidak seberapa karena beberapa bulan setelah itu dia mulai membenci segala sesuatu tentang masa lalunya.

Kamar ini sedikit redup. Ada seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum lemah.

 _Jiminie_

 _Jiminie yang tidak lagi kemana-mana. Jiminie yang kini menunggunya bangun._

Namun rasa senang itu tidak lama berada di pikirannya. Sedikit-sedikit rasa cemas mulai datang menguasainya. Ada banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini dan itu akan membutuhkan waktu banyak juga bagaimana dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon?

Dia menarik nafas pelan. Kepalanya masih agak sakit. Dengan gusar dia menyentuh keningnya yang terbalut perban. Rasa sakit itu sedikit berdenyut membuatnya nyeri.

Gerakannya membangunkan Jiminie. Dia menggeliat pelan-pelan dan membuka matanya. Oh ya, tentu dia menyadari kalau orang yang terbaring di depannya sudah sadar.

"Suga-ssi.." panggilnya pelan. suara itu lebih banyak berisi kecemasan.

Ingin rasanya dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, betapa Kim Suga sangat angkuh hingga Jiminie tidak boleh lagi menyebut namanya. Betapa dia ingin Jiminie menyebut namanya.

Melihat Jiminie di menatapnya lembut membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Jiminie sempat menatapnya dingin, menepis tangannya tanpa alasan tapi sekarang Jiminie sudah kembali. Jiminie kembali menatap dengan sepasang mata yang teduh. Seperti langit setelah ditimpa hujan.

Sedetik dia berharap mungkin Jiminie akan memanggil namanya.

Ah ya, dia tidak ingin lagi Jiminie menyebut namanya. Dia sendiri yang meminta Jiminie untuk tidak menyebut namanya.

Sekarang semua itu terdengar konyol karena dia begitu merindukan Jiminie memanggil namanya.

Jiminie menekan satu tombol di samping ranjang. Dia masih tampak cemas tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lelaki itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk.

"Suga-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri dan dia tidak ingin Jiminie tahu hal itu.

"Aku akan menghubungi Hyungnim dan Namjoon-ssi. Mereka akan segera datang."

Sekali lagi dia hanya mengangguk. Perlahan mengamit jemari Jiminie agar lelaki itu tetap ada di sampingnya.

Jiminie tersenyum lagi dan kali ini membiarkannya mengusap pipi Jiminie dengan lembut.

"Aku mencemaskanmu Suga-ssi. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya serak.

Jika bisa dia ingin menarik Jiminie ke dalam pelukannya. Kenangan yang begitu menyayat hatinya hanya seperti kilasan mimpi dan kini dia merasa seperti sudah kembali dari tidur panjangnya.

Keduanya hanya saling menatap sampai satu dokter datang dan memeriksanya. Namjoon dan Seokjin datang tidak lama setelah itu. Seperti biasa Seokjin menangis dengan keras dan memeluknya erat. Namjoon menepuk bahunya seolah meluapkan rasa leganya.

Dia tersenyum lebar.

Seokjin dan Namjoon. Keduanya seperti malaikat yang menyelamatkannya dan membawanya kembali pada Jiminie.

.

.

Dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja. Dia akan melakukan _CT Scan_ dua hari lagi. Dokter bilang kepalanya membentur sesuatu ketika lompat ke dalam air. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah membentur sesuatu. Kepalanya yang berdenyut mungkin menjadi bukti dan juga alasan semuanya sudah kembali.

Seokjin datang ke rumah sakit setiap hari bersama Namjoon sampai waktunya dia diperbolehkan pulang. Seokjin masih sesekali menangis dengan Namjoon yang merangkulnya erat. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Meski menangis dia terlihat bahagia.

Jiminie tetap berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Rasa cemasnya masih ada. Meski kini dia lebih terlihat lega karena dokter sudah menjelaskan semuanya. "Suga-yah, kau tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Aku sangat bingung." cerita Seokjin. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Suga-yah, katakan sesuatu."

Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Aku baik-baik saja" katanya pelan. Seokjin mengusap air matanya lagi.

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali padaku. Aku sangat takut. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi."

Dia terkekeh pelan dan mengenggam jemari Seokjin. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa kemana-mana jika tidak ada kau."

Seokjin tersenyum haru tapi tak urung menepuk lengannya dengan gemas. "Kau jangan menggombal sekarang."

Dia tertawa lagi, kali ini sedikit menatap ke arah Jiminie yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

Perasaan lega ini begitu membahagiakannya. Melihat Jiminie berdiri di sana dengan senyumannya seperti dia tidak lagi menunggu mimpinya terwujud. Semua mimpinya sudah ada di depannya.

Dia merasa begitu malu dengan ucapannya. Dia sangat membenci Min Yoongi karena lelaki itu mencintai Jimin hingga rela mati untuknya. Padahal lelaki itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Lelaki yang dia benci selama ini adalah dirinya. Lelaki yang dia anggap begitu lemah ternyata dirinya. Park Jimin yang sempat dia anggap seperti mimpi buruk adalah mimpi indah yang selama ini dia harapkan terkabul.

Park Jimin cinta pertamanya. Park Jimin yang membuatnya tersenyum pertama kali saat kakinya pincang.

Park Jimin yang memboncengnya dengan sepeda kemana-mana. Park Jimin yang mengajaknya bermain layangan.

Park Jimin yang seperti wangi tanah setelah hujan pertama. Seperti bunga teratai di musim semi.

Kini dia mengingat semuanya. Ternyata dia begitu mencintai Park Jimin. Dia ingin melakukan apa saja agar Jiminie kembali di hidupnya dan hal itu pula yang dilakukan Jiminie untuk Kim Suga. Jiminie mencintainya. Jininie akan melakukan apa saja agar dia bisa kembali. Kini dia sudah bisa menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini dia melakukan check up pertama setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebenarnya dia bisa datang besok karena hasil CT Scan-nya belum bisa keluar hari ini. Namun ada satu hal yang harus dia lakukan sebelum hasil CT Scannya keluar. Satu hal penting yang membuatnya harus datang sekarang. Dia masuk ke ruangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Ruangan dokter yang dulunya selalu dia kunjungi untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Dokter Shin sudah menunggunya dan memintanya duduk saat dia membuka pintu ruangan.

"Mr. Kim kau sudah lebih baik? hasil CT Scan mu akan keluar besok" kata Dokter Shin riang.

"Paman, ingatanku sudah kembali." ucapnya pelan. Dia bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Dokter Shin.

"Huh?"

"Iya. Kau mungkin bisa melihat dari hasil CT Scan ku besok dan jangan katakan apapun tentang ini pada keluargaku." pintanya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan mengatakannya di saat yang tepat. Hanya saja sebelum itu aku perlu mengurus beberapa hal."

Dokter Shin menarik nafas panjang. "Mr. Kim jujur aku sangat- perasaanku sangat campur aduk sekarang. Aku hampir kehilangan harapan pada kasus amnesia milikmu dan sekarang kau duduk di depanku berkata kalau kau sudah mengingat semuanya, well aku sangat tidak menduganya."

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Aku pun tidak menduganya. Apalagi setelah aku melakukan beberapa hal untuk menjadikan kasus amnesiaku benar-benar permanen karena aku tidak ingin mengingat apapun."

"Lalu, kau sudah mengingat siapa dirimu? Apa masa lalumu begitu buruk?"

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Di luar dugaanku, masa laluku begitu menyedihkan tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesali semua itu karena semua yang kuinginkan ada di ingatanku hari ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin jika aku terus hidup dan kecelakaan itu tidak menimpaku, aku tidak akan mendapatkan mimpiku."

Dokter Shin tampak harus menelan banyak waktu untuk memproses perkataannya. Namun tak urung dia mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Jika ini seperti kabar baik, aku menyertai kebahagiaanmu Mr. Kim" ujar Dokter Shin penuh haru dan saat itu menarik dirinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Satu kali ini kumohon bantu aku untuk merahasiakannya Paman."

.

.

Dia tidak bisa tidur. Salah satunya karena dia begitu canggung berada di tempat yang sama dengan Jiminie. Hubungan mereka terakhir kali tidak begitu baik. Sebelum kabar kematiannya, dia sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan Jiminie dan kini lelaki itu terus membuntutinya kemanapun menanyakan kesehatannya. Tidak berarti dia membenci hal itu hanya saja, dia sedikit gugup seperti pertama kali dia mencoba berjalan dan menerima kenyataan kalau dia tidak lagi pincang. Semua ini seperti mimpi bukan?

Hal lain yang menganggunya mungkin keinginan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Melihat perpustakaan dan bertemu Nenek Jung. Dia juga harus mengurus administrasi soal pengembalian nama baiknya. Belum lagi status hidupnya sudah dihapus oleh pemerintah di sana. Dia juga harus kembali membongkar kasus penculikan Jiminie dan pembunuhan yang melibatkan dirinya delapan tahun silam. Artinya dia harus segera bertemu dengan Jino. Lelaki itu masih berada di penjara. Terakhir dari yang diceritakan oleh Hoseok, tampaknya Seokjin dan Namjoon turun tangan sendiri untuk menuntut Jino juga ayahnya atas dasar pembunuhan berencana dan manipulasi kematian seseorang.

Entah sudah sampai mana kasus itu berlanjut. Namjoon dan Seokjin juga tidak pernah membahas semua itu.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya sangat ingin merokok meski sebagian dari dirinya melarang. Ada satu hal lain yang begitu menyita pikirannya. Semua ini tentang kepribadiannya. Dia hidup berdampingan dengan Kim Suga yang kini masih sering berkata banyak di pikirannya. Suga begitu sangat berbeda dengan dirinya dan lebih dari itu bagaimana cara mengatakan pada Seokjin jika dia sudah kembali?

"Suga-ssi? kau belum tidur?"

Dia mendengar gerakan Jiminie yang baru turun dari ranjang. Jiminie mendekat dan duduk di depannya.

"Suga-ssi, apa yang terjadi? kau bermimpi lagi?" tanya Jiminie sambil mengusap matanya yang mengantuk. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Kim Suga. Well, Jiminie selalu bisa melemahkannya.

Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur" jawabnya singkat. Jiminie menatapnya sekali lagi sebelum menunduk.

"Kau ingin sesuatu? aku bisa membantumu supaya kau bisa tidur."

Ada satu semburat merah muda di pipi Jiminie. Jiminie begitu berubah banyak. Jiminie tidak pernah sepemalu ini sebelumnya. Dia ingin tertawa hanya saja dia tidak mungkin mengacaukan semua rencananya.

Iya, dia mengerti sekali maksud Jiminie.

Perlahan dia mengelus pipi Jiminie. Lelaki itu kembali menatapnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Kembalilah tidur, aku akan menyusulmu."

Jiminie mengangguk. "Kepalamu.. apa sakit lagi?"

"Tidak. Dokter Shin bilang kepalaku sudah baik-baik saja." jawabnya lagi.

Jiminie terlihat kikuk. Lelaki itu seperti sudah kehabisan ide untuk menariknya kembali ke ranjang. Dia menarik dagu Jiminie agar lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jimi-n" ucapnya. Hampir saja dia memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan biasanya.

Saat itu dia tidak menyangka kalau Jiminie akan mengecup bibirnya lembut dan melumatnya sesaat.

Dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk membalas ciuman Jiminie. Otaknya seperti membeku. Dia tahu ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Suga. Rasanya begitu berbeda karena dulu dia hanya mendapatkan itu di dalam mimpinya saat dia berumur enam belas sampai hari dimana dia hilang ingatan.

Jiminie menatapnya sekilas sebelum menunduk lagi dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Dia mengelus pipi Jiminie dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menyusulmu." ucapnya hampir tanpa suara.

.

.

Dia tidak pernah merasa hidupnya begitu ramai. Mungkin sebelumnya sarapan seperti hal yang biasa-biasa saja tapi entah mengapa setelah dia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, semua terasa berbeda. Dia belum pernah sarapan bersama dengan keluarga selama dia hidup.

"Suga-yah, kau bisa istirahat saja. Tidak perlu ke kantor." kata Seokjin sambil menuang susu untuk Jungkook.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Seharusnya Suran sudah mengambil cuti untuk acara pertunangannya. Dia sudah menunda persiapannya begitu lama. Aku tidak ingin menghambat acaranya." jelasnya. Dia ingat betul Suran sudah membicarakan soal niat untuk bertunangan sebelum dia membawa Jiminie ke Pulau Sentosa.

"Suran- Well, gadis itu memang sepertinya lebih memilih pekerjaan dibanding masa depannya." ucap Seokjin lagi.

Dia melihat Jiminie datang dari dapur membawa satu pitcher jus buah yang diminta Seokjin sebelumnya. Jiminie memakai celemek pink milik Seokjin yang terlihat sangat lucu. Dia hampir tersenyum jika saja dia lupa dimana dia berada sekarang.

"Suga-ssi, kuambilkan jus untukmu ya?"

Dia mengangguk pelan dan detik itu Jimin kembali menghilang ke dapur hingga beberapa saat kemudian datang membawa satu pitcher jus.

"Jimin, sarapan saja dulu. Biar Jungkook yang menuangkannya untuk Suga. Sejak tadi kau sibuk kesana kemari menyiapkan sarapan." pinta Namjoon. Seokjin mengiyakan sambil mengisyaratkan pada Jiminie untuk duduk di tempatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Namjoon-ssi. Hari ini tugasku menyiapkan sarapan."

Jiminie membawa dua buah tempat bekal dan menaruh di sisi kanan tempatnya duduk juga di dekat Namjoon sebelum duduk di kursinya.

Jiminie melahap roti panggang buatannya juga meneguk susu hangat.

"Suga-yah, Suran akan cuti selama seminggu. Kurasa kau perlu bantuan Namjoon untuk proyek hotel."

"Well, sebenarnya aku memang membutuhkan bantuan kalian berdua karena aku harus ke pergi ke Seoul."

Saa itu bukan hanya Namjoon dan Seokjin yang terkejut. Jiminie dan Jungkook juga menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

"Seoul? lagi?" tanya Seokjin sedikit melirik ke arah Jiminie.

"Yeah. Hoseok mengirimkan email semalam dan aku rasa, aku harus datang ke sana."

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Hanya ada beberapa masalah di bagian vendor tapi Hoseok bilang aku harus menanganinya langsung."

"Hyung, aku ikut!"

"Tidak Jungkookie, kau akan mengikuti ujian sebentar lagi. Nanti saja ya." jawab Seokjin dan saat itu Jungkook melipat wajahnya kesal.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Aku dan Jimin akan pergi besok."

Dia bisa melihat Jiminie menatapnya dengan senang. Dia tersenyum tipis dan saat itu Jiminie kembali makan dengan lahap.

Tentu dia harus pulang ke Seoul. Dia harus mengurus segalanya hingga nanti Jiminie bisa melihat dia sudah kembali.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Mohon maaf sekali atas keterlambatan updatenya. Cerita ini bukan ditelantarkan cuma saya terdistraksi sama proyek ff baru yg entah kenapa tau-tau ada di kepala saya. Saya juga perlu waktu banyak untuk menuangkan semua flashback Min Yoongi

Semoga chapter ini menjawab semuanya ya? karna yang paling menyedihkan buat saya adalah menulis bagian yang paling menyedihkan.

Terima kasih sudah menunggu sampai hari ini.

Oh ya di beberapa chapter belakang, ada part yang terpotong ketika dibaca ulang jadi ada beberapa kata yang hilang dan gatau gimana. Semoga temen-temen bisa mengerti ya. Mohon maaf saya membuat ff jni hanya menggunakan ponsel. Jadi terkadang banyak typo yang tidak bisa dihindari. Semoga setelah awal tahun baru ff ini bisa update dengan normal. aamin.

Bagian Taekook dan Vhope. Saya udah dapat jawabannya hehehe mungkin mereka akan berperan banyak di beberapa chapter ke depan. Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi.

Kim Kyuna.


	13. Chapter 13 Part I

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _ **majority: YoonMin**_

 _ **by lonalunatic**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Daun Musim Gugur dan Merindu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(PART I: JIMIN)**

 **.**

Meski masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Suga, Jimin tetap merapikan semua barangnya dengan senang. Dia akan kembali ke Seoul. Sudah berapa bulan dia berada di sini? Musim gugur pasti sudah hampir selesai di sana. Jimin memasukkan satu mantel ke dalam tasnya. Suga bilang mereka tidak akan lama di sana karena harus membantu beberapa hal terkait pertunangan Suran.

Tetap saja, semua itu berarti banyak untuknya. Dia akan kembali ke Seoul. Jimin tidak lupa membungkus beberapa oleh-oleh untuk Taehyung. Dia sudah membayangkan wajah Taehyung saat melihat pemberian darinya. Sewaktu berjalan-jalan dengan Jungkook, Jimin sempat mampir ke beberapa toko untuk membeli oleh-oleh. Ah, bicara soal Jungkook, anak itu merajuk hampir seharian pada Seokjin agar dia bisa ikut bersama Suga. Jungkook berkali-kali juga sempat melobi Suga agar mengizinkannya ikut. Jimin ingat betul apa yang dikatakan Suga setelah itu.

"Jungkookie, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu semangat tapi aku akan membiarkan kau ikut jika Seokjin mengizinkanmu. Tidak ada gunanya kau merajuk padaku. Seokjin akan membunuhku jika aku membiarkan kau ikut tanpa persetujuannya dan aku belum mau mati. _Well, yeah_ —cobalah selesaikan ujian kuliahmu dulu."

Sedikit banyak Jimin mengerti perasaan Jungkook. Mungkin dia ingin kembali karena dia perlu menjelaskan semua hal pada seseorang yang pernah dia ceritakan. Tentang lelaki yang berkata akan menghubunginya. Entah apa Seokjin mengetahui hal ini atau tidak. Seingatnya Jungkook tidak pernah bercerita lagi. Dia terlihat lebih sering berusaha melupakan semua itu. Siapa yang tahu kalau lelaki yang pernah bertemu dengannya dulu memang berusaha mencari Jungkook? Mungkin karena terlalu kompleks dan belum tentu semua yang dia pikir memang terjadi jadi Jungkook memilih untuk mencoba melupakannya.

Anak itu hidup seperti tidak ada beban meski masalah di keluarganya begitu banyak. Untung saja Seokjin mengurus Jungkook dengan baik. Seokjin tidak pernah membiarkan Jungkook bermain di luar terlalu lama. Bukan berarti Jungkook memiliki banyak teman di Singapura, anak itu bahkan lebih banyak pergi bersama Jimin, hanya saja Seokjin memang tidak ingin Jungkook melupakan fokusnya untuk kuliah jadi dia bisa meneruskan pekerjaan di Netflix secepatnya.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Suga mengajaknya ke Korea tidak dengan mimik wajah yang buruk dan terkesan kesal atau marah. Lelaki itu hampir tersenyum—sepanjang hari? Entahlah, Jimin merasa kali ini semuanya tampak berbeda. Jimin tahu benar betapa Suga membenci kembali ke Korea. Kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu begitu membekas dan Jimin berfikir mungkin Suga tidak akan pernah ingin kembali lagi.

Itu semua membuat hari kepergiannya terasa seperti keajaiban. Suga berpamitan dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon juga Jungkook yang masih muram sepanjang perjalanan ke bandara. Seokjin memeluk Suga dengan erat. Seokjin juga tampak begitu tenang, dia membisikkan beberapa kata yang membuat Suga tertawa sebal. Namjoon juga memeluk Suga dengan erat. Jimin mendengar Namjoon menyebut namanya di sela percakapan mereka memakai bahasa inggris saat itu Suga menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali berbicara pada Namjoon.

Satu hal yang membuat Jimin terkejut, Seokjin mendekat dan mengusap pundaknya. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Kau pasti senang kembali ke rumah." katanya. Jimin mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu Hyungnim, aku berharap suatu hari Hyungmin bisa ikut dan kita berkumpul bersama di sana."

Seokjin terkekeh. " _Yeah,_ kurasa itu ide bagus."

Hatinya begitu senang. Seolah Seokjin memang sudah melupakan semua yang terjadi dan mulai menerimanya. Namjoon juga mendekat ke arahnya setelah berbicara dengan Suga.

"Senang bisa melihatmu kembali pulang. Meski tidak lama."

"Terima kasih Namjoon-ssi."

Pandangan mereka lalu terfokus pada Jungkook. Anak itu terlihat belum bisa melepaskan Suga pergi. Suga sedang berbicara padanya dan mengusap kepalanya pelan-pelan. Jimin mendekat.

"Jungkook-ssi, aku akan membawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu." katanya menambahkan.

"Jeams, Suga Hyung berkata kalau aku akan kesana setelah ujian. Apa benar? Dia tidak bohong kan?"

Jimin melirik ke arah Suga. Lelaki itu sedang menahan senyumnya seolah memberi isyarat pada Jimin untuk mengiyakan.

"Tentu, nanti aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan Hyung, Jeams."

Suga mengangguk dan merangkul Jungkook. "Tentu Jungkook. Jangan khawatir soal itu." ujarnya dengan tenang sambil menarik _trolly_ yang berisi satu koper dengan dua tas di atasnya. Jimin melambaikan tangan ke arah Jungkook dan membungkuk ke arah Seokjin dan Namjoon. Suga menoleh ke arah mereka untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum mendekat dan merangkul pinggul Jimin.

.

.

Perjalanan terasa begitu lama. Jimin seperti sudah mendengarkan semua musik yang ada di pesawat juga beberapa film yang disediakan. Jimin juga sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya sejak tadi. Beberapa cemilan juga minuman masih tersisa banyak dan dia merasa perutnya sudah terlalu penuh. Jimin melirik sedikit ke arah Suga yang berada di sampingnya. Setelah makan siang lelaki itu fokus pada laptop dan pekerjaannya. Jimin sempat berfikir untuk memejamkan matanya, hanya saja dia tidak juga terlelap. Selalu saja matanya terbuka lagi setelah beberapa menit. Tanpa sadar dia sudah menghela nafas berkali-kali hingga saat dia kembali melirik ke arah Suga, lelaki itu sudah menatapnya sambil menahan senyum.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Suga-ssi."

"Padahal kau tidak tidur semalaman. Kau terlalu senang ya?"

Jimin mengangguk dan terkekeh untuk dirinya sendiri. Suga mengusap pipinya lembut. "Aku harus bekerja jadi sebaiknya kau tidur supaya kau tidak kesepian. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti."

Meski ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Suga, Jimin tetap mengangguk pelan dan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela.

Jarang sekali Suga berbicara lembut dengan kalimat yang panjang. Sekali lagi Jimin merasa hari ini seperti hari menang lottere.

.

.

"Taehyung!"

Jimin menoleh sebentar ke arah Suga sebelum berlari ke arah Taehyung. Suga mengangguk seolah dia mengizinkan Jimin untuk lebih dulu berjalan menyambut Taehyung.

Sahabatnya sedikit berlari dan memeluk Jimin dengan erat begitu mereka bertemu. Taehyung membawanya berputar-putar seperti tidak ada orang lain di bagian kedatangan.

"Jimin! aku merindukanmu! Ya Tuhan, lihat dirimu! kau sedikit kurus. Apa lelaki itu tidak memberimu makan?"

Jimin menepuk lengan Taehyung dengan gemas tapi tak urung dia tertawa lebar. "Hey, dia yang kau bicarakan hanya sepuluh kaki dari sini."

"Tetap saja tidak merubah apapun, kau terlihat kurus." dengus Taehyung.

"Aku sehat Taehyung. Itu yang terpenting dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti."

Taehyung mengangguk senang. Begitu melihat Suga sudah berjalan mendekat, refleks dia mengendurkan dekapannya pada Jimin untuk membalas salam dari Suga.

"Taehyung-ssi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Hoseok Hyung juga datang." katanya singkat sambil menggandeng tangan Jimin.

Jimin melihat Suga melirik ke arah genggaman tangan mereka berdua sebelum tersenyum tipis lalu beralih memainkan ponselnya. "Hari ini kau harus mencicipi kedai Mrs. Baek. Dia membuka menu es krim yang baru."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Di Singapura aku juga sering ke kedai es krim. Hei, mana Hoseok-ssi?"

"Dia sedang membeli kopi sebentar."

Tidak jauh dari mereka ada seorang lelaki yang sedang berjalan cepat dengan satu setelan jas kerja juga kaca mata yang bertengger di antara matanya tak lupa satu keranjang berisi kopi hangat. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Suga menyambutnya terlebih dahulu. Mereka berpelukan erat. Jimin tidak mendengar percakapan mereka tapi saat itu Suga terlihat sangat senang. Sepertinya masalah perusahaan yang didiskusikan mereka berdua bukan hal yang rumit tapi kenapa Suga memutuskan untuk kembali? Suga seperti lain dari biasanya.

"Jimin!"

Jimin buru-buru mengalihkan pikirannya pada Hoseok. Lelaki itu mendekat dan memberi satu pelukan pada Jimin.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Taehyung tidak pernah berhenti menceritakanmu."

Jimin tersenyum malu. "Hoseok-ssi, aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu dan sejak kapan Taehyung merusak harimu? Dia pasti mengesalkan. Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hoseok-ssi?"

Taehyung terkekeh dan merangkul Hoseok dengan satu gerakan dan saat itu Hoseok terlihat kaget. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu.

"Selama tidak ada kau, hanya Hoseok Hyung yang mau menemaniku. Kau harusnya senang, aku menemani Hoseok Hyung berkeliling di sini. Iya kan Hyung?"

"Wow, iya Taehyung." kata Hoseok. Entah mengapa dia terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja tertangkap basah mencuri. Wajahnya memerah.

Jimin tersenyum sebal. Dia melirik Suga sebentar. Lelaki itu juga tersenyum ke arah mereka namun senyumannya tidak sama seperti Jimin. Saat Hoseok sadar Suga memperhatikan mereka, Hoseok memukul lengan Suga dengan kesal.

"Mengapa kau memukulku?" tanya Suga dengan mimik setengah sebal.

"Tatapanmu menyebalkan."

Suga tidak menjawab tapi dia mulai mendorong _trolly_ yang berisi koper mereka ke tempat Hoseok memarkir mobilnya.

"Dia sedikit lebih bersahabat." bisik Taehyung saat mereka mulai berjalan.

"Dia lebih dari itu Taehyung."

.

.

Suga memutuskan untuk menginap di rooftop Jimin. Awalnya Jimin lebih setuju agar mereka tinggal di apartemen Suga tapi lelaki itu bilang kalau dia ingin mencari angin segar dan mencoba tempat yang baru. Akhirnya Jimin mengiyakan meski dia masih bertanya-tanya. Rooftopnya begitu kecil, dia hanya khawatir Suga tidak betah berada di sana. Mungkin penghangat ruangan yang ada di rooftopnya tidak sebagus yang berada di _penthouse_ Suga.

"Besok kau akan bersama Taehyung?" tanya Suga. Mereka baru saja sampai dan Suga baru selesai menata tas juga kopernya.

Jimin mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Apa Suga-ssi butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak tapi mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit larut. Kau tidak perlu menungguku."

Jimin terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Suga-ssi, jika kau tidak betah di sini, kita bisa tinggal di lain tempat."

Suga menoleh ke arahnya dan saat itu Jimin berfikir mungkin Suga akan marah tapi lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau pasti merindukan banyak tempat di sini termasuk kamarmu, bukan?"

"Iya tapi aku tidak keberatan jika harus menginap di tempatmu. Kau tidak membawa banyak baju tebal, pekerjaanmu juga sedang banyak. aku hanya-"

Jimin berhenti berbicara saat Suga mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Lelaki itu menatap Jimin dengan dalam sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus pipi Jimin lembut. "Jimin, kau—"

Jimin menunggu. Satu atau mungkin dua kalimat yang akan Suga katakan padanya. Lelaki itu tampak sedikit kikuk dan baru kali ini Jimin melihatnya begitu. Dia menarik tangannya dari pipi Jimin lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan besok bukan? Jadi istirahatlah Jimin." katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Lelaki itu berjalan menjauh dari Jimin dan pergi ke _rooftop_ meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Suga tiba-tiba tidak ingin menatapnya lagi?

Jimin menatap punggung Suga dari jauh. Ada asap rokok yang berhembus pelan. Hatinya mendadak kelu. Apa setelah kembali ke sini Suga mengingat semua hal yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu dan membuatnya kembali marah? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa Suga mengajaknya kesini untuk menguji sejauh mana dia mampu bertahan ke depan bersamanya? Jimin seperti tersudut. Dadanya kembali sesak. Perlahan dia berjalan ke arah kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan. Setelah setengah jam berbaring, Jimin sadar bantalnya basah karena dia menangis.

.

.

.

Hal yang membangunkannya di pagi hari adalah suara Taehyung. Lelaki itu berhambur masuk ke dalam kamar dan menggulingkan tubuhnya di kasur membuat Jimin terkejut tapi tak urung dia tertawa lebar. Meski dengan itu Jimin sadar kalau Suga tidak berada di sampingnya semalam.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Kau nyenyak sekali sampai tidak mendengar aku mengetuk pintu." Taehyung berkata dengan mimik yang dibuat sebal. Jimin memukul lengannya gemas.

"Kau tidak mengetuk pintunya. Kau langsung masuk begitu saja dan memelukku."

"Biasanya kau akan langsung terbangun hanya dengan suara langkahku."

Jimin tersenyum tipis. "Sudah lama sekali ya? Sampai aku lupa setiap pagi kau akan datang mengingatkanku kalau aku masih hidup dan—"

"Hei, kau kembali ke sini bukan untuk menjadi si pemurung lagi. Kau tahu? Kita akan banyak bersenang-senang hari ini." kata Taehyung sambil merangkulnya. Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya Jimin pelan.

"Suga? Kurasa ya, dia tidak ada saat aku datang."

Jimin menghela nafas pelan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Taehyung dan beranjak merapikan ranjangnya. Taehyung bangkit dan mendekat.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Jimin tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tiba-tiba sedikit terlihat kesal. "Jiminie—"

"Aku tidak tahu Taehyung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya dan kau lihat sendiri bukan? Selamanya aku mungkin akan terus seperti mengejar kereta yang sudah melaju. Dia masih terasa begitu jauh. Dia masih membenciku. Dia masih—" Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tubuhnya kembali terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Jiminie, hei—bukankah kemarin kalian terlihat baik-baik saja? Bahkan dia merangkulmu."

"Terkadang dia begitu baik. Dia begitu lembut menyentuhku. Terkadang dia terlihat begitu marah seperti dia tengah menyesali kebaikannya padaku. Terkadang pula dia terlihat seperti sedang bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri tanpa memberikan aku satu kesempatan untuk tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Aku hanya—aku hanya ingin dia memberitahuku apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Apa yang ada di pikirannya dan apa yang sedang membebaninya. Apa itu aku? Atau semua kenangan dan mimpi yang begitu menyiksanya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu Taehyung. Aku seperti sudah menyelam berkali-kali tapi tetap saja tenggelam."

Taehyung menarik nafas panjang. "Apa mungkin semuanya memang baik-baik saja dan kau—maksudku, kau terlalu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak karena kau takut—atau kau sendiri yang masih terus terbebani dengan masa lalu?"

Jimin terdiam.

Masa lalu itu memang begitu kelam. Jika bisa Jimin tidak ingin mengingat semua itu. Semua kenangan sejak dia kecil bersama keluarganya. Semua kenangan indah bersama Yoongi dan saat dia menjauhi Yoongi hingga Yoongi—Oh Tuhan, Jimin bahkan tidak sanggup menyebutkan semua itu. Dia tidak bisa menyebut lagi semua kenangan buruk yang menimpa Yoongi karena semua itu salahnya. Dia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Dia yang membuat Nenek Jung sakit-sakitan lalu meninggal.

"Jimin, hei—bernafaslah yang benar. Jimin—"

"Aku sangat takut Tae, aku sangat takut dia akan meninggalkanku lagi. Bagaimana caranya aku membalas semua kebodohanku dulu?"

"Jiminie—Ya Tuhan—aku tidak percaya kau masih memikirkan semua itu. Jimin, apa yang sudah terjadi semuanya bukan salahmu. Kau mempunyai alasan mengapa kau menjauhi Yoongi dengan cara yang kasar. Yoongi juga mempunyai alasan mengapa dia mengejarmu, mengapa dia menarik tanganmu dan jatuh ke jurang untukmu. Jimin, kuatkanlah dirimu. Cintai dirimu Jimin. Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu. Beri kesempatan untukmu memaafkan dirimu. Percayalah semuanya baik-baik saja. Suga—well, dia tidak terbuat dari batu. Dia pasti merasakan kehadiranmu. Dia pasti menginginkanmu. Dia mencintaimu Jimin. Kau harus percaya itu. Jika dia diam, bukan berarti dia membencimu. Mungkin dia hanya tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas untukmu."

Setengah jam berlalu. Jimin masih terdiam dengan pikirannya. Taehyung mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Setiap kau kembali ke sini, kau pasti mendadak murung lagi." ledeknya.

Perlahan Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Tae—"

" _Yeah_ , aku memang sahabat terbaik. Kau tahu, jika memang Yoongi tidak akan pernah kembali dan hanya ada seorang Suga untukmu, kau tidak perlu hidup dengan perasaan bersalah karena aku yakin Yoongi ataupun Suga, keduanya mempunyai cinta yang besar untukmu Jimin. Keduanya mencintaimu seperti orang bodoh."

Jimin tertawa kecil dan meninju lengan Taehyung dengan gemas. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Yoongi mencintaiku."

"Dan kau? Kau tahu kalau kau mencintainya?"

"Aku hanya tahu aku merindukannya setiap hari. Memikirkan Yoongi, rasanya begitu sesak tapi di saat yang sama, aku juga bahagia."

"Apa kau juga merasakan itu pada Suga?"

Jimin tersenyum lagi. "Taehyung-ah, untukku keduanya bukan orang yang berbeda. Hanya saja, terkadang aku sering terlalu banyak berharap. Mungkin saja—mungkin saja suatu saat Yoongi akan kembali hidup bersamanya."

.

.

Jimin menghabiskan satu hari bersama Taehyung. Lelaki itu membawanya ke semua kedai yang baru dibuka setelah Jimin tinggal di Singapura. Taehyung juga mengajaknya ke perpustakaan, mengunjungi kelas tari yang dia ajar selama ini. Anak-anak hampir tidak mengenalinya lagi karena Jimin meninggalkan mereka begitu lama dan perpustakaan—well, semuanya masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia datang. Pintunya yang tidak lagi macet. Buku-buku yang semakin banyak. Pengunjung yang tidak lagi dia hapal karena Taehyung bilang semakin hari semakin banyak orang yang datang untuk berkunjung. Jimin sempat terdiam saat dia melihat sofa yang ada di dalam ruang membaca.

Wajahnya agak memanas. Masih teringat jelas di kepalanya saat Suga datang malam itu dan mereka—melakukan seks di sana. Entahlah, saat itu mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan seperti dia dan Suga bercinta karena dia tidak tahu sama sekali perasaan Suga. Apakah cinta? Hell—bahkan saat itu Jimin pun tidak tahu apa dia melakukan itu karena dia begitu mencintai Suga atau hanya karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Yoongi. Semua itu begitu rumit namun seiring berjalannya waktu—dan itu yang membuat Jimin tersenyum—kini Suga bersamanya dan dia bisa menyebut penyatuan mereka dengan bercinta.

Taehyung mengajaknya duduk di teras perpustakaan yang berada di lantai dua. Di sini dipakai orang-orang yang berkunjung untuk mengobrol karena mereka tidak boleh berisik di ruangan membaca. Taehyung mengeluarkan kudapan yang mereka beli sebelum datang ke perpustakaan.

"Taehyung, kau dan Hoseok—apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Taehyung hampir saja tersedak kue beras yang sedang dia makan. Lelaki itu buru-buru meneguk minumnya.

"Ya Tuhan Jimin! Kau bisa saja membunuhku dengan pertanyaanmu."

Jimin terkekeh. "Hey, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

" _Well,_ aku tidak tahu Jimin—" kata Taehyung ragu. Suaranya memelan.

"Lelaki yang dulu—kencan buta, siapa namanya? Aku sangat lupa."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya saat kuceritakan padamu kau sedang sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun selain Yoongi. Sudahlah, lagipula aku sudah melupakannya."

"Aku kenal kau, Tae. Kau tidak mungkin sudah melupakan lelaki itu jika kau masih membicarakannya dengan ekspresi 'Oh aku mengingatnya setiap hari' bukan?"

"Kau menyebalkan Jimin."

Jimin tertawa lagi. "Tapi kulihat kau sangat senang bersama Hoseok—Hoseok-ssi orang yang sangat baik Tae. Dia banyak menolongku."

" _Yeah,_ kami bercerita banyak tentangmu. Aku bersyukur dia sangat memperhatikanmu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Jimin, aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang. Mungkin nanti – well, entahlah. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain selain kau dan pekerjaanku. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku tidak ingin berharap lagi seperti dulu. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti diriku lagi dengan berharap pada orang lain. Rasanya sungguh tidak enak. Sesak dan mengesalkan."

Jimin mengusap tangan Taehyung pelan. "Kau berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik Tae, percayalah. Kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu.

.

.

Saat dia kembali ke _rooftop_ , matahari sudah tenggelam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Angin dingin sedikit menusuk kulitnya. Taehyung mengantarnya sampai di ujung blok, mereka sempat makan malam bersama di kedai bibi penjual tumis perut babi. Makanan kesukaan Yoongi. Kali ini Jimin tidak menangis lagi saat makan. Kali ini dia sedikit berharap semoga saja, suatu saat nanti dia bisa mengajak Suga makan di sana.

Ketika sampai, Jimin melihat lampu-lampu sudah menyala di lorong ruangan. Pintu juga tidak terkunci. Perlahan Jimin masuk ke dalam. Kamarnya terbuka namun tidak ada orang di sana. Jimin beranjak ke _rooftop_ dan menemukan seseorang tengah merokok di sana. Suga tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Pelan-pelan asap rokok menghilang ditelan angin malam. Jimin mendekat.

"Suga-ssi—" panggilnya pelan dan detik itu Suga menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah kembali. Kemana Taehyung-ssi?"

"Dia sudah pulang. Kau sudah pulang sejak tadi?" tanya Jimin hati-hati. Suga mengangguk.

" _Yeah,_ beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Kau bilang kau akan pulang terlambat semalam. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin kembali lebih awal saja."

Jimin terdiam.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Sebenarnya dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di perusahaan hingga Suga harus datang ke Seoul. Jimin tahu benar Suga begitu membenci Seoul apalagi di musim yang semakin dingin.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Suga pelan. Dia tetap tidak menatap ke arah Jimin. Sesekali menghisap rokoknya.

"Sudah. Bagaimana dengan Suga-ssi?"

"Hoseok membelikan aku makan tadi."

Jimin mengangguk. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Suasana seperti ini tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Mereka berdua akan terdiam ditelan keheningan. Begitu kaku dan terkadang Jimin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dan terkadang juga dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apa dia yang harus selalu memulai percakapan.

Angin bersemilir semakin dingin dan saat itu Jimin menyerah. Dia menatap Suga dengan dalam.

"Suga-ssi, aku—"

"Jimin—besok kau akan kembali ke Singapura." potong Suga. Jimin menatapnya tidak mengerti. Lelaki itu membuang sisa rokoknya yang sudah habis dan beralih menatap Jimin.

"Seokjin menghubungiku. Dia berharap lusa kita sudah ada di sana untuk membantu acara pertunangan Suran sementara urusanku tidak akan selesai sampai seminggu ke depan jadi, kau bisa kembali lebih dulu. Jungkook akan menjemputmu di bandara."

Jimin tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan beranjak ke kamar. Jimin merasakan lengan Suga menghentikannya. Lelaki itu bergerak hingga kini ada di depannya. Suga mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kau mau kan membantu Suran untukku?"

Sekali lagi Jimin mengangguk. "Tentu, aku juga sudah berjanji pada Suran-ssi untuk membantunya."

Lelaki yang ada di depannya tersenyum dan Jimin berharap Suga tersenyum bukan karena dia sudah berhasil membuat Jimin pergi darinya.

"Suga-ssi, apa kau—uhm, aku ingin kau mengantarku besok."

"Iya aku akan mengantarmu. Tidurlah Jimin. Selamat malam."

Jimin mengangguk dan begitu saja Suga menarik dagunya untuk sebuah kecupan selamat malam pada bibirnya.

.

.

Jimin merasa Suga bersamanya semalam. Tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat dari belakang. Suga juga merangkulnya. Di pagi hari sebelum berangkat Jimin membereskan beberapa barangnya. Dia juga menghubungi Taehyung agar datang ke _rooftop_ nya. Seperti yang Jimin tebak, Taehyung terlihat sangat kaget tapi tak urung lelaki itu datang dan memeluknya erat sebelum dia pergi meski di satu momen Jimin sempat menangkap Taehyung tengah menatap Suga dengan kesal.

"Mengapa dia mengajakmu kesini kalau hanya satu hari?"

"Tiga hari Tae"

"Satu hari kau datang, satu hari kau bersamaku, dan satu hari kemudian kau pulang? Wow! Aku tahu memang dia orang kaya raya tapi dia menyebalkan." cicit Taehyung dengan malas.

Jimin tertawa lebar. "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang sedang dia urus dan memang Seokjin memintanya agar cepat pulang untuk membantu pertunangan Suran-ssi."

"Dan sekarang dia memintamu untuk membantu mereka. Jimin, kau benar-benar terlalu baik."

" _Well,_ dia terus-terusan merokok tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sebenarnya semenjak dia keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin, dia terus merokok dan tidak pernah tidur tapi dia tidak terlihat ingin aku tahu apa yang terjadi."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hubungan kalian sangat aneh."

Jimin tidak menjawab. Jika bisa dia juga ingin mengatakan hal itu pada Suga. Jika bisa dia ingin berada di sini lebih lama.

"Kalau begitu jaga dirimu Jimin. Semoga kau bisa datang lagi ke sini lebih cepat."

Jimin mengangguk dan menerima pelukan dari Taehyung. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Tae. Berikan salamku untuk Hoseok-ssi dan Nenek Jung. Aku belum sempat bertemu nenek kemarin."

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu. Tentu, lusa aku akan kesana. Aku akan menyampaikan salam darimu."

.

.

Perjalanan ke bandara begitu hening. Suga menyetir di sampingnya dan Jimin terus menatap ke arah jendela. Pohon-pohon yang mulai berguguran. Daunnya menguning dan ada yang kemerahan. Mereka selalu bisa mengesankan musim gugur sebagai musim yang cantik. Padahal daun yang memerah sedang menunggu kematian datang dan menggugurkannya. Angin yang bersemilir pun tidak membantu. Mereka bertiup-tiup seperti menertawakan semua daun yang gugur. Hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk, batang pohon yang merindu. Daun yang berguguran berjanji akan kembali di musim semi. Mereka akan membawa kuncup dan bunga yang bermekaran. Mereka akan datang bersama matahari yang kembali. Matahari yang tidak tertutup awan gelap.

Jimin pernah merasa dirinya seperti batang pohon. Satu per satu daun berguguran meninggalkannya. Hanya angin semilir yang lewat dan mereka mencemoohnya dengan angkuh. Jimin kesepian dan merindu. Jimin ingin matahari cepat kembali dan membawa daunnya kembali.

Matahari memang sudah kembali. Kini matahari berada di sisinya. Hanya saja musim gugur tidak juga pergi. Angin yang bersemilir masih bertiup dengan angkuh dan menertawakannya.

Jimin menarik nafas panjang dan saat itu Suga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tentu."

 _Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja? Kau lebih memilih jauh dariku Suga-ssi._

.

.

Suga menurunkan koper milik Jimin dan mendorongnya pelan. Kedua berjalan dalam diam. Jimin memutar syalnya berkali-kali agar tidak kedinginan. Keduanya berhenti di depan pintu keberangkatan. Suga memberikan kopernya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengantarku Suga-ssi."

Suga menatapnya dengan dalam. "Kau masih ingat jalannya bukan? Keluar pintu imigrasi kau masuk ke skytrain untuk pindah terminal. Di terminal satu nanti Jungkook akan menjemputmu."

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku membawa tiketku."

Suga tersenyum lebar dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kau bisa menghubungi Jungkook jika kau tersesat."

"Kapan Suga-ssi akan pulang?"

"Aku sudah akan berada di sana saat acara di mulai. "

Jimin mengangguk sekali lagi. "Suga-ssi—"

"Hmm?"

"Kau—kau memintaku pulang karena kau membenciku berada di Seoul?"

Suga terkekeh pelan. "Tentu tidak Sayang, aku ingin kau kembali lebih dulu karena aku pun akan jarang pulang ke rumah. Kau akan kesepian di sini."

"Apa masalah di sini begitu berat? Kau terus-terusan merokok setiap hari."

"Tidak juga tapi ada satu hal yang perlu aku bereskan."

Suga mendekat dan merapikan syalnya. Dia mengelus pipi Jimin dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku karena aku memintamu pulang begitu cepat. Aku tahu ini tidak adil bagimu tapi aku berjanji kita akan kembali lagi kesini secepatnya."

Jimin tersenyum. Seolah semua pertanyaan yang membebaninya terangkat. Taehyung benar, dia begitu banyak memikirkan yang tidak seharusnya. Rasanya dia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." kata Jimin pelan.

"Aku tahu Jimin."

Dengan satu gerakan Jimin mendekap Suga dengan erat. Lelaki itu membalas dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Ketika pelukan itu terlepas, Suga mengamit wajahnya dan memberikan satu ciuman panjang.

"Jaga dirimu. Sampai kita bertemu lagi." ucap Suga sambil mengusap bibir Jimin dan mengecupnya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

 **Marina By Sand, Singapore.**

 **A Week Later,**

Acara pertunangan Suran begitu meriah. Suasananya begitu romantis seperti yang diinginkan wanita itu. Dia tampak sangat cantik dengan balutan sebuah gaun berwarna putih. Dia juga begitu bahagia dan semua orang bisa melihatnya. Mr. Allein, sahabat terbaik juga tunangannya juga terlihat sama. Lelaki itu tidak pernah melepaskan Suran. Selalu berada di sampingnya.

Jimin tidak banyak bisa menikmati acara karena dia harus kesana kemari memastikan semua hidangan tersantap dan mengarahkan tamu undangan untuk duduk. Sementara Seokjin, setelah lima hari menyiapkan dekorasi juga gaun dan semua hal di bagian acara, akhirnya dia bisa duduk dan mengobrol dengan beberapa koleganya meski hanya beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali sibuk memastikan semua berjalan sesuai dengan susunan acara.

Ada yang berbeda kali ini, Seokjin sudah banyak bicara dengannya bahkan beberapa kali meminta pendapatnya tentang beberapa bagian dekorasi pesta. Suran menginginkan pesta kebun dan tentu Garden By The Bay adalah tempat terbaik. Hampir setiap hari Jimin datang kesini untuk mengurus beberapa hal bersama Seokjin dan Namjoon. Terkadang Jungkook juga datang membantu.

Sebenarnya Jimin sedikit bersyukur karena dia disibukkan dengan semua persiapan pertunangan Suran. Dia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Suga. Lelaki itu tidak juga memberikan kabar padanya selain satu buah pesan yang berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja dua hari yang lalu.

Tamu yang datang kebanyakan kolega Suran dan Mr. Allein. Tentu saja kolega keduanya sebagian besar juga mengenal Suga. Mereka sempat menanyakan soal Suga kepada Seokjin dan Namjoon. Lelaki itu seperti dikenal dan disegani banyak orang. Seokjin dan Namjoon menjelaskan kalau Suga sedang mengurus cabang Netflix yang ada di Seoul. Mereka juga beberapa kali sempat menanyakan soal Jimin. Seokjin menjawab kalau Jimin adalah sepupu jauhnya yang berada di Korea. Mereka beberapa kali menyapa Jimin dengan ramah dan berkata kalau mereka sempat melihat Jimin datang di pesta perayaan proyek Netflix yang dimenangi oleh Suran dan Suga.

Jimin tidak begitu banyak berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Salah satunya karena dia tidak bisa berbahasa inggris dengan lancar seperti Seokjin atau Namjoon. Jimin banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungkook di bagian tempat kudapan. Selama seminggu ini Jungkook tidak lagi mengeluhkan soal dirinya yang tidak jadi ke Seoul. Dia seperti benar-benar percaya janji Suga yang akan membawanya kesana setelah ujian nanti.

Jimin sedikit terkejut ketika ada beberapa orang yang menyebut nama Suga. Dia sedang bersama Jungkook menata piring dan beberapa kue yang akan disajikan di meja. Jungkook tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jeams, Hyung sudah datang."

.

.

Jimin tidak bisa melihat Suga. Saat lelaki itu datang, ada banyak orang yang mendekat dan bersalaman dengannya. Dia juga tampak mengobrol banyak dengan Mr. Allein sebelum mendekat ke arah Suran. Keduanya seperti bicara banyak dan sesekali Suran menyenggolnya penuh canda. Jimin kembali berkutat dengan makanan yang ada di depannya sampai kemudian Namjoon menghampirinya.

"Acara intinya akan dimulai Jimin." Katanya riang. Jimin mengangguk dan saat itu juga menyerahkan tugasnya ke beberapa pelayan yang membantu mereka.

Semuanya berkumpul dan menyambut pasangan itu datang. Suran menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia malam ini apalagi saat acara dimulai dan Mr. Allein memasukkan cincin ke jari manisnya. Suran memeluknya erat dan mereka berciuman.

Keduanya lebih mirip seperti sedang melakukan pemberkatan pernikahan.

Acara berlangsung dengan meriah. Jimin bertepuk tangan saat keduanya memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat di depan semua undangan.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan berdansa. Awalnya hanya Suran dan Allein yang berdansa sebelum Namjoon dan Seokjin menyusul mereka. Saat itu Jimin tiba-tiba melihat Suga sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Suga menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau mau berdansa?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Suga mengamit jemarinya. Beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka namun Suga seolah tidak peduli. Dia membawa Jimin begitu dekat dengannya dan mereka mulai menari pelan-pelan sesuai dengan irama lagu. Jimin tidak pernah tahu dia begitu merindukan Suga sampai di detik lelaki ini berdansa bersamanya. Jimin merindukan semua hal yang ada pada Suga. Tatanan rambutnya. Setelan jasnya. Wangi farfumnya juga cara Suga mengamit lengannya. Jimin mendekap erat Suga dengan satu gerakan dan dia tidak peduli lagi jika ada banyak orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Suga-ssi, aku merindukanmu." bisik Jimin pelan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Jimin."

.

.

Seokjin memintanya untuk kembali lebih dulu menemani Jungkook yang harus bangun pagi untuk kuliah besok. Jungkook tampak sangat sudah kelelahan karena beberapa hari sebelumnya dia harus mengikuti ujian. Jimin mengerti. Dia membawa Jungkook pulang lebih dulu. Jimin hanya sempat berpamitan pada Suran karena Mr. Allein sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa koleganya yang lain. Sebelumnya Jimin sudah sempat mengucapkan selamat dan lelaki itu banyak mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Selamat sekali lagi untukmu Suran-ssi dan maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. Jungkook harus bangun pagi besok."

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sudah banyak kasih juga kau sudah mau membantuku. Kau benar-benar sangat baik."

"Bukan masalah Suran-ssi. Aku senang sekali bisa membantu kalian."

"Setelah ini aku rasa aku sudah bisa lega."

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak lagi memisahkan kalian berdua." Ledek Suran. Jimin tersipu.

"Suran-ssi, aku—"

"Di depanmu mungkin dia tidak berkata apapun tapi dia terus-terusan mengumpat padaku kalau aku sudah memisahkannya darimu."

Suran tertawa lebar melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah. "Sepertinya aku yang harus mengucapkan selamat untukmu." tambah Suran lagi.

"Untukku?"

" _Yeah,_ Selamat karena kerinduanmu akan terbayar malam ini." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Saat itu Jimin benar-benar merasa wajahnya memanas. Tanpa sengaja dia menoleh ke arah Suga yang tengah berbicara dengan koleganya bersama Mr. Allein dan Jimin tidak berharap lelaki itu akan menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum. Ah ya, Jimin begitu merindukan Suga.

.

.

.

Rumah begitu sepi. Jungkook begitu pulas tertidur di kamarnya. Jimin sendiri tidak bisa tidur. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana harus bersikap saat Suga datang nanti. Lelaki itu pasti belum sempat kembali ke rumah. Jungkook bilang Suga langsung ke tempat acara berlangsung sesampainya di Singapura.

Jimin menoleh sewaktu pintu kamarnya terbuka. Suga berdiri di sana dengan satu tas yang dia jinjing. Lelaki itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan refleks Jimin berjalan – tidak, dia berlari mendekat pada Suga dan memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat. Suga mengusap punggungnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jimin. Suga membawa Jimin ke sebuah ciuman panjang hingga Jimin tidak tersadar kalau tubuhnya sudah terhimpit di antara dinding dan tubuh Suga. Lelaki itu memagut bibir Jimin, memasukkan lidahnya, dan mencecap bibirnya penuh-penuh seolah tidak memberikan Jimin satu jeda untuk bernafas.

Jimin mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk Suga dan membiarkan tubuh keduanya semakin merapat hingga dia mulai merasa jemari Suga mulai membuka baju dan celananya.

"Ahn—" Jimin mendesah lemah saat Suga menurunkan ciumannya ke leher dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat sementara jemarinya mulai melepaskan kaitan pada celana Jimin. Jimin begitu malu karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah bercinta dengan posisi begini. Tubuhnya begitu lemas dan tangannya seperti tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain meremas rambut Suga. Satu tangannya kemudian turun untuk membuka kancing baju Suga namun semua usahanya itu sia-sia karena detik itu Suga menghisap dadanya dan Jimin bersumpah desahannya begitu keras hingga tanpa sadar tangannya tidak bisa lagi melepaskan baju Suga. Dia mencengkram baju Suga kuat-kuat karena lelaki itu tengah menjilati aerola dan putingnya.

"Jiminh—" panggi Suga dengan suaranya yang berat. Saat itu Suga mendongak dan mereka saling menatap. Suga mengulurkan jemarinya ke arah bibir Jimin dan tanpa pertanyaan, Jimin mengulum jemari Suga, membasahinya dengan air liur. Keduanya masih saling bertatapan dan Jimin tahu Suga hampir gila karena hasrat begitu memakannya. Suga melepaskan jarinya setelah beberapa saat dan menggantinya dengan bibir. Dia kembali memagut bibir Jimin kuat-kuat sambil memasukkan jarinya ke pusat Jimin.

Lelaki itu berjengit sedikit saat Suga langsung memasukkan dua jarinya. Desahan Jimin tertelan oleh ciuman mereka.

Jimin merasa miliknya sudah begitu keras begitu juga dengan milik Suga yang masih terbalut kain celananya. Ketika Suga melepaskan ciumannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan dalam. Jemarinya terus bergerak membuka jalan di pusat Jimin. Jimin begitu malu. Wajahnya semakin memanas dan dia mengigit bibirnya.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu— menyebut namaku." bisik Suga dengan mesra sebelum dia meraih pinggang Jimin dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Suga menambahkan satu lagi jemarinya dan kali ini dia menggesekkan miliknya pada milik Jimin.

"Oh—Suga—ah—" tentu, Jimin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jemarinya kembali meremas baju Suga yang sudah setengah terbuka.

Suga membiarkan tubuh Jimin terbiasa dengan jemarinya sebelum dengan satu gerakan dia berhenti dan melepaskan jemarinya dari pusat Jimin. Lelaki itu membuka celananya dengan cepat dan mengangkat tubuh Jimin sekaligus hingga miliknya perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam pusat Jimin. Jimin refleks mengalungkan lengannya lagi ke tengkuk Suga dan tanpa sadar menggigit bahunya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya masih terasa seperti terbelah. Begitu penuh dan sangat penuh ketika milik Suga sudah berada di dalamnya.

"Jimin—hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suga khawatir. Mungkin itu karena Jimin menggigit bahu Suga terlalu keras.

Pelan-pelan Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Suga. "Aku—kita belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya."

Suga terkekeh dan mengecup hidung Jimin. "Apa sangat sakit?"

Jimin mengangguk sedikit. "Uhm—mungkin karena sudah lama kau tidak menyentuhku."

"Oh Tuhan—kau membuatku gila."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin, Suga menggerakkan miliknya dan saat itu Jimin kembali mengerang dengan kuat.

"Ah—Suga-ssi—"

Jimin mulai merasakan kenikmatan setelah beberapa kali milik Suga menumbuk tubuhnya. Suga menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Jimin sambil terus bergerak lebih cepat. Lelaki itu juga mengerang kuat-kuat. Dia mulai menyentuh milik Jimin yang sudah mengeras. Menggerakan tangannya hingga Jimin merasa begitu gila.

Keduanya sudah semakin dekat hingga Jimin merasa milik Suga berkedut di dalam tubuhnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur namun dia bisa melihat Suga menatapnya dengan dalam sebelum sekali lagi memagut bibirnya. Keduanya sampai bersamaan.

.

.

Jimin hampir tidak bisa membuka matanya. Dia begitu lemas bahkan saat Suga membawa tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan membaringkannya. Suga menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya pelan. Jimin terkekeh lemas.

" _Well_ , aku sangat lelah setelah seseorang menyerangku tiba-tiba." jawab Jimin tanpa membuka matanya . Suga tertawa dan kembali mengurung tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat cantik Jiminie."

 _Jiminie_

 _Apa aku salah dengar?_

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan dan dia menemukan Suga tengah menatapnya dalam. Lelaki itu kemudian melumat bibirnya sesaat.

"Aku akan membersihkanmu sebentar."

Suga kemudian beranjak ke konter untuk mengambil handuk kecil. Meninggalkan Jimin yang terpaku. Apa dia baru saja mendengar Suga menyebut nama kecilnya? Apa semua ini mimpi?

Saat Suga kembali, Jimin masih menatapnya dalam-dalam. Suga tersenyum lebar.

"Tidurlah Jimin. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Mungkin dia salah dengar.

Tidak mungkin Suga menyebut nama kecilnya. Hanya ada dua orang yang memanggilnya begitu. Nenek Jung dan Yoongi.

Mungkin terkadang Taehyung memanggil nama kecilnya tapi hanya ada satu orang, satu orang yang membuatnya berdebar ketika dia memanggil nama kecil Jimin.

Yoongi.

Min Yoongi.

Yang kini ada di depannya. Yang kini mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk hangat. Yoongi yang tidak mengingatnya nama kecilnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue..**

* * *

Aloha!

Temen-temen semua maaf ya atas keterlambatan updatenya. Setelah pindah ke rumah yang baru selesai di renov, ternyata ada banyak hal yang mesti aku urus. Soal keluarga, kerjaan, juga soal pendidikan hehehe kemarin aku sempet tinggal di asrama yang beneran enga dikasih banyak waktu buat ngelakuin hal lain selain belajar.

So—this is it!

Chapter 13 ini dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Nah yang ini versi Jimin. Versi Jimin yang masih belum sadar kalau Yoongi udah balik lagi ingatannya. Yang satu lagi versi Yoongi yang bercinta sama Jimin dan ngarep Jimin nyebut namanya (enga mungkin yakan Jimin nyebut nama Yoongi secara Jimin tahu Suga minta Jimin untuk engga pernah nyebut nama itu lagi hahhaa eh kok jadi spoiler)

Kalau engga mepet waktunya saya mau post versi yoongi hari ini juga.

Mohon doa dan dukungannya.

Untuk yang masih tetap menunggu, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Saya seneng banget ternyata masih banyak yang ngarepin ini ff meski makin kesini kayak drama banget yakan wqwq chapter ini juga kurang editan karena udah semangat banget mau post (bilang aja males yakan).

Eh iya aku bikin akun instagram, silahkan difollow hybarasshi.

See you guys soon!


	14. Chapter 13 Part II

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _ **majority: YoonMin**_

 _ **by lonalunatic**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Daun Musim Gugur dan Merindu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Part II: YOONGI)**

 _Dialog Min Yoongi dengan beberapa orang terlampau sedikit jadi lebih dari setengah chapter ini berisi narasi tentang perasaan Min Yoongi. Tolong dibaca pelan-pelan karena berisi banyak cerita dari masa lalu Min Yoongi._

 _Happy reading^^_

 _._

 **.**

Ada beberapa hal yang menganggu pikirannya. Salah satu di antara semua itu tentu Jimin. Park Jimin. Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bersikap seperti biasa jika Park Jimin yang ada di depannya begitu manis? Jimin sungguh memberikan seribu alasan kenapa dia ingin menciumnya penuh-penuh. Entah mungkin karna Jimin menatapnya dengan bibir setengah terbuka atau ketika dia terdiam bibirnya mengerucut seperti orang yang sedang cemberut atau mungkin karna Jimin tersenyum padanya dengan pipi yang menggembung menggemaskan atau tawa renyahnya yang membuatnya kalang kabut menahan perasaan ingin ikut tertawa. Satu hal yang pasti, Jimin melakukan semua itu di luar kesadarannya. Jimin membuatnya gila tanpa disengaja dan entah bagaimana Kim Suga bisa melewatkan betapa manisnya Jimin dan bersikap seolah semua itu biasa saja. Bagaimana seorang Kim Suga bisa bertahan hidup begitu ya? Bagaimana bisa Kim Suga bertahan dengan egonya? Yoongi menarik nafas. Yeah, Kim Suga adalah dirinya dan tentu dia sadar benar selama ini dia begitu tersiksa. Jika dipikir lagi, menjadi Kim Suga yang penuh dengan ego dan begitu dingin tidak juga bisa disalahkan. Sesungguhnya semua hal yang terjadi di antara Jimin dan dirinya di masa lalu memang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin. Entah apa itu juga berarti Jimin mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sampai sekarang Yoongi tidak pernah mendapat jawaban kenapa Jimin meninggalkannya, kenapa Jimin lebih rela bermain bersama Song Jino daripada dengannya. Satu hari nanti, dia ingin Park Jimin mengatakan semuanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa Jimin berubah juga meninggalkannya.

Hanya saja pemikiran lain soal jati dirinya begitu menyita semua perhatian. Statusnya di Korea sudah pasti tidak lagi seorang warga negara yang masih hidup. Yoongi harus menemukan akta kematiannya di Korea. Belum lagi dia harus meminta kepada Seokjin semua berkas yang berisi keterangan tentang adopsi yang dilakukannya hampir sembilan tahun yang lalu dan kalau sudah begitu berarti dia harus siap untuk membuka semuanya pada Seokjin. Sesungguhnya hal itu adalah yang terberat. Apa Seokjin akan menerimanya seperti sedia kala atau Seokjin akan berubah dan memintanya kembali ke Korea? Semalaman suntuk dia memikirkan semua rencananya sampai pening. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul. Dia harus bertemu dengan Hoseok dan menyelesaikan semua urusan di Seoul termasuk mengunjungi Nenek Jung. Oh, Nenek pasti menunggu kehadirannya. Yoongi bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan saat dia datang ke tempat Nenek Jung. Dia begitu lama meninggalkan Nenek sendirian.

 _Well,_ kepergiannya ke Seoul meninggalkan banyak tanya untuk Seokjin juga Namjoon. Terlebih lagi Seokjin, meski dia menyetujui kepergiannya, lelaki itu berkali-kali mencoba menyudutkannya dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang untungnya bisa dia jawab.

" _Honey, let it be. It's been awhile right? I think Jimin need this too. You know, he deserve to go home."_ kata Namjoon menengahi.

"Seingatku, kau tidak suka Seoul yang dingin. Katakan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seokjin penuh intimidasi.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Akan kuberitahu setelah aku kembali dari Seoul. Aku berjanji padamu." Katanya.

Seokjin tampak ragu dan saat itu Namjoon merangkulnya erat. _"Baby, just for a few days okay? He'll be back soon."_

" _Right. Three days or a week."_

" _No. I need you to help Suran for her engagement next week."_

Yoongi terdiam sebentar. "Aku akan meminta Jimin pulang lebih dulu. Jadi siapkan Jungkook untuk menjemputnya. Dia lebih bisa membantu banyak."

Namjoon menatapnya heran. _"Really? You said that as if you could live without any sight of him."_ sindirnya. Yoongi tertawa lagi.

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan tanpanya Hyung. Percayalah, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Perlahan Seokjin mengangguk. Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan mengusap tangan Seokjin. "Terima kasih Hyung."

.

.

Jimin sangat senang saat dia berkata kalau dia akan kembali ke Seoul. Yoongi tahu, Jimin semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Dia membawa banyak barang bawaan yang dia bilang akan diberikan pada Taehyung. Ketika menyebut nama itu, Yoongi mendadak kelu. Dia ingin sekali bisa menyapa Taehyung seperti dulu. Taehyung adalah sahabatnya yang paling baik. Taehyung benar-benar mengerti keadaaannya dan banyak menolongnya saat Jimin tidak ada sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Selain itu, dia tidak menyangka kalau Jungkook benar-benar serius dengan rengekannya. Malam sebelum dia berangkat setelah dia berbicara dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin, Jungkook menghampirinya dan berkata kalau Seokjin melarangnya ikut karena dia harus mengikuti ujian beberapa hari ke depan.

Yoongi tidak tahu kalau Jungkook ingin sekali ke Seoul. Saat dia datang ke Singapura, Seokjin sempat berkata kalau Jungkook tidak ingin dijodohkan karena sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain di Korea. Saat itu dirinya tidak banyak menanggapi karena dia merasa Jungkook masih seperti anak-anak. Untung saja setelah beberapa kali rayuan yang diiming-imingi hadiah ke Seoul jika berhasil ujian dengan baik, Jungkook akhirnya menyerah.

Entah mengapa, Yoongi yakin dia akan kembali lagi ke Seoul setelah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Sekali lagi hatinya masih kelu jika mengira-ngira bagaimana ekspresi Seokjin saat dia mengatakannya nanti.

Selama di perjalanan, Jimin berkali-kali memutar film namun tidak ada yang dia tonton sampai selesai. Lelaki itu membolak-balikkan badannya karena tidak juga bisa tidur. Yoongi menahan tawanya. Dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan. Jimin juga berkali-kali meliriknya. Oh Tuhan! Ingin sekali dia menarik wajah Jimin dan melumat bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Dasar Kim Suga bodoh!

Umpatnya dalam hati tapi di sisi lain, dia juga bisa merasakan Kim Suga tengah mengumpat kepadanya karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri.

Hingga akhirnya Jimin tertidur. Yoongi melupakan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Dia menghabiskan hampir semua sisa perjalanan dengan menatap Jimin.

Semua ini akan semakin buruk karena dia hampir tidak bisa lagi bersikap seperti Kim Suga.

.

.

Dia bertemu Taehyung dan Hoseok di bandara. Yoongi memang meminta Hoseok menjemputnya tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Taehyung juga akan datang. Rasanya dia ingin menyapa Taehyung seperti dulu. Taehyung mungkin segan untuk menyapanya secara langsung. Dia hanya mengangguk sekali dan kembali mengobrol dengan Jimin. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Taehyung dan menanyakan kabarnya tapi sikap Kim Suga dulu pasti sudah membuat Taehyung mencapnya sebagai lelaki yang tidak baik. Dia sangat tahu Taehyung bahkan dia tidak menyangka Taehyung akan berteman baik dengan Jimin setelah kejadian itu. Taehyung dulu selalu bersamanya. Mungkin sedikit banyak Taehyung tahu perasaannya pada Jimin bukanlah perasaan teman biasa tapi Taehyung tidak pernah berkata apapun. Dia tetap membantu Yoongi walaupun dia tidak menyukai sikap Jimin.

Yoongi membiarkan Jimin menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung dan semua itu memang sudah termasuk ke dalam rencananya.

Bicara tentang rencananya, saat melihat Hoseok, ada hal yang berbeda ketika dia bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Hoseok memang orang yang sangat ceria tapi kali ini Yoongi bisa melihat pancaran wajahnya lain dari yang biasa.

"Kau cerah sekali." bisiknya setengah meledek dan berharap Jimin atau Taehyung tidak mendengar itu.

"Jangan meledek! Aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu." balasnya sengit. Yoongi tertawa kecil.

 _Well,_ lelaki itu selalu terlihat tersipu jika sedang bersama Kim Taehyung dan Yoongi tahu Hoseok menyadari sikapnya. Dia bisa melihat usaha Hoseok agar tidak terlihat kikuk. Yoongi tertawa dalam hati, baru kali ini dia melihat Hoseok begitu. Semoga saja ini kabar baik.

.

.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk tinggal di _rooftop_ Jimin. Tempatnya tidak begitu besar tapi cukup untuk ditinggali dua orang. Jimin menata tempatnya dengan rapi. Yoongi sangat menyukai kombinasi _wallpaper_ yang dipilih Jimin. Dia menatap ke sekeliling. Ke dalam kamar kecil tempat Jimin tidur dengan ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar, satu buah nakas, juga lemari baju. Dapurnya sudah lama tidak dipakai dan dia tidak memiliki banyak barang. Dapur dan ruang makan tidak disekat, Jimin memiliki satu buah meja dan dua kursi untuk makan. Sisanya ruang tamu. Ada satu televisi kecil di sana.

Yoongi meletakkan pakaiannya di kamar. Dia mencoba merapikan agar tidak terlihat berantakan dan cukup di kamar Jimin.

Setelah itu dia beralih ke _rooftop_ untuk merokok. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah terlalu banyak merokok akhir-akhir ini, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Dia selalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri berjam-jam hingga dia lupa waktu terlebih saat dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Kadang dia hanya terdiam mengingat semua hal yang sudah dia lakukan sebagai Kim Suga dan membandingkan semua itu dengan sifat aslinya.

Jimin datang menghampirinya dan Yoongi tahu saat ini akan datang. Saat dimana dia harus berkata kalau dia mempunyai banyak urusan yang akan menyitanya.

Yoongi tidak menyiapkan dirinya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menyelidiki semua kasus yang menimpanya dulu untuk membongkar kematiannya. Hingga akhirnya lagi-lagi dia memilih diam. Satu hal yang selalu Kim Suga lakukan, diam. Dia tahu Jimin tengah terluka. Jimin tidak perlu mengatakannya, dia sudah tahu semua. Hanya saja lidahnya kelu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan tanpa menyakiti Jimin lebih dalam dan dia tahu diam pun tidak berarti akan membuat semua ini lebih baik.

.

.

Wajahnya begitu tenang saat tertidur. Yoongi bisa menghabiskan semua waktunya hanya untuk menatap Jimin. Yoongi akan memberikan apa saja untuk Jimin. _Well,_ termasuk hidupnya dan mungkin dia sudah mempertaruhkan semua itu. Apa Jimin merasa ada yang berbeda dari Kim Suga belakangan ini? Karna dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menatapnya, tersenyum kepadanya bahkan mengucapkan belasan kata dalam satu kalimat panjang. Satu hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dilakukan Kim Suga karena Yoongi tahu Suga begitu takut untuk terluka, Suga begitu tidak mempercayai cintanya. Suga begitu rapuh karena dia terlalu mencintai Jimin yang begitu saja hadir dan mengaku ada dalam masa lalunya.

Terkadang Yoongi bersyukur, terkadang juga dia berfikir Kim Suga sepertinya tidak begitu manusiawi. Yoongi bersyukur karena dengan menjadi Kim Suga dia banyak belajar mengenai logika yang seharusnya lebih banyak dia pakai. Kim Suga melakukan semua hal sesuai dengan jalan logikanya dan ketika hati sudah menyudutkannya, dia baru akan beralih. Sementara sebagai Min Yoongi, dia selalu mendengarkan kata hatinya bahkan di saat dia tahu dia bisa mati jika dia mengejar Jimin dengan kaki pincangnya atau saat seseorang melempar pemantik ke arahnya. Sungguh dua kepribadian yang sangat berbeda.

Dia tahu Jimin menangis malam ini. Dia juga tahu mungkin Jimin merasa aneh dengan sikapnya. Semua hal yang ada di pikirannya begitu menyiksa. Dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan belum lagi mengurus ke catatan sipil juga ke kantor polisi. Terlebih dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemani Jimin. Hanya merokok yang bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang. Melihat Jimin yang begitu senang datang ke Seoul membuat dia merasa semakin bersalah karena dia datang kesini untuk mencari tahu semua tentang kematiannya dulu bukan untuk mengajak Jimin kesana kemari dan berlibur. Dia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena dia takut satu kali dia mengucapkan kalimat semua itu akan merusak rencananya yang sudah matang.

Dia mengusap pipi Jimin pelan-pelan dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Menjaga agar Jimin tidak terbangun.

"Maafkan aku Jiminie. Tunggu sebentar lagi." ucapnya hampir tanpa suara.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ingin kembali lagi kesini? Netflix baik-baik saja dan kau tahu itu bukan? Aku harus mencari-cari alasan agar Seokjin percaya kalau aku memang sedang membutuhkanmu di sini." cicit Hoseok sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab.

"Suga-yah, aku bisa melihat Jimin sangat senang." kata Hoseok lagi. Lelaki itu melirik Yoongi dari spion tengah. Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

"Kuharap begitu meski sepertinya Jimin tidak sebahagia kau."sindir Yoongi.

Hoseok mendengus. "Oh tolong! Kau sudah meledekku sejak kemarin."

"Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku sampai wajahmu merah begitu?"

Hoseok berdeham keras. " _Well,_ aku dan Taehyung—semua itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kim Suga-ssi dan cobalah urus dirimu sendiri sebelum menyindir orang lain." omelnya kesal.

"Aku mendukungmu Hoseok-ah."

"Sudah diam!"

Yoongi terkekeh.

Sesampainya di kantor, semua pegawai menyambutnya datang. Mereka sudah berbaris rapi. Mungkin karena Yoongi sudah sekian lama tidak kembali ke Netflix di Seoul. Yoongi membungkuk sedikit memberi salam lalu berjalan ke ruangannya. Dia masih sedikit kaku dengan sikap semua orang kepadanya meski setelah sekian lama hidup sebagai Kim Suga. Hoseok berkata kalau dia menambah dua orang pegawai baru di Netflix untuk membantu di bagian perencanaan karena sejujurnya Hoseok memang tidak mengambil spesifikasi di bagian design teknik sipil. Yoongi mengiyakan. Beberapa minggu lalu Seokjin juga sudah mengabarinya.

Yoongi sampai di depan ruangannya. Dia terdiam sebentar.

Tempat itu yang dulu dipakai Jimin menunggunya hingga kelelahan. Jimin hampir datang setiap hari dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajah itu. Hoseok terlihat menunggunya. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu membuka pintu ruangan.

Semuanya masih sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu ketika keduanya tengah rapat dan Jimin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menatapnya. Apa mungkin saat itu? Saat Kim Suga jatuh cinta padanya? Atau mencintai Jimin sudah menjadi hal yang dia lakukan di luar nalar hingga dia tidak tahu kapan dia pertama menyukai orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Suga-yah, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hoseok serius.

Yoongi berbalik menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Kau mungkin tidak percaya ini tapi—Hoseok-ah, aku sudah mengingat semuanya."

"Huh? Maksudmu? Kau—"

Hoseok menatapnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Yoongi tersenyum lagi. " _Yeah_. Aku sudah mengingat masa laluku. Mengingat Park Jimin dan mengingat diriku sebagai Min Yoongi. Orang yang sejak dulu aku benci ternyata diriku sendiri. Lelaki yang sejak dulu sudah aku sakiti ternyata orang yang sangat aku cintai."

Satu tarikan nafas dan saat itu Hoseok bergerak mengambil kursi dan meletakkannnya tepat di depan Yoongi seolah lelaki itu butuh waktu untuk memproses semua kata-katanya.

"Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres saat kau bilang kau akan datang ke sini tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau—kalau kau sudah—ya Tuhan, sejak kapan?"

"Seokjin bercerita padamu bukan kalau aku terjatuh ke dalam air?"

Hoseok mengangguk cepat. "Iya. Apa saat itu ingatanmu kembali?"

"Sebelum kejadian itu, aku bertemu diriku sebagai Min Yoongi. Aku juga mengingat wajah Nenek Jung. Setelah aku terjatuh, semuanya menjadi semakin jelas."

"Apa Jimin sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia tahu sampai urusanku selesai. Aku ingin mengusut ulang semua kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu. Apa Song Jino—"

"Terakhir aku mendengar kabar kalau dia sudah dibebaskan."

" _Yeah._ Semua itu karena Seokjin belum mengurus sampai tuntas dan tentu saja, aku harus datang sebagai orang yang menjadi korban."

"Tapi bukankah tetap saja Song Jino sudah tahu kau masih hidup?"

"Aku tidak pernah secara langsung berkata kalau aku masih hidup tapi entahlah—kurasa dia sudah melarikan diri sekarang."

Hoseok terdiam sebentar. "Suga-yah, uhm—maksudku—jadi kau adalah Min Yoongi?"

Seketika ekspresi Yoongi berubah. Dia tersenyum lebar. " _Yeah._ Orang yang sangat aku benci ternyata diriku sendiri. Ternyata aku cemburu pada diriku sendiri. Semua yang telah aku lakukan kepada Jimin—" Yoongi menarik nafas. "Aku begitu banyak melukainya Hoseok-ah. Aku memaksanya melupakan Min Yoongi. Aku menyeretnya keluar dari Seoul dan hidup bersamaku agar aku bisa memilikinya dan dia bisa melupakan Yoongi. Ternyata Min Yoongi adalah aku. Aku bahkan melarangnya menyebut nama Min Yoongi lagi hanya karena aku membenci lelaki itu. Hanya karena lelaki itu begitu mencintai Jimin dan rela mati untuknya sementara aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu demi siapapun. Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah gila."

Hoseok tidak menjawab namun dia menepuk pundak Yoongi berulang-ulang. "Jimin sangat mencintaimu. Siapapun dirimu. Apa kau sekarang sudah mendapat jawabannya?"

" _Yeah._ Aku tahu mengapa aku mengejarnya hingga aku hampir mati. Aku juga tahu mengapa aku diam diperlakukan dengan kasar. Aku juga tahu kenapa Min Yoongi terus mengajak Jimin berbicara meski Jimin tidak ingin bicara lagi dengannya. Itu semua karena aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya sebagai teman atau sebagai apapun. Sama seperti yang Jimin lakukan padaku setelah ingatanku hilang."

Akhirnya Hoseok tersenyum. "Kalian berdua berhak untuk bahagia. Jika semua ini membuatmu mengerti dan membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik, aku ikut senang. Kau hanya perlu sedikit waktu lagi untuk menjelaskan pada Jimin."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kau mau kan membantuku?"

Hoseok meninju lengannya dengan gemas. "Tentu saja tapi tolong beritahu padaku apa panggilan yang kau inginkan sekarang."

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan apa saja Hoseok-ah karena yang terpenting aku tidak ingin meninggalkan siapapun lagi termasuk diriku yang baru."

.

.

Membuat Jimin kembali ke Singapura adalah hal yang terberat. Jimin bahkan menyangka kalau dia begitu membencinya hingga tidak ingin melihat Jimin ada di Seoul lagi karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa bulan yang sudah berlalu. Untung saja, Jimin terlihat senang saat dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya meski terlihat sangat jelas kalau dia tidak bisa lagi bersikap seperti Kim Suga dan entah mengapa dia tidak lagi peduli soal itu. Dia hanya ingin Jimin kembali ke Singapura tanpa pemikiran aneh atau apapun yang membuatnya bersedih. Belum-belum dia sudah merindukannya.

Dia bertemu Hoseok di depan kantor Netflix dan lelaki itu mengantar Yoongi ke sebuah bukit yang ada di dekat Ilsan. Tempat dimana Nenek Jung dimakamkan. Keduanya berjalan di sepanjang pemakaman sampai dia tiba di sebuah gundukan besar bertuliskan nama Nenek Jung. Yoongi juga melirik satu pusara yang ada di samping Nenek Jung. Pusara yang bertuliskan namanya dan tersenyum miris.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sudah dianggap tidak ada kini berdiri dengan tegap di depan pusaranya sendiri? Seperti cerita-cerita seram yang sering menjadi dongeng untuk anak-anak kecil agar cepat tidur di malam hari.

Hoseok menyerahkan sebuket bunga untuknya. Perlahan Yoongi berlutut dan memberikan salam. Dia berdoa kepada semua Tuhan dan Dewa yang ada di langit untuk menjaga Nenek Jung dan meminta maaf karena dia baru bisa datang hari ini. Saat Yoongi membuka matanya lagi, dia meletakkan sebuket bunga di tengah pusara Nenek Jung. Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Nenek, ini aku. Yoongi." ucapnya pelan hampir tanpa suara karena begitu saja dia merasa seperti Nenek Jung ada di depannya dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Tidak terasa air matanya perlahan merembas. Yoongi diam begitu lama karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan lebih dulu. Semua yang ingin dia katakan begitu membludak di hatinya hingga membuatnya sesak.

"Nenek—aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik—dan semua yang kau katakan benar. Jimin akan kembali padaku. Jimin mencintaiku. Maafkan aku meninggalkan Nenek. Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku."

Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa air matanya tidak juga habis-habis. Semua kenangan tentang Nenek Jung berkelebat begitu nyata di depan matanya. Dia banyak melakukan hal untuk Jimin hingga dia lupa kalau Neneknya bisa mati jika dia tidak ada. Seketika rasa bersalah itu menumpuk banyak. Kilasan tentang Nenek Jung sore itu yang bercerita tentang keluarga Jimin dan bagaimana Jimin tumbuh, tentang Nenek yang seolah tahu perasaaannya. Tentang Nenek yang tahu kalau Yoongi tengah merindukannya. Nenek yang selalu tersenyum. Nenek yang menutunnya pelan-pelan saat dia baru saja pulang sekolah dan kaca matanya pecah. Nenek yang mengobatinya dengan telaten setelah Geng Song Jino menghajarnya tanpa alasan juga Nenek yang meredakan tangisnya.

Yoongi merasa begitu malu.

Dia terlalu mencintai Jimin hingga dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Nenek untuk hidupnya begitu banyak. Nenek begitu ingin dia melindungi Jimin. Seolah nenek sudah tahu kalau suatu hari dia akan bisa berjalan lagi.

"Maafkan aku Nek—"

"Suga-yah—"

Hoseok mengusap air matanya yang juga ikut turun dan memeluk Suga dengan erat. "Hoseok-ah, mengapa aku benci sekali dengan Seoul sementara Nenek berada di sini sendirian menungguku?"

"Itu semua bukan salahmu. Semua ini sudah menjadi takdir untukmu Suga-yah. Percayalah, apapun yang terjadi Nenek tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu. Dia sangat menyayangimu."

.

.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, tangisannya berhenti. Dia hanya terdiam menatap ke arah bukit. Ada beberapa orang yang datang berkunjung. Angin semilir semakin lama menjadi semakin dingin. Hoseok menyodorkan satu kaleng minuman yang ada di mobil. Yoongi meneguknya sekaligus.

"Jadi ini maksudmu kau harus membuat Jimin segera pulang?" ledek Hoseok. Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

" _Yeah_ , dia pasti lebih banyak memikirkan mataku yang bengkak daripada air matanya yang sudah dia keluarkan begitu banyak kemarin." jawab Yoongi tanpa menoleh ke arah Hoseok.

" _Well,_ kau pasti menyesali semua kelakuanmu sebagai Kim Suga."

"Tidak juga. Jika dipikir lagi, semua yang dilakukan Kim Suga tidak salah. Jimin— _well,_ dia begitu banyak berubah dan hanya itu yang Kim Suga lihat. Saat aku belum mengingat apapun, yang ada di mimpiku hanya Jimin tengah mencemooh atau membiarkan Song Jino dan teman-temannya memukuli Min Yoongi. Semua itu sangat membuat kepalaku sakit kau tahu? Tapi di sisi lain, Jimin yang ada di depanku saat itu sangat berbeda. Dia begitu lembut dan banyak tersenyum. Kau bisa menebak, aku yang selalu berfikir dengan logika akan bersikap seperti apa bukan?"

"Tapi bukankah pada akhirnya kau tetap ingin bersamanya?"

" _Yeah._ Sewaktu aku belum mengingat semua ini, aku juga terus berfikir mengapa aku sangat ingin bersamanya. Mengapa aku menggilai orang yang dulunya pernah menyakitiku. Hari ini aku sadar, semua itu karena hatiku. Hatiku mengingatnya Hoseok dan mungkin akan selalu begitu."

Hoseok tersenyum lebar. "Bahkan saat kau hilang ingatan, kau juga mencintai orang yang sama. Setidaknya kau perlu bersyukur hingga saat kau mengingat semuanya, orang yang mencintaimu ada di sisimu."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Hoseok dan mengangguk setuju. " _Yeah._ Kau benar."

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Besok aku harus ke catatan sipil juga ke kantor polisi untuk melihat histori gugatan yang kemarin diurus oleh Seokjin."

"Kurasa soal itu akan berat. Kau memerlukan Seokjin untuk membantumu."

Yoongi terdiam lagi. Dia jadi ingat kalau dia belum menyiapkan apapun untuk menjelaskan semua ini pada Seokjin. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu Hoseok—membicarakan ini dengan Seokjin benar-benar begitu berat untukku karena mungkin saja aku bisa melukai hatinya."

"Jangan terlalu memberatkan Seokjin. Dia sangat pengertian Suga-yah. Dia selalu mengerti kau dan dia selalu ingin kau bahagia."

"Terima kasih Hoseok."

"Aku senang kau percaya padaku untuk menceritakan semua ini."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan juga tentang Kim Taehyung, kau percaya padaku juga bukan?"

Dan saat itu Hoseok meninju lengannya dengan sebal.

.

.

Semua mimpinya terasa masuk akal. Daun-daun di sepanjang lorong jalan kecil mirip seperti jalan menuju rumah Nenek Jung. Lampu-lampu dengan penerangan minim dan gedung bertingkat yang hanya memberi sedikit ruang bagi orang-orang untuk bernafas lebih banyak. Ada satu yang berbeda, kali ini tidak ada lagi persimpangan di ujung jalan karena dia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Anak-anak berlarian kesana kemari. Beberapa mengayuh sepeda mereka kuat-kuat di jalan yang menanjak. Beberapa hanya menikmati candaan ringan sambil berjalan.

Dua blok lagi. Dia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dan berbelok ke sebuah rumah tua. Dia berdiri di depannya. Menengadah ke atas. Ke sebuah jendela yang dulunya sering dia pakai untuk melihat Jimin pulang sekolah. Jendela yang juga sering dipakai Jimin untuk masuk daripada melalui pintu biasa. Dia tersenyum.

"Tuan mencari siapa?"

Yoongi baru sadar dia sudah berdiri di sana begitu lama sewaktu ada seorang wanita seumuran Nenek Jung yang menghampirinya.

Dia mengingat orang itu. Mrs. Han berjualan bunga di ruko beberapa blok dari sini. Rumahnya berada tempat di sebelah rumah nenek. Mereka bertetanggaan dengan baik selama belasan tahun. Yoongi berfikir pasti Mrs. Han sudah memiliki cucu sekarang.

Yoongi tersenyum dan memberikan salam dengan sopan. "Sepertinya rumah Nenek Jung sudah lama sekali tidak ada pengunjung."

" _Yeah._ Tidak lama setelah cucunya meninggal, Nenek sakit-sakitan sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Jika bisa memberi tahu, Tuan ini siapa?"

Yoongi tersenyum lagi dan tidak mungkin jika dia memberi tahu siapa dia sesungguhnya. Tidak sekarang.

"Oh aku hanya seorang turis. Kebetulan mereka menceritakanku banyak tentang Jung Library. Aku hanya ingin mampir."

Mrs. Han terlihat senang ketika Yoongi menyebutkan nama Jung Library. "Yeah. Perpustakaan itu sangat terkenal. Nenek Jung membangun itu untuk Yoongi. Cucunya yang pertama."

"Yeah, aku juga sudah mendengarnya. Sampai sekarang perpustakaan masih ramai hanya saja aku bertanya-tanya setelah Nenek meninggal, semua tentang kepemilikan perpustakaan dan pengelolaannya diberikan kepada siapa?"

"Dulu ada seorang anak yang dekat sekali dengan cucu Nenek Jung. Dia bernama Jimin. Park Jimin. Rumahnya ada di ujung sana. Sekarang rumahnya sudah dijual karena Ayah Jimin mempunyai banyak hutang dan setelah bekerja Jimin pindah di sebuah rooftop kecil tidak jauh dari perpustakaan. Yang kudengar semua peninggalan Nenek Jung termasuk perpustakaan diberikan padanya karena Nenek sudah tidak punya kerabat lagi dan lagipula anak itu memang sering main kesini untuk menghibur cucu Nenek Jung."

Yoongi mengangguk. Berarti benar semua yang dia dengar sebelumnya tentang perpustakaan itu memang benar.

"Apa aku bisa masuk ke dalam?"

Mrs. Han tampak berfikir sebentar dan Yoongi tahu idenya agak gila hanya saja dia sangat ingin masuk kesana.

"Tidak apa-apa jika Nyonya tidak mengizinkanku masuk. Aku hanya.."

"Tentu kau boleh masuk. Beberapa turis datang dan memang sering melihat-lihat. Jiminie memberikan aku kuncinya dan dia memintaku untuk menjaga tempat ini karena dia harus pergi ke Singapura." kata sambil mengarahkan jalan dan membuka pintu pagar. Mereka masuk ke dalam halaman.

"Ke Singapura?"

"Iya. Dia bilang dia akan tinggal di sana dalam jangka panjang. Urusan perpustakaan dia serahkan pada Taehyungie teman baiknya dan yang kudengar…" tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan. "Tetanggaku bilang direktur dari perusahaan konstruksi yang membuat proyek amal untuk Jung Library, jatuh cinta pada Jiminie dan kurasa Jiminie tinggal bersamanya sekarang."

 _Well,_ cerita itu tidak semuanya salah. Kim Suga memang seorang direktur dan dia memang meminta Jimin tinggal bersamanya.

"Ah maaf aku jadi banyak bicara. Itu semua karena Jiminie anak yang sangat baik. Dia sangat menyayangi Nenek Jung. Yoongi.. anak itu memang kurang bernasib baik sejak kecil. Orang tuanya meninggal dan dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Kudengar banyak anak nakal yang menghajarnya hingga dia mati tapi Nenek lebih percaya kalau cucunya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Entahlah, kurasa dia hanya ingin menghibur dirinya."

membuka pintu rumah dan keduanya masuk ke dalam.

Rumah ini masih seperti dulu. Wangi ruangannya seolah tidak pernah berubah dan tata letak barangnya pun masih sama. Yoongi tersenyum pada semua gambar-gambar yang dia buat dulu. Nenek menempelnya di sana karena menurut Nenek gambarnya sangat bagus dan Yoongi bisa menjadi seorang pelukis nantinya.

 _Well,_ mungkin itu tidak terlalu salah. Dia banyak menggambar design untuk bangunan dan dia sempat bertanya pada dirinya dulu kenapa dia pintar sekali menggambar.

Yoongi seperti kembali ke belasan tahun lalu dimana Nenek sedang berjalan kesana kemari membersihkan ruangan dengan dia dan Jimin bercanda tawa bermain bersama. Matanya berair. Semua itu terasa baru kemarin terjadi.

"Ah iya siapa nama Tuan?" tanya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Yoongi berbalik sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Namaku Kim Suga."

"Aku seperti pernah melihat wajah Tuan sebelumnya. Tuan seperti bukan orang asing. Tuan datang dari negara mana?"

"Aku memang orang Korea Selatan hanya saja aku begitu lama tinggal di Singapura."

mengangguk-angguk mungkin dia mencoba mengaitkan semua ceritanya tadi dengan fakta kalau orang di depannya pun tinggal di Singapura.

"Nyonya, apa kau keberatan jika aku masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi?"

Mrs. Han termenung sebentar seperti sedang memproses kalimat yang Yoongi katakan. "Oh! tentu saja tapi tidak banyak orang yang datang dan masuk ke kamar Yoongi sebelumnya. Orang-orang di sini bilang karena Yoongi meninggal dengan tidak wajar mereka menganggap arwah Yoongi masih ada di kamarnya."

Yoongi terkekeh "Dan Nyonya percaya itu?"

"Terkadang. Entahlah, aku merasa Yoongi tidak benar-benar pergi karena rasanya sangat aneh. Mereka bilang wajah Yoongi hancur dan begitu sampai jenazahnya sudah dibungkus tanpa kita bisa melihat wajahnya. Kurasa itu juga yang membuat Nenek merasa Yoongi masih hidup."

"Apa Nenek benar-benar tidak sempat melihat wajah Yoongi dan memakaikan baju ke dalam peti?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak boleh melakukan itu."

"Mereka?"

"Nenek Jung dan Jimin."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas pelan dan saat dia membuka matanya lagi sudah membuka kamarnya yang dulu. Matanya mendadak kembali berair.

Dia melihat Jimin berada di ranjangnya. Dia melihat dirinya sedang tertawa sambil diam-diam melukis wajah Jimin. Jimin sedang berfikir keras menata sebuah _puzzle_ yang mereka beli sepulang sekolah.

Dia juga melihat Jimin yang memeluknya erat saat tidur. Dia melihat dirinya sedang menangis karena Jimin tidak lagi main bersamanya. Dia melihat Nenek Jung sedang memeluknya karena dia sedang menangisi kakinya yang pincang.

"Tuan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya begitu air mata Yoongi merembas dengan sendirinya. Refleks Yoongi mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Nyonya, apa kau bisa mengambilkan tasku di mobil? Aku lupa membawa kameraku. Ini kunci mobilku. Bawa saja." pinta Yoongi dan saat itu terpaku.

"B-baiklah. Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Dengan satu anggukan akhirnya pergi dan meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian.

Pelan-pelan dia membuka gorden jendela kamarnya dan menatap ke luar. Dia melihat Jimin sedang melambaikan tangannya dari atas sepeda. Jimin menunjuk ke sebuah layangan yang dia sangkutkan di sepedanya.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

 _Jiminie_

 _Ternyata aku sangat mencintaimu._

Pandangannya beralih ke ranjang dan dia mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Kasurnya masih terasa empuk seperti terakhir kali dia berada di sini.

Pelan-pelan Yoongi menarik laci nakas yang ada di samping ranjangnya dan menemukan sebuah buku notes.

Nenek sama sekali tidak merubah semua letak barang-barangnya. Yoongi membuka lembar per lembar isi notes dan membacanya. Semenjak Jimin pergi dari hidupnya, dia tidak punya lagi seseorang untuk diajak bermain bersama. Dia banyak menulis semu suara hatinya di buku notes. Buku yang dihadiahkan Jimin saat dia berulang tahun ke empat belas.

Yoongi mengusap tulisannya dan merubah posisi duduknya. Kini dia bersandar di samping ranjangnya.

 _ **Minggu pertama musim gugur.**_

 _Dingin._

 _Daun-daun mulai gugur mengotori rumah Nenek. Seharian aku membantu Nenek menyapu tapi tetap saja tidak selesai._

 _Hari ini aku melihat Jiminie. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Ada seorang lelaki yang mengantarnya pulang dan mengecup pipinya._

 _Jiminie terlihat sangat senang._

 _Meski aku tidak._

 _Apa aku terlalu jahat jika aku tidak senang? Jiminie bilang teman adalah saat dia bahagia kau juga akan bahagia._

 _Aku sangat sedih. Aku ingin menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Aku ingin mengajak Jimin berlari sangat jauh dari sana hingga hanya ada kita berdua tapi semua itu tidak mungkin bukan?_

 _Kakiku terlalu lemah untuk berlari dan mungkin Jiminie akan menghempaskan lenganku lebih dulu._

 _ **Musim dingin minggu kedua**_

 _Aku sangat kesepian._

 _Aku ingin berlari dari rumah ini dan melupakan semuanya._

 _Aku ingin melupakan hidupku yang begini_

 _Aku ingin melupakan kakiku yang pincang_

 _Aku ingin melupakan Jiminie_

 _Aku ingin sekali saja aku tidak memikirkannya_

 _Nenek bilang Tuhan selalu mendengar doaku tapi sampai hari ini kenapa dadaku masih begitu sesak_

 _sampai hari ini aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Jiminie tidak ingin bersamaku_

 _sampai hari ini aku masih ingin dia kembali padaku_

 _aku sudah meminta pada Tuhan, aku ingin melupakan Jiminie. Aku ingin merelakan dia bahagia. Aku ingin menerima nasibku yang begini._

 _Mengapa Tuhan terlalu berfikir panjang untuk mengabulkan doaku?_

 _Apa karena dia tahu aku tidak benar-benar serius dengan doaku?_

 _ **Malam Natal**_

 _Semua orang berada di luar merayakan natal hanya aku yang berada di dalam kamar._

 _Semakin kesini aku semakin tidak percaya Tuhan_

 _Kukira dia akan mengasihiku karena aku terlalu ringkih untuk berjalan._

 _Kukira dia mengenalkan aku dengan Park Jimin karena Jimin akan berada di sampingku selamanya tapi Tuhan juga mengambil Jiminie dariku._

 _ **Musim Semi yang datang terlambat**_

 _Jiminie_

 _Aku merindukanmu_

 _ **Musim gugur kedua**_

 _Jiminie_

 _rambutmu semakin panjang._

 _Aku melihatmu hari ini._

 _Jiminie,_

 _Aku tahu sekarang nama perasaanku_

 _Rasa sesak ini ternyata bernama cinta_

 _Mereka bilang cinta sangat membuat orang bahagia_

 _Sudah kuputuskan kalau aku ingin kau bahagia Jiminie_

 _Jadi berbahagia lah_

 _Selama hidupmu kau selalu menangis dan sembunyi dimanapun_

 _kau terlalu banyak berpura-pura bahagia_

 _Jika dengan tidak bersamaku kau bahagia maka aku juga bahagia._

 _ **Musim gugur minggu terakhir**_

 _Hei,_

 _Tersenyum selalu seperti saat kau bermain layangan dulu_

 _Aku menyukaimu saat kau tersenyum_

 _Tidak._

 _Aku mencintaimu di setiap apapun yang kau lakukan._

 _Aku mencintaimu Jiminie_

Yoongi tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Dia membiarkan air matanya jatuh satu-satu. Dia membenamkan wajahnya diantara dua lututnya.

yang baru datang membawa tasnya hanya terpaku dan menatap tidak mengerti.

 _Jiminie, maafkan aku_

 _Maafkan aku melupakanmu._

.

.

* * *

"Kata Hoseok Hyung kau ingin bicara denganku. Ada apa?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu akan terdengar biasa saja jika mereka setiap hari saling berbicara. Dia tahu Taehyung orang yang sangat baik dan itu juga alasannya ingin bertemu dan berbicara langsung tanpa ditemani Hoseok karena _yeah_ karena dia ingin Taehyung tahu dari mulutnya sendiri dan ada beberapa hal yang memerlukan bantuan Taehyung nantinya.

Lelaki itu menunggu Yoongi untuk mengatakannya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tanpa sengaja. Mungkin karena suasana terlalu kaku. Beberapa kali Taehyung juga berpura-pura melihat ke sekeliling ruangan kantornya.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya."

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap Yoongi dengan dalam dan baru kali itu Yoongi merasa Taehyung benar-benar menatapnya. Selama dia menjadi Kim Suga, Taehyung sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap yang ramah dan bukan berarti Yoongi menginginkan itu. Dia tahu benar sikapnya pun tidak begitu baik pada Jimin.

"K-kau mengingat Nenek Jung dan Jimin?" tanya Taehyung sedikit tersendat.

"Aku juga mengingatmu, Tae." jawab Yoongi tersenyum lagi.

"Tapi.. apa Jimin.."

"Jiminie tidak tahu soal ini. Aku ingin memberitahunya setelah semua urusanku selesai dan untuk itu aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Jadi, kau meminta Jimin pulang karena.."

"Karena aku tidak ingin dia tahu semua yang kulakukan di sini. Kau mau membantuku?"

Taehyung terdiam sebentar. Mungkin otaknya belum bisa mempercayai semua ini dengan benar. Dia melihat ke arah Yoongi lagi dan lagi seolah memastikan kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Saat polisi meminta saksi, aku ingin kau menjadi saksi untukku."

"Tapi kau tahu kan, Jimin adalah saksi yang paling tepat untuk hal ini."

"Iya tapi aku harus mencoba melakukan ini tanpanya. Aku tidak ingin dia mengingat lagi semua yang sudah terjadi. Itu akan menyiksanya."

Taehyung sedikit tertawa seperti meledeknya. "Kali ini aku benar-benar percaya kalau kau adalah Min Yoongi. Kim Suga tidak akan bicara begini."

Yoongi menyeruput kopinya santai. "Aku tahu. Kim Suga—aku banyak menyesal atas apa yang sudah kulakukan tapi jika kupikir, apa yang kulakukan hanya sebatas pada logikaku saja. Aku benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun selain semua kilasan mimpi yang datang dan menunjukkan kalau Jimin begitu jahat dan…"

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. "Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tetap menginginkannya? Kau mungkin tidak mengerti tapi semua itu membuatku gila."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Aku senang kau kembali Yoongi-yah." ucap Taehyung sambil meninju bahunya. "Nenek Jung dan Jimin tidak pernah percaya kalau kau sudah meninggal. Aku merasa dua orang itu hanya sedang berdilusi tapi hari ini kurasa Tuhan membuktikan kalau aku salah."

Yoongi mendekat dan merangkul Taehyung. "Hei, sekarang aku sudah bisa berjalan. Aku sudah bisa berlari. Aku sudah bisa naik sepeda. Aku juga bisa bermain layang-layang."

" _Yeah._ Kau pasti senang. Selamat untukmu."

"Jiminie—dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi kan?"

"Dia bisa mati tanpamu. Dia hampir mati kemarin tapi karena dia percaya kalau kau akan kembali, dia hidup demi apa yang dia percaya."

"Terima kasih Tae."

"Huh?"

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya untukku. Terima kasih juga kau selalu berada di sampingnya."

"Aku tahu Yoongi-yah. Aku tahu itu yang kau ingin aku lakukan untuk Jimin."

Yoongi melirik ke arah Taehyung dan tersenyum lagi. "Oh! rasanya aneh sekali memanggilmu Yoongi. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun mencoba tidak memanggil namamu lagi."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Jiminie."

" _Yeah._ Kau pasti sudah mempunyai rencana untuk memberitahunya."

Begitu saja kemudian keduanya berpelukan. Taehyung mengusap punggungnya beberapa kali.

"Nenek pasti sangat senang Yoongi-yah."

" _Yeah._ Nenek pasti sangat senang." ucapnya dengan mata berair.

.

.

* * *

Apa yang telah dia lakukan selama di Seoul tidak banyak membuahkan hasil. Song Jino sudah kabur entah kemana. Yoongi juga memerlukan berkas adopsinya yang masih dipegang oleh Seokjin. Dengan kata lain, dia harus kembali ke Seoul secepatnya. Yoongi dan Hoseok mengambil pesawat yang paling cepat sampai ke Singapura setelah bertemu dengan Taehyung. Lelaki itu mengirimkan salam untuk Jimin. Yoongi melihat Hoseok memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat padahal dia akan kembali dalam dua hari untuk bekerja seperti biasa. Yoongi tidak habis pikir, Hoseok sangat terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda. Dia tengah jatuh cinta tapi sama sekali tidak mau mengakui semua itu.

Yoongi tidak sempat pulang ke rumah. Seokjin sudah menyiapkan satu supir untuk membawanya ke tempat acara pertunangan Suran. Yoongi sama sekali tidak sempat mengganti baju. Orang pertama yang dia lihat adalah Seokjin.

Seokjin memeluknya dengan erat dan berkata kalau dia merindukannya. Yoongi tertawa pelan meski matanya mencari dimana Jimin. Kerinduannya sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

Dia melihat Namjoon yang tersenyum dan seolah memberi isyarat dimana Jimin berada. Yoongi menoleh ke arah lelaki yang tengah sibuk mengatur makanan. Dia tersenyum tipis dan baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah, seseorang memblokir jalannya.

"Hei Tuan Terlambat, aku tidak menyangka kau bahkan ingat dengan acara ini." sindir Suran. Yoongi terkekeh dan menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku? Menyesal karena akhirnya aku terlanjur dilamar seseorang?"

"Sudah diam. Kau semakin berisik." ucap Yoongi kesal.

Suran tersenyum lebar. Dari pancaran wajahnya Yoongi tahu kalau dia begitu bahagia malam ini. " _Well,_ mengingat kau tidak benar-benar membunuhku, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untukmu yang rela terpisah dari Jimin. Dia terlihat kesepian kau tahu? Dia merindukanmu dan aku merasa bersalah akan hal itu."

"Um _Yeah,_ semoga saja Allein tidak cepat-cepat tahu kepribadianmu yang sebenarnya."

Suran memukul Yoongi dengan kesal. "Allein sangat mencintaiku. Dia tidak sepertimu."

"Tentu saja, jika aku baik padamu kau bisa menyukaiku nantinya."

"Cih! Aku heran kenapa Park Jimin begitu menggilaimu. Cinta memang buta."

" _Well,_ hal itu pula yang ingin kutanyakan pada Allein."

Lagi-lagi Suran memukulnya dengan gemas. "Kau memang menyebalkan."

Yoongi tertawa lagi dan kali ini dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat untukmu Suran-ah."

Suran tersipu tapi tak urung dia menyambut tangan Yoongi. "Terima kasih Suga-yah."

"Semoga kau bahagia dan jika tidak, artinya Allein sudah mengetahui kedokmu."

"Suga-yah!" rengek Suran lagi dan jika sudah begini, dia akan merajuk pada Seokjin.

"Okay, aku hanya bercanda. Kau pasti bahagia. Allein sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau juga Suga-yah. Berbahagialah dengan orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Ada yang berbeda darimu. Kau jarang sekali terlihat ceria. Apa karena akhirnya kerinduanmu selesai?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab tapi dia menoleh ke arah Jimin yang masih sibuk membantu Jungkook menata makanan. "Ada banyak hal yang kulewati Suran-ah dan aku hanya ingin melunasinya dengan benar."

"Baiklah, aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu ini tapi yang pasti lakukanlah yang menurut hatimu benar. Hatimu tidak pernah mengkhianatimu."

"Hmm, _yeah_. Aku sudah belajar banyak soal itu."

.

.

Dia begitu merindukan Jimin.

Malam ini Jimin terlihat agak berbeda karena Seokjin mungkin sudah meminta beberapa orang untuk membuatnya memakai setelan jas yang rapi juga menata rambutnya.

Yoongi tidak berfikir banyak saat dia mengajak Jimin untuk berdansa dengannya karena yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanya bagaimana cara dia bisa berada di dekat Jimin dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang berada di sana yang mungkin memperhatikan keduanya. Hatinya begitu tenang karena Jimin ada di depannya. Karena Jimin tersenyum padanya.

Ada satu kesalahan yang dia lakukan malam ini. Dia tidak berharap dia akan berlari meraih Jimin dalam pelukannya setelah dia kembali pulang ke rumah. Namun Jimin sudah berdiri di ujung ruangan seolah lelaki itu juga tengah menunggunya datang. Dia tidak berharap akan mendorong Jimin ke dinding dan melepaskan bajunya satu-satu dengan gerakan yang tidak sabar karena Yoongi tahu benar seharusnya dia menunggu sampai Jimin sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Namun akal sehatnya pergi entah kemana sejak saat dia membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Jimin berdiri menunggunya.

Bercinta dengan Jimin mungkin bukan yang pertama kali untuknya. Kim Suga sudah melakukan semua itu dalam keadaan sadar atau mabuk. Dia bahkan sudah melakukan hal yang terburuk sewaktu masih berada di Seoul. Dalam bercinta, mungkin Jimin lebih banyak menuruti semua kemauannya meski dia berfikir dia juga sudah memuaskan Jimin.

Ada satu perasaan atau mungkin itu semua sebenarnya hanya nafsu birahi semata yang membuatnya lupa diri, namun tidak ada yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang selain masuk ke dalam pusat Jimin dan membuat lelaki itu menyebut namanya dengan keras.

Yoongi ingin Jimin menyebut namanya namun di saat yang sama dia sadar kalau dia sangat membenci namanya sendiri dan bahkan sudah meminta Jimin untuk tidak menyebut namanya lagi. Jadi saat Jimin menyebut nama Kim Suga, Yoongi hampir mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yoongi saat melihat Seokjin berada di dapur. Lelaki itu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, mungkin terlalu lelah. Kau? Sudah selesai bercinta?"

Yoongi menatap ke arah Seokjin sebal. Meski sudah hidup bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun, terkadang dia masih tidak bisa menelan pertanyaan Seokjin yang lugas. "Jimin— _well,_ aku baru selesai membersihkan tubuhnya."

Seokjin akhirnya berbalik menatapnya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah meja makan dan menarik satu kursi di sana. Yoongi mengikuti, dia duduk di samping Seokjin. Ada dua buah gelas kecil dan sebotol soju di atas meja.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi penyuka lelaki Suga-yah. Kau ingat kan aku pernah berkata kalau kau bisa mencintai siapa saja." ceritanya pelan. Yoongi mengangguk.

" _Yeah_. Untungnya aku belum menjadi korban perjodohanmu."

Seokjin terkekeh. "Maksudku, aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi seorang gay tapi kau tahu benar caranya memperlakukan Jimin setelah bercinta. Kau membersihkannya, kau juga memakaikan piyama untuknya. Apa kau juga menyiapkan air hangat?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kurasa semua itu naluri. Namjoon pernah berkata padaku kalau sudah mencintai seseorang, kau akan bersikap sesuai nalurimu yang ingin selalu melakukan yang terbaik."

"Kadang aku tidak percaya suamiku bisa berkata begitu. Dia tergolong orang yang tidak ingin menceritakan kisah ranjangnya pada orang lain."

Yoongi melirik Seokjin dengan sebal. "Sepertinya hanya kau yang begitu rajin menceritakan semua itu pada Suran."

"Hey! Itu karena Suran akan menikah lagipula percintaan kita berbeda bentuk."

Yoongi tertawa kesal. "Kau ini ada-ada saja." ucapnya.

"Apa Jimin menyebut namamu?" tanya Seokjin lagi. Yoongi meliriknya malas.

"Tentu. Jika kau penasaran sekali."

"Aku hanya memastikan—"

"Memastikan?"

"Memastikan hanya kau yang ada di pikirannya saat kalian bercinta."

"Jin Hyung—"

"Kau selalu membenci Min Yoongi bukan? Aku hanya memastikan percintaanmu di ranjang tidak dipenuhi dengan kecemburuanmu padanya."

Yoongi menatap tidak percaya tapi di satu sisi, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus tangan Seokjin. "Hyung, seperti janjiku padamu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

"Syukurlah kau mengingat janjimu. Aku hampir mati memikirkanmu di sini kau tahu?"

"Kau berlebihan."

"Seorang Suga tidak akan kembali ke Seoul jika bukan ada sesuatu yang begitu gila terjadi."

"Dan menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya. Kau saja yang bercerita."

Yoongi menghela nafas sesaat sebelum dia kembali berbicara. "Aku—aku datang untuk mengunjungi Nenek Jung."

Dan saat itu Yoongi begitu yakin kalau Seokjin tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lelaki itu terdiam tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "Hyung—ingatanku sudah kembali."

Hening.

Hingga kemudian Yoongi merasa Seokjin menghela nafas panjang. "Pantas saja kau sangat berbeda Suga-yah. Kau tersenyum banyak sekali. Kau juga berbicara panjang lebar pada orang lain. Kau terlihat— _Well,_ kau terlihat seperti kau begitu bahagia saat kau menatap Jimin."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Dia masih menggenggam tangan Seokjin.

"Apa kau kecewa?" tanya Yoongi hati-hati. Seokjin mengusap pipinya dengan satu tangan yang tidak digenggam oleh Yoongi.

"Mengapa aku harus kecewa? Apa kau sudah menemukan yang kau cari selama ini? Apa kau sudah tahu mengapa kau tenggelam?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Karena—Jimin—Hyung, ternyata aku begitu mencintainya."

"Lalu kau kecewa dengan semua sikapmu padanya dulu?"

"Tidak juga karena aku berfikir semua yang kulakukan ada pada batas rasional."

"Aku membencinya karena aku pikir dia melukaimu tapi ternyata—apa kau—"

"Aku tidak ingin membahas semua yang sudah pernah terjadi. Aku tahu kau memiliki poin di setiap hal yang kau lakukan. Kau sudah hidup bersamaku dan mimpi aneh yang terus datang selama bertahun-tahun jadi kurasa—semua itu masih ada di batas rasional."

"Suga-yah—maksudku—apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Seokjin sambil menunduk tanpa menatapnya.

Suga tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?"

"Karena ingatanmu sudah kembali dan karena—"

"Kau, Namjoon, Jungkook, juga Suran adalah keluargaku. Aku tidak mempunyai siapapun lagi sekarang selain kalian. Jimin— _well,_ aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpanya tapi kau, kau dan Namjoon adalah tempat aku pulang."

Seokjin tidak menjawab. Air matanya turun satu-satu dan Yoongi dengan pelan menghapusnya. "Mengapa kau menangis? Namjoon bisa membunuhku jika dia tahu kau menangis karena aku."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Suga-yah. Kau dan Namjoon adalah hidupku."

"Tentu Hyung. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa kalian dan kau tahu? Namaku ada di setiap detail perusahaanmu bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan Netflix begitu saja?"

Seokjin meraihnya dalam pelukan yang hangat. Lelaki itu masih menangis. "Suga-yah, aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku tahu Hyung. Aku juga merasa yang sama."

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama Yoongi? Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi tertawa tapi di saat yang sama dia menangis karena Seokjin adalah orang pertama yang menyebut namanya. "Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku tetap adikmu apapun namaku. Kau tahu kan? Apa kau melihat aku menjadi orang yang begitu berbeda sekarang?"

"Kau terlihat senang. Kau orang yang ceria."

"Dan percayalah, Min Yoongi adalah si pemurung. Aku bahagia karena aku bisa berjalan dengan benar sekarang. Aku bahagia karena saat ingatanku kembali, Jimin ada bersamaku dan aku mempunyai kau, Namjoon, juga Jungkook sebagai keluargaku. Aku sangat bahagia Hyung. Semua ini karena kau yang menyelamatkanku. Semua ini karena kau begitu baik. Seumur hidupku pun tidak cukup untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu."

"Suga-yah—kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku bahagia jika kau juga bahagia. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia karena aku tahu kau pasti tersiksa sejak dulu."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Apa kau akan mengatakan semua ini pada Namjoon?"

"Mungkin besok aku akan mengatakannya tapi sebelum itu, aku perlu bantuanmu—"

"Hm?"

"Aku perlu membuktikan kalau aku masih hidup. Aku membutuhkan banyak surat-surat yang kau punya juga tanda terima laporan gugatanmu pada Song Jino."

"Dia sudah bebas?"

"Yeah. Dia bebas dan semua itu karena dia menyuap polisinya."

"Aku bisa memanggil pengacaraku. Kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu tapi—"

"Tapi?"

"Kewarganegaraanmu?"

Yoongi tersenyum. "Jika semua sudah selesai, aku akan memiliki dua kewarganegaraan. Tidak masalah, selama semua surat-surat yang kumiliki lengkap."

Seokjin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Dia mengusap bahu Yoongi dengan perasaan bangga. "Suga-yah, aku percaya kau bisa melakukan semua dengan baik. Ah ya, apa Jimin sudah tahu?"

"Belum. Mungkin dia akan menjadi yang terakhir karena aku ingin memberitahu semuanya ketika urusanku sudah selesai agar dia tidak memikirkan hal yang buruk."

Seokjin tersenyum penuh arti. Orang yang ada di depannya lebih mirip seperti kombinasi Kim Suga dengan Min Yoongi. "Kau tahu? Dia sangat merindukanmu. Mungkin di depanku dia bekerja terus menerus. Dia juga membantuku menyiapkan banyak hal tapi ketika dia sedang sendirian dia terus menatap ponselnya. Dia begitu menunggumu."

"Jangan menggodaku."

"Lalu apa kau juga merindukannya?"

"Dalam ingatanku sebagai Min Yoongi, sudah hampir sembilan tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan aku bersyukur saat semuanya ingatanku kembali dia berada di sisiku. Saat terakhir sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, hubunganku dengannya sangat buruk jadi bisa kau tebak bukan seberapa banyak rinduku padanya?"

" _You're a whipped man, Suga-yah. Namjoon said that to me before."_ kata Seokjin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yoongi dengan gemas.

" _Well, I'm happy wearing that title."_

.

.

Ketika dia kembali ke kamar, Jimin sudah tertidur pulas dalam balutan selimutnya. Yoongi mendekat dan mengusap rambut Jimin dengan lembut. Dia merasa sedang kembali ke masa lalu dimana hampir setiap malam dia terbangun hanya untuk melihat Jimin yang sedang tertidur. Saat itu mungkin Yoongi masih remaja. Saat itu juga dia mungkin tidak bisa menjabarkan bagaimana perasaannya kepada Jimin namun malam ini dia tahu benar kalau dia sangat mencintai Jimin.

"Jiminie, tunggu sebentar lagi."

Jimin tidak bergerak. Setelah bercinta, Jimin selalu tertidur pulas karena energinya habis. Tubuhnya begitu kecil dan ringkih. Sewaktu dia belum mengingat dirinya,Yoongi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia akan mengusap rambut Jimin, melihatnya tidur sampai dia mengantuk atau bahkan menjadi tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Ternyata semua yang Kim Suga lakukan terkadang ada di bawah sadarnya. Ternyata selama ini, semua itu sudah dia lakukan sedari dia kecil. Sejak pertama dia mengenal Jimin.

Perlahan Yoongi naik ke atas ranjang. Membaringkan tubuh sedekat mungkin dengan Jimin dan menghadap ke arahnya. Yoongi tersenyum melihat pipi Jimin yang lembut dia mengusapnya. Yoongi akhirnya menyerah. Sedetik kemudian dia mengecup bibir Jimin berkali-kali hingga dia tidak sadar Jimin terbangun dan tersenyum lemas.

"Suga-ssi.." rengeknya dengan suara lemah. Matanya masih tertutup. Oh! Dia hanya setengah terbangun. Yoongi terkekeh.

Dengan satu gerakan Yoongi menarik tubuh Jimin ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tidurlah lagi _Jiminie_."

Jimin tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu hanya membalas dekapannya. Betapa Yoongi ingin Jimin menyebut namanya lagi. Betapa Yoongi ingin kembali ke Seoul dan melakukan semua hal yang selama hampir sembilan tahun ini tertunda.

.

.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

FF ini udah setahun aja yha hheheheh Oh! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari writer block adudududu delay-nya lama yak dan aku ga nyangka chapter ini jadi panjang banget yawla semoga masih enak dibaca dan dipahami yaa. Semoga juga kalian menikmati chapter ini karena chapter depan kita bakal balik ke Seoul dengan konflik baru. Oh ya, setelah chapter dimana Jimin tahu semuanya mungkin fokus aku bakalan lebih banyak ke Taekook dan Vhope hohoho

Anyway, aku perlu saran. Sebenernya kemarin ada yang komen kata salah satu dari kalian ada yg ke ffn cuma buat nunggu ff ini. Maaf ya aku lupa namanya siapa intinya sih, apa sebaiknya aku pindah ke wattpad ya? Soalnya aku enga bisa pake aplikasinya hahaha. Kalau kalian lebih nyaman baca disini sih gapapa juga. Tolong kasih sarannya yaa. Makasi banyak sudah menunggu ff ini selalu dan terima kasih juga atas reviewnya. Kalian semua baik-baik banget. Nanti kalau keputusannya mesti pindah, aku pastii kabarin dan aku pasti kasih tau akunku yang mana. Okay! See ya soon.


	15. Chapter 14

**Unrequited Reminiscence  
** _ **majority: YoonMin  
by lonalunatic  
**_.

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

 **Chapter 14: Sepeda Keranjang, Dua Layang-layang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Terbang! Ayo terbang!"_

" _Jiminie kalau kau tidak melepasnya, dia tidak akan terbang tinggi."_

.

.

Seoul sudah dingin sekarang. Orang-orang lalu lalang dengan baju tebal dan wajah mereka hampir tidak kelihatan. Persiapan musim dingin sudah mereka lakukan sebulan sebelumnya. Kini anak-anak sekolah sedang libur dan orang-orang kaya biasanya menghabiskan musim dingin mereka dengan mengajak keluarganya melancong ke negara beriklim tropis.

Sudah dua hari mereka kembali ke Seoul. Seokjin juga Namjoon ikut bersama mereka. Tumben sekali Jungkook tidak merengek saat Seokjin ingin dia menunggu sampai kasus Yoongi selesai.

Anak itu sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Yoongi sudah mengingat semuanya.

 _Yeah_

Yoongi masih ingat reaksi Namjoon dan Jungkook malam itu saat dia mengatakan semuanya.

"Jadi, apa yang selama ini kau cari tahu kembali padamu dan memberikanmu jawaban?" tanya Namjoon menyimpulkan setelah sekian lama dia hanya terdiam. Yoongi mengangguk.

Di luar harapannya, dia tidak menyangka kalau Namjoon sangat tenang. Lelaki itu hanya merangkul Seokjin lebih erat ke dalam pelukannya. Entah apa maksudnya semua itu. Yoongi merasa hatinya sedikit berdenyut karena dari semua hal yang ingin dia lakukan, berpisah atau keluar dari kelurga ini adalah hal yang paling terakhir yang dia inginkan.

 _Hell,_ dia tidak menginginkan itu sama sekali.

"Kau—"

"Apa mungkin jika aku terus bekerja di Netflix?"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Aku hanya berfikir apa mungkin kau ingin tetap berada di sini. Kau tahu kan? Kau dan Jimin tidak mungkin selalu tinggal bersama kami."

Yoongi terdiam. Dia tidak ingin membuat semua ini menjadi sulit. Lelaki itu menghela nafas sejenak. " _Yeah_. Hanya saja sebelum itu, aku ingin kau membantuku."

Namjoon mengangguk. "Okay, kita akan ke Seoul dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Setelah itu, aku menyerahkannya padamu Suga-yah. Aku dan Seokjin menyerahkan semuanya padamu."

Yoongi mengangguk.

Di detik itu dia bisa melihat tatapan Seokjin padanya. Mata itu mengatakan semuanya.

Seokjin tidak akan mungkin bisa melepaskannya.

.

.

Di balik itu semua, Jungkook hanya diam mendengarkan. Anak itu terkejut. Sangat terkejut hingga dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Yoongi tersenyum meledeknya setiap kali Jungkook terlihat kikuk karena mendadak hubungan mereka seperti orang yang baru mengenal. Sampai hari ini, anak itu sudah bisa bersikap seperti biasa bahkan saat Seokjin memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di Singapura untuk sementara sampai kasus Yoongi selesai, dia hanya mengangguk setuju tanpa merengek lagi.

Dan bicara tentang kasusnya, Yoongi sejak tadi hanya memandang ke jendela luar kantor. Tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Mereka masih belum bisa menemukan Song Jino yang sudah melarikan diri. Sesuai dugaan Yoongi, kasus yang digugat kepada Song Jino sudah selesai karena pihak Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak melanjutkan gugatan. Song Jino bebas setelah satu bulan tidak ada kejelasan lagi dari pihak penggugat. Polisi sudah memberikan jawaban itu di hari pertama Yoongi datang bersama Hoseok. Pengacara Seokjin melanjutkan dengan gugatan baru hanya saja buktinya belum kuat dan hal yang harus Yoongi lakukan sekarang adalah membuka identitasnya. Dia harus mengurus ke bagian cacatan sipil negara untuk mengembalikan status warga negaranya.

"Kau sudah siap Suga-yah?" tanya Seokjin setelah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Yoongi menatap Seokjin sebentar sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau sudah siap?" kata Yoongi balik bertanya.

Seokjin beringsut mendekat dan memeluknya lembut. "Aku tidak akan kehilanganmu kan? Katakan padaku, dengan melakukan semua ini, aku tidak akan kehilanganmu sebagai adikku kan?" bisiknya dengan suara tercekat seakan kalimat itu sudah ada sejak lama dan baru bisa keluar sekarang.

Yoongi mengusap punggung Seokjin dengan lembut. "Kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan aku, Hyung." ucapnya sedikit serak.

Yoongi bisa melihat Namjoon yang berdiri di antara mereka. Namjoon tersenyum padanya. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang masih membuat lelaki itu khawatir adalah kondisi Seokjin. Di depan Yoongi, Seokjin tidak akan bersikap aneh atau terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya tapi Namjoon tahu semuanya. Lewat tatapan matanya, Yoongi tahu kalau Seokjin sudah banyak menangis lagi akhir-akhir ini. Jika saja dia bisa membuat semua ini lebih baik. Setidaknya semua ini terasa lebih ringan.

.

.

Satu orang opsir awalnya menghampiri mereka dan meminta mereka duduk di satu ruangan tamu hingga ada satu orang opsir lagi—yang mungkin jabatannya lebih tinggi—datang dan menyalami mereka. Pengacara Seokjin lalu menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka. Kedua opsir itu sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar tapi kemudian pengacara Seokjin memberikan sederet alat keterangan. Dia memberikan jurnal milik Seokjin delapan tahun yang lalu ketika dia sedang berbulan madu ke Korea Selatan bersama Namjoon. Di dalam jurnal Seokjin juga disebutkan kalau Seokjin membawa Yoongi ke Singapura dan merawatnya di sana. Pengacara Seokjin juga menyampaikan surat-surat bukti adopsi Kim Suga yang sudah disahkan di Singapura.

Mereka berdua diam sebentar sebelum meminta satu orang lagi membawakan riwayat hidup Min Yoongi. Mereka membawa satu berkas besar milik Yoongi yang berisi catatan kelahiran sampai kematiannya.

Semua tanggal yang berada di jurnal Seokjin juga tanggal adopsi Kim Suga memang berjarak tidak begitu jauh hanya dua bulan setelah Min Yoongi dinyatakan meninggal. Pengacara Seokjin mengeluarkan surat-surat pemindahan perawatan Min Yoongi dari rumah sakit di Kyeonggi sampai ke rumah sakit Seoul sebelum membawanya ke Singapura di tanggal Min Yoongi dinyatakan meninggal.

"Ada satu lagi yang perlu dibuktikan sebelum kami menindaklanjuti kasus ini." kata Opsir Han akhirnya.

Yoongi menghela nafas sebentar.

"Aku membutuhkan saksi hidup dari keluarga Min Yoongi dan juga hasil tes DNA."

Seokjin menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum tipis. Hanya ada satu jalan yang tersisa. Jimin.

.

.

Semuanya berlalu begitu lambat. Rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Yoongi tidak suka dingin. Ada satu kesamaan dari dirinya dan Kim Suga. Keduanya tidak suka musim dingin.

Yoongi melihat Jimin tengah menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Pipinya menggembung lucu jika dia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada sesuatu. Yoongi mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dia merasakan tangan halus Jimin yang mengusap lengannya dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku tidak mendengar Suga-ssi datang."

Yoongi terkekeh. Panggilan itu semakin lama membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Dia membalikkan tubuh Jimin hingga ada di depannya. Mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Namjoon dan Seokjin akan pulang sebentar lagi. Apa yang kau masak?" jawabnya. Jimin tersenyum sebelum kembali asik dengan masakannya.

"Sup. Kau suka _samgyeottang_ kan?"

"Iya. Dengan kacang merah."

Jimin berhenti mengaduk supnya sebelum berbalik menatap Yoongi dengan agak kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi sedikit terkejut.

Jimin menatap wajahnya agak lama sebelum tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyuman itu penuh keraguan yang terbaca oleh Yoongi. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya— lupakan saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Suga-ssi mandi saja dulu."

Yoongi mengangguk sambil beranjak ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak tahu kalau Namjoon mempunyai rumah di Seoul. Selama Yoongi datang ke Seoul, Seokjin hanya berkata kalau dia mempunyai satu apartemen yang ada di Gangnam dan selama itu juga Yoongi tinggal di sana. Setelah mereka datang, Namjoon memberi ide agar mereka tinggal di rumahnya. Distrik ini lumayan elit. Kalau dibandingkan dengan semi apartemen mereka yang ada di Orchid, rumah ini masih lumayan lebih luas.

Yoongi menatap lagi ke arah jendela. Sudah berkali-kali dia melakukan ini. Helaan nafasnya sudah semakin berat. Dia ingin merokok tapi kamar ini tidak ada balkonnya. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Jimin? Sejujurnya dia ingin memberitahu saat semua urusan identitasnya beres. Dia tidak ingin Jimin terkejut dan harus menemui Song Jino di pengadilan. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Semuanya tiba-tiba begitu sulit. Bukan hanya itu, apa Jimin sudah begitu mencintai Kim Suga hingga dia tidak lagi pernah mengingat Min Yoongi? Pemikiran aneh itu berkecamuk dan rasanya menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suga meminta Jimin untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah yang ada di Gangnam. Namjoon bilang dia mempunyai sebuah rumah yang dulu dia beli setelah menikah dengan Seokjin. Awalnya dia mengira mungkin rumah itu bisa dipakai kalau dia sedang berlibur ke Seoul tapi ternyata rumah itu sama sekali belum pernah terpakai. Dengan kalimat itu, Jimin menyimpulkan kalau keluarga Namjoon dan keluarga Seokjin pasti sangat kaya raya. Bukan hanya itu, Suga juga memiliki apartemen mewah di distrik yang sama belum lagi perusahaan yang dimiliki Seokjin juga termasuk perusahaan yang berpengaruh besar di Korea Selatan. Kalau sudah begitu, Jimin terkadang miris dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya hidup sebatang kara. Setelah ayahnya mati dan meninggalkan utang yang cukup banyak, Jimin terpaksa menjual rumah dan memakai uang itu untuk membayar hutang. Dia hanya mampu menyewa sebuah _one room_ untuk dia tinggali sebelum akhirnya Taehyung berinisiatif untuk mengajak Jimin bekerja di berbagai tempat sampai dia bisa menyewa _rooftop_ nya yang sekarang. Sebenarnya setelah meninggal, Nenek Jung menjatuhkan semua warisannya pada Jimin, hanya saja Jimin merasa begitu bersalah atas kematian Yoongi dan dia tidak berhak atas semua itu. Jadi, rumah dan perpustakaan tetap dia rawat sampai sekarang meski Jimin tidak pernah mengakui itu miliknya. Uang yang dihasilkan dari biaya anggota juga pemeliharaan perpustakaan juga Jimin simpan di sebuah tabungan yang tidak pernah dia ambil sampai sekarang. Dia hanya menyisihkan untuk membayar mahasiswa yang bekerja paruh waktu di sana juga untuk membayar bibi yang menjaga rumah Nenek Jung.

Bicara tentang rumah Nenek Jung, sudah lama sekali Jimin tidak kesana. Setelah Yoongi meninggal dia sempat kesana hampir setiap hari untuk menemani Nenek Jung dan di situ juga dia menemukan catatan Yoongi yang tersimpan di meja nakasnya. Di situ Jimin menangis begitu keras hingga suaranya habis. Nenek Jung memeluknya dengan erat. Jimin menceritakan semuanya pada Nenek Jung dan sungguh Jimin berharap Nenek Jung akan marah atau melemparnya dengan kursi atau benda apapun tapi ternyata Nenek Jung tersenyum kepadanya dan berterima kasih telah menceritakan semua itu. Setelah Nenek Jung meninggal, Jimin tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumah itu. Rumah itu terasa seperti mengejeknya. Rumah itu lebih mirip seperti bukti atas semua kesalahannya dan Jimin sama sekali tidak mempunyai nyali untuk menghadapinya. Bahkan setelah Suga ada bersamanya, Jimin tidak ingin kembali ke sana. Dia begitu takut dengan wangi rumah itu. Wangi kamar Yoongi yang membuatnya teringat semua hal yang mereka lakukan bersama. Jimin tidak ingin membuat Suga berfikir kalau dia masih menantikan Yoongi. Jimin tidak ingin Suga meninggalkannya lagi. Jimin tidak ingin hidup seperti dulu lagi. Kini Suga ada di sampingnya dan semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Taehyung sempat datang dengan Hoseok kemarin dan mereka malam malam bersama. Mereka berdua semakin dekat. Jimin hanya berharap mungkin suatu saat nanti Taehyung akan bahagia dengan seseorang yang dia cintai, lelaki itu sudah banyak sekali membantu hidupnya. Sudah saatnya Taehyung memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya. Hanya saja sepertinya Taehyung masih terbelenggu dengan perasaannya yang belum selesai untuk seseorang yang Jimin tidak tahu siapa. Meski rasanya bisa dilihat dengan jelas kalau Hoseok menyukai Taehyung lebih dari sekedar teman tapi Jimin tahu, Taehyung tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan yang mungkin sudah ada di hatinya.

Entah apa yang terjadi sampai mereka harus kembali lagi ke Seoul setelah pertunangan Suran selesai. Jimin tidak habis pikir apa Netflix sedang ada dalam kondisi yang kritis hingga Namjoon dan Seokjin juga harus datang ke Seoul di akhir musim gugur yang semakin dingin. Jimin hanya mengikuti kemanapun Suga pergi karena saat itu juga Suga menggenggam erat jemarinya agar dia tetap berada di sampingnya. Jimin sendiri tidak pernah menempatkan dirinya ke sebuah pilihan lain selain Suga. Hanya Suga yang terpenting baginya.

Makan malam berlalu dengan tenang. Seokjin sempat menelpon Jungkook dan kelihatannya anak itu kembali merajuk untuk datang ke Seoul. Seokjin akhirnya mengiyakan dan akan menjemput Jungkook di bandara akhir pekan ini. Suga hanya terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan makan. Namjoon memuji masakan Jimin dan Seokjin juga tampak setuju. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali mereka makan masakan dengan rempah yang biasa dipakai orang Korea. Di Singapura, biasanya Seokjin sesekali menyempatkan waktu membuat masakan Korea jika dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus. Bahkan dia juga menyempatkan diri membuat _kimchi_. Hanya saja hal itu jarang terjadi. Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Suga sudah hidup begitu lama di luar Korea hingga lidah mereka sudah menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan yang ada.

.

.

Jimin membereskan sisa makan malam lalu membantu Seokjin mengupas buah-buahan. Seokjin memintanya untuk istirahat lebih dulu ke kamar karena Suga dan Namjoon sedang membahas hal yang berkaitan dengan Netflix lagipula dia juga sudah sejak tadi merapikan rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Jimin mengiyakan. Tidak lama setelah mencuci piring, Jimin tidak lagi menunggu Suga selesai dari ruang kerjanya.

Rumah ini begitu nyaman. Luas dan berisi hal-hal yang menarik. Jimin lebih sering berada sendirian di dalam rumah jadi dia bebas berkeliling di siang hari. Dia menyimpulkan kalau Namjoon mirip seperti seorang kolektor lukisan. Semua sisi rumah ini pasti berisi lukisan. Entah itu lukisan abstrak atau sebuah lukisan pemandangan. Jimin paling suka dengan lukisan yang ada di depan ruang membaca. Lukisan yang sebenarnya hanya bergambar laut dengan sebuah pulau di ujungnya. Pulau itu mempunyai sebuah mercusuar. Lautnya begitu gelap tapi mercusuar kecil di ujungnya begitu terang. Jimin sempat berdiri di depan lukisan itu cukup lama. Jimin mungkin tidak mengerti apa makna lukisan itu hanya saja, dia merasa seperti ditarik ke dalamnya. Namjoon pasti memiliki alasan khusus mengapa memilih lukisan ini untuk dibeli.

Di depan ruang tamu ada sebuah foto pernikahan yang besar. Namjoon dan Seokjin tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dengan Seokjin yang melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Namjoon. Mereka tampak bahagia. Di satu sisi lain ada sebuah foto yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Foto Suga, Namjoon, dan Seokjin. Entah kapan mereka mengambil foto itu. Rambut Suga berwarna hitam legam. Dia tampak lebih tirus dan terlihat mencoba tersenyum dengan lebar. Jimin bisa menebak kalau selama ini Suga hidup dengan bahagia bersama Namjoon dan Seokjin. Foto-foto lain ada di ruang keluarga. Foto di saat Namjoon bulan madu dengan Seokjin. Foto saat mereka berlibur ke Maldives. Foto Suga saat dia lulus kuliah mungkin? Di sana Suga mengenakan sebuah jas dengan topi wisuda di atasnya. Foto saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan yang ketiga. Suga, Seokjin, dan Namjoon selalu bersama setiap saat. Melihat semua foto mereka yang bahagia, Jimin sangat bersyukur.

Kamar Suga sendiri ada di lantai dua. Kamarnya lebih besar dibanding dengan kamar yang ada di Singapura. Namjoon mendesain khusus kamar Suga. Dia bilang, kamar Suga harus terlihat seperti Suga. Maka itu, Namjoon memakai warna hitam untuk mendominasi kamar. Hanya saja saat itu Suga menggerutu kalau seharusnya Namjoon meletakkan kamarnya di bagian yang mempunyai balkon. Saat itu Seokjin menatapnya sebal seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Suga.

Dia pasti ingin merokok dengan bebas di balkon.

Jimin merebahkan dirinya di ranjang setelah lima menit menatap ke arah jendela. Di luar pasti sudah sangat dingin. Jimin menunggu saat salju pertama turun. Dia ingin mengajak Suga keluar rumah dan berkencan. Jimin tersenyum sendiri membayangkan semua itu.

"Hey, kau belum tidur?" tanya Suga sambil menutup pintu kamar. Jimin sedikit kaget. Dia tidak menyangka Suga sudah selesai bekerja.

"Aku belum mengantuk." Kata Jimin sambil duduk di ranjangnya. "Aku kira Suga-ssi akan bekerja sampai malam."

"Aku dan Namjoon hanya membahas beberapa hal dan itu bukan soal pekerjaan." jawab Suga. Lelaki itu sedang mengganti bajunya di ruang kloset. Tidak lama dia keluar memakai sepasang piyama dan mendekat ke arah ranjang.

Suga duduk di samping Jimin dan menatapnya. "Kau—Apa besok kau akan pergi dengan Taehyung?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

Suga tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi."

"Hm? Suga-ssi ingin ke suatu tempat?" tanya Jimin polos.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa panas dan saat itu Suga melihatnya dengan tatapan puas.

"Kau mau kan? Hey—" tanya Suga setengah tertawa.

Jimin mengangguk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Suga mengambil bantal itu dan menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Di akhir musim gugur biasanya orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berada di dalam ruangan yang hangat dan Jimin tentu termasuk ke dalam salah satu orang-orang itu. Namun bagaimana bisa Suga mengajaknya ke Pulau Nami? Di cuaca sedingin ini. Jimin hampir menggulung dirinya ke dalam satu mantel tebal. Syal yang dia pakai hampir saja menetupi wajahnya. Sementara Suga hanya memakai sebuah jas yang tebal dengan sebuah syal tipis di lehernya. Daun-daun berwarna kuning dan kemerahan sudah hampir berguguran semua. Mereka hampir menutupi semua jalan.

"Suga-ssi, kau tidak salah memilih tempat kan?"

Suga tersenyum "Kau mau naik sepeda?"

"Huh? Sepeda?"

Suga mengangguk dan mengamit tangan Jimin agar mengikutinya. Suga menyewa sebuah sepeda keranjang lengkap dengan tempat duduk untuk membonceng di belakang.

"Aku sudah bisa naik sepeda." ucap Suga riang sambil menaiki sepedanya.

Jimin terdiam.

Kalimat itu menjebaknya.

Suga membawa Jimin berkeliling. Jimin berpegangan pada jas yang Suga pakai kuat-kuat agar dia tidak jatuh. Semua itu menyenangkan meski pikirannya seperti terpusat pada suatu tempat, pada suatu waktu yang sudah lama dia lupakan.

Kapan terakhir kali dia naik sepeda? Kapan terakhir kali dia memainkan daun yang gugur sepanjang jalan?

Sudah lama sekali. Dia hampir tidak ingat. Semenjak dia lulus sekolah. Semenjak—

Jimin menghentikan pemikirannya. Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum kembali menikmati angin semilir sepanjang jalan.

 _Bukan apa-apa. Semua ini bukan apa-apa._

.

.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat. Suga menghentikan sepedanya dan turun. Jimin mengikuti Suga yang kini mendatangi sebuah kios. Dia berbicara dengan bahasa korea pada seorang bibi dengan sopan sebelum menoleh ke arah Jimin yang ada di belakangnya.

"Bibi ini menjual layang-layang." ucap Suga ke arah Jimin sambil menunjuk layang-layang yang digantung di sisi kios.

"Tapi Tuan, tidak ada gunanya menerbangkan layang-layang di cuaca begini." kata Bibi Pemilik Kios.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin mencobanya."

Suga mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang sebelum memberikannya pada Bibi Pemilik Kios. Dia menggandeng tangan Jimin dan menaruh layang-layang ke dalam keranjang sepeda.

Suga kembali mengayuh sepedanya hingga sampai ke sebuah tempat di pinggir danau. Dia memberhentikan sepedanya lagi lalu turun dan mengambil layang-layangnya. Dia memberikan benang layang-layang pada Jimin.

"Suga-ssi—"

"Lepaskan benangnya supaya dia terbang lebih tinggi." potong Suga sambil tersenyum ke arah Jimin. Lelaki itu membawa layang-layangnya agak jauh dari Jimin hingga benangnya tertarik.

"Kau yang menghitung ya?"

Jimin merasa tangannya sedikit gemetar. Pikirannya mendadak tidak lagi fokus. Semua ini seperti kilasan kenangan yang sudah lama ingin dia lupakan.

"Jimin?"

"Iya. Aku akan berhitung sampai tiga."

Dari jauh Suga mengangguk dan perlahan Jimin menarik nafas sebelum berhitung agak keras agar Suga mendengarnya.

Tepat hitungan ketiga, Suga mengangkat layang-layang dengan tinggi sebelum melepaskannya. Jimin mengulur benangnya agar dia bisa terbang lebih tinggi.

 _Jiminie kalau kau tidak melepasnya, dia tidak akan terbang tinggi._

Suara itu seperti datang tanpa diminta. Membuat Jimin hampir melepas semua benang yang ada di tangannya. Layang-layang itu tidak bisa terbang tinggi. Anginnya sudah lumayan buruk. Suga mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini kurang beruntung."

Jimin tersenyum lembut. "Bibi Pemilik Kios sudah mengingatkanmu tadi Suga-ssi."

Suga terkekeh. "Aku hanya penasaran. Sekarang penasaranku sudah terjawab."

.

.

Jimin tidak tahu kenapa Suga begitu senang hari ini. Dia berkeliling kesana kemari dengan sepeda dan menghabiskan hampir seharian di Pulau Nami. Jimin memperhatikannya dari sebuah kursi taman. Suga tersenyum setiap saat dan hal itu jarang sekali terjadi. Biasanya dia lebih banyak terdiam. Mengingat selama di Singapura Suga lebih banyak diam di dalam ruangan maka itu melihat Suga begitu asik dengan sepedanya seperti hal yang baru untuk Jimin.

Saat dia sudah lelah, Suga memarkir sepedanya di dekat bangku taman lalu duduk di samping Jimin.

"Suga-ssi, aku membawa bekal untuk makan siang." kata Jimin sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makan.

"Kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Sebelum kau bangun. Kau bilang kau ingin uhm—berkencan jadi—kupikir ada baiknya—"

Suga terkekeh. "Kalau begitu aku harus menghabiskannya."

Jimin mengangguk senang.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Jimin mengeluarkan sup yang ada di dalam termos juga air untuk minum. Suga meneguknya sampai habis. Begitu juga dengan kotak bekalnya. Suga menghabiskan semuanya tanpa sisa.

Setelah makan, mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan sambil menikmati angin musim gugur.

"Kau tidak dingin?" tanya Suga sambil mengamit jemari Jimin.

"Sedikit."

Suga menggenggam jemari Jimin dengan erat lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jasnya. "Begini sepertinya lebih hangat." katanya sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

.

.

Mereka sampai di Seoul saat matahari sudah terbenam. Suga tidak mengajaknya ke tempat lain. Mereka hanya berputar-putar sepanjang jalan di Seoul. Sampai pada satu ketika dimana Jimin ingat betul jalanan yang sedang mereka lewati.

Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa? Setiap malam dia akan sengaja berjalan ke arah daerah ini hanya untuk melihat ke dalam sebuah kedai restoran. Hanya untuk melihat ke arah kafe yang ada di seberangnya.

Tempat yang biasa dia lewati sepulang sekolah lalu mampir makan di dalam kedainya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di sini saja?"

Jimin menatap Suga dengan ragu. Hatinya berdegup kencang.

Suga tidak menunggu jawabannya. Dia sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Jimin yang masih terdiam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Suga tersenyum dan mengamit tangannya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kedai dan duduk di dalam menghadap keluar. "Tolong buatkan tumis perut babi."

Jimin terpaku.

Matanya mendadak berair.

Apa mungkin? Semua yang terjadi hari ini seperti kaset rusak yang memutarkan lagu lama. Seperti mimpi yang membuatnya terbangun di pagi hari. Jimin tidak pernah berharap hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana dia ingin menangis karena orang yang ada di depannya makan dengan lahap dan berkata kalau dia begitu suka dengan makanan itu.

Dia tidak berharap Suga akan bermain layang-layang atau mengajaknya naik sepeda karena hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melakukan itu dengannya.

Hanya ada satu.

Orang yang sudah lama pergi. Lama sekali hingga Jimin dipaksa untuk melupakannya namun hari ini, orang itu seperti sudah kembali dan berada di depannya menikmati makanan yang belasan tahun lalu mereka makan bersama.

Lidahnya begitu kelu. Hingga Jimin tidak tahu harus berkata apa sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang. Dia hanya menatap ke arah jendela mobil tanpa bisa menatap orang yang ada di sampingnya. Jimin begitu takut.

Dia takut semua ini hanya mempermainkannya. Dia takut berharap lebih banyak dari yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini.

.

.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah berada di kamar mereka. Jimin langsung beranjak ke dalam kamar. Mengganti bajunya dan mencuci muka tanpa menunggu Suga yang berjalan di belakang. Tidak ada yang ingin Jimin lakukan selain merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dia menarik selimut sampai hampir menutupi kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir satu-satu. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Dia hanya ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya sekarang.

"Jimin—kau sudah tidur?" tanya Suga pelan sambil meraih selimut yang menutupi hampir semua wajah Jimin.

"Hey, kau menangis? Ada apa?"

Suga membalikkan tubuh Jimin agar menghadap ke arahnya. Jimin tidak bisa menatap mata itu. Jimin tidak ingin semua kenangan yang sedang merangsek ke dalam kepalanya mengacaukan semua yang telah dia lakukan tapi bagaimana caranya? Hatinya begitu kelu. Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa melupakan orang itu dan menatap Suga sekarang?

"Lihat aku Jimin."

Jimin menggeleng pelan tanpa menatap Suga. Pipinya sudah basah karena air matanya tidak berhenti sejak tadi. Perlahan Suga meraih wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya.

Suga mengusap pipinya dengan lembut hingga Jimin memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

Mata itu begitu teduh. Seperti angin musim gugur yang membuatnya ingin bermain seharian.

Senyumannya seperti lagu lama yang tidak sengaja diputar sebelum tidur. Menyejukkan.

Perlahan Jimin mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap wajah Suga. Air matanya merembas lebih banyak dan Jimin hanya ingin menyebut nama itu sekali saja malam ini. Sekali saja setelah sekian lama dia berusaha melupakannya.

"Y-yoongi-yah"

Jimin menyadari raut wajah Suga yang berubah. Lelaki itu membeku di tempatnya.

"Min Yoongi—" ucapnya lagi dengan suara serak.

Setelah itu Jimin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia begitu menyesal. Suga pasti akan marah padanya. Suga pasti tidak akan pernah menerimanya lagi. Dia sudah menyebut nama yang begitu dibenci oleh Suga. Nama yang tidak ingin Suga dengar lagi bahkan hanya di dalam mimpinya.

Tapi hati Jimin begitu sakit. Sangat sakit karena dia masih merindukan Yoongi dan semua yang Suga lakukan hari ini seperti membuktikan kalau Yoongi masih hidup di dalam dirinya.

Saat itu pandangannya kabur hingga dia ragu kalau Suga tengah tersenyum dan kembali mengusap air matanya.

"Jiminie.." panggilnya lembut. Begitu lembut hingga Jimin merasa dia sudah berada dalam mimpinya.

Apa dia salah dengar lagi? Apa benar lelaki di hadapannya baru saja memanggil nama kecilnya dulu?

Orang itu menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat. "Jiminie, jangan menangis lagi. Aku sudah kembali."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun saat alarmnya berbunyi dan saat itu juga dia sadar Jimin sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Yoongi duduk sebentar di tepi ranjangnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Jimin akan menangis begitu lama hingga tertidur di dalam pelukannya.

Dia sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak lama. Dia ingin Jimin mengingatnya lagi tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain membawa Jimin kembali ke dalam kenangan mereka dulu. Dia tahu Jimin masih mengingat semua itu dan akan selalu mengingatnya.

Yoongi menghela nafas sebentar sebelum dia beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya.

Seokjin dan Namjoon seperti sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Yoongi melihat ke arah dapur dan dia tidak menemukan Jimin ada di sana menyiapkan masakan.

"Jimin— _well,_ dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Dia bilang dia ingin pulang ke _rooftop._ " kata Namjoon pelan seolah dia sudah tahu pertanyaan yang akan Yoongi tanyakan pada mereka.

"Dia—apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Seokjin.

Yoongi memijat keningnya yang mendadak pusing. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Jimin pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahunya?

"Suga-yah, kau sudah memberitahunya?" lanjut Seokjin.

"Aku tidak memberitahunya. Aku membuatnya mengingatku."

" _Well,_ selama ini kau tidak ingin dia membawa-bawa nama Min Yoongi lagi. Dia pasti terguncang Suga-yah."

"Beri dia waktu sebentar. Dia pasti begitu terkejut dengan semua ini. Dia pasti kembali." kata Namjoon akhirnya.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya yang mendadak panas.

 _Jiminie_

 _Cepatlah kembali._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tae."

Jimin tidak memerlukan waktu lama hingga dia bisa memeluk Taehyung dengan erat dan menangis lagi. Taehyung mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut lalu membimbing Jimin perlahan-lahan agar mereka duduk di sebuah tempat.

Perpustakaan masih sepi. Pintunya baru saja dibuka saat Taehyung datang. Seorang pegawai memintanya langsung masuk ke dalam. Dia menemukan Jimin sedang duduk termenung di ruang rekreasi.

"Chim, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tae, dia sudah mengingat semuanya." ucap Jimin serak. Taehyung menghela nafas. Saat itu Jimin berharap Taehyung akan sama terkejutnya. Mungkin Taehyung akan berteriak atau loncat dari tempatnya duduk sekarang tapi sahabatnya hanya terdiam dan tetap mengusap punggungnya dengan pelan.

"Tae—"

"Iya. Kau benar. Dia sudah mengingat semuanya." potong Taehyung.

Jimin mengendurkan pelukan mereka. Dia menatap Taehyung dengan penuh tanya.

"Dia sudah menceritakannya padaku. Saat membawamu kembali ke sini, dia berkata padaku kalau dia sudah mengingat semuanya."

Jimin terdiam tapi air matanya tetap merembas dan dia tidak mengerti sampai kapan dia akan menangis. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Jadi—jadi kau sudah lebih dulu tahu semua ini?"

"Mungkin karena dia tahu kalau kau akan mencariku setelah kau tahu. Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang dan menangis? Aku kira kalian bertengkar."

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja? Apa kau tidak terkejut?"

"Aku terkejut tapi bukankah harusnya kau senang? Kau ingin dia mengingatmu dan sekarang setelah dia mengingatmu kau malah pergi meninggalkannya."

"Aku tidak bisa menatapnya Tae. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menyebut namanya."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Chim, panggil dia seperti yang kau mau."

"Aku malu Tae—aku malu. Dia sudah kembali dan dia—dia bukan seperti orang yang kukenal dulu bukan juga seperti yang kukenal sekarang. Dia—"

"Apa yang membuatmu malu?"

"Aku bersalah banyak atas apa yang terjadi. Aku terbiasa dengan segala hal tentang Kim Suga lalu tiba-tiba dia kembali lagi. Aku harus bagaimana."

Taehyung tertawa. "Aku tidak mengerti kau Chim. Kau sangat aneh. Kalau kau merasa bersalah, kau bisa meminta maaf padanya dan kali ini bukankah lebih baik karena kau bisa mengatakan semua itu secara langsung? Kau merindukan Yoongi kan? Dia sudah datang sekarang. Dia sudah kembali seperti yang kau pernah bilang padaku dulu. Semua kata-katamu benar Chim. Dia akan kembali. Bukankah kau sudah memimpikan ini?"

Jimin tidak menjawab.

"Hey, dua nama yang ada di hari ini atau di hidupmu sebelumnya sama-sama mencintaimu dan bukankah kau bilang kalau kau akan mencintai dia sebagai siapapun yang dia mau? Kalau begitu serahkan semua padanya. Minta maaf baik-baik. Tuhan memberimu kesempatan ini untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Bukankah kau juga bilang kalau kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanmu? Anggap saja kau sudah hampir lunas. Sedikit lagi. Kau hanya perlu berada di sampingnya. Kurasa itu yang paling dia inginkan. Jangan pikirkan hal lain. Dia sangat bahagia saat dia bercerita kalau ingatannya kembali. Dia pasti ingin memberitahumu sejak lama karena kau yang terpenting untuknya Chim."

"Aku hanya—aku bahkan tidak bisa menatapnya karena aku tidak menyangka sama sekali Tae. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk berusaha melupakan Yoongi bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyebut namanya. Dia begitu berbeda dan aku pikir itu semua karena dia sudah mulai bisa menerimaku. Kemarin dia membuatku mengingat semua hal yang pernah kulakukan bersamanya. Aku merasa begitu bersalah karena aku mengingat lagi masa lalu yang mungkin sangat dia benci tapi ketika aku menyebut namanya, dia tersenyum dan memanggilku 'Jiminie'. Aku—aku begitu kaget."

"Dia sudah menunggumu menyebut namanya lagi dan mungkin karena itu juga dia merasa bersalah padamu. Sekarang, kembalilah padanya. Dia pasti menunggumu. Dia akan mencarimu Jimin. Hadapi Min Yoongi. Kau bisa menghadapi Kim Suga dengan baik. Kau bisa membuat Kim Suga yang membencimu hingga berkata kalau dia mencintaimu dan sekarang, orang yang benar-benar sudah kau tunggu sejak dulu kembali. Jadi, kembalilah. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Sebut namanya karena aku yakin itu hal yang paling dia inginkan darimu saat ini."

.

.

Ketika Jimin kembali ke rumah, hari sudah gelap. Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak tadi dan Taehyung mengantarnya hingga sampai di depan rumah. Seharian ini Taehyung menemaninya bercerita tentang apapun yang Jimin mau untuk membuat hatinya lebih baik. Saat Jimin masuk ke dalam rumah, Namjoon dan Seokjin yang pertama dia lihat sedang duduk di ruang makan. Mungkin mereka baru saja selesai makan malam.

"Hyungnim—" panggil Jimin pelan dan saat itu Seokjin terkejut dan refleks bangun dari duduknya. Begitu juga dengan Namjoon.

"Ya Tuhan, kau baik-baik saja Jimin?" tanya Seokjin khawatir. Jimin tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hari ini aku bertemu Taehyung."

Seokjin menggengam tangannya dan membawanya duduk di ruang keluarga. "Kau sudah tahu semuanya ya?"

"Iya. Dia tidak memberitahuku tapi dia menunjukkannya padaku."

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengusap pundak Jimin lembut. "Kau pasti sangat terkejut."

"Iya. Aku tidak menyangka semua ini sedang terjadi. Hyungnim, maafkan aku."

"Kenapa meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Seokjin tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu Hyungnim. Pasti Hyungnim kecewa bukan?"

Seokjin tersenyum. "Aku tidak kecewa Jimin. Aku juga membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Min Yoongi yang dulu hidup bersamamu sudah kembali. Aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau adikku satu-satunya sudah mengingat siapa dirinya dan mungkin dia akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti."

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Hyungnim."

"Dia juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Jimin. Dia akan terus bersamamu tapi mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa memanggilnya selain Suga. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu karena aku begitu kasar. Itu semua karena aku tidak ingin Suga terluka lagi. Di malam saat dia berkata kalau dia sudah mengingat semuanya, dia tampak tidak menyesali semua yang terjadi. Lebih dari itu, dia terlihat bahagia. Dia bahagia karena kau ada bersamanya sampai hari ini."

Jimin menatap Seokjin dengan haru. "Terima kasih Hyungnim. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku dan terima kasih karena kau sudah memberikan kesempatan untukku. Aku hanya begitu takut, aku juga takut akan melukainya lagi. Aku takut menatapnya karena aku mempunyai banyak kesalahan. Aku yang menyebabkannya begini."

"Dia senang karena dia sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik. Dia senang karena dia mempunyai keluarga dan dia senang karena dia bersamamu. Kurasa itu yang terpenting." tambah Namjoon.

"Apa dia—"

"Dia sedang mencarimu. Sebentar lagi pasti dia kembali. Dia bilang, dia hanya ingin melihat _rooftop_ -mu sebentar." kata Namjoon lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu rumah terbuka dan Jimin melihatnya. Dia tampak sedikit kusut namun begitu melihat ke arah mereka bertiga, dia tersenyum. Jimin— _well,_ Jimin tidak mempunyai hal lain yang dia inginkan selain berlari ke arah orang itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yoongi.." Ucapnya hampir tanpa suara.

Dia mendengar orang itu tertawa. "Jiminie, kau sudah pulang."

"Yoongi-yah."

"Jiminie."

"Yoongi-yah. Yoongi-yah. Yoongi-yah."

Orang itu mengendurkan pelukannya. Menatap Jimin dengan lembut sebelum mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Namjoon dan Seokjin tersenyum haru melihat mereka. Orang itu memeluknya sekali lagi. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam tubuh Jimin. Seolah menghirup nafasnya di sana. Seolah hidupnya baru saja lengkap. Jimin merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Orang itu mendekapnya erat. Orang itu, yang selama ini dia tunggu sudah kembali. Satu nama yang selama ini dia pikir sudah berhasil dia lupakan. Satu nama yang selama delapan tahun begitu membuat bibirnya kelu. Nama yang kini berada di dalam pelukannya. Orang yang dia cintai. Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Halo!

Jadi kali ini kosong updatenya 2 bulan ehhehehe aku jadi malu tiap update minta maaf terus.

Eiah, harusnya chapter ini berakhir di suatu tempat tapi ternyata udah panjang banget kayaknya wakkakaka aku cut di sini ya.

Hasil vote kemarin sepertinya temen-temen masih pengen aku ada di ffn aja. Jadi here I am.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya ya teman-teman. Selamat berpuasa buat yang menjalankan.

Aku pengen banget ceritanya ini cepet selesai. Aku bahkan berfikir untuk menyingkat kejadian-kejadiannya aja biar cepet beres tapi dipikir lagi enga bagus jg nantinya dan pasti teman-teman jadi ga nyaman. So, maaf kalau aku lama banget updatenya. Kalo lagi dapet inspirasi kek gini aku sampe ga tidur hahahhaha karena aku pengen temen-temen cepet baca apa yang ada di kepalaku selama ini.

Oke ya. Semoga chapter ini menghibur.

Selamat membaca.

Sampai jumpa lagi.


	16. Chapter 15

**Unrequited Reminiscence**

 _ **majority: YoonMin**_

 _ **by pepperblush**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _summary: Suga merasa ingatannya tidak pantas kembali. Mereka sangat kelam. Hitam putih dan menyayat hatinya. Park Jimin sendiri rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali dalam ingatan seseorang._

 _._

 _note: yoonmin au. penulis menyebutkan umpatan dalam bahasa inggris dan indonesia juga konten dewasa yang sebaiknya tidak dibaca anak-anak._

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Berlari dan Tenggelam**

 _-I quote this title chapter from a song by Maliq and D'essential-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Provinsi Kyeonggi, hari ini.**

Selain dingin dan angin yang bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya, tidak ada yang spesial hari ini. Mungkin bagi Jimin—untuk genggaman tangan Yoongi pada jemarinya atau syal yang Yoongi lilitkan ke lehernya ketika mereka keluar dari mobil—semua itu spesial. Yoongi membimbingnya berjalan melalui bukit-bukit pemakaman. Rumput-rumput hampir semuanya sudah cokelat dan kering. Semenjak mereka sampai, Yoongi hanya tersenyum lembut sambil memasangkan syal sebelum menggandeng tangan Jimin dan mulai berjalan pelan-pelan. Yoongi bilang hari ini dia ingin mengunjungi Nenek Jung. Setelah semalam keduanya hanya berdiri kikuk tanpa tahu harus bagaimana. Kalau dipikir, mereka seperti orang yang baru saja mengenal. Seperti memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Jimin tidak mengerti mengapa wajahnya masih saja memerah setiap kali Yoongi menatapnya. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang hanya karena Yoongi tidur di sampingnya sepanjang malam padahal itu bukan hal yang pertama kali untuknya.

Mereka belum berbicara banyak. Setelah Jimin pulang, Yoongi mengajaknya makan malam. Seokjin dan Namjoon sepertinya sudah menangkap kalau keduanya lebih baik menghabiskan waktu tanpa mereka. Pasangan itu pergi menonton film di bioskop. Mereka tidak pulang sampai pagi dan ketika mereka pulang, Namjoon melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh seolah menggodanya. Yoongi menatapnya sebal.

Tidak ada yang terjadi malam itu. Jimin hanya makan sedikit, selebihnya mereka berdua hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum kaku lalu kembali menunduk dan menatap makanan masing-masing. Setelah setengah jam hanya berlalu seperti itu, akhirnya Yoongi mengajak Jimin untuk kembali ke kamar.

Mereka berdiri dalam jarak dan rasanya begitu aneh. Seperti dua orang yang baru bertemu setelah belasan tahun tidak bersua. Jimin bersyukur, Yoongi tahu benar isi hatinya. Lelaki itu mengenggam tangan Jimin sebelum menuntunnya ke ranjang dan meminta Jimin untuk berbaring seperti biasa. Jimin menuruti. Dengan perasaan kacau balau, dia berusaha menutupi degup jantungnya begitu keras. Yoongi ada di sampingnya, keduanya berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Pelan-pelan Jimin mencuri pandang ke arah Yoongi dan kaget begitu melihat Yoongi yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Yoongi terkekeh melihat wajah Jimin yang kembali memerah. Dengan satu gerakan, dia meraih Jimin agar berada di pelukannya. Keduanya tidak bicara apa-apa. Hanya membiarkan waktu menenggelamkan mereka dalam tidur yang tenang. Awalnya, Jimin begitu malu ketika Yoongi mendekapnya. Dia tidak ingin Yoongi tahu kalau degup jantungnya begitu keras karena semua itu memalukan tapi ternyata degupan jantung Yoongi sama kerasnya. Semua itu membuat Jimin tersenyum dan mulai menenangkan hatinya.

 _Aku dan Yoongi. Kita berdua sekarang. Bahkan detak jantungnya seiring denganku. Aku dan Yoongi._

Tidak ada yang Jimin inginkan selain menyebut nama itu begitu banyak dalam hatinya sampai dia terbangun besok pagi.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan pusara Nenek Jung. Yoongi melepaskan genggaman tangannya karena saat itu keduanya harus memberikan salam. Jimin meletakkan satu buket bunga yang dia bawa sejak tadi. Ada beberapa buket bunga lain di sekelilingnya. Mereka sudah hampir layu termakan angin musim dingin. Jimin bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah selain dirinya ada orang yang datang dan mengunjungi makan Nenek Jung? Setahu dia, hanya Taehyung yang biasanya datang dan itupun satu bulan sekali.

Yoongi menunduk dan mengucapkan doa dalam hati. Jimin diam-diam memejamkan matanya. Berterima kasih pada Tuhan atau Dewa apapun yang bisa mendengarnya hari ini. Dia bersyukur Yoongi ada di sebelahnya. Dia bersyukur, semua jalan yang dia lalui membawanya sampai di hari ini dimana dia bisa berkata pada Nenek Jung kalau semua yang dikatakan nenek sudah menjadi kenyataan. Perlahan Yoongi duduk di depan gundukan pusara Nenek Jung.

"Setelah aku mengingat semuanya, aku sering datang kesini menemui nenek. Kadang Hoseok menemaniku, kadang juga aku hanya sendiri. Kemarin Seokjin dan Namjoon yang datang kesini. Mereka hanya berdua. Aku berjanji pada nenek untuk membawamu saat aku sudah memberitahumu semuanya." ucap Yoongi pelan. Suaranya hampir hilang ditelan angin. Jimin mengangguk pelan lalu ikut duduk di depan pusara Nenek Jung.

Yoongi menatapnya lembut. "Aku melihat bunga-bunga yang kau taruh di sini. Kau pasti sering datang."

"Aku datang setiap minggu. Kadang Taehyung menemaniku. Itu sudah lama sekali. Sebelum aku pergi ke Singapura, aku juga menyempatkan datang."

Ada raut kesedihan di wajah Yoongi dan Jimin sebetulnya tidak berharap kata-katanya membuat Yoongi begitu. "Aku—"

"Aku pasti sudah banyak menyusahkanmu Jiminie."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengusap tangan Yoongi. "Kalau dipikir, aku yang sudah banyak menyusahkanmu. Saat kau datang, aku merasa seperti sedang dicemooh oleh waktu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan aku terus-terusan ada di sekelilingmu tanpa bisa diatur. Aku bahkan mengikutimu kemana-mana." lirihnya.

"Sepertinya itu semua karena aku juga memperhatikanmu karena ada sesuatu yang menarikku padamu."

Keduanya saling menatap sebelum tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Y-yoongi.."

"Hmm?"

"Nenek selalu bilang kalau kau akan kembali. Harapanku untuk hidup lebih baik sudah lama hilang tapi aku selalu percaya pada nenek. Bahkan saat Taehyung bilang semua itu tidak mungkin."

"Aku juga tidak percaya Jiminie. Ketika aku mengingat semuanya, aku merasa begitu bodoh karena aku sudah membenci diriku sendiri. Aku juga banyak menyakitimu tapi aku bersyukur kau masih ada di sampingku. Aku bersyukur, kau orang pertama yang aku lihat saat aku terbangun."

Jimin tersenyum lagi. "Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana."

Yoongi bangkit dan mengamit lengan Jimin agar mengikutinya. Mereka berdua kembali berdiri menghadap ke arah Nenek Jung. "Nenek, semoga nenek ada di tempat yang paling hangat sekarang. Aku dan Jiminie akan kembali lagi nanti. Aku akan membawakan nenek bunga lebih banyak." ucap Yoongi dengan tenang. Dia menoleh ke arah Jimin seakan memberi Jimin waktu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Nenek, aku sangat senang. Matahari sudah kembali."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan meraih Jimin meninggalkan pusara Nenek Jung. Mereka sampai di gundukan lain yang ada di dekat pusara Nenek Jung. Yoongi menghela nafas berat ketika lagi-lagi membaca nama yang ada di kepala pusara.

"Y-yoongi." panggil Jimin pelan dan saat itu Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nenek tidak ingin tubuhmu dikremasi. Mereka membuat wajahmu tidak begitu terlihat."

Yoongi mengangguk. Sambil menendang gundukan pusara dengan kakinya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membongkar semua ini."

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah kafe yang terdekat dari daerah pemakaman. Yoongi membawakan Jimin satu cangkir _caramel macchiato_ hangat lengkap dengan beberapa potong kukis di satu piring kecil.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberitahumu semua ini setelah aku sudah berhasil menangkap Song Jino dan membuatnya dipenjara seumur hidup."

Jimin terdiam. Ketika nama itu disebut, dia seperti kembali lagi ke masa lalu dan itu hal terakhir yang dia inginkan. Yoongi menggenggam jemarinya erat.

"Aku sudah berusaha menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian. Aku mengira Taehyung, Seokjin, dan Namjoon saja sudah bisa membantuku tapi mereka membutuhkanmu juga karena kau kerabatku yang paling dekat dan kau ada di saat semua itu terjadi. Kau juga ada saat pemakamanku berlangsung. Kau bisa menjadi saksi kunci. Awalnya aku pikir kau tidak perlu tahu semua itu karena itu akan membuatmu mengingat semua kejadian itu lagi."

"Apa—apa orang itu sudah tertangkap?" tanya Jimin pelan.

"Belum. Dia sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Seperti biasa karena ayahnya mempunyai jabatan di kepolisian, jadi dia bisa lolos dengan mudah tapi aku sudah menyewa seorang detektif dan kalaupun itu kurang, Seokjin akan memanggil detektif kenalannya di Singapura. Orang itu pasti tertangkap dan selama dia belum tertangkap aku harus mengumpulkan bukti sebanyak-banyaknya agar semuanya sudah siap dan dia tidak bisa lagi lari dari semua kesalahannya. Aku juga akan menjebloskan ayahnya ke penjara jika—"

"Yoongi, ayahnya begitu menyayangi dia."

" _Yeah._ Dan kau hampir mati karena anak kesayangannya. Jiminie, setidaknya dia perlu dipecat karena dia sudah bekerja sama memanipulasi kematianku."

"Kau benar. Aku begitu bodoh." Jimin berucap lirih.

"Hey, jangan bicara begitu. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku berjanji padamu kita akan kembali ke Dokter Ken dan kau akan mulai terapi di sana. Kau mau kan?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku sudah pernah kesana."

"Hoseok sudah bercerita padaku. Kita akan mencobanya lagi sampai kau benar-benar sembuh."

Lelaki itu tersenyum ke arah Yoongi sebelum menyeruput minumannya.

Langit sudah hampir sore ketika mereka meninggalkan Kyeonggi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya mendengarkan lagu yang diputar oleh radio.

"Hey, Jiminie"

Jimin menoleh. "Hm?"

"Kau mau menginap di rumah Nenek?"

.

.

Yoongi memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat yang lebih luas sebelum blok rumah Nenek Jung. Mereka berdua berjalan bersebelahan menyusuri satu blok rumah. Sebelum sampai, mereka sempat mampir di sebuah swalayan untuk membeli sikat gigi dan baju untuk tidur. Jimin menyempatkan untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk mereka sarapan besok pagi. Yoongi juga sudah menghubungi Seokjin. Kakak lelakinya meminta agar mereka pulang sebelum Jungkook datang dari bandara dan Yoongi mengiyakan.

Mereka berhenti di depan rumah Mrs. Han. Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoongi untuk mengetuk pintu. Tidak berapa lama, Mrs. Han membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Jiminie? Wah kebetulan sekali. Ada apa—"

Ucapan Mrs. Han terpotong saat dia melirik ke arah orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Tentu, dia masih mengingat siapa lelaki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Mrs. Han tersenyum lebar.

"Tuan ini yang kemarin datang dari Singapura bukan?"

"Iya benar Bi. Aku ingin meminjam kunci rumah nenek malam ini. Kami akan menginap." Kata Jimin dan saat itu Mrs. Han tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi, benar Tuan ini kekasihmu Jiminie?" tanya Mrs. Han setengah berbisik.

Jimin tersenyum malu sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil kuncinya."

Mrs. Han menghilang ke dalam rumahnya. Yoongi mendekat dan menatap Jimin dengan ragu. "Kalian membicarakan aku?"

"Bibi hanya bertanya 'kau siapa?'"

"Dan?"

"Aku tidak memberitahunya."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti saja setelah semuanya selesai. Bibi Han akan kaget dan pasti semua tetangga akan tahu besoknya."

Yoongi terkekeh setelah mendengar penjelasan Jimin. Tidak lama kemudian Mrs. Han datang membawakan kunci dan satu kotak _kimchi_ untuk mereka. Keduanya berterima kasih sebelum beranjak ke rumah Nenek Jung.

.

.

Dingin.

Penghangat ruangan tidak dinyalakan saat mereka masuk. Yoongi masuk ke dalam lebih dulu untuk menyalakan penghangat sementara Jimin masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Sudah lama sekali semenjak dia datang kesini. Wangi ruangan dan tata letaknya tidak ada yang berubah. Begitu selesai menyalakan penghangat, Yoongi kembali ke ruangan paling depan dan menemukan Jimin masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Masuklah Jiminie. Nanti kau kedinginan."

Jimin tersenyum tipis.

Hatinya kembali berdegup. Seakan dia bisa melihat Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi kecil sedang bermain bersama di ruang tamu. Mereka sedang melukis bersama-sama. Jimin sesekali mengintip hasil pekerjaan Yoongi dan diam-diam membandingkan dengan miliknya. Yoongi akan tertawa jika dia ketahuan mengintip dan memuji milik Jimin yang tidak kalah bagus. Di situ Jimin akan merasa senang dan kembali menggambar.

Matanya berair.

Oh Tuhan, seandainya Jimin bisa kembali ke saat itu. Dia ingin merubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

"Jiminie? Hey.."

Jimin tidak tahu sejak kapan Yoongi ada di depannya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan dalam. "Yoongi, aku hanya—"

"Aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarku?" ajak Yoongi sambil menggandeng lengan Jimin dan membawanya naik ke lantai dua.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan dan saat itu genggaman tangan Jimin padanya semakin erat seakan Jimin begitu takut Yoongi akan melepaskan tangannya.

Yoongi mendudukkan Jimin di atas ranjangnya mereka berdua duduk berdampingan.

Yoongi tersenyum.

"Ranjang ini dulunya sangat besar ya? apa kita masih bisa tidur bersama di sini?"

Jimin tidak menjawab karena saat itu Jimin hanya menunduk.

Yoongi beringsut bangun lalu berjongkok di hadapan Jimin. Lelaki itu menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Jimin.

"Jiminie, Hey—"

"Maafkan aku Yoongi." hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibir Jimin selain isakannya.

"Jiminie, jangan menangis lagi kumohon."

"Aku sudah banyak sekali menyakitimu dan merusak persahabatan kita. Aku sangat malu ada bersamamu begini. Aku sudah mengemis agar aku bisa ada di sampingmu. Aku masuk ke hidupmu lagi dan membuatmu susah."

Yoongi terdiam dan membiarkan Jimin mengeluarkan semua yang ada di hatinya selama ini. Dia mengenggam jemari Jimin dengan erat seolah memberi Jimin kekuatan untuk bicara.

"Malam itu dari semua malam yang sudah aku lewati bersamamu. Di setiap kali ayahku mabuk dan menyiksa ibuku juga aku, kamar ini adalah kamar yang paling aku sayangi karena ada kau dan Nenek Jung. Hanya kalian berdua yang begitu menyayangiku di dunia ini. Yoongi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tahu perasaanku ini sangat aneh. Aku merasa kau bukan lagi temanku. Aku merasa kita berdua lebih dari itu. Aku memimpikanmu setiap malam kita bersama. Aku bermimpi kau menyentuhku sepanjang malam hingga aku begitu malu menatapmu. Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka tapi aku tahu aku lebih tidak ingin terluka karena kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Aku pergi malam itu setelah aku menangisimu dan menciummu. Aku berubah karena aku tidak ingin kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin membuat Song Jino meluapkan semuanya padaku tapi karena kau terus-terusan ada di dekatku akhirnya kau tetap jadi sasarannya. Semua itu menyiksaku Yoongi. Aku— aku benar-benar ingin mati saat aku tahu kau tenggelam. Aku ingin ikut denganmu. Aku begitu malu pada Nenek karena Nenek Jung begitu baik padaku. Nenek bahkan tidak menyalahkanku sama sekali. Setelah aku tidak ada, aku membaca buku catatanmu yang ada di laci. Aku baru sadar kalau kau juga mencintaiku. Aku merasa bodoh. Aku ingin membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula. Aku ingin kau tetap ada di sini. Aku ingin memelukmu Yoongi. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku hampir membunuh diriku sendiri kalau tidak Nenek Jung dan Taehyung menolongku. Nenek selalu percaya kau akan datang. Nenek tahu kau belum meninggal. Hanya saja nenek merasa kau terlalu lama kembali. Nenek sakit karena setiap malam merindukanmu. Nenek selalu baik di depanku tapi Nenek selalu menangisimu diam-diam. Aku— saat aku bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus aku lakukan selain membuatmu ada di sisiku. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi Yoongi. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Sampai hari ini aku tidak pernah berani kembali ke sini karena aku bisa melihat kita bermain bersama. Aku juga melihatmu menangis sendirian. Aku melihat diriku menangisimu. Aku melihat Nenek Jung juga menangisimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Yoongi. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan air matanya juga mengalir deras di sana.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Jiminie. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku Sayang."

Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan memberikan satu ciuman panjang di bibir Jimin.

"Jangan menangis lagi Jiminie. Berjanjilah kita akan memulai semua ini dari awal lagi."

Jimin mengangguk pelan dan kembali meraih Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah kembali Yoongi. Terima kasih kau sudah mencintaiku Kim Suga." bisik Jimin serak.

Yoongi mengusap punggung Jimin dan membisikkan hal yang sama. "Terima kasih kau sudah menungguku Jiminie. Terima kasih kau sudah mencintai Kim Suga."

.

.

.

Keduanya tidur dalam satu dekapan erat. Di ranjang yang kini terlihat lebih kecil. Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi seperti tanaman rambat yang tidak bisa lepas. Mereka bicara banyak malam tadi dengan Jimin yang pelan-pelan sudah bisa berhenti menangis. Yoongi membawanya mengingat masa lalu tanpa membuat Jimin merasa bersalah. Mereka membahas semuanya sampai tidak ada lagi pembatas yang menghalangi mereka hingga akhirnya Jimin tertidur dalam pelukan Yoongi.

Saat terbangun, Yoongi mengusap rambut Jimin yang menutupi wajahnya. Mengecupi bibir Jimin dengan lembut sampai lelaki di sampingnya terbangun. Matanya masih sembab dan Yoongi dengan gemas mengecup kelopak mata Jimin berulang-ulang hingga Jimin merasa malu sendiri dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Tentu saja Yoongi akan menarik selimutnya dan menggantikan semua itu dengan ciuman hangatnya. Ciuman yang kemudian berubah menjadi pagutan hingga Jimin menarik Yoongi agar lelaki menciumnya lebih dalam. Yoongi memasukkan lidahnya dan saat itu Jimin mengerang lemah. Kedua tubuh yang saling bertaut bergerak mencari friksi satu sama lain. Yoongi mendesah saat Jimin menggesek bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga sekarang yang ada dalam dirinya hanya hasrat untuk membuat Jimin menyebut namanya dalam erangan dibawah kungkungannya.

"Oh—Yoongi."

Satu kali.

Yoongi akan membuat Jimin menyebut namanya tanpa henti hari ini sampai hanya namanya yang bisa keluar dari bibir Jimin.

Yoongi melepas semua baju Jimin tanpa memikirkan dimana dia melemparkan mereka. Yoongi menyusuri tubuh Jimin dengan bibirnya. Mengecupi leher Jimin sebelum menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Mengulum pucuk dadanya hingga Jimin menarik rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Yoongi.."

Saat itu Yoongi berhenti untuk membuka sisa bajunya dan celana Jimin sambil melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Jimin menatapnya dengan lemah. Bibirnya sudah basah dan bengkak. Lehernya memerah karena Yoongi sedikit menggigitnya.

Yoongi mengusap wajah Jimin dengan lembut. Mengecup hidungnya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau ranjang ini hancur nantinya?" ledeknya. Jimin memukul lengan Yoongi dengan sebal.

"Kau masih bisa bercanda sekarang?"

Yoongi tertawa lagi. "Ah ya, Jiminie sudah tidak sabar."

"Yoongi, _kumohon_."

Yoongi tidak menjawab lagi. Dia kembali memagut bibir Jimin dengan penuh-penuh sambil mengangkat satu kaki Jimin agar kedua milik mereka bersentuhan. Jimin kembali mengerang. Tangannya sudah tidak tahu arah mengacak-acak rambut Yoongi hingga Yoongi berhenti dan menatapnya sesaat.

"Aku mencintaimu Jiminie."

Jimin tersenyum lemah. Jemarinya mengusap wajah Yoongi dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu Yoongi-yah."

Yoongi kembali menurunkan ciumannya. Menghisap lidah Jimin dan bermain dengan dadanya. Hingga dia sampai pada milik Jimin dan mengulumnya. Miliknya begitu keras dan sudah mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum._ Yoongi mengecupi miliknya sebelum turun lagi ke bawah. Jimin bersumpah dia mendesah begitu keras saat Yoongi mengecupi pusatnya dan memasukkan lidahnya di sana.

"Yoongi-yah— Ahs—"

"Jiminie aku tidak membawa _lube."_ ucap Yoongi sedikit menyesal.

"Aku membawanya di dalam tasku."

Yoongi menatap tidak percaya lalu terkekeh ketika dia bangkit dan menemukan botol _lube_ di dalam tas Jimin.

"Kau sungguh—"

"Aku tahu aku akan membutuhkannya." jawab Jimin tanpa menatap langsung ke arah Yoongi. Dia menarik lengan Yoongi agar Yoongi segera meneruskan percintaan mereka.

Yoongi melumuri jarinya dengan _lube_ sebelum memasukkan ke dalam pusat Jimin.

"Lihat aku Jiminie."

Dan Jimin tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia menatap Yoongi yang kini juga menatapnya dengan dalam. Jemarinya mulai membuka jalan dan mencari titik di dalam prostatnya. Jimin mendesah saat Yoongi menambah satu jari di dalam.

" _Look at you Baby. You're so good for me."_

"Y-yoongi-ah—oh!"

Jimin mengerang saat jemari Yoongi menumbuk prostatnya dan saat itu juga Yoongi menarik jarinya keluar, dengan cepat dia melumuri miliknya yang sudah mengeras dengan _lube_. Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin.

"Kau sudah memimpikan aku?"

"Hmm—"

"Apa kau juga bermimpi saat kita bercinta? Kau memimpikan soal ini di mimpi basahmu?" bisik Yoongi dengan suara beratnya sambil mengangkat kaki Jimin agar bertaut ke pinggulnya. Yoongi memasukkan miliknya ke dalam pusat Jimin dengan satu gerakan sekaligus.

"Yoongi—aah!" erang Jimin sambil meraih bahu Yoongi dan kuat-kuat menahan tubuhnya di sana.

Yoongi menumbuk pusat Jimin kuat-kuat. Seakan dia tidak memberikan waktu untuk Jimin berhenti menyebut namanya.

"Katakan apa kau memimpikan penyatuan kita begini? Kau ingin aku menumbukmu begini? Jiminie—"

"Ahh— Yoongi— h-hanya kau yang ada di mimpiku."

Yoongi terus bergerak dengan Jimin yang tidak pernah berhenti mengerang menyebut namanya. Hingga Yoongi merasa dirinya semakin dekat.

" _Baby, you're so good around me. Oh God— Jiminie—"_

"Y-yoongi— j-jangan berhenti."

Yoongi mengulum bibir Jimin kuat-kuat. " _Come for me Baby. Come for me."_

Dan saat itu Jimin sampai pada klimaksnya bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang mengigit lehernya kuat-kuat hingga dia juga menyemburkan cairannya di dalam pusat Jimin. Jimin mendesah pada rasa hangat yang mulai memenuhinya. Yoongi terkulai lemas di atas tubuh Jimin dengan benihnya yang masih keluar di dalam pusat Jimin. Sesaat dia hanya mengecupi bekas gigitannya yang sedikit membuat leher Jimin membiru.

"Yoongi—" panggil Jimin pelan setelah beberapa menit.

"Jiminie, jangan pernah berkata soal mimpi basahmu lagi ya. Aku bisa gila." ucap Yoongi dengan nada menyesal.

Jimin terkekeh dan meraih tubuh Yoongi untuk mencium lelaki itu penuh-penuh di bibirnya.

"Oh Yoongi kau sudah membuatnya menjadi nyata."

.

.

.

Keduanya kembali tertidur sesaat setelah Yoongi membersihkan tubuh mereka. Yoongi menggendong Jimin ke kamar mandi dan mengusap tubuh Jimin dengan air hangat. Membersihkan sisa _cum_ -nya sampai benar-benar bersih sebelum mereka kembali tidur. Hingga saat Yoongi terbangun lagi, Jimin sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Yoongi mengambil sepotong baju dari dalam tas dan memakainya sebelum turun ke dapur. Dia mendengar suara orang memasak. Jimin sedang berdiri di konter dapur hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja Yoongi yang kebesaran. Mungkin dia sedang memasak sesuatu karena semalam Jimin belanja beberapa bahan masakan.

Yoongi mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin. Yoongi mengecup pundak Jimin dengan lembut.

"Aku ingat Nenek pernah membuatkan sup ini." kata Yoongi sambil memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang mengaduk masakannya. Dia berdiri di belakang Jimin dengan dagunya yang menempel pada bahu Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk. "Nenek mengajarkanku cara membuatnya. Sewaktu kau— uhm—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Jiminie."

Jimin seketika mematikan kompor dan berbalik menatap Yoongi yang kini ada di depannya hampir tidak berjarak. Perlahan Jimin mengangkat jemarinya dan mengusap wajah Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Yoongi.." panggilnya hampir tidak bersuara. Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan mengamit jemari Jimin di wajahnya. Yoongi mengecup jemari Jimin dengan lembut. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari mata Jimin. Menatapnya begitu teduh seperti Jimin selalu bersamanya selama dia hidup. Seperti Yoongi tidak pernah pergi. Sungguh tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Jimin membuat namanya begitu indah ketika dia menyebutnya dengan lembut dan pelan seakan dia begitu takut Yoongi akan menghilang di detik setelah dia mengedipkan matanya. Betapa Yoongi mencintai Jimin. Dia tidak mempunyai ide seberapa banyak tapi satu hal yang pasti, Yoongi ingin selalu bersamanya.

Yoongi menghapus jarak keduanya. Dia memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibir Jimin beberapa kali sebelum memagutnya dengan lembut.

Jemari Yoongi mulai turun ke bawah dan memainkan pucuk dada Jimin.

"Yoongi, kau tidak ingin makan dulu?"

"Iya. Kita akan makan setelah ini." jawab Yoongi sambil membawa Jimin ke sofa terdekat. Dia mendudukan Jimin di atas pangkuannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai kemeja ini? Kau tidak tahu ya fantasi seorang pria bagaimana?" kata Yoongi sedikit dibuat kesal.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan heran. "Aku—"

"Kau membuatku gila Park Jimin. Kau penyebab kematianku nanti." bisik Yoongi di telinga Jimin.

Jimin tidak menjawab lagi. Dia hanya menuruti semua permainan Yoongi. Yoongi melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu per satu dan mulai mengulum dadanya kuat-kuat. Jimin mengigit bibirnya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Yoongi justru yang membuatnya seperti orang gila sekarang.

"Yoongi—"

" _I'll make you feel good Baby. I promise. I'll make you forget your name."_

Jimin tidak tahu kenapa Yoongi terdengar begitu seksi saat dia membisikkan kata-kata di telinganya memakai bahasa inggris.

Yoongi membuka celana panjangnya juga _boxer_ yang Jimin kenakan. Dia bisa merasakan milik Yoongi sudah mengeras dan bergesekkan dengan miliknya.

"Ah— Y-yoongi—"

Dengan satu gerakan Yoongi membaringkan tubuh Jimin di atas sofa dan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam pusat Jimin.

Jimin menjerit dengan hebat. Yoongi tidak lagi menyiapkan pusatnya karena Yoongi tahu, penyatuan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu masih membekas. Pusatnya masih sedikit perih dan sekarang Jimin merasa kembali penuh.

"Ahh—"

Yoongi menumbuk pusatnya tanpa henti dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat. Jimin meraih pundak Yoongi dan tidak tahu mungkin jarinya sudah mencakar punggung Yoongi hingga memerah. Jimin tidak tahu. Dia hanya ingin meluapkan gairahnya di sana. Perasaan begitu penuh dan begitu nikmat saat Yoongi bergerak begitu cepat menyentuh prostatnya. Ini semua membuatnya gila.

"Yoongi— Yoongi—"

"Jiminie— Oh Jiminie— kau membuatku gila."

Keduanya sampai bersamaan. Yoongi kembali mengerang dan melepaskan cairannya di dalam pusat Jimin begitu juga dengan Jimin, cairannya menyembur diantara tubuh keduanya tanpa Yoongi menyentuh miliknya sedikitpun.

"Yoongi—" panggil Jimin lemah.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sayang?"

Oh pemandangan ini begitu menyesatkan Yoongi. Jimin yang rambutnya berantakan dengan bibir bengkak sedikit terbuka. Tubuhnya yang penuh dengan tanda kemerahan juga kemeja putihnya yang kini sudah tercampur keringat dan cairan mereka berdua.

Yoongi belum pernah merasa Jimin dengan sempurna menyelesaikan semua fantasinya.

.

.

.

Jika setelah itu kalian berfikir mereka akan meneruskan pekerjaan di dapur maka kalian salah. Yoongi membawa Jimin ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya tapi tubuh keduanya kembali bertaut di bawah guyuran air _shower_. Mereka kembali bercinta hingga Jimin tidak mempunyai sisa energi lagi untuk meladeni hasrat Yoongi. Jimin tertidur pulas setelah Yoongi mengganti bajunya. Yoongi memeluknya erat sampai Jimin benar-benar terlelap lalu dia ke dapur dan melanjutkan masakan Jimin yang tertunda.

Dua jam kemudian Jimin kembali bangun dan Yoongi menyambutnya dengan ciuman hangat. Keduanya makan dalam diam sambil sesekali Jimin melirik Yoongi.

Yoongi terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu Jiminie?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau berbeda sekali."

"Aku?"

"Iya. Yoongi yang aku kenal tidak begini. Kim Suga juga tidak begini."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi dua orang itu lagi. Aku ingin menjadi diriku yang baru. Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi."

Jimin terdiam. Rasa haru mulai melingkupinya. Yoongi menaruh sumpitnya dan mengenggam jemari Jimin.

"Kau juga mau kan menjadi Jiminie yang begitu mencintaiku? Kau mau kan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau senang, kau sedih, kau marah, kau bahagia, kau mau kan?"

Jimin mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalau begitu kebahagiaanku sudah lengkap."

Keduanya tidak bicara lagi. Mereka menyelesaikan makan dan setelah itu menonton acara TV di ruang tengah di tempat mereka bercinta tadi. Jimin berada di rangkulan Yoongi dengan baju hangatnya yang tebal. Dia tidak pernah merasa hidupnya begitu lengkap begini. Dia sangat bahagia.

"Yoongi." panggil Jimin pelan.

Yoongi menoleh dan menatapnya lembut. "Hmm?"

"Aku bahagia."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Aku juga bahagia Jiminie."

Lelaki itu mengecup tangan Jimin dengan lembut sebelum merangkulnya lebih erat. Yoongi juga mengecup keningnya.

Jimin ingat hal ini. Belasan tahun lalu mereka sering menonton acara kartun berdua. Dengan Yoongi duduk di sampingnya dan terkadang merangkulnya tanpa sadar.

Semua itu terulang sampai hari ini.

Hanya saja kali ini Jimin tahu dia tidak mempunyai keraguan lain. Dia mencintai Yoongi dan Yoongi mencintainya. Semua itu sudah cukup.

Semoga Nenek Jung merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama. Semoga Tuhan sudah menjawab semua doa Nenek Jung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Incheon International Airport, hari ini.**

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak suka cuaca dingin tapi dia lebih memilih musim dingin dibanding berada di iklim tropis. Begitu tinggal di Singapura, dia hampir selalu mempunyai masalah kulit yang sedikit lebih merah terkena sinar matahari. Singapura sering lebih panas dari biasanya dan tiba-tiba saja hujan turun. Semua itu sangat menyebalkan.

Jungkook memeriksa aplikasi cuaca yang ada di ponselnya. Empat derajat. Wow. Dia mengangkat kakinya sekali dua kali sambil menunggu gilirannya untuk melewati bagian imigrasi.

Lebih dari rasa dingin ini, rasanya lega bisa kembali ke Seoul. Mencintai Seoul sangat mudah. Seperti ada magnet yang menariknya kuat. Dia ingin kembali lagi dan lagi atau mungkin mengulang semua yang pernah dia lakukan di Seoul. Jika bisa Jungkook ingin bertemu dengan orang itu yang selama ini dia cari, yang selama ini ada di pikirannya.

Sayang sekali, rasanya takdir begitu jauh untuknya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana mencari orang itu tanpa sepengetahuan Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Bicara tentang pasangan itu, Jungkook melihat Seokjin dan Namjoon saat dia baru keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Seokjin yang mengangkat sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'Sepupu yang Menyebalkan'. Jungkook tertawa dan berjalan lebih cepat ke arah mereka.

Mereka bertiga berpelukan. Namjoon melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan meraih _trolly_ yang dibawa Jungkook. Sementara Seokjin masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Kau tidak lupa mengunci rumah kan?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya sebal. "Dengan pertanyaan itu, aku anggap semuanya baik-baik saja di sini. Mana Suga Hyung?"

"Oh, jangan bicarakan soal Suga. Mereka berdua seperti pasangan yang baru saja pulang bulan madu. Menjijikkan."

"Kalian berdua juga seperti itu setiap hari, jadi sekarang penyiksaanku bertambah."

Namjoon terkekeh. Dia mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan sayang. "Mereka hanya melakukan itu di kamar dan oh! Mungkin di dapur. Aku pernah melihat mereka di dapur tapi itu hanya karena mereka berfikir aku belum bangun. Jadi kau tidak perlu bangun terlalu pagi."

" _Come on Hyung!"_ gerutu Jungkook.

Namjoon tertawa lagi. "Kau harus memaklumi mereka. Jimin baru saja tahu kalau Suga sudah mengingat masa lalunya."

"Pasti dia sangat senang ya?"

"Dia sempat pergi dari rumah karena terguncang tapi untung saja Taehyung membawanya pulang."

Jungkook terdiam. "Taehyung?"

" _Oh God darlin, I haven't told him about Taehyung. You know sweetie, Taehyung is Jimin's and Suga's best know what, he almost date Hoseokie."_

"Hampir?"

"Tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Mereka sangat serasi. Kau harus mendukung mereka ya. Malam nanti, mereka akan datang untuk makan bersama."

Jungkook mengangguk. Ada bagian dari hatinya yang mengganjal begitu nama Taehyung disebut namun sebelah hatinya berfikir pasti ada banyak nama Taehyung di dunia ini. Semua itu hanya kebetulan.

 _Yeah._ Tentu saja dia salah.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Suga dan Jimin sudah berdiri di depan rumah untuk menyambutnya. Jungkook membuka pintu mobil dan buru-buru berjalan ke arah mereka untuk berpelukan. Suga mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Akhirnya kau sampai di sini Jungkookie." Katanya senang. _Well,_ semenjak ingatannya kembali Suga menjadi orang yang lebih mudah tersenyum. Sepanjang Jungkook hidup bersama Suga, sepupu angkatnya itu lebih mirip kakek-kakek tua yang suka menggerutu dan menggumam sendiri. Memang perlu waktu banyak untuk menghadapi kebiasaan Suga tapi, Jungkook tidak pernah memungkiri kalau Suga orang yang sangat perhatian. Di balik semua sikap dinginnya, Jungkook tahu Suga sangat menyayanginya. Sekarang di samping Suga sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri begitu manis menatapnya. Park Jimin sepertinya memang ditakdirkan untuk Suga. Di segala keadaan lelaki itu akan tetap berdiri seakan dia tidak pernah terluka. Diam-diam Jungkook ingin mencintai seseorang seperti Jimin mencintai Suga. Tanpa alasan yang jelas semua perjuangan Jimin membuatnya tertegun di beberapa waktu.

"Jungkook-ssi, apa kabar?" sapanya riang.

Jungkook tidak ragu untuk memeluk Jimin dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu Jiminie Hyung lagi."

"Huh? J-jiminie Hyung?" ucap Jimin tidak percaya. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Seokjin Hyung bilang mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu dengan sopan. Aku juga ingin kau berbicara denganku seperti biasa Hyung."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Seokjin. Senyumnya terkembang lebar dan Seokjin mengangguk kepadanya. "Tentu. Terima kasih. Aku sangat senang."

"Akhirnya anak ini sudah tahu cara berkata sopan?" sindir Suga.

" _And you're not helping at all Mr. Boring."_

"Dingin. Ayo masuk ke dalam saja." usul Namjoon sambil menggiring Seokjin masuk ke dalam. Suga mengikutinya sambil merangkul pinggul Jimin agar ikut bersamanya. Jungkook tersisa sendirian di depan pintu bersama kopernya.

"Aish, kalian memang jahat sekali padaku." gerutunya kesal. Dari dalam dia bisa mendengar Namjoon dan Suga sedang tertawa bersama.

Jungkook senang.

Sekarang keluarga ini terasa lebih lengkap.

Iya, dia benar-benar menyayangi keluarganya yang tersisa.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Jimin sambil mengupas beberapa buah untuk disajikan di meja makan.

"Nilaiku bagus tapi aku mengejar semua sks-ku di awal semester. aku mengikuti beberapa kelas tambahan supaya aku tidak tertinggal nantinya."

"Lalu apa rencanamu di sini?" tambah Seokjin. Di konter dapur bagian lain Seokjin sedang menumis _japchae_ sambil sesekali mencicipi masakannya.

"Aku ingin kursus design grafis tambahan juga belajar fotografi. Hyung tahu kan aku suka fotografi."

"Itu bagus tapi ingat itu hanya untuk hobi saja." kata Seokjin mengingatkan.

"Iya. Aku melakukannya untuk senang-senang saja. Aku senang kok."

"Memangnya Jungkookie ingin bekerja dimana nantinya?"

Jungkook terkekeh. "Tentu di Netflix Hyung. Aku hanya ingin bekerja di sana sebagai balasan untuk—"

"Jungkookie, kita tidak membicarakan itu lagi ya. Aku tidak ingin semua ini membebanimu. Jalani saja. Aku memang tidak suka kalau kau tidak bekerja di Netflix. Aku bisa mengawasimu dan mengajarkanmu sekaligus."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Iya Hyung. Maaf."

Seokjin mendekat dan mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan lembut. "Lupakan yang sudah berlalu dan anggap saja kau memang bagian dari keluarga kita. Setuju?"

Dia mengangguk lagi. "Iya Hyung."

Jungkook tahu Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Mungkin lain kali Jungkook akan memberitahu Jimin lebih banyak. Saat ini Jimin sedang tersenyum lebar meski tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia selalu bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Ah ya, jam berapa Hoseok Hyung akan datang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sebentar lagi. Mungkin dia menjemput Taehyung sebelum datang." jawab Seokjin.

"Oh iya, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan _Taehyung_ ini. Jin Hyung bilang dia temanmu ya?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Iya. Dia temanku dari dulu. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Aku belum bercerita kalau kau akan datang tapi nanti pasti aku kenalkan padamu."

 _Kim Taehyung._

Nama itu sudah agak buram seperti cermin yang tidak pernah dibersihkan tapi ketika nama itu disebut Jungkook masih bisa merasakannya. Malam pertama mereka. Suara desahannya yang mengalun di tengah malam. Ciuman lembut yang berubah menjadi cumbuan penuh hasrat. Jungkook tidak ingin wajah panasnya ketahuan. Lagipula, nama Kim Taehyung ada begitu banyak di dunia ini iya kan?

TING TONG

"Itu pasti Hoseok Hyung. Aku ingin memberi kejutan. Biar aku yang membuka pintu."

Jimin tertawa lebar dan mengiyakan. Jungkook berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar dengan satu gerakan. Dia melihat raut wajah Hoseok yang terkaget-kaget. Jungkok tertawa lebar.

Dia tidak melihat bagaimana Hoseok langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena dunianya mendadak tidak bersuara saat dia menoleh ke arah satu orang yang berdiri di samping Hoseok.

 _Apa pertemuan ini lebih dari kencan buta satu malam untukmu? Kalau iya, aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu besok, lusa, dan seterusnya. Apa kau mau? kembali lagi ke sini dan melakukannya lagi dengan nama yang baru. Bercinta._

Hari itu Jungkook mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Taehyung dengan lembut. Dia ingin pulang. Setiap hari dia ingin pulang ke Seoul dan berkata kalau hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya dia tidak akan pernah pergi dari Taehyung.

Sekarang keduanya berdiri dalam jarak dengan tangan Hoseok menggandeng Taehyung. Jungkook tahu saat itu juga, dia sudah kehilangan banyak hal.

"Jungkookie, ini Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Taehyungie, ini Jungkook. Dia sepupu Seokjin."

Taehyung menunduk memberi salam. Jungkook membalasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Seokjin Hyung mempunyai sepupu di Singapura."

"Aku lupa menceritakannya padamu. Jungkook sedang liburan kan di sini?"

"Iya Hyung. Aku mengambil cuti."

"Wah, senangnya. Mana yang lain?"

"Di dapur. Mereka di dapur."

.

.

.

Jungkook merasa seperti ada di luar lingkaran. Seperti hanya dunianya saja yang masih berhenti sementara yang lain terus berputar. Mereka berjalan kesana kemari. Mereka tertawa dan bicara ini itu tapi Jungkook merasa hanya dunianya yang diam di tempat. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Lidahnya kelu. Setidaknya dia ingin menyapa Taehyung. Menanyakan kabarnya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Bukankah itu yang selama ini dia inginkan. Kenapa setelah bertemu Taehyung dia malah sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Jungkook mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin. Rasanya hampir beku dan semoga membawa akal sehatnya kembali.

Satu helaan nafas kemudian Jungkook menatap wajahnya di cermin.

Bagaimana mengatakannya?

Bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba datang lagi di hidup seseorang yang mungkin sudah melupakannya dan menjelaskan begitu saja semua yang terjadi padanya.

Apa Taehyung menunggunya dan apa Taehyung sudah melupakannya.

Apa semua ini sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

Jungkook tidak tahu.

Dia menutup pintu toilet pelan-pelan tanpa tahu di depannya sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri.

"Oh, Tae— maksudku Taehyung Hyung." kata Jungkook gugup.

"Aku juga ingin memakai toilet kalau kau sudah selesai." kata Taehyung pelan. Jungkook mengangguk dan menyingkirkan dirinya dari pintu.

"A-aku sudah selesai."

Taehyung tidak menjawabnya. Lelaki itu melangkah masuk. Ketika dia akan menutup pintu, Jungkook berbalik dan menahannya.

"Tae, maafkan aku. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Aku—"

"Aku juga tidak menghubungimu Kook. Aku lupa dimana menyimpan nomormu dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena aku juga sudah melupakan semua itu." ucapnya pelan sambil menutup pintu toilet.

Lihat.

Mungkin ini yang Jimin rasakan saat Suga tidak mengingatnya atau mungkin lebih buruk.

Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa dia sangat konyol. Ternyata semua perkataan Taehyung memiliki batas waktu. Dia mengira mungkin Taehyung akan menanyakan janjinya. Dia mengira mungkin Taehyung menunggunya karena Jungkook sama sekali tidak melupakan Taehyung. Jungkook mengingatnya setiap hari. Jungkook ingin bersamanya. Jungkook ingin kembali dan Jungkook tidak ingin memenuhi kepalanya dengan pertanyaan mengapa karena Jungkook tahu semua yang sudah lewat dari batas waktu tidak lagi pantas dipertanyakan.

Dunianya masih berhenti.

Hanya Taehyung dan kenangan masa lalu mereka yang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Apa ini mimpi?

Karena Taehyung yang ada di kepalanya bukan yang baru saja dia temui.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue—**

Halooo halooo

pertama-tama aku mau info kalau aku ganti uname jadi Pepperblush. temen-temen bisa temuin aku juga di wattpad. untuk sementara baru ada cerita KookV di sana. aku ngerasa lebih nyaman dengan uname ku yang sekarang. biasalah masala jati diri kadang suka nongol di saat yang terlambat tapi yawdalah yaaaa wkwkwk

yang kedua seperti biasa ya maaf aku terlambat update dan terima kasih sudah menunggu.

yang ketiga, iyap kita masuk ke trianglenya Taekook sama Hoseok. Akhirnya bagaimana biar nanti temen-temen tebak sendiri ya ehehehehe

ceritanya masih lumayan panjang sih tapi buat yoonminnya mungkin porsinya agak kurang dikit. beberapa waktu nanti aku bakal nyeritain dari sisinya Jungkook. tetep tungguin ceritanya yaa.

Selamat membaca.

Sampai jumpa lagi.


End file.
